


Blood Queen

by WickedWitchoftheWilds



Series: Blood Queen [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Modern Girl in Thedas, Multi, Murder, Other Worlds, Revenge, Smut, Witches, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:22:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 45
Words: 94,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8419486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedWitchoftheWilds/pseuds/WickedWitchoftheWilds
Summary: Makenna is a woman of questionable origin that has been transported to Thedas through a rift from her own world. Her magic and her identity is a secret that Solas is intent upon unraveling. However it is not as easy as he thinks, has he finally met his match?





	1. Ripping the Veil

Makenna stood in the shadow of the doorway with her hands pressed against the large wooden door. Her eyes were shut in quiet concentration as she coaxed the small tendril of energy that was coiled in the door to open up. He knew she was coming for him again, he knew this was the last time, and he would not survive if she reached him. His spell was rigid, sunk deep in the wood, years of practice had made him good, but not good enough. Makenna released small tendrils of her own magic, pulling apart the layers of his spell as it unraveled slowly beneath her fingers. The wood groaned and shuddered as the ward dissipated. Her ever-faithful warrior beside her, Donnchad stood still, waiting patiently for her to finish. He was always so patient and yet never failed to challenge her when she was wrong. It was why he was still by her side after all this time. The man was tall and broad shouldered, his muscles were tight and well-maintained, from years of training and fighting. His dark skin was marred with scars, each a different story, each a marking that denoted his status.  
  
Makenna stood back as the door swung open, revealing worn stone steps that disappeared into darkness. Donnchad slipped from her side and stepped in front of her first, there would be no point in arguing because she would lose. She followed him down the stone steps, there was no need to step lightly, she had already prepared the proper sigils for soundless movement and placed them on both of them earlier today. The smell of must and death assaulted her nose and she wrinkled it in disgust.  
  
“Kiernan has been busy.” She murmured.  
  
Donnchad grunted in agreement and placed his arm in front of her as they reached the bottom of the stairs. He looked around the corner, trying to see into the blackness that permeated the area in front of them. Makenna reached in her pocket and took out the small quartz she usually carried for times like these.  
  
“ _Solas_ ” she murmured to the crystal, breathing the energy into the crystal until it started to emit a soft light.  
  
Donnchad nodded appreciatively as the crystal illuminated some of the darkness. Blood stains, old and mottled, had settled into the stone marking a path deeper into the keep. They moved quietly down the hall, staying close to the wall, their feet padding against the stone. Water dripped down the stones, pooling at random spots on the uneven floors. If Makenna was kind she would have just sealed the doors and drowned Kiernan, but she was merciless when it came to him. She had to feel her dagger piercing his chest, see the light in his eyes dim, and feel his blood soaking into her hands. Only then would she feel the weight she had carried for years, lifted from her shoulders. Finally, they reached another door, this one just as spelled as the last. Donnchad moved to the side to let her unravel this ward as well, but remained close to enter before her. She pressed her hands against the door, the wood was still warm underneath her hands. The spell was fresh, yet unraveling it was just easy as the first door. The energy beyond the door was dark and angry when she pulled the last thread of the ward apart, he was angry that she always bested him no matter how much power he amassed. He knew, in the long run, he never could. The door swung open and revealed Kiernan standing in the middle of the room, his once vibrant blue eyes, dark and furious. The room was filled a sickly, green light that came from behind Kiernan. It illuminated the bodies littered in corners and the blood, both fresh and old, that stained the floor and Kiernan’s hands.  
  
“Makenna.” His voice seemed calm, but it broke midway through her name revealing his fear.

She nodded in kind and stepped in front of Donnchad. Normally he would have struck first, protecting her, but he knew this was hers. She drew her blade from the strap that was secured snugly to her thigh. It was an heirloom; the intricately carved hilt gave way to a blade so sharp it could cut through skin like butter. Once it had been pure, used only in ritual, now it was stained with blood, carrying the energy of the darkest rituals and killings she had performed. Now it would take the last life it needed, the last life before she buried it deep in the ground to let the earth purify it again.  
  
“I won’t die today, I have finally bested you. I can go to place you could never reach me.” He moved to the side and gestured to the source of light behind him.  
  
“ _Cac naofa_ ”  
  
Donnchad echoed her sentiments as they took in the sight. It was an abomination. Kiernan had ripped apart energy, the fabric of their reality and created a rift large enough for a man to go through. Makenna knew it was his intention, he was indeed going to try and go to a place she could not reach. The sheer wrongness of the rift prickled at her skin. How did she not feel it well before they entered the room? She couldn’t tell what laid beyond it, it muddled her own energy and her magic curled around her to protect her.  
  
“Your madness has finally taken you.” She leveled a glance at Kiernan and the glee that danced in his eyes.  
  
“Be that as it may _Mo grá_ I haven finally beat you.” He spat the term at her before he stepped back to the rift. It seemed to grow larger, wisps of green reached to him, dancing on his skin, coaxing him into the void that laid beyond the unseemly gap.  
  
“Goodbye, Makenna.” He grinned, the look crazed and he fell back into the rift.  
  
The rift crackled with energy as it swallowed him whole. Without him here, it shuddered as it destabilized and she felt the energy collapsing in on itself. Her and Donnchad both turned to run back the way they came, but it was far too late for that. The rift expanded, a crystalline structure forming above it, the crystals changing shape and reforming with sharp sounds. The energy wrapped around her legs as she tried to run, it burned through her clothes, searing her skin as she tried to fight against it. Donnchad reached out to her and clasped her hand in his.  
  
“Run. “She panted, knowing it was going to take her.  
  
Her warrior leveled a steely glance at her before wrapping her in his arms to protect her as much as possible. He was always willing to die for her even against her wishes. Fear curled in her stomach, an emotion she hadn’t felt in a long time, as she could feel them being pulled into the void.  
  
“ _Tá mé tú_.” He murmured as he tucked her face into his chest.  
  
She nodded, for once thankful her trusted friend was a stubborn ass, as they were ripped from their reality. The pain was immense, her magic flared up trying to protect them, but it entangled unkindly with the void and her entire body felt like it was on fire. It felt ageless, as if this pain would go on for eternity, without even the calm respite of death. Donnchad’s arms tightened around her, his muscles taut with the same pain. A loud roaring filled her ears and a muffled explosion sent shockwaves through their bodies. She was never sure about whether she would meet death, but it seemed inevitable at this point. Finally, the pain subsided to a dull ache before they both landed roughly onto what felt like grass. Donnchad bore the brunt of the impact, but she was sure they would both be battered and broken after what happened. She had little time to celebrate as the energy from before once again reached out to her, tangling with her own. The pain overwhelmed her and she felt darkness creeping in.  
  
“I’m game to close rifts more often, if beautiful women keep falling out of them.” A roguish voice, filled with exhaustion and mirth, were the last words she heard before she sank into the darkness.


	2. In The Dark

Solas peered down at the woman lying on the bed. It had been a shock for all of them when two people had fallen from the rift. It was an even bigger shock that they lived despite their injuries. He traced his fingers over the woman’s collarbone, a few hours ago it had been broken and now it was if nothing had happened. The bruises still remained, purpling her fair skin. Freckles stretched across her cheekbones like constellations. Her vibrant copper hair was tucked into a braid, small strands slipping out and curling around her cheeks. An eye patch made of iron and carved with an intricate knot design covered her left eye. The healer that occupied the space on the other side of her cleared her throat softly causing Solas to look up.  
  
“I tried to remove it, but I can’t” she said softly, not only looking at him, but the disgruntled faces of everyone behind him.  
  
“How could it not be removed?” The Herald, Raina Lavellan, stepped beside Solas to stare at the patch.  
  
The Herald was small Dalish woman, small and yet intimidating to most. Her eyes were a brilliant green tinged with blue. Her hair was a deep red and braided off to the side, the corresponding side was shaved. Ghilan’nain’s vallaslin was inked into her forehead. Right now her brow was furrowed in confusion. Cassandra had been wary when the two had fallen from the rift, but Raina had ordered that they were brought back to Haven. She fell through a rift and was special, maybe they were too.  
  
Solas reached down to touch the patch and recoiled at the shock that traveled through his fingers. It had been warm, almost as if it was living, and as of now it wouldn’t reveal its master’s secrets. On the other side of the tent, the man was laid out on a cot, his injuries had not healed yet he was still breathing. Solas tried to assist in healing him, but there was a block, his magic just couldn’t get through. He was thankful Raina ordered them back to Haven, couldn’t very well study the odd occurrences if they were dead.  
  
“I don’t trust this.” Cassandra stood towards the entrance of the tent with advisors.  
“Agreed, but if they live they may be useful to us.” Leliana had her hands clasped behind her back, her eyes taking in the two. No doubt she would have already employed her scouts to try and find anything out about the strangers in the tent.  
  
Raina nodded, her eyes not moving from the woman’s form. “Solas, is there anything else you can do?”  
  
“She has healed at a remarkable rate, as for him,” he gestured to the dark skinned gentleman on the cot, “I can’t get my magic through to heal him. Unfortunately, all we can do is wait.”  
  
“We should leave guards posted and limit who comes and goes. Since we know so little we don’t want any prying eyes.” Cullen piped up, maintaining his distance. He didn’t trust anything he couldn’t explain.  
  
Everyone nodded in mutual agreement. The advisors left first to take care of business. Cullen and Leliana’s discussion regarding who should guard the tent eventually turned into silence. Solas turned to Raina which prompted her to take her eyes off the woman.  
  
“I would like to stay and observe. I may find something useful.”  
  
Raina nodded before turning and stepping out of the tent with Cassandra hot on her heels. The Seeker probably had a few choices words about keeping these two here instead of in a cell. Solas grabbed a chair and pulled it up next to the woman’s cot. Maybe there were answers to be had in the Fade.  
  
~  
  
Makenna stood in the center of what seemed to be an empty space. The ground was solid underneath her, yet the blackness pressed in around from all sides. She tried to stretch out her aura to feel around here and gain her bearings, but it remained coiled tightly around her body. She groaned in frustration. She remembered the rift that swallowed her and Donnchad, the sickly green light filling the basement of the keep where Kiernan had been hiding. Her fist clenched at the thought of that sorry excuse for a man. When she found him, if she found him, she would kill him in the slowest way possible. She looked around trying to see anything beyond the blackness, even the familiar face of her friend would do. Loneliness started to creep in at she thought of the possibility of his death. She would truly be alone if he was gone.  
  
“I can help.” an unearthly voice called behind her.  
  
She turned to face a silhouette of a woman. The outline of the woman was a wispy blue the bled into the blackness around them.  
  
“Where am I?” she drew herself up, refusing to seem afraid in front of someone unknown.  
  
“You are in the Fade,” the woman replied, “it is shaped based on its inhabitants. It is having a hard time reading you, you have to give it a clear picture.” A ghostly hand gestured to the darkness around them.  
  
Makenna had never heard of such a thing yet her thoughts strayed to the village where she grew up. Surrounded by woods on one side and cliffs that dropped in the turbulent sea beneath them. She gasped as the darkness reshaped itself, matching the images in her head. She could even taste the brine from the ocean that permeated the air. Cottages and huts lined the woods, looking as if their inhabitants had left leaving, cauldrons of herbs and stews simmering over the fires, the chairs still rocking, and the giggles of children still riding on the wind. It had been so long since she had last seen her village and yet it lay before her exactly as she remembered it.  
  
“Incredible.” She breathed taking in the site around her.  
  
“I haven’t seen a place such as this before.” A male voice rang out over the quiet.  
  
She looked up and saw the man at the entrance of the village. The first thing she noticed was his ears. They were pointed like the fair folk’s, yet they never came near her village for fear of her mother. He was tall and seemingly built underneath his simple tunic and what looked to be leggings. His steely blue eyes were sharp and inquisitive, yet kind.  
  
“Are you one of Titania’s?” she inquired stepping closer to him.  
  
His brow furrowed and he clasped his hands behind his back. “I am unfamiliar with this Titania.” He answered taking another step toward her in kind. She didn’t have the eye patch here, but the area around her eye was still blurred. Perhaps she was hiding a severe disfigurement that she didn’t want to be seen even in the Fade. The other eye was a deep green, flecked with specks of black, it resembled an emerald.  
  
“I am Solas.” He nodded his head to her respectfully.  
  
“Makenna.” The lilt of her voice was unfamiliar to him. It was melodic.  
  
“Where is this place?” He asked, only a few feet in front of her now.  
  
“Do you not know Ireland?” She asked, her tone laced with amusement and disbelief.  
  
“I can’t say that I do. It is very beautiful.” He remarked staring at her intensely. “You are not in Ireland now. I was hoping you would wake up soon instead of having to impose on your dreams.”  
  
What he said didn’t make much sense. Sure she had walked dream worlds often enough and astral projected when absolutely necessary, but not in Ireland? If she wasn’t in Ireland, then where the bloody hell was she? She crossed her arms across her chest, becoming more and more wary of this traveler.  
  
“If I’m not in Ireland, then where am I?” The anger in her voice washed over him, the challenge in her tone was clear.  
  
Solas stepped to her until he was almost toe to toe. She recoiled, her eye widening, in surprise as he leaned closer to her. “Things will be easier to explain if you just wake up.”  
  
Makenna’s eyes flew open and unfamiliar surroundings jarred her into reality. Her body throbbed in pain, the aches settling into her bones as her body mended itself. She looked over to see the same man that had stood in her village slumbering in a chair beside her. How had he been in her dreams? What exactly was the Fade? Where was she? Makenna sat up, her body screaming in protest and she reached for a dagger that laid off to the side. If they held her captive it had been a bad idea to leave a weapon in the vicinity. She pressed the dagger to his throat and waited for him to awaken. It didn’t take long as his eyes opened, the blue was just as startling in her dream as it was here. He glanced down to stare at the knife at his throat.  
  
“I suspect you have questions.”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're still reading this you're awesome! All comments, critiques, and questions are welcome!


	3. What's A Girl To Do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! I wanted to update before now, but I was struggling with a piece I'm writing for my creative writing course. I hope you enjoy!

  
Solas looked up at the woman currently holding a knife to his throat. He stared into the one eye he could see, the emerald green reflected his own visage back at him. She was just as striking standing in front of him now as she was standing against a backdrop of green forests and jutting cliffs. Her knee was pressed into the wood of the chair between his legs, one arm gripped the back of the chair to keep herself steady. Her face was mere inches away from his. Her face projected calm, but he could feel anger bubbling beneath the surface. Neither of them moved for a few moments.  
  
“Where am I?” She asked, her voice smooth yet unyielding.  
  
“Haven.”  
  
Her brow furrowed in confusion.  
  
“Fereldan.” He offered seeing if it was something she recognized. “Thedas?”  
  
The knife rested uncomfortably against his throat. One slip and his throat would be cut and she knew it. She maintained perfect control over the knife now, but one wrong move from either of them and she wouldn’t. Her weight shifted to take some of the pressure from her arm. He imagined she was still feeling battered after passing through a rift.  
  
“I know none of these places.” She admitted easing some of the pressure from the knife. It was her mistake.  
  
In a moment he had her arm twisted behind her and his arm pressing her back against his chest. The knife clattered to the ground. Her hips were pressed against his thighs and her back trapped her hand against his chest. She was soft, but also solid. He had no doubt she was a practiced fighter; she was simply outmatched against him. She didn’t bother struggling which surprised him. Tendrils of her hair trailed across his cheeks, smelling of winter honeysuckle and the woods. To anyone else it would have been quite intoxicating.  
  
“If I let you go will you promise not to threaten me with anything sharp?” He asked, his voice laced with amusement.  
  
Solas could practically hear her jaw set and her teeth grind against one another. He knew she understood and he let her go without hearing her answer. She stepped away and turned around to face him, her feet matching his. Her gaze was steely and meant to cut down anyone who got in her way.  
  
“I had a companion. Is he here?” She rubbed her wrist.  
  
Solas stepped to the side and gestured behind him. Her face dropped and she stepped past Solas as if he didn’t exist. She perched on the cot beside her unconscious companion taking his hand in her own. Her other hand passed over his body, softly touching various cuts and bruises. _He isn’t healing, why isn’t he healing? _Solas stepped closer and stood beside her taking in his injuries.__  
  
“Do you have someone who could tend him? A healer?” She fought to hold back her emotions as she spoke.  
  
“I tried. My magic can’t get through.” His brow furrowed, it was strange. If it was a barrier, even barriers wore off over time, yet every time he tried it couldn’t break through.  
Her grip tightened and she placed their entwined hands in her lap. She brushed a few stray strands of hair from his face. “I’m sorry mo chara.”  
  
“Is he your lover?” Solas inquired, clasping his hands behind his back.  
  
She glared up at him. “I hardly think that is appropriate.” Her voice was low concealing the threat in her tone.  
  
“My apologies.” He said regrettably and unclasped his hands. “I can try healing him again if you like.”  
  
Her face relaxed slightly and she nodded. Solas hovered his hands over the man’s body, concentrating his magic on the injuries. Broken ribs, broken arm, and a stab wound, whatever it was had entered from the back, missing everything important and came out clean through the other side. Solas could barely mask his surprise when his magic actually started to take hold mending the broken bones first. Makenna’s eye never left him. She studied him as his hands traveled over her friend’s broken body. His brow was furrowed in concentration. She wanted to reach out with her own magic and touch his but she knew it would give her away. This place was too unknown for her to flaunt her powers.  
  
Solas pulled back and stared down at the warrior. “That is all I can do for now.” He murmured.  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
He looked up at her. Her eye had softened as she stared at her friend. She placed his hand on his stomach and stood up from the cot. Donnchad was already starting to look better. Before he was pale and sallow, his skin darkened with bruises and dried blood. He still had bruises, but they were mere shadows on his skin. Makenna met Solas’ gaze her eye not as hard as before.  
  
“We got off on the wrong foot I’m Makenna.” She said softly holding out her hand in greeting.  
  
Solas took it gently, noting how soft her hands were, barely a callus or rough spot. She must not work with her hands or wield a weapon. A jolt of electricity between their fingers made them drop the other’s hand. Solas looked at her in confusion as she stared diligently at her hand a small frown twisted her mouth.  
  
“Are you a mage by chance?” He clasped his hands behind his back and looked her over once more. He couldn’t feel any magic or attachment to the Fade, yet he had found her first in the Fade, manipulating her surrounding no less.  
  
She met his eyes again, her eyebrow raised in either confusion or amusement, he wasn’t sure which. “A mage?” She questioned, her tone betraying the mirth she surely felt.  
  
His lips twitched in annoyance at her amusement. “Yes, a mage. A wielder of magic.” He clarified.  
  
“I have no magical abilities that I am aware of.” She smirked, clearly even more amused by his annoyance.  
  
He hummed in agreement. “Where is Ireland?” He asked stepping closer to her, curious as to her origins. “I have not seen it on any maps or in the Fade before now.”  
  
Her eyebrows knitted together in deep thought not doubt as she contemplated her answer. Makenna knew she was not anywhere near home; in fact, she was positive she was on another plane entirely having never heard of Thedas before. Her only dilemma was whether or not to tell him the truth. She could blend in for a while, but eventually something would give her away and right now her only chance of getting home would probably lie within telling the truth. Makenna clasped her hands behind her back to mimic him and stepped closer until she was toe to toe with the man. She looked up at him, finding his facial expressions when he was annoyed quite delightful.  
  
“It is most certainly not on any map here.” She agreed, taking a moment to wet her lips watching his nostrils flare as she did so. “In fact, it seems I am from another world entirely.” She smirked at his expression of disbelief.  
  
They both stared each other down, neither one of them flinching. Neither of them noticed the opening of a tent flap either or the soft pad of feet into the tent.  
  
“Sol- Oh you’re awake!”  



	4. People Are Strange

  
Makenna turned her attention from Solas to the small woman that stood in front of her. She was small in stature; her size was no doubt a distraction from the magic that simmered beneath the surface. Her crimson hair was pulled off in a braid that sat over her shoulder. A tattoo sat above her eyebrows, curling illustriously into her hair line. Her blue-green eyes eyes were wide and her mouth was parted open slightly as she stared at the small sliver of distance between Solas and Makenna. Solas cleared his throat and stepped back, clearly uncomfortable with her scrutiny and the close proximity to Makenna.  
  
Makenna took the initiative and stepped to the woman her hand outstretched in front of her. “I believe Solas has forgotten his manners, I’m Makenna.” She clasped the others girls hand in her own and softly squeezed. Solas made a small noncommittal noise behind her, but otherwise remained silent.  
  
“Raina.” She woman managed to find her voice and returned Makenna’s soft squeeze.  
  
Makenna looked over her again, recognition settling in her features. From the color of Raina’s hair to her eyes, she looked so much like Makenna’s sister. _So much like Grainne. _Raina looked puzzled and slightly uncomfortable as she was looked over once again. Makenna let go of her hand, ignoring the small pang in her chest, and smiled reassuringly.__  
  
“The advisors would want to know you’re awake.” Raina spoke again, her voice filling in the tent. Makenna wondered how a large voice could come out of such a small body. “I should go get them.”  
  
Raina turned to leave the tent, but Solas stepped forward and cleared his throat. He nodded in her direction. “I’ll let them know Herald.”  
  
Makenna knew it was an excuse to get away from her. He seemed like a sourpuss despite his striking good looks. It made playing games with him so much more fun in the end. She snickered and he turned to give her a look that would cause the prettiest flower to wither and die. She raised her eyebrow in response with one side of her mouth raising up into a smirk. She was absolutely sure he found her infuriating even though they just met. He afforded Raina one last nod before he left the tent leaving the two women in silence. Makenna turned and moved to sit on the small space on the cot that wasn't taken over by Donnchad’s massive build. Raina stepped further into the tent and sat a chair close by, she was currently in the middle of appraising Makenna as Makenna had done to her moments before.  
  
Makenna smiled softly, “So, Herald? What are you the Herald of?”  
  
“Andraste apparently.” Raina’s shoulders sagged as the title weighed on her.  
  
Makenna hummed softly while clasping her hands in her lap. “I have no idea who that is.” Her voice was light and amused.  
  
Raina looked up shocked. Makenna definitely wasn’t an elf and while she may not be a part of the Chantry how could she not know who Andraste was? Raina said so and looked on in shock as Makenna laughed softly.  
  
“Yes well, it seems I am not from here.” She absently brushed a piece of hair from her face.  
  
“Where then? I think anywhere has some knowledge of Andraste.” Raina leaned forward curiously. Anyone who didn’t know of Andraste and the absolute burden her new title was, was a friend to her. She had to admit the new woman had her enraptured. Not only had she fallen from the rift, but her mannerisms were not something she was used to. Makenna sat in the room as if she commanded it. Her posture was nothing short of regal, yet she spoke with an ease and friendliness to someone she didn’t even know.  
  
“Not from this world apparently.” Makenna said cheerfully as if it was nothing new.  
  
Raina just gaped at the woman. Another world? How could something like that even be possible? Makenna stared at her softening her gaze as Raina took it all in. How could she proclaim she was from another world and not even be phased by it.  
  
“Did you tell Solas?” Raina asked, knowing if anyone was the voice of reason it would be him.  
  
Makenna nodded, “I did, but he didn’t answer. I don’t know if he couldn’t or if he thought I was a few knives short of a full drawer. Is he always so moody?”  
  
“Yes. What does a few knives short have to do with anything?” Raina asked never having heard the saying before.  
  
Makenna paused a moment, “It means not all there, or for others, it means crazy. I’m sure you probably think I am, I can tell.”  
  
“I’m wondering if this is a joke.” Raina admitted.  
  
Makenna winced slightly, “I don’t suppose I blame you love, but I assure you, my lovely home of Ireland isn’t on any map of yours.”  
  
Raina sat back in the chair to let this new information process. She wanted to think she was crazy, but a few weeks ago she would have said a giant hole in the sky that spit out demons wouldn’t have been possible either and yet here she was. The woman didn’t seem like she was lying and Raina had to admit she seemed quite different from most people she had met, which admittedly, weren’t many her being Dalish and all. Makenna’s accent wasn’t Antivan, Nevarran, Fereldan, or Orlesian by any standards. It was soft and yet strong, her words almost sounding as if they belonged in a song. Even her clothes were nothing she had seen before. The black pants that didn’t look like leather of any kind and sported a few rips that looked like they had been done on purpose, to the jacket that was held together by a metal contraption. Raina focused on the ironwork that covered her left eye. Raina wondered at the sort of disfigurement she hid beneath it. She shifted her gaze when she met Makenna’s visible eye. Makenna crossed one knee over the other and rested her elbows on her knee while Raina finished looking her over again.  
  
Raina was interrupted at the sound of an opening tent flap and the appearance of her advisors and Solas. Makenna looked up at the disturbance not bothering to get up again. Her eyes roved over each of them. Raina stood and gestured to her advisors. Cullen, Josephine, and Leliana. Commander, Ambassador, and Spymaster. Makenna nodded to each of them. They all nodded cordially, but they didn’t relax. Cullen stood close to the Herald and the exit simultaneously, Makenna could applaud him for such a feat, his hands resting on his pommel at all times. He wouldn’t hesitate to cut down anyone if he felt it necessary. Josephine stood to the left of him, her gold dress glinting in the candlelight. Makenna fought the urge to wince at the gaudiness of it, but managed to maintain a straight face. Leliana didn’t stand still, she constantly moved, pacing around the group, her eyes never leaving Makenna. Leliana would make almost anyone nervous, but Makenna appreciated her prowess and vigilance. Raina introduced her and Makenna nodded back at the advisors. The air in the room was thick with tension. Right now they were deciding if she were a threat and what they would do if she was. Her magic shifted within her as if reminding her that it was still there and she could call upon it if necessary. However, she didn’t want it to be necessary. Leliana paused and looked Makenna over fully, frowning at her.  
  
Makenna turned to Raina, “Why do I have this nagging feeling I’m going to be tortured.” She said cheerfully, smirking at the woman.  
  
Raina snorted and the tension in the room lifted just a bit. Not enough to clear her of suspicion, but she felt a little less likely to have her throat slit by the spymaster.  
  
“It seems to be an ongoing theme with you.” A voice croaked from beside her.  
  
All eyes locked on the warrior that laid behind Makenna. His eyes were barely open, staring at her and only her. He moved his fingers towards her as if reaching for her and she unclasped her own hands to grasp his in a soft grip. Makenna’s shoulders sagged in relief as her friend blinked at her slowly, dragging himself from sleep.  
  
“Asleep for the exposition, awake for the torture, as per usual.” She mused, her hands covering his.  
  
Solas closed the distance between the opening of the tent and the warrior in a few strides. Donnchad looked at him warily, but a small squeeze from Makenna and he didn’t move as Solas sent out his aura to feel for any more injuries.  
  
“Your healing rates are remarkable, even with magical assistance, it’s as if your body didn’t suffer any trauma.” His voice contained a small amount of awe.  
  
Donnchad stiffened and looked at Makenna. “ _nach bhfuil muid sa bhaile, mo chara. ní mór dúinn a bheith cúramach _.” She said softly, yet the warrior’s posture didn’t relax.__  
  
“If we’re not home where are we?” His voice was harsh.  
  
“Yes, well, it seems that portal ripped us right out of our world and into this one.” She was confident in her answer which only confused the warrior even more.  
  
“That can’t be possible” Cullen nearly shouted.  
  
“Why can’t it?” Solas said softly, looking at Makenna as if he were her placing underneath a microscope.  
  
“They could be lying.” Leliana took a step closer to the two.  
  
Makenna looked up at her unflinching in her gaze as she stared down the spymaster. “Lying won’t get us home.” She said simply.  
  
“You can’t really be considering this.” Cullen looked at both Solas and Raina. “Herald.” His voice dropped in tone as he stepped closer to her. Raina held up her hand and looked at Makenna.  
  
“Are you here to harm me? Or the Inquisition?” She asked, her voice level.  
  
“Considering I just met you and I have no idea what the Inquisition is, I can’t say that I am.” Makenna kept her gaze.  
  
“They stay.” Raina said firmly.  
  
“Someone will have to watch them.”  
  
“How can we trust this?”  
  
“They can’t stay here; the healers will need this tent.”  
  
Once again Raina raised her hand and the advisor’s objections were silenced. She clasped her hands behind her back and took a moment to think. They were right about a few things, but she couldn’t help but feel they wouldn’t cause undue harm.  
  
“We have a few empty cabins, there’s one beside Adan’s that will do and I agree that someone should keep an eye on them.” Raina looked at Solas.  
  
Solas opened his mouth to object, but Leliana and Josephine nodded in tandem. “I leave them in your care, at least until they are both better and then we can see where they fit into the inquisition.” Her voice had a note finality as she leveled her gaze at Solas.  
  
Solas sighed inwardly as he felt Makenna’s amusement at his predicament. He should’ve left when he had the chance  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! All kudos, comments, bookmarks, etc. are welcome and loved!! 
> 
> Translations: nach bhfuil muid sa bhaile, mo chara. ní mór dúinn a bheith cúramach-We are not home my friend. We have to be careful.


	5. Pins and Needles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Kinako and Roguelioness, your questions make me want to crank this story out. This is for you guys!!!

  
Makenna stared in awe at the large hole in the sky. It was massive, as large as a village or a city, in fact it looked like it could swallow one whole. The green was the same green that had poured through the portal that Kiernan had created in her world. It felt wrong and unsettling especially being so close to it. According to what Raina had told her, it was called The Breach and its creation had destroyed a temple and the people inside. Between that and the demons that The Breach had spit out, many people died. Makenna could see the losses in the eyes of the villagers as they passed, she could also see their suspicion as they took her in, and their reverence when their gaze shifted to Raina. They truly believed she was a Herald, their savior, and they would follow her to their death if it meant saving their world. Makenna also noticed the shiftier glances, roving over Raina’s tattoo, or her ears, and the whispers behind hands. So not everyone believed, which is it be expected when someone is raised to a higher position. A strange sensation passed over her skin, an almost buzzing feeling, not quite an itch, but annoying nonetheless. She rubbed her hands over her arms and discomfort twisted her face.  
  
“Where does that lead?” She asked, turning to Solas.  
  
Raina and Donnchad stood behind her as well, their eyes focus on the breach, but Solas was focused solely on her. His steel blue eyes were narrowed as if analyzing her every move. She dropped her arms and clasped them behind her back, a move she had noticed he was fond of. A small smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth before the masque of indifference once again veiled his expressions.  
  
“The Fade. It is where I found you first, manipulating your surroundings, much to my surprise. “He kept his voice light, but Makenna could feel the curiosity and accusation in his voice.  
  
“Is that significant?”  
  
“The Fade is where we dream. It is also where mages draw their magic, but I haven’t met any before Solas that could explore or manipulate the Fade.” Raina piped up, her curiosity piquing as well.  
  
“It is unprecedented, especially for someone who claims to have no magic to speak of.” Solas never kept his eyes from hers.  
  
Makenna nodded looking thoughtful, “Perhaps we will find answers.” She said simply turning back to glance once again at the breach.  
  
Solas hummed in agreement, but she knew he didn’t believe her. She would have to be extra vigilant at keeping herself in check. She winced slightly at the thought, magic was like second nature to her and not using it would be like losing a sense. It was for the best, at least for now. Too much was unknown about this world for her to flaunt it, she wasn’t partial to being burned at the stake or whatever they did to wayward mages here. Solas had mentioned mages were connected to this Fade, yet she felt no such connection. She knew of no such thing that existed at home, yet she had somehow been ripped through it into this world. There were too many questions and not knowing the answers made her anxious. She felt Donnchad’s fingers graze her elbow before he wrapped his hand around it to guide her away from the steps that led down to the gates. Raina had already stared towards a group of cabins across the way. Donnchad and Makenna walked slowly behind her and Solas brought up the rear, no doubt his eyes never straying from Makenna.  
  
“ _Ní maith liom conas tá sé ag tú _.” Donnchad hissed, his hand never leaving her elbow.__  
  
“ _Is de thoradh air sin beag. _” She answered lightly removing his hand and instead looping her arm through his. He relaxed slightly at the contact, but he was still uncomfortable.__  
  
“Chuckles!” A roguish voice called from beside them.  
  
Solas groaned slightly under his breath. Raina stopped next to a short, muscular man, he barely came up to her chest. Makenna paused in front of him to take in the battle-worn face that smiled up at them. His hair was pulled back in a ponytail and his dark eyes took in the newcomers with interest. While amused his gaze was still sharp and penetrating. _Another one to look out for _Makenna thought to herself. Makenna let her own eyes wander to his open shirt and the magnificent hair that spanned the width of his chest. He saw where her eyes were drawn and he threw his head back and laughed.__  
  
“I’ve told you Chuckles; hair gets all of the ladies.”  
  
Raina let out a laugh of her own, trying and failing to cover her mouth before it slipped out. Makenna grinned at Solas’ obvious discomfort. The short man’s voice was incredibly familiar, Makenna was sure she had heard it before.  
  
“You were there when we were found.” She snapped her fingers as she placed his voice.  
  
He nodded the smile never leaving his face. “I was. Varric Tethras, rogue, Master Storyteller, pain in the ass of our resident Seeker.”  
  
“You remember being found.” Raina looked puzzled.  
  
“Not necessarily. I remember a voice before I passed out. I believe, you called me beautiful.” She smirked at Varric, her voice dropping an octave.  
  
“Far be it from to be a liar.” He gestured to her, “Don’t let Bianca hear that I called you beautiful, she may not forgive me.”  
  
“Bianca?”  
  
Varric gestured to the crossbow that was propped up on the log beside him.  
  
“Oh. She is beautiful.” Makenna breathed, her eyes widened taking in the weapon. Similar to crossbows in her own world, but she could see the ingenuity and care that went into crafting it and into taking care of it. Varric must care very deeply for the woman he named it after.  
  
“A woman that appreciates a good weapon when she sees one. I think we’ll get along fine.” Varric smiled and nodded at her. “You should come to the tavern later; I look forward to learning more about you.”  
  
Makenna had no doubt about that. Despite the man’s light demeanor, he scrutinized her every move. Between him and Solas it would be difficult to keep all of her secrets. She had a feeling they would sniff out every single one if she wasn’t careful. Good thing she was practiced liar. Makenna felt a chill move down her spine before gently pushing her forward to follow Raina to the cabins. She turned and noticed Solas smirking at her. He was goading her on purpose, trying to get her to slip up. Her grip tightened on Donnchad’s arm causing him to look at her concern. She kept her face smooth, revealing nothing, which revealed everything to Donnchad. She was fighting herself for self-control. He leaned down close to her ear, his lips grazing against the edge.  
  
“As much as I would love to see the look on his face at your retaliation, it is wise to remain cautious _bradhadair _” He murmured into her ear like a lover.__  
  
She smiled and squeezed his elbow. “As wise as ever.” She whispered back.  
  
They both climbed the snow covered steps in tandem to a small group of cabins. Raina veered off to the left and opened the door to a small wooden cabin and disappeared inside. Makenna and Donnchad, as well as Solas, followed her lead. Solas walked over to the darkened fireplace and placed a few logs in the hearth before lighting it. She felt the small swell of power as he called the fire to light the logs on fire. He turned and quirked his eyebrow at her curiously causing her to turn around. Her aura snapped back to her and wound itself around her. Unconsciously she had released her hold on it when she had felt his own twisting the air around him. Hopefully it wasn’t enough for him to readily believe that it was her. Instead she focused on her new surroundings. A small table and chairs sat underneath a window opposite of the door and across from the fireplace there was a small couch. Towards the back corner, a bed big enough for two sat against the wall, it was covered in deep green blankets and small fur blanket was folded up on the bottom of the bed. Across from the bed was a small wash basin and a privacy screen. It was modest and homey, something Makenna hadn’t been used to in a long time. She met Raina’s gaze, the girl was clearly waiting for approval from Makenna. It made Makenna wonder how this girl came into all this responsibility.  
  
“It’s lovely.” Makenna smiled at her warmly, happy that the girl looked slightly less distressed.  
  
“Adan is right next door, he is our apothecary and Solas is the cabin right across from you if you need anything. We should leave you to get settled and you can meet us in the tavern for supper when you’re ready.” Raina nodded at her before leaving.  
  
Solas moved from beside the fire his eyes still never leaving Makenna even though she was trying her hardest not to look at him. “Anything.” He directed to Makenna before following Raina and shutting the door behind him.  
  
“I don’t like him; he looks at you like an experiment.” Donnchad moved restlessly through the room checking the security of it.  
  
“If the situation was reversed, we would be looking at him the same way.” Makenna unzipped her jacket and dropped it on the couch. The fire that crackled in the hearth prevented the chill from traveling up her now bare arms. Donnchad stared at the intricate red tattoos that wrapped around her arms and collarbone before dipping down into her top.  
  
“Do they hurt today?” He asked softly.  
  
She shook her head, “No more than usual.” She grabbed the bottom of her top and pulled it over her head. They covered her body, some dull and faded and others bright, vivid, and angry.  
  
She walked over to the washbasin somehow unsurprised there was already water in a pitcher sitting next to it and poured it into the bowl. She hesitated a moment, her fingers hovering an inch away from the bowl. Surely a small warming rune wouldn’t hurt. Donnchad’s fingers closed over hers and she sighed heavily. He snagged a towel from beside the basin and dipped it into the water. He wiped her back, her neck, her arms, any bit of skin that was uncovered. He was gentle as always, his fingers lingering over her marks, tracing a few of the lines. Makenna kept still, her eye closed and her arms relaxed at her sides. His fingers ghosted over her covered eye, a tip tracing the iron knot work.  
  
“It is a shame to keep it covered.” He murmured.  
  
“It is for the best for now.” She answered, her other opening and staring at him. “I wish you hadn’t lent so much of your own strength to heal me first.”  
  
“It is the nature of our bond. My life is yours if you required it. Too late to change it now.” He stripped off his own shirt as he spoke, the fabric muffling some of his reply. He proceeded to wipe himself with the towel.  
  
“Yes, but unfortunately now they are suspicious at how fast we healed.”  
  
‘“Your healing rates are remarkable” He mimicked Solas’ tone as well as he could.  
  
She snorted and pulled her tank top back over her head. “We’ll have to see about getting different clothes.”  
  
“I don’t know; I like the smell of sleeping in a tent for four days covered in various substances.”  
  
“Good, something for you to look forward to while we’re stuck here.” Makenna sat on the edge of the bed waiting for him to finish.  
  
“Do you think we’ll make it home?” His voice was low, she would have missed the question if she wasn’t paying attention.  
  
“I don’t know.”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ní maith liom conas tá sé ag tú- I don't like how he looks at you  
> Is de thoradh air sin beag-It is of little consequence  
> bradhadair-fire starter
> 
> All comments, kudo, and bookmarks are welcome and loved!


	6. Young God

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Solas POV because I couldn't help myself. 
> 
> Also trigger warning: mentions of domestic abuse towards the ends.

  
Solas leaned against the outside wall of his cabin. He balanced an open book in his hand, but he was having trouble concentrating on the words in front of him. He was absolutely certain he sensed magic in her, coiled around herself, it was strong and different than others he had met. Yet she denied it. There was no way she could restrain magic like that and not be aware of what she possessed. He was certain of it when he had lit a fire and a tendril of magic, that didn’t belong to Raina, brushed his own and then snapped back. He understood her hesitation to be honest, but how could she be honest about being from another world, but not having magic. What could she do that was so terrible she would hide it. Solas wanted to pick her apart, he wanted to know everything about her, her power, her world. _Were things different or similar? What did her world possess that Thedas did not? What were her circumstances for being here? Why does she smell so lovely?_  
  
Solas slammed his book shut on the last thought. The sound resounded between the three cabins. His fascination with her was purely to find out more about her. She was attractive, even he would not deny it, and maybe in a different time he wouldn’t have hesitated to bed her. Granted he would have to gag her first. She was vague and her tongue was sharp, she almost always spoke with amusement dripping from her voice. She was infuriating, perhaps she would be more infuriating than Varric, although the dwarf takes the cake. Solas hated the nickname he was give, “Chuckles,” having the name Fen’harel cursed by the Dalish was bad enough, but now he had to contend with a horrendous nickname as well.  
  
A small laugh broke him out of his reverie. He looked up as Makenna and her companion exited the cabin. He hadn’t asked for the man’s name and it hadn’t been given either. He stuck by her side and looked at her with such reverence. Solas had thought they were lovers at first, the way she was concerned for him, the look on her face as she worried about losing a beloved a companion, but there was something more. Solas wasn’t sure what it was, but it was there. Another secret. Another lie. Another scathing comment about his inappropriateness. He should have turned and went into his own cabin, but he had agreed to accompany them to the tavern. He wouldn’t have acquiesced if having the Herald on his side wasn’t important to his end goal.  
  
Makenna met his gaze and paused a few paces from the steps. Her eye, bright and dancing with mirth in the light, were dark and strangely inviting as the sky itself grew dark. Her hair been let loose from its braid and it hung midway down her back in in curls that were just as wild as he assumed she was. She was still in the same clothes, although any offending dirt and blood stains had been wiped away. Her arm was in the crook of the man’s elbow, her hand resting gently on his wrist. The man that was currently scowling at Solas. Solas walked towards them, his eyes not leaving Makenna. She returned his gaze, not flinching or looking away for even a moment. He searched her eye, her face, for anything that might betray her, but he found nothing.  
  
“I will be escorting you to the tavern.” He spoke, his voice low, as if he was speaking to her and only her. Solas couldn’t deny he was amused at the glares her warrior was sending his way.  
  
“Will you just be escorting us, or will you be babysitting as well?” She answered as they all stepped down the snow-covered steps towards the tavern.  
  
The tavern was so close Solas could have just pointed them in the direction of it and let the drunken masses, and loud voices guide them the rest of the way. The tavern made him uncomfortable and being under Varric’s scrutiny even more so. However, he knew that scrutiny would be on them and Solas wanted to be there. Knowledge about them would be fascinating and even exciting.  
  
“I will be joining you if that is agreeable.” He nodded, his gaze straightforward.  
  
She laughed lightly and looked up at him briefly, “See, I knew I was going to be interrogated.”  
  
He looked at her again and his heart thudded in his chest. Up close, he couldn’t deny how beautiful she was. He wondered how many would give up everything to trace the freckles that dotted her nose and cheekbones, he wondered how many actually had. He also wondered if they were just on her face, or did they mark other parts of her body, parts that he wanted to see. Her lips were full and parted slightly, they glistened as if she had just licked her lips. The eye he could see was still staring at him, this time quizzical as opposed to amused. _Fenedhis _She had asked him a question. Her lips curved into a smile. She knew exactly the sort of reactions she could illicit in men. Solas pulled back slightly, this is what happens when one denies oneself physical pleasures. Perhaps it was time to find a willing servant girl.__  
  
“Why does Varric call you chuckles?” She repeated the question slowly, trying not to laugh.  
  
“Because he knows it annoys me.” Solas’ answer was stiff as he pulled himself back together.  
  
“Ah. Yes. Annoying you seems to be an _agreeable _pastime.” She smirked as they stopped in front of the tavern doors.__  
  
Solas gestured for her to proceed first. He wasn’t looking forward to a mass of drunken soldiers, rowdy and trying to either tumble in the weeds with anyone willing or starting brawls. Solas followed behind Makenna not helping himself when his eyes roved over her backside. He gripped the book, that was still in his hand for some reason, tight enough to make his knuckles go white. They sat at a table that was already occupied by Varric and Raina, Makenna sat beside her companion leaving the only other open seat right next to her. He sighed inwardly and settled down on the bench, placing the tome between his thighs and hers so they didn’t touch. He ignored the smug look he was positive she was throwing his way. One of the serving girls brought over bowls of stew, a loaf of bread to split between them, and mugs of ale. He looked into his cup of ale and shuddered. Fereldan’s made shit ale.  
  
The first few minutes were quiet as everyone ate. The silence didn’t last long before Varric let his curiosity get the better of him.  
  
“Raina told me your name Makenna, but she didn’t seem to know his.” He nodded to her companion causing him to look up from his bowl.  
  
“Donnchad.” He said simply before turning back to his bowl.  
  
“His name is quite literal. It means dark-haired warrior.” Makenna pointed to his hair eliciting a smirk from the man.  
  
Varric leaned forward, “Does your name mean anything?” He asked.  
  
“It means born of fire. My mother named me quite aptly. It’s a name reserved for someone who is passionate and I am passionate in many things.” She winked at Varric.  
  
“Aye, like fighting.” Donnchad answered.  
  
“Daggers.”  
  
“Riding through the valley with your hair blowing in the wind.”  
  
“Kicking your ass.”  
  
“Lovemaking.”  
  
“I’d hit you if I didn’t think you’d keel over from the shock.”  
  
“Wifely duties.” That one earned a smack upside his head.  
  
“Lovemaking I’ll accept, that was simply untrue.”  
  
Varric and Raina were both laughing watching them go back and forth. Even Solas smiled a little bit at their ribbing.  
  
“How long have you been together.” Raina leaned forward, her elbows resting on the table a dreamy look in her eyes.  
  
“Years.” Donnchad answered.  
  
Makenna shook her head, her shoulders shaking silently, “No, she’s asking if we’re _together _.” She stressed the last word while clapping his shoulder. “Meaning are we more than just good friends.” She clarified.__  
  
“You mean I’ve been warming your bed all this time and we’re still only friends. You wound me my lady.”  
  
Raina blushed and laughed as Makenna rolled her eyes. Solas stiffened at the last statement. He had no doubts they shared a bed with as comfortable as they were. Another reason why daydreaming about her in his own bed, mapping her freckles with his tongue, just wouldn’t do.  
  
“I have to ask. What happened to your eye?” Varric let his eyes linger over the iron that covered her face.  
  
“Varric you can’t just ask that.” Raina hissed looking curious, but horrified.  
  
Solas gave the dwarf a glare of his own.  
  
“It’s alright. Someone was going to ask. Since, you’re a master storyteller maybe you can spin it well so I don’t have to.” Makenna smiled, but the meaning was clear. She would only answer the question once and then the subject was closed.  
  
Varric nodded his agreement before she relaxed her posture, drink in hand. She took a swig, her face thoughtful before answering.  
  
“I was married once.”  
  
Donnchad stiffened beside her. He shot her a sideways glance his hands tightening into fists.  
  
“He was not a good man. He was always convinced I would step outside of our marriage, he often showed that worry with his fists. What can I say, a dagger and my husband’s ire made for an enchanted evening.” Her voice was soft, sarcastic, and slightly sad.  
  
For once Varric sat back, for once, looking as if he regretted ever asking. Solas was quiet and simmering underneath his calm mask. How could a man ever do that to his own wife? A man like that couldn’t possibly still be alive and if he was, he deserved the cruelest of deaths. Solas finished his drink in a few short sips while the table remained silent.  
  
“Solas is a good healer. Maybe he could look at it.” Raina said softly.  
  
Solas paused while setting his drink back on the table. Depending on the damage, he might be able to despite it being a seemingly old injury. He turned his head to confirm Raina’s statement, but Makenna just smiled at the girl, her fingers ghosting over the intricate patch.  
  
“Thank you, but I am quite fond of it.” She turned to Varric, “So master storyteller, how about a story.”  
  
~  
  
After being regaled of Marion Hawke’s and her merry band’s escapades for the last few hours, Solas was glad to be back out in the cool air. Donnchad walked up the steps towards his and Makenna’s shared cabin. Makenna walked beside Solas leisurely, her hands stuffed in her coat to keep them from the cold.  
  
“If you change your mind about your eye, all you have to do is ask.” He said softly.  
  
“Thank you, Solas. That is kind of you.” Her voice was genuine as she smiled up at him. Her eye had softened and now she just looked tired.  
  
They paused after climbing the stairs. Donnchad disappeared inside their cabin, leaving the door open for her. No doubt he was waiting to share their bed. Solas didn’t know why he thought of that or why it mattered.  
  
“Goodnight Makenna.” He inclined his head towards her before turning and heading to his own cabin.  
  
“ _aisling maith _Solas.” Her voice washed over him before he closed the door, bracing himself against the wood.  
__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To everyone who has commented, bookmarked, and left kudos thank you guys so much. I will more than likely be concentrating on my school work over the next couple days, but please leave some love if you enjoyed this chapter. 
> 
> Also come hang out with me on tumblr and witness my shenanigans, my un is WickedWitchoftheWilds


	7. My Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I didn't work on my homework because I am a horrible procrastinator. So here's another chapter instead. *throws confetti*

  
Makenna felt blades of grass between her fingers as her hands ran through it. She was leaning against the trunk of one of the elder trees that was deep enough in the forest that it felt like part of another world, but close enough to the village that mother wouldn’t yell at her. Giggles traveled down from the branches above her and she looked up to meet the smiling face of her sister. Grainne was stretched out across one of the gnarled branches, her arm dangling down, her fingertips inches from Makenna’s head. A small branch of berries* were swinging between her fingers.  
  
Makenna reached up to grab the berries, but Grainne kept pulling them just out of her reach. Both the girls laughed at the cat and mouse game before Makenna reached up and grabbed her sister’s hand and pulled her down from the branch. Makenna pushed her magic out, coaxing the blades of grass to grow and twine together to create a bed that Grainne landed in with an “oof.” Grainne pelted Makenna with the berries laughing as they burst and stained Makenna’s white dress. Makenna tried to dodge, but the damage was done. She looked down at the white dress that covered her, she hadn’t really noticed it before. The fabric hugged the curves of her breasts, but billowed out past her stomach and hips until grazed her ankles. She wasn’t blessed with her sister’s curves, but her mother still knew how to make her dresses look just as beautiful as Grainne’s.  
  
“ _Máthair _is going to be so mad you ruined your wedding dress.” Grainne popped an elderberry in her mouth while sniggering.__  
  
“I’ll never get married, so what does it matter.” Makenna shot back, sticking her tongue out at her sister.  
  
“I will. As soon as I’m old enough I’m going to marry Diarmuid.” Grainne settled back into the grass bed Makenna had created.  
  
Makenna scoffed and laid down next to her, their shoulders touching, “You do realize the irony of that. Next there will be a man as old as father bearing the name Fionn that will also want to wed you.”  
  
“I think its poetic.” Grainne sighed and raised her hand to pass through the light that filtered from branches of the tree.  
  
“I think it’s bollocks.”  
  
Grainne tugged a piece of Makenna’s hair and smiled softly at her, “One day you’ll love someone _bradhadair _, a love that even the trees will whisper about hundreds of years from now.”__  
  
Makenna rolled her eyes, “Sure, maybe if he is blind.”  
  
“He’ll have six eyes. Two to stare into yours, two that will be blinded by your beauty, and two that will lay your soul bare. He’ll paint your visage on his castle walls, so he never truly parts with you when you are gone!” Grainne’s voice grew louder as she shouted her proclamations to the trees punctuated by small giggles in between words.  
  
Makenna laughed, her voice just as loud as Grainne’s, “Alright, alright. I get it and if he lives anywhere nearby, I’m sure he heard as well. Not many walking around with six eyes. Besides, I don’t think anyone will love me as much as you and _máthair _.”__  
  
Grainne was silent for a moment, “We did love, yet you betrayed us.” Her voice was soft.  
  
Makenna stilled. No, not yet. Just a few more minutes. Darkness started to creep in, swallowing the trees around them until only the elder tree remained. The hand that gripped her elbow was blazing hot, searing her skin. She closed her eyes as the now burning hot body next to her pressed against her. She felt her sister’s cheek, burnt and blistered, rubbing on her own.  
  
“Look at me Makenna.” Her sister’s voice tried to coax as it did every time.  
  
Makenna shook her head and rolled over on her side, facing away from her sister.  
  
“Look what you’ve done Makenna! You’re no better than them!” Her sister’s voice penetrated the darkness. It made her feel like someone was reaching into her chest and squeezing her heart.  
  
“No, I didn’t-I’m sorry-“ Her voice was quiet, muffled as a pressure pressed against her chest. She kept her eyes shut. She knew what she would see and she just couldn’t, not again.  
  
“Your hands are stained with blood you can never wash off _mo grá. _” The words brushed her ear, the voice soft and inviting.__  
  
“I know.” She whispered.  
  
“You did this Makenna, the least you could do is look at me!” It shouted in her ear.  
  
Makenna just shook her head, trying to keep the tears from escaping past her eyes. It was the same every night. Always someone different, someone she had failed, someone she had loved. Fire blazed a trail down the middle of her back, lighting her spine on fire. She could feel the skin crack and blister underneath the heat. One would fade, heal, while another would burn and mar, settling deeper and deeper into her body. It was her own fault. She had possession of something that was not hers, she stole it. It would never kill her, but it would make her suffer and it did. Every night. Another failure, another curse, another angry mark.  
  
“Who are you?” The voice seemed farther away, it sounded panicked and confused.  
  
The warmth that was at her back was gone, leaving only the mark on her skin, still burning. She heard someone kneel down in front of her, cool hands wiping away the tears she hadn’t even know she shed. Hands that brushed over where her patch usually rested. One hand remained on her face while another gently gripped her shoulder. Soft lips brushed her ear lobe.  
  
“Wake up Makenna.” A whisper and a command.  
  
Makenna sat up from the warmth of the bed and the body beside her. She clutched the blanket to her chest, willing her breathing to slow down. Donnchad sat up beside her, brushing her hair from her face and pushing it over her right shoulder.  
  
“Let me see.” He murmured, his hands lifting her top to examine the mark that had been faded yesterday, but was now blistered and bright red. He peeled off her shirt and coaxed her to lay down on her stomach. She was quiet, even more so than usual, but he knew who it was that plagued her dreams. Some were worse than others, some deaths weighed heavier on her than others and those nights were always worse.  
  
He pulled the covers off himself and got out of the bed, shivering as his feet made contact with the cold wooden floor. The fire had died down and while he would have relished the warmth, the cold was best for her right now. Donnchad quickly dressed, pulling his boots on his feet and crossed the room to grab the empty pitcher from beside the wash basin. He looked back at Makenna’s prone form, she was facing the wall, her legs curled up as close to her stomach as they could get without her having to lay on her side. He always took great pains to make sure he was the only person who ever saw her like this, her vulnerabilities were not for others to see.  
  
Makenna’s eyes were closed yet she was not asleep. She heard Donnchad rise, get dressed, and walk outside. No doubt he was going to try and find something to help her with the pain and the burning. Makenna had tried and failed to heal them on her own, but it went against the very nature of the curse. She had to suffer her failures and not even magic could help her.  
  
Makenna perked up slightly when she heard two voices outside of her cabin. One was Donnchad’s, the other was low and urgent. It sounded as if they were trying to argue quietly and failing quite miserably. A loud sigh escaped Makenna’s lips as she sat up. She grabbed her discarded shirt from the bottom of the bed and pulled it over her head, wincing as the fabric rubbed against her back. As she swung her body around to get off the bed her door opened and Solas stepped inside with a very pissed off Donnchad following him.  
  
“Are you alright?” He asked, his eyes trailing over the visible marks on her arm, seeing them for the first time.  
  
“I told him you were fine.” Donnchad’s mouth was pressed in a firm line.  
  
Solas didn’t acknowledge that he had spoken and kept his eyes on Makenna, “I believe you were visited by a demon in your dreams. I wanted to make sure you were alright.”  
  
“Are demons invading people’s dreams a common occurrence?” She asked, returning his gaze.  
  
“They are drawn to certain emotions, I was quite certain it was a rage demon, but it didn’t feel like the rage was coming from you. Maybe despair?” Solas’ brow furrowed in thought.  
  
“How much did you see?” She was quiet and her voice shook slightly.  
  
He dropped his gaze then, “That woman-“  
  
“My sister.”  
  
“Is she-“  
  
“She is dead, has been for a long time.”  
  
“May I see your back?” He stepped closer and kneeled in front of her.  
  
“You can’t heal it Solas. It’s my _heicsidheachúlach _. My punishment.”__  
  
“I’d still like to try.”  
  
Donnchad stepped forward, the pitcher packed full of snow firmly in between his hands, but he paused when Makenna held up her hand. She nodded to Solas and they both stood. Makenna turned and pulled her shirt up to show him the burn. He sucked in a breath before hovering his hands over the mark, careful not to touch it. He pulled energy from the around him trying to soothe and repair the flesh, but she was right. His magic would not take. It cooled the burn slightly, but the raw and blistered skin remained. He pulled his hands back to his sides, humming in frustration. Her shirt dropped back down covering the wound and she turned back to face him. They were close, only a foot apart and he felt his heart pounding in his chest once again.  
  
“What did you do to deserve a punishment like that?” He asked quietly.  
  
Her smile was grim, “I’d like to tell you that I will tell you the truth one day, but that would be a lie. I’m not ready to part with my secrets.”  
  
Donnchad cleared his throat and Solas stepped back remembering the other man was still in the room. He inclined his head to Makenna politely.  
  
“If you have need of me, I’ll be in my cabin.” He turned on his heel and walked back out of the cabin closing the door behind him. He wanted nothing more than to learn her secrets.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Máthair-mother  
> Bradhadair-Fire Starter/ Fire Fairy/ Fire star  
> heicsidheachúlach-curse
> 
> *elderberries are poisonous unless cooked, please don't eat them y'all
> 
> All comments, kudos, and bookmarks are loved! 
> 
> I also made a playlist, check it out! I'm naming chapters from songs in the playlist.
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/user/1270597482/playlist/2TmmBCKUscRGaQFHMTW1pH


	8. Where Do We Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! It's been a couple days so I wanted to give you guys a longer chapter. I may or may not post one tomorrow. Happy Thanksgiving!!

  
“I wish you wouldn’t act like I am not present in the room.”  
  
Donnchad still stood by the fire, the pitcher gripped in between his hands. His face was grim, a masque to hide the fury at her dismissal of him. He had stayed by her side for years even when she wasn’t the person she was now. He protected her, revered her, and in a way, loved her fiercely. She had at least some sense to look as if she felt a little bad.  
  
“Your own magic can’t heal you, yet you allowed one of the Fair Folk to touch you. I didn’t realize you were _leannán Sí _, mistress.” He continued, closing the distance between them.__  
  
“Funny. You speak to me as if you are a jealous lover and yet I don’t remember elevating you to that position.” Her voice was cold and sharp as a knife.  
  
He stiffened dropping the pitcher of snow, not flinching as it crashed to the floor, spilling snow everywhere. True they were ever really lovers, warming her bed every now and again didn’t count, but they still cared for each other and the chill in her voice did nothing more than piss him off. His hands clenched into fists at his sides as they stared each other down never breaking eye contact.  
  
“It would serve you well to remember your place.” She spoke through clenched teeth, not willing to back down.  
  
“Aye, and as long as I’m doing so, I’ll remember who put me there.” He retorted his face only inches from hers now.  
  
They were both angry. Angry at their situation, angry that they were stuck, and angry they had to lie. It was only a matter of time before their tempers flared at each other. It seemed like an eternity before her face softened.  
  
“Donnchad, _comrádaí _.” She reached out for his hand, her voice soft.__  
  
He stepped back not willing to let go of his anger so easily. He was tired of her always deciding the game they would play, the lies they would tell, and the people they would destroy on the way. True he loved her, but he didn’t always agree to her methods. Sometimes she forgot that while she played a game, there were real, tangible people suffering for it. He needed to vent his anger, and while he wanted to tell her exactly what he thought of her sometimes, he couldn’t do that while in this state. If he reached back out to her he would lash out her angrily with his tongue until she retaliated and they would tumble back on the bed all teeth, and claws, and fire. It was an old nature of their relationship, a nature they were trying to break. Before she could say another word he turned around and walked out of the cabin slamming the door behind him. The cold air bit into his skin as he trudged away from the cabin and down the stairs. He did his best to ignore the cool gaze of the man standing with the Herald outside of his own cabin. It wasn’t fair. She could flirt and have her way with any man, but he could never be with anyone other than her. He either needed a drink or a fight, he would take whichever one came first.  
  
~  
  
Makenna stood in stunned silence as the door slammed behind him. He was the last person in the world she wanted to fight with and yet here they were, squabbling like children. She pinched the bridge of her nose with her thumb and forefinger and let out a breath. They often danced around fights, tension building until one of them breaks it with a joke or a pun, their anger forgotten for a moment. She knew his qualms with her, why he was sometimes quick to anger with her, they both just tried to ignore it as best as possible. Avoidance of their real issues was always the route they took.  
  
Makenna strode over to the couch and grabbed her jacket. She had just shrugged it on when a knock came from the door. If his aura was any indication she knew who it was. She groaned quietly in frustration. No doubt he had witnessed Donnchad stomping out of their cabin like an angry babe.  
  
“Come in.” Her voice was sharper than she intended and she turned her back to the door while zipping up her jacket.  
  
Donnchad hadn’t been wrong at being angry about letting someone else look at her. Normally she would wear a glamour to prevent others from seeing her _mallacht _, but she couldn’t with Solas. Even though she was sure he had seen most, if not all, of her dream, he hadn’t mentioned it and she wasn’t willing to out herself completely just yet. She wasn’t quite sure what she had been thinking when she bared her back to him. It couldn’t have been the immeasurable kindness she saw in his eyes. She was far too old for that shit.__  
  
“I didn’t mean to cause any upset.” He murmured from behind her. He had been quiet upon entering, but now he stood behind her, probably a little too close than she would normally have allowed, but she remained quiet.  
  
She quickly braided her hair and tied it off at the bottom, letting it rest across her shoulder. Taking another moment to breath she turned and faced him. He leaned against the fireplace, the bricks now cool, and laced his hands in front of him. He was neither studying nor glaring at her, just staring at her with a sort of calm.  
  
“It is not your fault. It is just the way we are.”  
  
“Lovers quarrel?”  
  
“You are intent on finding out the nature of our relationship. What is your interest in it?”  
  
“Merely curiosity.”  
  
“Would you be disappointed if I said we were.”  
  
“Not at all. Like I said, I am merely curious.”  
  
Makenna closed the distance between them in a few steps. She looked up from the broad expanse of his chest. His pupils widened slightly, but other than that he didn’t move. She slowly placed a hand on his chest, her fingers splayed out against the fabric.  
  
“Do you find me attractive Solas?”  
  
He let out a breath he hadn’t been aware that he was holding and her hand moved up to cup his cheek. It was answer enough for her.  
  
“Does your heart race? Do you think about how good I smell? Do you wonder how I would taste? How I would sound? Have you dreamt about me yet?” She ran her thumb over his bottom lip.  
  
Solas leaned into her, intent on capturing her thumb with his mouth. What was wrong with him? This wasn’t a time for infatuation and attraction and yet here he was, inches away from starting something he would surely finish with a woman he barely knew. He had thought of all those things, but he hadn’t yet experienced the pleasure of seeing her in his dreams. Would she be willing in the Fade? Pliant and aching for his touch, mewling in pleasure as he took her many times over. Her warmth receded from him and he nearly growled in dissatisfaction. Her gaze was hard as she backed away to the couch.  
  
“It isn’t real Solas.”  
  
Her words took a moment to sink and he leaned back against the stones. She wasn’t smiling and her voice held no amusement as she regarded him and his aroused state. What did she mean it wasn’t real? She seemed real enough, her touch leaving a trail of warmth on his cool skin, her body a breath away from his own. The statement hung in the air between them as he composed himself again, matching her hard gaze with one of his own.  
  
“It is my nature to be attractive.” She chose her words carefully.  
  
“Attractive?” He repeated the word slowly his gaze never faltering from her.  
  
“It is easier to bend those to your will when you are desirable.”  
  
“So you are a demon then.”  
  
Makenna snorted and pressed her hand over her mouth to stop her laughter. Many had called her that out of malice, but never had one looked at her and seriously suggested she was a demon. Her hand did little to stop her laughter and Solas narrowed his eyes at her.  
  
“I don’t think it’s funny.”  
  
“I’m sorry, the look on your face. You seriously think I am a demon?” She paused long enough to ask.  
  
“If you’re not a mage, you must be a demon.” He stated matter-of-factly annoyed at the next round of laughter from her.  
  
“Can you bend the will of nature as you can men?” He stepped towards her, finally asking what he had wanted to ask since he caught her in her dream. Since he had seen her manipulate grass to make it grow and form what she wanted. He would have chalked it up to the Fade however, it wasn’t her manipulation of her dream, but a reenactment of a memory.  
  
Her laughter stopped then and she stood up straighter. She didn’t answer which was answer enough.  
  
“I didn’t realize non-mages could manipulate the very earth and soil around them. You’ll have to show me how you do it.” He took another step until they were once again toe to toe.  
  
She didn’t shrink from him, but she didn’t speak either. She was defiant in her silence and it made him want to pry her open and devour her words. Her eyes were wide and a flush started to creep up her face fast, more out of anger at being caught than embarrassment. He was sure she was feeling foolish, only awake for less than a day and he had already sniffed her out. Sure it wasn’t exactly fair the advantage he had over others. If he hadn’t seen what he had in the Fade, if he hadn’t been strong enough to feel her aura touch his when he lit the fire, if he just hadn’t been him she would have had at least a few more days, a week maybe before she had slipped up.  
  
“I’m not a mage.” She said her voice and posture stiff.  
  
“There is something to be said for your persistence.” He reached up and softly tugged the end of her braid, “I will keep your secret if you are worried.”  
  
She scoffed, “Just like that? Doubtful. What’s your price?”  
  
He smirked, “You are quite perceptive _da’len _.” He murmured.__  
  
“Just name it _gasúr _.” She snapped.__  
  
He paused nearly laughing at her frustration. She had played a game with him and now it was his turn. His fingers stayed on her hair, lightly tugging at the tendrils. Her pupil widened, but other than that she didn’t move, didn’t even breathe. He moved his hand and brushed his fingers across the bottom edge of her patch. Despite it being metal, it was warm and pulsated with its own strange aura, it was if it was living. There were no straps or ties keeping it in place, yet it sat perfectly on her face.  
  
“Is this your price?” She covered his hand with her own and placed it over the entirety of the patch.  
  
Her fingers traced a shape over his hand and the metal cooled underneath his palm. He furrowed his eyebrow for a moment and looked her in the eye. She was calm and he couldn’t read anything in her expression.  
  
“Remove it.”  
  
He paused at the inflection in her voice. The anger and the defeat that undercut her tone. He wanted to know what she hid, but not like this. He didn’t want to force her, he wanted her to show him because she wanted to, because she trusted him with her secrets. If he did it like this, then he was unworthy of the information she held close. Reluctantly he pulled his hand away and let it drop to his side. She was surprised when he stepped back from her regret tugging at his features.  
  
“It is my price, but I will not forcibly collect it from you. I will keep your secret and earn your trust so you will be comfortable enough to show me yourself.” He clasped his hands behind his back.  
  
A storm of emotions crossed her face before it settled into relief. “Thank you Solas.”  
  
He nodded and opened his mouth to apologize when the door to her cabin slammed open. Raina stood in the doorframe, her breath coming out in short puffs, her eyes on Makenna.  
  
“You need come to tavern. Break it up.” She sounded slightly winded, she must have sprinted from the tavern to be so out of breath.  
  
“Break it up?” Makenna questioned stepping close to Raina.  
  
Raina nodded before straightening up, “Donnchad-“  
  
That was all she managed to get before Makenna pushed past her and down the steps to the tavern. _That idiot! _He probably drowned himself in a few pints before letting his Irish temper run his mouth. It was barely over an hour since their argument and he was already acting like a jackass. He was going to get them booted out of the one place that could help them find a way home. A small crowd had gathered around the entrance of the tavern clearing enjoying the show. Makenna pushed her way past grumbling patrons and soldiers. Her jaw set as she heard the onlookers placing bets on who would win. So far the odds were in her friend’s favor. She pushed to the front and paused. Donnchad had the poor solider in a headlock, the solder’s face was red and he clawed at Donnchad’s arm.__  
  
“Let him go.” Makenna stepped forward, her voice rang out over everyone’s effectively silencing them.  
  
“I’ve got twenty on her.”  
  
She looked over to Varric who was sitting at a table close to the fire, nursing his own mug of ale. He winked at her and raised his mug. She turned back to Donnchad who was staring at her, his eyes glassy and unfocused.  
  
“Let. Him. Go.” She said slowly and stepped closer to her friend.  
  
He dropped his gaze and let go of the soldier who beat feet away from the warrior, clutching his throat. He staggered a bit and walked back over to the table Varric sat at and plopped down across from the dwarf. With unsteady fingers he reached for his mug once again, but Makenna beat him to it. In a swift movement the mug was overturned and Donnchad was covered in ale.  
  
“What the fuck Makenna?” He sputtered.  
  
“I’m not the one starting brawls in the tavern.” She crossed her arms over her chest and glared down at him. “You’re going to get us in trouble.”  
  
“Speaking of trouble here comes Curly.” Varric smirked into his ale.  
  
“Break it up!” Cullen pushed his way through the crowd and glared at all of them. They grumbled and slunk away disappointed that the brawl had ended so suddenly. He strode across the room, maintaining his distance from Makenna, but still close enough she could see the fury in his eyes. Raina and Solas were the only two that remained from the group that stood outside and they quickly stepped inside and closed the door. Raina moved to stand between Makenna and Cullen.  
  
“What happened here?” His voice was low and controlled.  
  
“It seems there was a disagreement.” Solas answered, leaning against an empty table.  
  
“It wasn’t all his fault, he was provoked.” Varric jumped in, “You soldier asked him if all of her was red, or just her hair.” He gestured to Makenna.  
  
Cullen reddened at the statement and averted his eyes for a moment, “I will handle his punishment, but that doesn’t excuse this.” His voice was a little softer this time, but he was still angry.  
  
“I was fighting for-“ Donnchad started, his speech a little slurred.  
  
“For what? My honor?” Makenna spoke up, her voice a little high-pitched, “There have been far worse things said about me and you can’t fight everyone. You’re angry with me, fine, but don’t take it out on everyone else.”  
  
Cullen looked at Raina, “They’re guests of the Inquisition, not nobles, not official solders or servants. Any punishment for them is your decision.”  
  
“No.” Makenna looked at the commander.  
  
“No?” His eyes narrowed and he stepped towards her, his hands on his sword.  
  
“We are not guests of the Inquisition.”  
  
Raina’s eyes widened, “Are you leaving?”  
  
Makenna shook her head. She clapped Donnchad on the shoulder and smirked when he winced. “Congratulations Commander, you have a new conscript. He is an excellent solider and has quite a bit of battle experience.”  
  
“You can’t do that.” Donnchad spoke vehemently.  
  
“We can’t stay here for free. You want to fight so badly, fight for the Inquisition.” She pursed her lips.  
  
“That is…commendable.” Cullen nodded at her, his eyes filled with something that looked like respect. He looked to Donnchad, “You have an hour to sober up and then you’re to report to the training yard. I need a full assessment of your skills.” He nodded to Makenna before leaving the tavern in silence.  
  
Makenna and Donnchad stared each other down while everyone else shifted uncomfortably at the tension.  
  
“So Makenna, what are your skills?” Varric broke the silence, his eyes darting back and forth between the two.  
  
“I have a number of skills, but in terms of fighting, I am quite proficient with a bow and I have enough hand to hand combat skills to survive a fight.” She pulled out a chair and sat next to Varric, ignoring that glare her friend was shooting her way.  
  
“A fellow archer? I knew I liked you for a reason. I’d like to see you shoot.”  
  
“I’d be more than happy to show you, but first I am starving.”  
  
“We can fix that.”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leannán Sí -fairy lover, using it as a literal translation as opposed to the myth  
> comrádaí-brother, comrade  
> heicsidheachúlach-hex  
> is now mallacht (I found a better word)  
> gasúr-child (boy)
> 
> All comments, kudos, and bookmarks are loved!!!!


	9. Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This went up a little later than I wanted but it's here!!!

  
Makenna and Varric walked down the stairs to the training yard at a leisurely pace. After treating her and her very drunk warrior to a wonderful breakfast, he excitedly asked her to show him her skills with a bow. Raina and Solas had remained quiet during breakfast, carefully trying not to draw the ire of Donnchad who kept glaring at Makenna during breakfast as she shoved food and scalding hot tea into his mouth to sober him up. At one point he even bit the tip of her finger, earning him an earnest kick to the shin. Donnchad stalked in front of them now, still fuming about being forcibly conscripted. Raina and Solas trailed behind engaging in small talk here and there while Makenna and Varric chatted animatedly about Bianca. Solas answered Raina’s questions about the spirits and fade his eyes glancing over to Makenna every so often, watching tendrils of her hair wrangle themselves free from her braid. She had told him his attraction to her wasn’t real, it was her nature, but he didn’t know if that was entirely true. He had met many women who were infinitely attractive and sensual that did nothing for him. He suspected she had fooled herself into thinking any attraction to her wasn’t real to keep people away from her.  
  
“When my _athair _was teaching me I accidentally loosed an arrow and shot him in the ass.” She giggled while Varric guffawed from beside her.__  
  
Solas shook himself from his thoughts at the sound of her laugh. She was right to push him away and it was only a kindness to her that he did the same.  
  
They reached the training yard and Cullen was near the bottom of the steps to greet them. He nodded at both Donnchad and Makenna, his hands laced over his pommel. He was still tense around the two, but not as much as before. Declaring their support for the Inquisition was a smart move, one that Solas believed she had already planned the moment she realized she was presently incapable of returning home. Cullen echoed some of Solas’ thoughts when he thanked them for joining the Inquisition and stated it was a step in earning their trust. Makenna nodded and smiled, completely at ease with the Commander even if he didn’t feel the same about her. Very few would be comfortable dealing with such an imposing man but, she breezed through her interactions with him with little effort. Even with the glances from soldiers and whispers about how they fell through a rift, they were probably demons, she was so beautiful she must be a desire demon, how she couldn’t be a demon because demons don’t wear eye patches, Makenna stood with her shoulders back and head held high.  
  
“Do you have a spare bow Commander? It seems Varric is interested in seeing me shoot.” Makenna leaned against the crumbling stone wall with her hip.  
  
“A bow? I didn’t realize you wielded a weapon?” Cullen furrowed his brow in confusion.  
  
She tilted her head slightly, “And why is that Commander?”  
  
“Your hands.” Solas spoke up causing all of their eyes to be on him.  
  
“My hands?”  
  
“You say you are proficient with a bow, yet you have no calluses. Your hands aren’t rough at all.”  
  
Cullen nodded in agreement and looked at Makenna for clarification. She took a moment, thinking of her answer no doubt, before opening her mouth to answer. “I may not be what you call a mage, but my mother was. She made me wear gloves and enchanted them from roughening my hands. She didn’t like that I took up the bow, but after a while she knew I would not be deterred from learning.”  
  
“Why? What was wrong with rough hands?” Varric asked, sounding amused but, Solas heard the curiosity emanating from deep within him.  
  
“Ladies of the Court weren’t permitted to have rough hands.” Donnchad said gruffly.  
  
Makenna stood straight up, “ _Ní raibh muid ag plé a dhéanamh ar an _.” She hissed at Donnchad.__  
  
“ _Tá mé tuirseach de tú ag déanamh go léir na cinntí _” He countered.__  
  
They all looked at the two, not knowing what it was that was said, but Makenna looked angry and Donnchad equally so. The Commander cleared his throat, uncomfortable with the entire situation while everyone was just looking on curiously.  
  
“Perhaps we should start your skills assessment.” The Commander interrupted the glaring match between the two leading Donnchad away to his sergeant.  
  
Makenna glared at his retreating back, her posture stiff, and her arms crossed underneath her chest. Solas felt her aura untangling and crackling around her as if getting ready to strike. If she did she would expose herself and Solas didn’t want that to come to pass much to his own surprise. He wasn’t sure if it’s because he selfishly wanted her secret all to himself or if it was to protect her from the former Templars in the training yard. Either way he pushed his own out to meet hers, letting it graze against her to remind her where she was. She met his gaze and her aura snapped back to her core, twisting upon itself into a coil. Solas was thankful there were no mages around strong enough to sense magic the way he did. Her secret was still safe for now.  
  
“You’re nobility?” Raina broke the silence her expression unreadable.  
  
“Not here I’m not.” She said simply, her voice harsh, causing Raina’s face to crumple slightly before she recomposed herself.  
  
Varric patted Raina on the back noticing her reaction, “Let’s go find you a bow, you look like you need to shoot after that.” He directed to Makenna before leading them all the blacksmith.  
  
~  
  
Makenna sighed and sank down into the warm water letting the water relax and soothe her muscles. The bathhouse was relatively quiet, containing only a few people, all content with soaking quietly as she currently was. Makenna had nearly jumped for joy when Varric pointed out to the bathhouse and told her it was unladylike for her to smell like a druffalo hide that had been baking in the sun for too long. While she knew he was jesting, she really did smell horrifying, even more so after working up a sweat competing with Varric. He had led their group to the blacksmith’s to find her a bow. Unfortunately, they only had a simple longbow, none of the eloquently carved bows her father produced from schematics he had won in a gamble with a Fae. It was a risky endeavor that nearly earned him a clobbering from her mother’s rolling pin. Makenna had smiled slightly at the memory before two leather gloves had been pressed into her hands. She had looked up only to see Solas’ back as he exited the smiths to the archery range.  
  
He confused her. He seemed so hungry for her knowledge and her secrets in most of their interactions. She was like a puzzle he wanted to solve but, then there were moments where he surprised her. He had pushed back at her, pulling at the tendrils of her hair sending shockwaves to her scalp. He had looked hungry then but only for her. Her own heart stuttered before beating loud enough to echo in her ears. It was a reaction she hadn’t had in years. In fact, it was the sort of reaction she tried to avoid even when taking lovers. He wanted to remove her patch, he wanted to see her scars, her disfigurement. He had no idea he would have seen much more, more than she was ready to share and she had felt nothing but immense relief when he didn’t. He wanted her to trust him enough to divulge herself when she was ready. She doubted she ever would but, it made her feel a little more inclined to be somewhat more open with him.  
  
“Makenna.” A soft voice piped up from beside her.  
  
She looked to the owner of the voice. Raina had accompanied her to the bathhouse quieter than she had been earlier. In fact, ever since Donnchad had dropped the ball on her status, Raina had barely spoken to her at all. She looked smaller somehow, her knees tucked to her chest, nervously plucking at her hair. Makenna looked at her waiting for her to speak.  
  
“Have you always been a noble?” Raina whispered looking worried that Makenna might rebuke her for asking.  
  
Makenna sighed and sank further into the water. This was something she wanted to keep quiet. Things like this made people ask more questions, pry more, it would make it difficult to remain nondescript. She had hoped it would have been passed over in nonchalance and no one would really care about a noble from another world. However, while nobody had mentioned it again, she saw the glint in Varric’s eye and the interest in Solas’.  
  
“No. I came from a small village. I was once a wee babe running through the forest with naked feet and dirt covering every uncovered piece of skin.” Makenna snorted slightly, knowing how true it was since _Máthair _mentioned it every time she got the chance.__  
  
Raina smiled a little at that, “Why did your mother make you wrap your hands then?”  
  
“In the courts, some of the lesser nobles would marry girls from other clans to strengthen relations. Some were prepared to enter the courts and some were not, and the ones that weren’t rarely lasted long. My mother was the priestess of our clan and as her eldest daughter it fell to me to accept whatever marriage was proposed. She wanted to make sure I was prepared.” Makenna chose her words carefully.  
  
“An arranged marriage? That hardly seems fair.”  
  
“I suppose it wasn’t to some but, to others it was an elevation of status that they and their clan needed. Some craved to be a part of the courts and they would often become undoubtedly cruel to anyone after given any semblance of power.”  
  
“What about you?”  
  
Makenna smiled, “I wasn’t very liked. I could be lady like, but I often found greater pleasure in the moments I didn’t have to be. I was considered witty to some and belligerent to others. I was loud and brash and hot-headed at first. Unfortunately, I did not remain so after some time.”  
  
“Why?” Raina leaned forward, clearly enamored at this point.  
  
“The court always takes more than one bargains for.” Makenna’s voice was grim and her hands clenched into fists underneath the water.  
  
“Oh. I’m sorry.”  
  
Raina leaned back and rested against the rocks. She wanted to ask more but, she looked afraid to. Makenna said her name softly, not wanting to ruin the kinship she was starting to feel with the girl.  
  
“What I was there, I am not here and I am okay with that. I will answer as many of your questions as I am able. I will even regale you with stories. I don’t want to be treated as something I don’t have to be here.”  
  
Raina nodded slowly taking in her words before smiling, “Stories?”  
  
Makenna laughed at her eagerness, “Aye, I’ll tell you one over supper. I am starving.”  
  
Makenna stood from the water almost instantly regretting it. The cold air bit into her skin as she waded over to the steps and walked from the warmth that she desperately craved to be back in. Raina followed her, her eyes on the marks that covered Makenna’s back, especially the one that went down in a straight line to her tail bone before splitting into two lines and curving around her hips to her waist. It was as red as a burn but, Makenna paid it little mind even when she entered the bath. Either it just didn’t hurt or she was very good at hiding her pain. A fresh stack of clothes awaited them both, which Makenna greatly appreciated, while their other clothes had already been taken to be washed. She was sure the servants would be shocked at her underclothes when they found them, the lacy bra she wore, not only because it was pretty but also had great support even when fighting, and the lacy boy shorts to match. They would probably be destroyed while being washed but, Makenna hardly felt like busting down to the door to laundry room get them back. She pulled on the smalls first followed by the brown leather pants that had been provided. They weren’t quite like the ones she had before, in fact they were warmer and decidedly less shiny. She held up the breast band and frowned slightly, it had been awhile since she had switched from breast bands to bras.  
  
“Do you know how to put it on?” Raina smirked at her frown, having seen the lacy underthings Makenna had stripped off earlier.  
  
“No, perhaps you should demonstrate.” Makenna lied and held out the fabric while wiggling her eyebrows playfully at Raina eliciting a laugh from the girl.  
  
Raina took the band and wrapped it around Makenna’s chest explaining how to wrap it and fasten it not catching the amused expression on Makenna’s face. When the band was firmly in place Makenna picked up a light green tunic and pulled it over her head, it seemed a little big and fell to her knees. Nothing a needle and thread couldn’t fix if Makenna could get her hands on some. It smelled familiar, cold and woodsy and a little like the elfroot Raina had shown her earlier to rub on her teeth.  
  
“It’s Solas’, we don’t have a lot in the way of clothes at the moment.”  
  
Makenna froze slightly and looked at Raina her eyes wide. Of course it was. Now that she knew it belonged to him she had no doubts about the familiarity of the smell. It permeated the air every time he was in the vicinity and, while she would never admit it, it was an endearing and slightly comforting smell. He was probably chuckling to himself, proud that he was winning the game she had started this morning. Her eyes narrowed slightly and she smoothed the tunic once more over herself before roughly grabbing her boots and shoving her feet in them.  
  
“What’s wrong?” Raina buttoned up her shirt noting the change in Makenna’s demeanor.  
  
“Just starving. Will Solas will be at the tavern?” Makenna laced her boots deftly.  
  
“He doesn’t usually take his meals there but, he was there last night. Why?” Raina laced up her own boots.  
  
“I’m going to go ahead and ask him to meet us for supper. Meet me at the tavern.” Makenna didn’t answer her question and started for the door.  
  
“Why?” Raina asked again wanting to run after her but she still had one more boot to lace.  
  
“I want to thank him personally.”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> athair-father  
> Ní raibh muid ag plé a dhéanamh ar an-we didn't discuss this  
> Tá mé tuirseach de tú ag déanamh go léir na cinntí- I'm tired of you making all the decisions  
> Máthair-mother
> 
> All kudos, comments, and bookmarks are loved!! <3


	10. Gods and Monsters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more Solas POV for you guys! Thank you RogueLioness and idrelle-miocovani and Kinako and KasonSama for your advice and comments. 
> 
> Trigger Warning: mention of child death

  
Solas reclined on his bed, balancing the tome between his hands while letting the spine rest on his knee. He was once again attempting to read studies on the veil but, as usual, they were vapid and rarely touched on the actual essence of the veil. They saw it as some sort of physical barrier. As its creator he could attest that it was not. He pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger and sighed in frustration. Giving his orb to Corypheus was a disastrous move and one that he regretted dearly. It was one of the reasons he often stayed away from the others, especially the Inquisitor. Even though he did need her as a means to an end he still swallowed his guilt every time he saw her. Of course one of the Dalish, someone he had failed by creating the veil, would bear the mark that would eventually kill her. Remaining distant would be best but, things never went according to plan. He slammed the book shut and placed it on the table beside his bed. His stomach grumbled ungratefully and he realized the girl that usually delivered his meal was late. Not by much but, he still hoped she hadn’t forgotten. He would hate to brave the tavern for another night in order to take his meal. Although eating with Makenna again might not be a bad idea, considering Varric was sure to be full of questions now that her companion had let it slip that she belonged to a court. He would admit he was intrigued himself, even more so than before if that was even possible.  
  
He closed his eyes and leaned his head against the wall behind him. He pushed out his aura past his cabin to see what was going on outside. He could feel Adan still working on his potions, not yet having found his master’s notes, a few soldiers milling about, and Varric disappearing into the tavern. He felt one of the servants carrying a tray, possibly his, and then hurried footsteps stopping her. A few seconds went by before the servant turned back and the other person started to jog towards his cabin. Her signature was becoming familiar to him, erratic at moments and then pulling themselves in with practiced restraint. Sometimes she burned bright and others she was like a shadow, slipping through the cracks and flickering from his sight. It confused him and gave no indication at the strength of her power. Was she a contender or just coincidentally good at schooling her power? She was certainly a contender for Varric. The dwarf was both impressed and frustrated at how well she beat him in contest. Solas could even feel the spymaster watching them from her tent. He remembered her focus, the way her eye concentrated on the target, she drew back the arrow with ease, breathing as she released as if her very breath would guide it to its mark. Solas had almost laughed out loud when she shot one of Varric’s out of the sky and then laughed at his protest. She was talented there was no doubt about it and her skills would be useful in the Inquisition.  
  
Solas got up from the bed and crossed the room to the door in a few strides. He reached the door as soon as she did and he opened it revealing her fist in midair to knock. His eyes took in her appearance slowly from her cheek and nose tinged with pink from the cold, her wet hair hanging down her back, to how lovely the new pants fit her. The lighter color showed attention to her small but, shapely hips. His tunic looked better on her even though it was a little big and almost perched precariously on her shoulder as if the slightest tug would reveal her freckled skin to him. He almost wanted to give in to the urge to press his lips to her uncovered skin but instead he backed away and gestured for her to come inside. She stepped into his cabin, her eye flitting back and forth taking in the surroundings before stopping by the desk close to his bed and turning back to face. Her hip pressed against the wood as she leaned on it and crossed her ankles. The tunic had shifted slightly revealing a smidge of her shoulder and his eyes were instantly drawn to it. A large freckle rested at the joint nearly demanding his lips be pressed against it. He was then drawn to the smirk on her face. She had noticed his attentions and sought to further them, very well then. He would have to retaliate properly.  
  
“You sent back my meal.” He accused lightly leaning on the fireplace opposite of her.  
  
“I did.” She crossed her arms underneath her chest, pushing them up slightly.  
  
“Why?”  
  
“I was hoping you would join us in the tavern.”  
  
“I don’t prefer to take my meals there.”  
  
“I had noticed.”  
  
“And yet you thought I would agree to join you.”  
  
“I thought you might like to eat with us as a regale a tale from home.”  
  
He pushed off the fireplace and stood in front of her. Close enough that he could almost count the freckles that dotted her cheeks if he wanted. She was blackmailing him with information of her home and she knew without a doubt that it would work. He would not pass up a chance to hear about her home and more about her. He reached his hand out and traced his fingers across her patch. She closed her eye and allowed him. The metal was no longer warm but, cool the touch. Her fingers once again covered his and she guided his fingers to the edges.  
  
“Makenna.” Her name was all he could manage. It was him asking permission and telling her she didn’t have to show him, all at once.  
  
Slowly she pressed underneath the metal with both of their fingers and it popped it off. She pulled her hand away leaving the metal piece in his hand. He held his breath his eyes still on the patch as his hand lowered to his side before he looked back up at her face. Both of her eyes were squeezed shut and she was still, her hand clenched in a fist at her side. Her husband had truly marred her face in his anger and it made Solas want to find the man who could do this to anyone. Small scars dotted her brow line and cheekbone where he had stabbed haphazardly missing the eye and scraping against the bone. His eyes were drawn to the jagged scar that slashed from the top corner of her brown to the middle of her cheek. Gently he traced this scar with his fingers. It looked like it had missed her eye completely by some miracle and yet it remained closed while she opened the other one.  
  
“Thank you for your help earlier.” She murmured closing her hand around his own and guiding the patch back to her face.  
  
“What about your other eye?” He questioned.  
  
She paused in her movement and smiled, “A secret for another day.”  
  
He pressed the patch back on her face and traced it once more before he dropped his hand. They stood there for a few moments just staring at each other. He had won a portion of her trust somehow and perhaps she would show him more as long as he continued to do so. She held out her hand and he looked down at it, unsure of what to do.  
  
“To the tavern then?” Her voice was quiet as she leaned closer placing her hand on his arm.  
  
“I suppose I do have to eat since you sent away my dinner.” He smirked at her smug look and looped her arm though his elbow.  
  
~  
  
“Chuckles! Two nights in a row? Must be a record.” Varric started as soon as he saw the two walk in.  
  
Raina sat beside him smiling at the two. Solas did his best to ignore the usage of Varric’s nickname for him and sat across from Raina while Makenna sat next to him. Without a book to place between them she pressed her thigh against his not bothering to hide her smile as she did so. Varric had already had two extra plates sent over for them, somehow he had anticipated Solas would show up. He possibly even bet on it. This time Varric didn’t wait before he started asking Makenna for her story. Raina looked at her apologetically with her mouth full of ram.  
  
She swallowed her mouthful, “Sorry, I told him and he got excited.”  
  
“Of course I’m excited. Who wouldn’t want to hear a story from our newest noble.” Varric winked at Makenna as she shushed him.  
  
“Let me think a moment.” She mused while taking another bite of her potatoes and chewing slowly.  
  
She rubbed her thigh against Solas’ slowly trying to startle him as he ate. She was continuing their game but, he was very good at this particular part. Solas moved his own hand from his lap and placed it on her knee. She paused a moment, her fork halfway to her mouth before she gathered herself and took the bite. He caught the sideways glance she threw his way but his façade did not shift.  
  
“Where I come from there are two realms. They are invisible to each other yet they almost sit on top of each other.” She started resting her elbow on the table with her fork just hanging from her fingertips.  
  
“How is that even possible?” Raina leaned forward, her fork pressed against her bottom lip.  
  
“I’m not sure, it’s just something that has been. A veil of sorts separates them but some can cross over between realms either with enough magic or when the veil is thin.”  
  
Solas took her pause to run his fingers up her inner thigh before pressing them into the leather of her pants. Her fork clattered onto the table and she sat up a little straighter. His thumb traced lazy circles on the top of her thigh while he continued eating as if nothing had happened. She cleared her throat and placed her hands on top of one another.  
  
“The top realm if the human realm,” the wiggled the hand that was on top, “and the bottom is called Underhill. It is often considered the faery realm by humans but in reality it holds pretty much anything that isn’t human. There are a lot of similarities in terms of landscape and geography but, there are some differences. Time also runs differently in each realm. In Underhill time runs slower, a day could be a month in the human realm.”  
  
“Which realm did you live in?” Raina rested her elbows on the table.  
  
“Underhill of course. I am from a clan of witches.” Makenna said proudly picking her fork back up and sending a pointed look at Solas.  
  
“What are faeries then? You said it was often called the faery realm.” Varric questioned.  
  
“It’s what I thought Solas was when I first saw him,” she nodded in his direction, “They often have pointed ears. They are magical beings, often mischievous, never good, and never trustworthy.”  
  
Raina giggled, “We’re elves.” She pointed at her own ear.  
  
“We don’t have elves where I’m from.” Makenna smiled at her.  
  
“You have witches and faeries but not elves?” Solas pressed his fingers into her thigh once more to direct her attention.  
  
“That’s right. We have a few things this world doesn’t have and vice versa.” She nodded her eye boring into his own, “But I can get into more of that later. Raina wanted to hear something of the courts.”  
  
Raina nodded clearly excited at the promise of a story.  
  
“In human legend they believe in the goddess Morrigan. She is the goddess of war and death and is often accused of shapeshifting into a crow and haunting battlefields for the souls of soldiers. She also had her sisters Macha and Badb. Macha was a goddess that fought injustices against women and children and Badb was a shapeshifting warrior goddess that often symbolized death and wisdom.”  
  
“I assume that isn’t exactly true.” Varric took a sip of his ale.  
  
“You would be correct in that assumption. The Morrigan herself was a goddess but, Macha and Badb were simply aspects of the Morrigan. She created them from herself so in a way they were more like her children. She originally had three aspects but, Neiman was destroyed a long time ago and her purpose was lost to time. Morrigan was the queen of witches but her children held her courts. You either belonged to one court or the other.”  
  
“Which court did you belong to.” Raina’s eyes were wide.  
  
“I belonged to Badb’s court. I married one of her sons in fact.” Makenna paused to take a sip of her own ale, grimacing slightly at the taste.  
  
“Did that make you next in line?” Raina asked.  
  
“Not at all. Badb never wanted her power threatened so she only had sons and only allowed her sons to have sons. Only a female of her blood could ascend her thrown should something happen or should be proven to be weak. I was not a contender, thankfully.”  
  
“How did she manage to never have sons?” Varric had a stack of paper and quill out that no one had noticed him grab. The quill was poised over the paper already covered in notes.  
  
Makenna’s face tightened, “Often times she would enchant any of her daughters in law to prevent them from bearing female children but, it did not always work.”  
  
She paused again and took another sip. Solas noticed the way her hands had tightened around her mug, the knuckles nearly turning white with the effort. He rubbed small circles into her thigh surprised when she actually relaxed a little.  
  
“When it didn’t work she would dispose of the children herself.” Makenna said quietly.  
  
“ _Maker _” Varric’s grimace echoed Raina’s and Solas’.__  
  
Makenna nodded grimly, “There was a woman who had married Badb’s first son and she unfortunately bore a girl. She hid the child away for several years, only her husband and the servants knew but, when the child turned four she became gravely ill. No one knew why but a few weeks later the child died in her sleep. The woman took her child to Badb and begged her to bring her back she would do anything, including leaving the court if she could just have her child back. Badb refused and admitted to poisoning the child over a matter of weeks. Watching her child die was her punishment for keeping her hidden.”  
  
“That’s horrible.” Raina leaned back looking distressed, “What did the woman do?”  
  
“She was distraught. Days and weeks she mourned until she was consumed with nothing but grief and anger. She served Badb her favorite tea one night, filled with the same poison that had been fed to her daughter. It wouldn’t kill the woman who was considered a goddess but, it would weaken her enough to be killed. The woman carved out Badb’s heart and left her to bleed out and die while turning her knife on herself.”  
  
“So she killed herself, that’s it.” Solas said flatly, a little disappointed with the ending.  
  
Makenna looked at him the expression in her eye unreadable before she smiled at him, “Don’t worry Solas, I am not quite finished.”  
  
“Morrigan was angry that her daughter had been weak and foolish. She had never considered that she would be killed by such mundane means. Badb could have been brought back but, Morrigan didn’t want a weakling ruling half of her people. So she took the heart and offered it to the woman who laid dying. She told the girl to submit to her, to her take the aspect and become a part of her, in return she would receive power she had never imagined and she would be able to see her loved ones, especially her child.”  
  
“She took it?” Raina had drained her ale by now.  
  
“Of course.”  
  
“So she is queen?”  
  
“Yes. She took the name Rowena when she ascended to the throne and has ruled ever since.”  
  
“Is she a better queen than Badb?”  
  
“I wouldn’t say that. She has her good moments but power such as that corrupted her greatly and she rules as the shadow and death aspect of Morrigan.”  
  
“I’ll admit, that is one hell of a story.” Varric laid down his quill and looked at her appreciatively, “I hope you have more.”  
  
“Only if I receive royalties when you publish them.”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All comments, kudos, and bookmarks are loved! If you enjoyed it let me know! Your guy's comments keep me writing.


	11. Howl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter, mostly because I have to work on homework the next few days. I'm trying to kick the kids out of Haven and get them on to Val Royeaux already!

  
Makenna sat on stone steps leading into a courtyard. The sun cast its rays through the trees that lined the courtyard some bearing fruit and others bearing flowers. Flowers and herbs filled in the spaces between trees marigolds, violets, lavender, sage, belladonna, foxglove, poppies and many more. Herbs of healing and those that can bring death filled the air with their heady scents. Makenna dug her toes into the grass and soil beneath her feet while closing her eyes and tilting her face to the sun. She often sought solitude in this place. Most of the court ladies wouldn’t be caught in these gardens, these gardens were for the healers and servants, so Makenna was safe from their titters and stares. Lately the gossip was centered around her eye, the loss of it to be exact. They didn’t blame her husband of course, she stood accused of letting her eyes, mind, and hands wander to another man, it didn’t matter if it wasn’t true. It was excellent fodder for them to wag their tongues as she walked by. She reached up and tentatively touched the cloth that wrapped around her entire head, hiding the eye from sight. The healers couldn’t heal the eye and the stab wounds, from where he had missed the actual eye in his drunken rage, still stung despite having been closed. It was almost time for them to hunt her down and change her poultice but, for now, she would remain content and hidden.  
  
“ _Máthair _.” A small voice caused her to look down from the sky.__  
  
She stared into her own eyes, emerald green, open wide and filled with a spark. A spark Makenna had lost long ago. Wide eyes gave way to chubby cheeks and large grin that was short a few teeth. Wild hair danced around the girl’s head in the light breeze, the suns light making it look like fire. Makenna couldn’t help but smile back as her little Moira smiled up at her.  
  
“What is it _tine beag _?”__  
  
Her daughter opened up her tiny hands and showed her the butterfly that struggled helplessly to fly. It flitted around on the girl’s open palm trying to take off and soar once again but, its wing had been crushed between Moira’s hands.  
  
“I caught you a butterfly.” She said excitedly not noticing the creature’s current distress.  
  
Makenna cupped her daughter’s hands in her own, brushing the wing of the butterfly with her thumb. She brushed her magic against the damaged wing, straightening out the wing and soothing the butterfly. It fluttered restlessly in Moira’s palm for a moment before taking flight once again and disappearing amongst the flowers. Moira whined and pouted, her bottom lip sticking out and trembling precariously. Makenna pressed a kiss into her daughter’s palm before closing her hands.  
  
“If you take away their wings, you take away their freedom, _tine beag _. If you take away their freedom, then you take away their essence. We don’t catch butterflies.” She admonished lightly pulling the girl into her lap.__  
  
Makenna pressed her face against the baby soft skin of Moira’s neck and breathed in her scent. The smell of the lavender and sage oils Moira used in her baths made Makenna choke back a sob. She knew this wasn’t real, it never was, but it was all she had left of her daughter.  
  
“She wants me to make you suffer.” Moira pressed her cheek back against Makenna’s and wrapped her arms around her neck.  
  
“I suffer every time I see you _tine beag _.” Makenna whispered into the fiery curls.__  
  
“I’m so tired, she never lets me sleep.” Moira cried softly.  
  
The burning started then. It started at her chest and pushed outward, swirling around her heart and dipping down to her navel. Makenna whimpered but her grip on Moira didn’t lessen. She could and would bear the pain if it meant she got the chance to hold her child even for just a few precious moments. The guilt that her daughter’s spirit couldn’t rest is what she couldn’t bear. It pressed on her chest and made it hard to breath. Moira constantly lingered in limbo, just as bound to the curse as Makenna is, as the others that haunted her are. Moira pulled away from her and Makenna kept her arms out missing her tiny body enfolded in her embrace the moment she pulled away.  
  
“The wolf waits _Máthair _. He waits for you to call him. He can help.” Moira looked past her, slowly backing away.__  
  
Makenna stood, “The wolf?”  
  
“We are intruders here. He doesn’t like us.” Moira shook her head.  
  
A low growl sounded from behind Makenna making her blood like ice in her veins. Moira whimpered and turned to run not heeding the panicked shout that tore from Makenna’s throat. A predator’s instinct is to give chase before catching its prey and it couldn’t have her daughter. Makenna turned and saw the monstrosity that terrified her daughter. A giant wolf, it’s head nearly scraped the entrance to the courtyard, loomed behind her. Six blood red eyes focused on her daughter as she fled. She could see the giant wolf’s muscles tense in its legs as it readied itself to hunt.  
  
“No!” She shouted and stepped in its path.  
  
The wolf paused, staring down at her with…confusion? How could a wolf look confused at her interference? Its eyes blinked slowly at her as the tension flowed from its muscles. It pawed the ground nervously before it sat down with a thud that resounded in the courtyard. Makenna froze as it leaned forward and sniffed delicately at the wrapping. Her hand touched the bottom of it self-consciously as the wolf tilted its head at her. When her hand dropped from the wrapping the wolf whined a little and leaned down to nudge her hand.  
  
“You’re a strange thing aren’t you.” She murmured, “You want to see it?”  
  
She could have sworn the wolf nodded as he pawed the ground. Slowly Makenna reached up and loosened the wrapping, unfurling it from around her head and letting it drop on the ground. Her eye was squeezed shut. Why in the hell she was showing this wolf her eye was beyond her but, as far as she could tell it was just a spirit, something that only existed in the Fade. She highly doubted it would run around Haven telling her secret. As she opened her eye a hand clamped down over it shielding it from view. She didn't have to look behind her to know who the hand belonged to. The wolf bared it's teeth at Solas before it turned and disappeared from the courtyard.   
  
“I’m hurt, really, that you would show it to him but, not to me.” Solas rumbled in her ear.  
  
“I don’t believe he’ll run around Haven screaming about my eye” Makenna didn’t move from his grasp and she wasn’t quite sure why. The elf was pressed against her back, her head resting on his chest, the hand that wasn’t preoccupied was resting on her hip, "Did you know that wolf? He didn't seem to like you much."  
  
“There are many things in the Fade, a spirit perhaps, or maybe even a demon. I would be careful. Wouldn't want him to catch your scent.” His lips brushed against her ear, "And I would never run and scream about anything, _ever _."__  
  
“Are we keeping score even in the Fade?” She asked.  
  
“Of course, I am bolder in the Fade.”  
  
“So you’re saying you have an advantage.”  
  
“Only a slight one.” His teeth grazed her ear.  
  
With his appearance the wolf had disappeared but, they still remained in the courtyard. This time the moon was high in the sky, shining down on the flowers but shrouding the two in shadow. She held out her hand and his face turned away from hers. Magic unfurled from her palm and she called the nightshade to her. Vines full of flowers and berries twined around her fingers and around her palm before creeping up her arm. He moved his hand from her hip and plucked a few of the berries.  
  
“I wouldn’t eat them. They are what killed Rowena’s daughter after all.”  
  
He pressed one in between his fingers, letting the insides spill out and dye his fingers purple, “That story, is it truth?”  
  
“In a manner of speaking, it is a story after all.”  
  
“You said she took the name Rowena, what was her name before?” He used the purple on his fingers to trace a small design on her forearm.  
  
“Another detail lost to time I’m afraid.”  
  
He hummed gently, the sound vibrating his chest against her back. He continued his administrations up her arm not saying anything else. She should stop him. He was swaying the game greatly in his favor and she didn’t want to resort to extreme measures to win just yet. After all the game is meant to be played over a manner of weeks, yet he was trying to win it in just a day. Yet those thoughts didn’t stop her from pressing back into him.  
  
“What was your place in the story?” He asked, his lips once again near her ear.  
  
“My place?” She responded softly, stiffening a bit at the question.  
  
“I assume there was a purpose to it. Something to be revealed about you. Yet, you were not in it.”  
  
“It was just a story Solas, nothing more.”  
  
“Somehow I don’t believe that _Da’assan _.”__  
  
“What does that mean?”  
  
“ _Da’assan? _”__  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“I’ll tell you if you tell me the truth of the story.”  
  
“That is blackmail Solas.”  
  
He chuckled, “Perhaps. It is morning _Da’assan _, you should wake and prepare. I believe the advisors will be summoning you to join them in the war room this morning.”__  
  
“Why would I be summoned?”  
  
“I believe they want you to join us on the trip to Val Royeaux. It seems your archery skills and willingness to aid the Inquisition have impressed our spymaster.”  
  
“How would you know this?”  
  
“I know many things Makenna. You should _wake up _.”__  
  
Makenna opened her eyes and groaned. She would have to speak to him about doing that. It wasn’t very pleasant to be forced to wake up at someone else’s whim. The burning across her front made her very happy she decided to forgo the tunic and breast band when she climbed into bed at the wee hours of the morning. She’d hate to have to peel fabric from her flesh. The bed only contained her and it felt a little empty. Donnchad had to sleep in tents with the other soldier’s for now at least. Maybe after a week or so she could ask Cullen to allow him to stay with her again. She should apologize to him but, she also felt deserving of an apology. Makenna sighed and slowly sat up letting the covers fall from her chest. She inspected the raw line that covered most of her chest and touched the top of her navel.  
  
“I would see my loved ones indeed.” She snarled under her breath and flung the covers of herself.  
  
Makenna stood from the bed and grabbed the pants that she had tossed to the floor the night before. She quickly shimmied into them before grabbing the tunic that had lain beside it and pulled it on. Forgoing the breast band would be a good idea for now, considering it would press against the parts of her that hurt. She sat back on the bed to put her boots on when someone knocked on the door.  
  
“Come in!”  
  
The door was flung open and Raina bounded into the middle of the cabin. She stood in front of Makenna, bouncing on the balls of her feet. She resembled an excited puppy.  
  
“You seem to be in a good mood.” Makenna commented.  
  
“I asked the others if you could with me to Val Royeaux.”  
  
“Val Royeaux?”  
  
“It’s in Orlais. I have to go see the Chantry sisters and try to get them to accept the Inquisition.”  
  
“I’m sure your advisors had reservations about that.”  
  
“They all agreed!” Raina shouted startling Makenna.  
  
“That sounds suspicious.” Makenna narrowed her eyes.  
  
“Does it? Maybe they like you. You are likeable you know?”  
  
Makenna snorted not sure what to say to that.  
  
“Please say you’ll go.” Raina pouted slightly.  
  
Makenna stared at her a moment. She was going to feel really bad when this girl found out the inevitable truth. She swallowed the beginnings of guilt and smiled softly.  
  
“How could I say no.”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Máthair-mother  
> tine beag-little fire
> 
> All comments, kudos, and bookmarks are loved! If you enjoyed this send me some love. Your comments keep me writing!


	12. Outside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to attempt to adopt a regular posting schedule, probably Sundays and either Wednesdays or Thursdays. This chapter isn't super long, it's the last one before I send the kids to Val Royeaux and the fun starts. 
> 
> This is in Donnchad's POV.

  
Donnchad sat on the snowy outcropping overlooking the frozen lake. It was late, darkness had enveloped the small town and most were asleep. The few that weren’t were soon to be after stumbling home from the tavern, or would have to wait to be relieved in the morning of their watch duties. The breach illuminated the sky with its green light making it look sick. The breach loomed over Haven, a grim reminder of the dire situation everyone was in. For the people of Haven, it reminded them of demons and the rip in their world. For him, it was being stuck in the god forsaken place. He was truly alone here but, then again, he was alone at home too. He only ever had Makenna but she hadn’t been truly herself for years. Often he thought of how she was when they first met. Proud and defiant. He remembered the woman who stepped between him and a hunting party, her bow drawn and pointed at the leader. Badb’s first son, Kiernan, leading his first Wild Hunt, was as enamored with her as Donnchad was. Her hair was wild and twisted around her face, her emerald eyes were hard as she stared him down not afraid to shoot the son of a goddess, her dress had been torn off at the knee, and she didn’t seem to care about the dirt that had ground itself into her feet and knees. She saved Donnchad for being slaughtered like an animal and he pledged his life to hers. He had stuck by her through everything even when she wasn’t her. He stuck by her when she married that bastard Kiernan, when she bore his, HIS not Kiernan’s, child, when she lost her eye, and when she-  
  
“Couldn’t sleep?” Her voice interrupted his thoughts.  
  
He grunted an acknowledgement not bothering to turn and look at her. He heard her as she climbed on to the outcropping, her boots crunching into the snow, before she sat down next to him crossing one leg over the other. Her hand landed softly on his leg and he didn’t bother to remove it. They sat in silence for a few moments, neither of them knowing what to say, before his hand covered hers.  
  
“I am sorry.” She said quietly.  
  
He turned to look at her then. Her hair was braided and pulled over her shoulder. Her face was pale and her exhaustion was evident by the dark circles under her eyes. It had been a few days since their argument and it looked like she hadn’t slept since then. He knew she was leaving for Val Royeaux in the morning but, that would hardly stress her out to the point of not sleeping. His scrutiny of her did not go unnoticed.  
  
“I dreamed of Moira.” She answered his unspoken question.  
  
His hand tightened over hers as guilt punched him in the stomach. He was too busy being angry with her he had forgotten. Cullen had told him he needed to stay with the other soldiers, at least for now, and in his anger he had agreed. He had left her alone to her nightmares and her pain, something he had promised to never do no matter what. Gently, he lifted her hand to his mouth and pressed a kiss to her knuckles.  
  
“I am the one who is sorry.” He murmured against her skin.  
  
“She looks the same. I miss her so much.” Her voice was small and she tried to hide the crack.  
  
Donnchad was silent. He twined their fingers together and ran his thumb over her knuckles. He missed her too but, in the court she wasn’t allowed to be his. When Makenna had Moira she had to pass her off as Kiernan’s child and keep her hidden from Badb. Donnchad had wanted to run, he begged to take them both and run but, Makenna always refused. She was scared of losing them both if they were caught, she was scared of the retribution against her clan if she left. Kiernan had broken her and made her his perfect punching bag. Donnchad had tried to never hold it against her but, a part of him always blamed her for their daughter’s death. They never spoke about it and he just squashed that part of him down until it reared its ugly head. A small flurry of movement caused him to look back at her once more. She held her patch in her hand and both her eyes were on him. He dropped his eyes from hers.  
  
“You shouldn’t take it off here.” He hissed.  
  
“Why does it bother you?”  
  
He didn’t answer. It was just another reminder of how she was different. How she had been corrupted. He let go of her hand balling his own into fists.  
  
“Look at me.”  
  
He lifted his eyes to meet hers. He tried to focus on her right eye, the one that was still her, but the other was hard to ignore. The entirety of her eye was a deep violet, she didn’t even have a pupil left. It drew him in, tugging and pulling at the fringes of his being. He could feel himself being swallowed up by it and part of him wanted to be. She looked away first and replaced her patch while frowning. It was the same every time. It always drew him in no matter how hard he resisted.  
  
“I should go, try to rest.” She said after a few moments.  
  
He didn’t say anything when she stood up and dusted herself off. Nor when she jumped down from the outcropping and landed in the fresh snow. Makenna paused and brushed any lingering snow from the back of her pants.  
  
“You’ve been telling stories.” He finally said as she started to leave.  
  
He had heard about it from one of the other soldiers. She had been telling stories of home, most of them inconsequential, except for one.  
  
“You told them of Rowena.”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“And yet you told them nothing.” He accused.  
  
“What was I to tell them?” Her eye narrowed and she crossed her arms across her chest.  
  
“You could have told them how she burned whole villages, HUMAN villages, just because they crossed her. Slaughtered any lover that spurned her. Drenched battlefields in the blood of her enemies. She did what she pleased until the only people that still loved her paid for her wrongdoings with their lives.”  
  
“What have I done now to earn such ire from you.”  
  
“Nothing _mo bhanríon _. I am simply wondering if you are as tired of the lying and the games as I am.”__  
  
“They have kept us alive.”  
  
“No, they have kept you from facing the truth.”  
  
“The truth?” She whispered, the fury evident in her voice, “Such as the truth that you hate me for our daughter’s death, or the truth that you cannot accept who I am now, or that you keep waiting for me to be who I was before. You say you love me but, you know nothing of love.”  
  
“And you do? I have always loved you Makenna.”  
  
“No. You love the girl I used to be. The one that saved your life and tended to you. You loved the first person who was kind to you, you loved the me who was kind, but she doesn’t exist anymore.”  
  
She wasn’t right. She never was about this. He still loved her beyond a shadow of a doubt. True he had a hard time reconciling who she was now with who she was then but, he never stopped loving her. He accepted that she didn’t love him the same way. Being by her side, being someone she trusted was enough and he vowed to be by her side as long as she allowed. He wanted to save her from himself before she was truly lost to him.  
  
“These people can’t redeem you.”  
  
“I don’t want redemption.” She pulled from his gasp.  
  
“Don’t you? You have cared little for causes that weren’t your own and yet you joined the second day here. There was nothing keeping us here. We are resourceful enough to make it on our own until we found a way to return to our own world. Why are we here? Is it because of the Herald, because she looks like Grainne? Or is it the elf who looks at you with interest instead of fear?”  
  
“That’s enough.”  
  
“It has never been enough for you. You will lie and play your games and twist them to believe what you want them to and then one of them will suffer for it. You seek redemption but there will be none until you tell them the truth, if you even can.”  
  
Makenna said nothing. She dropped her gaze from his and uncrossed her arms. They fell to her sides and she backed away to leave. He knew she wouldn’t be able to tell the truth, not yet. He gently reached out to her and took her by the shoulders.  
  
“I have always loved you Makenna. You are my only friend.”  
  
She snorted, her face still grim, “You need more friends.”  
  
“Why when I got two for the price of one.” He retorted earning a punch to the shoulder.  
  
A ghost of a smile flickered across her face, “I should try to get some sleep. We leave first thing in the morning.”  
  
“Are you nervous?”  
  
“As if I would be. I’m excited really. Being in a new world is exciting. I should explore it while I’m stuck here.”  
  
“Lucky for you, I’ll be stuck exploring the training field with other dirty, sweaty men.”  
  
“Finally fulfilling your dream then?”  
  
He tugged at her braid and mock glared at her smirk. She looped her arm through his and they walked the short distance back to the gates of Haven. The only sound they heard was their boots crunching through the snow until they reached the steps.  
  
“ _Oíche mhaith _Donnchad.” She said softly before releasing his arm and starting up the stairs.__  
  
“ _Oíche mhaith _Rowena.” He murmured under his breath._  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mo bhanríon-my queen  
> Oíche mhaith- good night
> 
> I have over 100 kudos and I just want to say thank you to each and everyone of you. I love every kudo, comment, and bookmark my story has. I wasn't sure about posting it at first but, I am glad I did. Please don't stop showing the love!!


	13. Close

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who commented on my last chapter! I was a little worried about revealing that tidbit about Makenna but, I am glad it went over well.

  
“How much longer to the ferry?” Raina asked Varric yet again.  
  
Makenna smirked at Varric’s obvious annoyance but, said nothing. She gripped the reins of her Fereldan Forder, Rhiannon, and patted her neck gently. The horse shook her head and whinnied slightly, ready for another break. They had left Haven the day before and rode all day, barely stopping for breaks until Cassandra had determined they would have to stop for a night before reaching the ferry for a two-day trip across the Waking Sea to Val Royeaux. Makenna knew none of these places until Varric had pulled out a map at camp and showed her the route they were taking. Seeing the map had doubled her excitement for the trip and she was excited to see what other places she would see while she was here. She rarely left Underhill and once she became a permanent fixture in the court she didn’t get to see any of her own world. Once she had wanted to see the world and here she could actually do that. Everyone, except Cassandra, had smiled at her excitement. Even Solas had smiled at her before the veneer of apathy once again covered his face. Cassandra wasn’t sure what to make of her yet and kept a watchful eye on Makenna’s movements. Makenna couldn’t blame her; she wouldn’t exactly trust a stranger from another world. Raina had slept between the two to prevent any hostile situations from arising.  
  
They were due to reach the ferry before nightfall and Raina had asked how much further they had to go almost every hour. Cassandra and Varric had pulled to the front to try and keep their annoyance at bay for as long as possible. Such a thing was apparently surprising because Makenna very quickly found out Cassandra did not like Varric, or maybe she did a little and was twice as snippy with him to make up for it. Makenna rode between Raina and Solas, her fingers running absently over the russet brown coat of her mount. She tilted her head back and breathed in the heady scent of the grass and flowers around her. She had been more than happy when the snowy landscape of the Frostbacks gave away to trees and grass and flowers. She had never minded the snow but, spring was always her favorite. The sound of someone clearing their throat made her open her eyes and she turned to look at Solas. His eyes, more steel than blue in this instance, were on her, or more aptly, the column of her throat. She raised her eyebrow at him and he frowned slightly, turning back to the back he had open in one hand.  
  
“You have been quite invested in that book since we left Haven, what is it?” She asked, tugging gently on the reins and listing closer to his side.  
  
She tried not to smirk as he pulled his lips in a tight line while noticing her inch closer. At this point she didn’t know if it was annoyance or attraction that made grimace. It was probably a mixture of both. In fact, he hadn’t been the same since her last dream. He hadn’t broken down her door to heal her or ask her questions or steal her secrets. Her dreams had felt strangely empty without him barging in at some point but her dreams had been empty period. After her daughter she hadn’t dreamed of anyone else. Usually her mother and father followed, along with some others, people she had called friends at one point. After being tormented every night for years, having silence was jarring and suspicious. Makenna couldn’t help but feel that something worse was going to happen.  
  
“Probably something on the Fade,” Raina said cheerfully not wanting to be left out, “he talks about the Fade all the time.”  
  
“I do not talk about it all the time.” He answered, closing the book in a swift gesture and stuffing it back into his pack.  
  
“You do.” Cassandra piped up from the front.  
  
“You really do Chuckles.” Varric turned and smirked at all of them.  
  
“What is the book about Solas?” Makenna leaned forward not bothering to hide the smile on her face.  
  
“The Fade.” He murmured.  
  
Varric and Raina both erupted into laughter and his answer even garnered a chuckle from Cassandra. Makenna leaned back, relaxing her hold on the reins and rubbed Rhiannon again.  
  
“It seems you’ve been had. Our Herald is quite relentless.”  
  
Solas hummed in agreement, “Like a child.”  
  
“She is barely in her twenties, of course she is a child.” Makenna scoffed.  
  
“You are aware I’m right here.”  
  
Makenna looked at Solas, “What’s that word you called me once?”  
  
“ _Da’lan. _” The corner of his lip twitched.__  
  
“Yes, she is our da’lan.” Makenna reached over and tugged Raina’s braid, earning herself a scowl.  
  
“I am not that young!”  
  
“You are young.” Cassandra turned back and looked at Raina.  
  
“Young.” Varric echoed.  
  
Raina huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. “If I’m young you must be old. How old are you?” Raina asked realizing she didn’t know.  
  
“How old do you think I am?” Makenna struggled to hide her smile.  
  
“30?”  
  
“Older.”  
  
“40?”  
  
“Keep going _da’lan _.”__  
  
“You can’t be older than that.”  
  
Makenna shrugged just smiling softly to herself. Even Varric turned to look at her, scrutinizing her through narrowed eyes. Makenna raised her eyebrow at the looks the others were giving her.  
  
“How old are you?” Solas asked softly.  
  
“I’m over 300.” She said cheerfully as the others looked at her in shock.  
  
“Impossible.” Cassandra said.  
  
“Time flows differently in Underhill. Many have unnaturally long life spans. Some are even immortal.” Makenna shrugged.  
  
“You’re over 300 years old.” Varric repeated.  
  
“323 to be exact.”  
  
“Wow, Violet. I suppose that makes you the oldest member of the Inquisition.” Varric shook his head and chuckled.  
  
“Violet?”  
  
“You smell like violets.”  
  
“I like it.” Makenna nodded.  
  
“How do you look so young?” Raina stared at her wide-eyed.  
  
“It would take a long time for me to look old. I suppose I would be 30 in your years.”  
  
“Wow.” Raina breathed not sure what else to say.  
  
“It doesn’t bother you does it?”  
  
“It’s intimidating.”  
  
“I can see where it would be but, I still follow you Herald.” Makenna winked at the girl.  
  
Raina smiled and the group lapsed back into silence. Solas kept looking at her, his brow furrowed and his mouth once again set in the tight line. Makenna tried to ignore it. Maybe she shouldn’t have said anything. The more she told them, the closer she got to the truth and the thought of them knowing terrified her. For once she was in a place where her name didn’t make people look upon her with fear. Her reputation was well earned and it was something she could never shed back home no matter how hard she tried. Eventually they would know and they wouldn’t look at her the same.  
  
~  
  
The ferry was a small boat, just large enough to accommodate their small party and the crew. Cassandra had been irritated at first at the room setup. There were only two rooms, one with two beds, and another with one bed and a set of bunk beds. Raina and Makenna had originally planned to room together but, that left Cassandra in a room with Varric. Before she had the chance to threaten Varric, Makenna offered to take the top bunk and let Cassandra room with Raina. Cassandra didn’t say anything but, she looked relieved. Dinner was a quiet affair considering they were all tired and were still unsure what to make of Makenna’s earlier confession. Cassandra retired first and Solas followed shortly after, leaving the other three to finish their ale before retiring as well, whispering quick goodnights.  
  
Varric immediately crawled into the single bed and closed his eyes. Soft snores followed a few minutes later signaling that he was asleep. Solas laid in the bottom bunk, propped up on his pillow, balancing the book from earlier on his knee. The small candle he used was all that lit up the room. Makenna kicked off her boots and put her foot on the wood underneath his mattress using it to hoist herself up the top bunk. His eyes followed her movements as she disappeared into the bunk above him. Makenna laid back on the mattress and shimmied out of her pants dropping them off to the side. Solas’ tunic covered her to her knees and was appropriate for sleep. She pulled the blanket up to her chin and snuggled into its warmth. The boat rocked slightly, which would have normally helped her sleep but, she laid curled up on her side, tracing small designs into the mattress with her finger. The rustling of pages below her and Varric’s soft snoring were the only noises that filled the room. Makenna sighed and sat back up, her head barely scraping the ceiling of the room. She pulled the leather strip from her hair and pulled her braid apart. Her hair sprung free curling around her face and neck and she shook it out while massaging her scalp. The sound of another page turning from below her made her pause.  
  
“Solas?” She whispered.  
  
“Hm?”  
  
“Why aren’t you sleeping?”  
  
“I always have trouble sleeping while on a boat.”  
  
Makenna laid back down and leaned her head over the side. His eyes drifted from his book to her, hanging down from the top bunk, her hair scraping the edge of his bed. The candlelight danced across his face, glancing off of his cheekbones making them softer. His eyes were dark, the blue hidden in the shadows that the light failed to keep at bay. They were both quiet as they stared at each other, their eyes never straying from the other.  
  
“Why do you have trouble sleeping on a boat?” Makenna finally broke the silence.  
  
“The Fade isn’t stable on the water. It is difficult to dream.” He murmured.  
  
“Ah.” Was her simple answer before she disappeared back into her own bunk.  
  
Solas treasured his time in the Fade and not being able to walk it in his dreams must be incredibly disappointing for him. Makenna’s brow furrowed in concentration, preoccupied with thoughts of how to help him dream. _Why do you care? _The thought pushed its way to the forefront of her mind. Slowly she shook her head. She was beginning take Donnchad’s questions to heart. Solas had helped her in her own dreams, it was only courteous to pay him back. These people were kind to her but, in the end she only stayed to find a way back home. Even the game with Solas was to pass the time. _And yet, you haven’t bothered trying to find a way home. _Makenna grit her teeth at her own traitorous thoughts before she swung her legs over the side of the bed and hopped down. She landed with a soft thud, startling Solas enough that his book slid from its perch and hit the mattress. His eyes landed on her knees and the small sliver of pale thigh that he could see. Makenna motioned for him to scoot over. His eyes snapped up to her face, confusion filling his features but, he moved closer to the wall. Makenna picked up the book, closed it gently and placed it on the small table beside the bunk. She peeled the blanket back and laid on the mattress on her side, facing Solas. He was still sitting up, one knee pulled up to his chest, his features frozen in confusion.____  
  
“You have to lay down for this to work.” She looked up at him.  
  
Quietly he laid down, and turned to face her. The mattress wasn’t made to accommodate more than one person. He was careful to keep his hips from pressing up against her but, their chests were pressed together and their noses were only inches apart. Makenna felt her heart begin to pound in her ears and she silently cursed. She wasn’t expecting this reaction from herself. He was attractive but, she couldn’t afford such distractions. She took a moment to breathe slowly and calm her heartbeats. This wouldn’t work if she was worked up.  
  
“What are you doing Makenna?” He murmured.  
  
“You’ll see. You have to close your eyes and relax.”  
  
He stared at her a moment before he closed his eyes. She took a moment to appreciate the small freckles that dotted his cheeks and how his eyelashes skimmed his cheekbones and the way his lips parted slightly as he breathed. _Snap out of it Makenna _Her inner voice growled at her, shaking her out of her reverie. She placed her hand at the back of his neck and he stilled, the movement of his chest stopping as he held his breath. Gently she closed her eyes touching her forehead to his and he released the breath he was holding.__  
  
“Makenna I-“  
  
“Shh. You have to relax.”  
  
“I am having trouble doing so.” He admitted.  
  
“Perhaps a different method would work better then.”  
  
Before he could ask what she meant she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All comments, kudos, and bookmarks are loved! If you liked it show me some love! If you have any questions or even concerns please voice them. I love talking to everyone!!


	14. Rabbit Heart (Raise it Up)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the wonderful comments and conversations! I adore each and every one of you! 
> 
> (If you're still here after the bad wolf puns and wolf jokes in the last chapter's comments, you're awesome. Be my friend.)
> 
> This is a day early and for my main ladies: Kinako, RogueLioness, and IdrelleMiocovani! You guys are awesome!

  
Solas stiffened when her lips pressed against his. All rational thought flew from his mind as her fingers trailed up from the back of his neck to the top of his head. His own traitorous fingers gripped her waist, digging in, causing her to gasp slightly. He used her gasp to ply her mouth open with his own, swiping his tongue against her lower lip. One would think he was a starving man from the way he was kissing her, one hand gripping her waist, the other was currently tangling itself in her hair using it to tilt her head back. She murmured something against his mouth her twisting in the fabric of his tunic, balling it up into a fist. He wasn’t sure what she had said and he didn’t want to stop in order to ask. The hand that was on her waist trailed lower trying to find the edge of the fabric. His fingers grazed over the fabric feeling the chiffon between his fingers. He paused. His tunic wasn’t made of chiffon. Solas pulled back, stumbling back until his back hit something solid. He was standing. How was he standing? Solas looked down and moved his toes, feeling the damp soil beneath his feet.  
  
“That wasn’t how that was supposed to go.” Makenna murmured.  
  
He looked up at her when she spoke. A deep flush had settled over her face and some of her chest. Her fingers were pressed against her lips, red and swollen from his machinations. Instead of his tunic that she had worn while in his bed, she was in a billowy, ankle-length black chiffon dress. The bodice was lace and was tight against her waist and breasts, making them look dangerously close to spilling out of the top. Both of her eyes were trained on him, the green almost glowing in the night. Her face was free from any of the scars she had previously shown him.  
  
“Where are we?“  
  
“I’m sorry, I should have warned you. You weren’t relaxing enough for me to guide you in slowly-“  
  
“Makenna.”  
  
“-I thought if I told you I needed to kiss you to get you here you would’ve said no-“  
  
“Makenna.”  
  
“-but clearly that is not that case-“  
  
“Makenna!”  
  
She stopped talking then looking a little shocked that he had raised his voice to her. She dropped her fingers from her mouth and clasped them in front of her.  
  
“Where are we?” He asked again.  
  
“We are in my head.”  
  
“How?”  
  
“I pulled you in. You are sleeping as you would be if you were in the Fade but, instead of the Fade, you are in my head.”  
  
“The kiss?”  
  
“We needed to have a connection. If you had relaxed I would have been able to guide you in just from touching my forehead to yours. The kiss is a little more jarring but, it was the connection I needed to pull you in.”  
  
He sighed, pressing his fingers to his temple. Of course. Of course, she wasn’t actually kissing him because she wanted to. He felt foolish and ashamed that he had reacted like a volatile teenager just from her kiss. A kiss that didn’t mean anything. It shouldn’t matter. She wasn’t real, she existed in a world apart from his own, and a kiss shouldn’t mean anything. He was losing focus, something he couldn’t afford to do, because of his attraction to her. A brief, and fragile attraction. Despite that she had admitted she was old, she still had nothing on his age, and she only said she had an elongated lifespan. She wasn’t immortal. Eventually she would fade away like every other mortal. Solas schooled his emotions, once again adopting the apathetic expression he was known for.  
  
“I apologize for my reaction. I have been without companionship for quite some time. I meant nothing by it, I assure you.” He inclined his head towards, nearly missing the flash of hurt across her face.  
  
“Of course,” when he looked back up her expression mirrored his own, “you said you had difficulty dreaming in the Fade while on the water. I thought maybe you would like to see something of my world. If not, I can wake us up and go back to my own bed.”  
  
He was surprised. She wanted to show him something of her world? She pulled him into her head and is allowing him to dream with her? While she had been telling them brief tales of her life and her home, she still hid much away. She was guarding the bulk of her secrets from them but, she willingly pulled him into her mind. She was trusting him to only see what she would allow. She was trusting him not to wander through her head unbidden. He wanted to see, he wanted to know her, but he couldn’t become attached. In the end he would have to let her go along with the others.  
  
“Yes, I would like that.” He finally answered feeling a bit of relief when she smiled a little.  
  
“Well come on then.” She held out her hand.  
  
He took it, interlacing their fingers without thinking. She looked down at their entwined fingers a moment. He opened his mouth to apologize and pull his hand back but, she just tightened her grip a little and started to lead him. They were in a forest; a forest she knew very well. She stepped over all the roots even though it was dark and she shouldn’t be able to see them. The path felt a little worn as if she had traveled down it a lot. As they neared the edge he heard the sounds of revelry. He could smell meat being cooked over a fire, and pastries that had been recently pulled from the oven, and the overwhelming smell of violets. With a small tug she pulled from the forest and into a festival of sort. They were in the village where he had first seen her in the Fade. A large bonfire roared in the middle of the village, a small group of men and women were dancing around it, their bare feet kicking up the dirt, their laughter echoing around him. A row of tables was lined up close to the houses and they were laden with food, some he recognized and some he did not. An altar of sorts sat in front of all of the houses and was full of candles, flowers, and held a plate of food and a goblet. He noticed many of the people wearing black dresses or black robes, their feet bare.  
  
“What is this?” Solas asked, fascinated by everything around him.  
  
“This is Samhain.”  
  
“Saah-win?” He repeated.  
  
She smiled up at him, “Yes, it’s when we celebrate the death and inevitable rebirth of all things. It’s the end of the harvest season. We also honor our dead during this time.”  
  
“Do you have other holidays?”  
  
“Plenty, this is just a very important one. Some villages, or covens as some people called them, celebrate anywhere between a whole day to a whole week.”  
  
“How long did you celebrate for?”  
  
“A week. Typically, it is celebrated at the end of the month of October and the first day of November, from sunset to sunset. The week before we start our celebrations. The first day we clean our ancestor’s graves and place offerings, the second day we clean our homes, the third we purify our homes and our stores, the fourth we fast and purify our bodies, the fifth we have what we call a dumb dinner-“  
  
“A dumb dinner?” He interrupted.  
  
“Yes, we prepare a dinner and set a place at the table for the people that have passed before us. We put a small portion of food from all of our plates and fill a goblet with small amounts of what we are drinking. We invite them to join our meal and ask them to watch over us in the years to come. The dinner itself is silent and then we take the food and set it on an altar outside as an offering to any wayward spirits that wish to dine as well.”  
  
“Fascinating.” He murmured, his eyes never leaving her as she gestured to the altars outside the homes. “And what of the sixth and seventh days?”  
  
“Mostly drinking and dancing and connecting with friends and neighbors as much as possible. On the seventh night there is a ritual, an invocation of sorts, that the priestess of the village conducts.”  
  
“The priestess is your mother correct?”  
  
Her smile was warm, “You remembered.”  
  
“Of course, what day did you bring me?” He didn’t say how he couldn’t forget anything she had told him or showed him.  
  
“The seventh. I’m a bit too young here to enjoy it fully though.”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
She wordlessly pointed to small group that had gathered by the fire. There was a woman that drew his attention first. Her eyes flickered in the firelight, the green seeming almost otherworldly, freckles dotted her cheeks and nose. Her copper hair was wild and tangled in the wind. She held herself proudly as a man with golden eyes and dark hair placed a pair of large antlers on her head, smoothing away any hairs that snagged on them. Solas looked between her and Makenna. The similarities were uncanny; it was no doubt this was Makenna’s mother.  
  
“ _Mamaí! _” A small voice called out.__  
  
Solas watched two small girls make their way to Makenna’s mother. He squatted down to get a closer look at the both of them. They both had fiery red hair and eyes as green as their mother’s. They were the spitting image of the little girl he had seen with Makenna in her dreams. He had wanted to ask, a part of him knew, but he had seen her face. The despair and the longing that had twisted her face as she held the child, and he couldn’t bring himself to ask.  
  
One of the girls held a small bundle of kindling while the other held a small fistful of berries that had exploded between her fingers, leaving them stained with the red juice that dripped between her fingers. Solas could only guess that was Makenna. Her hair was in a total disarray around her face, filled with various leaves and twigs, dirt streaked her arms and face, and she was incredibly proud of the squashed berries that she held out to her mother. He stifled a laugh at the earnest expression on her face.  
  
“Our beautiful daughters brought wonderful offerings didn’t they _Mo grá _.” The woman smiled at the girls, her face filled with nothing but love and warmth.__  
  
The man smiled at her before picking up Makenna, laughing as she squealed in delight, and placing her on his shoulders. He didn’t care that the juice was dripping on his head and face, staining his skin the same color as Makenna’s hands. Her sister dropped the kindling and ran forward holding her arms out to be picked up too. Their mother scooped her up and rested her against her hip. Solas smiled softly at the image of all of them, a family, something he had not had in a long time and something he would not have again. The thought instantly sobered him and he stood up looking to Makenna. Her eyes were on her family, a softness and sadness in her expression that he had not seen before.  
  
“What happened to them?” He murmured.  
  
“Do you really want to know?” She answered softly.  
  
“If you are willing to tell me, yes.” He reached out and touched her shoulder.  
  
The imagery shifted around them so fast it made him slightly nauseous. It was day, the clouds covered the sun, and a light drizzle fell upon them. The village that had been full of laughter and revelry was quiet and smoke filled the hair around them. The houses were blackened and burned, some had collapsed in on themselves, some still smoldered and smoked in the rain.  
  
“The humans on the other side of the veil. They were angry. They had been promised that they would no longer be taken and used in the Wilds Hunts and their children wouldn’t be stolen in the night and kept as play toys to both the Fae and witch courts. Rowena reneged on her promise and allowed it to continue. Humans slipped through weak spots in the veil and burned my village in retribution.” Makenna spoke quietly, not looking at Solas.  
  
“I’m sorry.” He squeezed her shoulder.  
  
“None survived. My mother, my father, my sister, her husband, and her three children. All burned because of-“ She choked back a sob, “I’m sorry. This isn’t how I wanted this to go. I shouldn’t have showed you this.”  
  
“Makenna, you don’t have to keep all this to yourself, you do not have to suffer alone.” He whispered, his hand trailing down her arm to clasp her hand in his own.  
  
Solas didn’t have much to offer and he didn’t want to make promises he couldn’t keep but, he could be a friend to her. He could help ease her pain and help her transition to this world for as long as she was here. He hoped he would be able to send her back before he pulled down the veil. If he could save just one person, he would try his damndest to do so.  
  
“Thank you Solas.”  
  
“Anytime _da’mi _.”__  
  
The pain that remained in her eyes made his chest feel heavy. She carried burdens that weighed heavily on her and based on what he had seen in her dreams, he was surprised she was still standing, still strong, and still laughing. Most would break from the weight of a long life and yet she was still here. Her dreams tormented her and did what he could to ease them. The barriers he had enacted over the last few days in the Fade served to keep them away from her, he wasn’t sure it would hold forever but, he would give her what little respite he could.  
  
“You’ll have to tell me what means.”  
  
“Perhaps but, for now we should wake. I believe it is morning.”  
  
She touched her fingers to his forehead, “So it is.” She murmured.  
  
Solas felt a gentle push and everything around him faded. Even she was becoming less and less solid and _real _. She was pushing him out of her subconscious and back into his own.__  
  
“ _Go raibh maith agat _Solas.” Her voice filled his head as she disappeared.__  
  
He awoke then. At some point in the night he had shifted and was laying on his back. His eyes adjusted to the small amount of light the filtered in from the small window above Varric’s bed. Makenna hadn’t woken yet, she was pressed to his side, her arm laid over his chest and one of her legs was slung over his. One of his hands was tangled in her hair, the other was clutching the one she had pressed against his chest. He didn’t move for he was far too comfortable and he didn’t want her to wake. His thumb absently traced small circles over the surface of her hand.  
  
Varric’s chuckle shattered the silence, “Is there something you and Violet want to share?”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mamaí-Mom  
> Mo grá-my love  
> da’mi-little blade  
> Go raibh maith agat-Thank you
> 
> All comments, kudos, and bookmarks are loved! If you have questions, concerns, or have things you would like to see (or drunk dribbles you want me to write on my nights off) let me know in the comments!


	15. Ship to Wreck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this in the nick of time! I will try to post an update on Sunday as I normally would but, this is also finals week for me. I have to finish up my final project and turn it in. If you want something else to read I've posted a couple drabbles to tie you over till the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it!

  
Makenna woke to Solas tracing lazy circles into the back of her hand. Her face was buried into his side, one of her legs slung over his. She took a deep breath letting the woodsy scent fill her nose. She was careful not to move. It had been a long time since she had woken with someone other than Donnchad and she had to admit she missed it. The feeling of warmth and comfort. The protective feeling that someone was there. She wasn’t ready to let Solas know she was awake. Just a few more moments. A few more moments of pretending this was real and not just an accidental entangling of limbs. They would suffice for now. It was more than she had allowed herself in years. Even with Donnchad they maintained a certain distance when sleeping together. He was afraid to touch her intimately, he was afraid he would feel for her again and she would push him away. Even when they had sex it was little more than _fucking _. It was always angry and raw and lacked any real emotion.__  
  
She stiffened slightly when she heard Varric’s voice break through the silence. For a moment she had forgotten Varric had been in the room. Thankfully her and Solas had done nothing more than kiss. While she had just meant it to be a quick peck, he had deepened it, he had pressed her open and attempted to devour her. She hadn’t hated it, she had just been surprised. She had never been kissed like that. She had always had the control in her trysts and he had taken it out from underneath her and reduced her to a babbling child. She couldn’t believe he had meant nothing by it. It certainly didn’t seem like nothing when he had his tongue in her mouth.  
  
“It is not what it looks like Master Tethras.” Solas’ chest rumbled as he spoke.  
  
“Oh? Violet looks very comfortable. How many times have you shared a bed?”  
  
“We have not. Makenna almost fell off of the top bunk, I offered to share mine.” Solas’ fingers trailed up her arm teasingly, he knew she was awake.  
  
“You’ll have to spin a better story than that Chuckles.”  
  
“I could not when it is the truth.”  
  
Makenna could imagine Varric sitting at the edge of his bed with a shit-eating grin on his face and winking at Solas. She stifled her own grin and pressed her face deeper in Solas’ side. She could jump in and confirm that what he spoke was truth but, this was much more fun.  
  
“Don’t worry Chuckles, I’ll save this story for the book.”  
  
“As you wish Master Tethras.”  
  
Makenna listened as Varric’s footsteps faded and a door opened and closed leaving them in silence once more. They laid there, neither of them moving or speaking. The illusion was fading and Makenna wished it wasn’t.  
  
“You can stop pretending to be asleep.” He murmured.  
  
“Who says I was pretending?” Her voice was muffled by his shirt.  
  
He chuckled, “The longer we stay in here, the worse it will get.”  
  
“Varric isn’t going to let this go is he?”  
  
“I’m sure he is taking bets as we speak.”  
  
Makenna snorted. Varric could take all the bets he liked. She would never have anything past this. Not with Solas, not with anyone. She would not, _could not _, lay with him. It would be incredibly unfair to him considering he didn’t know who she really was. It also wouldn’t do to have any emotional attachments. She would have to find a way back to Underhill, she would have to be able to leave, and being emotionally tangled would prevent her from doing so. Makenna would enjoy her brief respite from her duties and her life. She would enjoy the time she didn’t have to be Rowena. But, as all things, it would end and she would have to return. The thought instantly sobered her and she pulled away from Solas, sitting up on the edge of the bed. She bent down, grabbing her pants and started to pull them up her legs, until she had to stand and fasten them. Solas’ eyes didn’t leave her as she straightened her tunic and shoved her feet in her boots, propping them up on the wooden frame to lace them.__  
  
“Makenna?”  
  
Makenna looked up. She paused at the wistful and yet cautious look on his face, “Yes?”  
  
“Can I…can we dream again tonight?”  
  
She swallowed audibly. They still had another night on the ferry. It didn’t mean anything, he was just curious and she still felt indebted to him. Slowly she nodded. He smiled gently, his eyes alighting with excitement and curiosity. She had to admit, the look made her stomach feel funny. _No! No, absolutely not._  
  
“I should go get breakfast and try to avoid Varric.” She mused, standing up straight.  
  
“An impossible feat I assure you.”  
  
She snorted, “I have no doubts. I suppose I’ll see you out there then.”  
  
“ _Ma nuvenin _”__  
  
~  
  
Makenna had done an excellent job at fielding questions not only from Varric but, Raina as well. By the time Makenna had made it into the common area for breakfast, Varric had already let it slip to Raina and Cassandra about the predicament he had found Solas and Makenna in. So much for saving it for his book. Raina had looked pleased and peppered her with questions about their relationship despite Makenna’s insistence that no such relationship existed. Cassandra just sat there with a disapproving and distrustful expression. Solas had eventually joined them at the table and did his best to field questions with a visible grimace every time he did so. Eventually Makenna broke away from the group and headed above deck.  
  
She spent most of the day at the front of the boat, the bow she learned, smelling the briny air and feeling the sea spray on her face. Growing up on cliffs that overlooked the ocean was nothing compared to actually being on the water. She could see how people could spend their life sailing the sea. There was a certain freedom on what seemed to be an endless expanse of water.  
  
“You look like you’re enjoying yourself.”  
  
Makenna turned with surprise to see Cassandra standing before her. The woman only spoke to her enough to let her distrust of Makenna be known. Makenna was sure the majority of her vocabulary was filled with a multitude of disgusted grunts. Having the woman standing close to her let alone speaking to her was a shock. Cassandra grunted at Makenna’s silence, that wasn’t surprising, and sat across from her on a crate. Makenna followed Cassandra’s gaze to the sea before them.  
  
“I am seeing more of your world than I ever saw of my own. It is exciting.” Makenna finally answered.  
  
“Was it because of your marriage into nobility?” Cassandra asked.  
  
Makenna hummed, “I should have known that wouldn’t stay quiet.”  
  
“It is why you are here. The advisors felt you could be useful in helping the Herald deal with the Orlesians. I did not agree but, I did agree that it would easier for us to keep an eye on you in a smaller group.”  
  
“If you want me to advise her on how to deal with backstabbing, half-truths, and ass-kissing then your advisors were right. I doubt nobles are that different even if a world separates them. Money and power have the same effects no matter where one goes.”  
  
“That I can agree with,” Cassandra smirked, looking slightly less intimidating, “I hope that the Herald has not misplaced her trust in you.”  
  
“You still don’t know what to make of me.”  
  
“I do not believe you are being completely honest. You have been too forthcoming with information. It almost seems as if you are eagerly seeking our trust. I have to wonder to what end. What do you want from the Inquisition?”  
  
“You are my best chance at getting home.”  
  
“That we know. The only question is, what are you keeping from us that you are willing to share so much of your life?”  
  
Makenna smiled softly, “You are too perceptive Cassandra.”  
  
“I am a Seeker of truth. Eventually I will find your truth. I only hope I will not be forced to act because of it.”  
  
The two lapsed into silence, neither of them having much else to say. Parts of Makenna wanted to be able to speak the truth but she often grappled with it herself. Who was she really? Was she Makenna or had she been Rowena for too long? She would always carry the weight of her actions. She could never ask forgiveness for some of the atrocities she committed. Her life was nothing but a grey area. It was difficult to discern what she had done because of corruption and what she had done out of anger, out of wanting to be feared. Raina wouldn’t look at her the same, there would be no kinship and friendliness in her expression if she learned of how bloody Makenna’s hands were. Solas would look at her with disgust. He had only seen the person that she used to be, the person she wished she could still be. There would be no nicknames, no friendly ribbing, no drinks at the tavern. There would only be betrayal, and drawn swords, and blood.  
  
“For what it is worth Seeker, I hope her trust is not misplaced either.” Makenna spoke softly.  
  
~  
  
Makenna leaned against the edge of a table, her ankles crossed, and popped a few grapes in her mouth. Solas leaned beside her, his arms clasped in front of him. It was bright and sunny this time, a large pole with ribbons fluttering in the wind, had been erected in the middle of her village. Both men and women and children danced around the pole, some of the ribbons wrapped around their hands. They all wore loose, flowing clothing in bright colors. Many of the women had flower crowns and flowers woven into their braids. Those that weren’t dancing were eating and drinking wine and stealing away to cabins for moments. Makenna herself was in a light blue dress that only covered to her knees. The neckline dipped in between her breasts and ribbon had been stitched into the waist so she could tie it as tight as she needed. Her hair was braided this time and she had woven small lilac buds into the braid.  
  
She had been quiet since her conversation with Cassandra. Her silence had been noticed especially at dinner when Varric had attempted to tease her and she had been so lost in thought she didn’t even notice. Solas had even tried to speak with her but, she just climbed in his bed, wrapped herself in his blanket, and pressed her forehead to his waiting.  
  
“You can pluck food from your memory and eat it?” Solas’ question broke her reverie.  
  
“Yes, it just won’t taste any different from how I remember it. I’m more or less tasting the memory of how it tasted to me.”  
  
“Interesting.”  
  
“Mm.”  
  
“Has something happened?”  
  
“Nothing. Why?”  
  
Solas stepped in front of her causing her to look up at him. He was frowning slightly as his eyes searched hers.  
  
“You seem to be lost in your thoughts today.”  
  
She nodded, “I spoke with Cassandra.”  
  
“Did she say something disturbing?”  
  
“Do you ever fear that your entire being will be laid bare and open for judgement? That people will turn away from you because of what they will find?” She dropped her gaze again, her eyes focusing on his necklace.  
  
“Are you afraid that is what will happen?”  
  
“Wouldn’t it.” She said so quietly he almost didn’t hear her.  
  
“What have you done that would be considered so horrible?”  
  
“I am not _good _Solas.” Her eyes met his again.__  
  
“I have yet to meet someone who truly is.”  
  
She laughed harshly, “I suppose that is true enough.”  
  
Solas said nothing else. Makenna was grateful for the silence. She had already said too much but, he didn’t push her for anything more than she was willing to give and she was thankful for that.  
  
“We reach Val Royeaux in the morning. Are you ready?” He finally asked.  
  
“Is there something specific I should prepare for?”  
  
“I doubt visiting the Chantry sisters will be pleasant. They tend to be rather vitriolic when it comes to things they oppose.”  
  
“Like the Inquisition?”  
  
“Undoubtedly, how could their blessed Andraste send them an elf to save them.” Solas’ tone was sarcastic.  
  
“What’s wrong with an elf leading the Inquisition?”  
  
“One of my own haven’t been held in such high esteem in quite some time. Elves are considered nothing more than slaves and servants. Then, of course, there are the Dalish. Misguided in their attempts to preserve history and shuns anyone who tries to tell them otherwise.”  
  
Makenna raised an eyebrow, “You don’t seem to think much of your own people.”  
  
“They are hardly my people.” He scoffed.  
  
“And yet, you called them your own. Are they like your wayward children?” She teased.  
  
“They are children. Once the Elvehn people were powerful, the Fade wasn’t separated by the Veil, and magic was encouraged not feared. We were immortal once, now our lives pass by in glance. We only have mere seconds now compared to before.”  
  
“Immortality isn’t all it’s cracked up to be.” Makenna mumbled.  
  
“You have lived a long time. Can you not see the value in being able to spend decades learning your power and honing it? Being able to savor every minute detail over years instead of days.”  
  
“I know the value in it but, I also know it is unbearable to spend those decades and centuries alone.”  
  
Solas paused not sure how to answer that. Makenna knew she was right. Even with Donnchad by her side she had been alone for a long time. She deserved it and therefore did not complain but, it still left a part of her feeling empty. Everyone craved some sort of companionship and she was no different. Solas sighed and rubbed his hand over his head.  
  
“We should wake, it is morning.” He said begrudgingly.  
  
Makenna didn’t answer. She just placed her fingers on his forehead.  
  
“ _Tá brón orm _Solas.”  
__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ma nuvenin- As you wish  
> Tá brón orm-I'm sorry
> 
> All kudos, comments, and bookmarks are loved and cherished!


	16. System

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished my class! Got an A- yay! I know this is a little late but, thank you for your patience. Finally, getting into some more in game stuff. All in game dialogue belongs to Bioware!

  
Makenna could only imagine what her companions thought of her as she gaped at the city. Her own court was huge but, it seemed so small in comparison to the tall spires of Val Royeaux. They were barely off the docks and Makenna was already incredibly impressed by the city. The wall of the city rose up before them, rows of white stones, before giving away to wrought iron gates. Hardly practical if the city were to come under siege but, very pleasing to the eye. Large gold statues of what looked like griffins were placed on spires on each side of the gate. Makenna touched some of the flowers from the plants that lined the small stone wall leading up to the gate. Cassandra and Raina were towards the front while Solas and Varric lingered with Makenna as she took in the sights.  
  
“You look quite excited there Violet.” Varric teased.  
  
“It is beautiful.” She breathed.  
  
“Did you not have such architecture in your world?” Solas asked.  
  
“I never saw much beyond the courts and my own village. The palace I lived in was beautiful in its own right but, this is magnificent.”  
  
“Perhaps you will show me someday.” He murmured low enough for only her to hear.  
  
“Perhaps.” She answered.  
  
“The city still mourns.” Cassandra spoke to Raina.  
  
A young man and woman walked through the gates. The man kept on, his eyes sweeping over them briefly before he kept on his way. The woman was wearing a floor-length dress and a white mask. She gasped and stumbled backwards as she took in the small group. Makenna arched her brow at the woman.  
  
“Just a guess Seeker, but I think they all know who we are.” Varric smirked.  
  
“Your skills of observation never fail to impress me Varric.” Cassandra shot back, the disgust dripping from her tone.  
  
They walked through the gates, their footsteps echoing on the stones underneath them. A scout ran up to the Herald and addressed her before getting down on one knee.  
  
“You’re one of Leliana’s people. What have you found?” Cassandra asked.  
  
“The Chantry mothers await you, but…so do a great many Templars.”  
  
“There are Templars here?” Cassandra stepped forward.  
  
“People seem to the think the Templars will protect them from…from the Inquisition. They’re gathering on the other side of the market. I think that’s where the Templars intent to meet you.”  
  
“Only one thing to do then.” Cassandra nodded to Raina and proceeded to follow the scout.  
  
“Sounds like a warm welcome.” Makenna murmured to Varric.  
  
“The warmest. We can only hope they don’t attempt to smite our Herald in the middle of square.”  
  
“Smite?” Makenna turned to look at him.  
  
“It’s a power the Templars have. When they smite a mage it drains their mana and prevents them from retaliating with magical attacks.” Solas answered before Varric could, his voice grim.  
  
Makenna grimaced, “They wouldn’t do that without evidence would they?”  
  
“We can only hope.” Solas shook his head.  
  
Makenna balled her hands into fists. Could she in good conscience allow something like that to happen? Could she just stand back and continue pretending in order to protect herself? Or would she protect the person that has been the kindest to her? Solas was right. They could only hope no one would attempt something such as a smite. She still wasn’t ready to reveal her power. In truth it was mostly to protect herself. She didn’t know how they would react. How similar would her power be to others? How different? There were still so many questions left to answer.  
  
They entered the market square. Makenna wanted to explore, see everything there was to see but, she was too focused on the gathering of people to their right. A few men and women were standing on a platform addressing a crowd of onlookers. They were all wearing white tunics that were trimmed with red and gold and ridiculous looking red hats that covered their hair. Makenna wanted to scoff at their fashion but, she hardly thought some of her companions would find it appropriate in the given situation. As they neared the platform she could hear what the woman was saying.  
  
“Good people of Val Royeaux, hear me!” She raised her arms, “Together we mourn our Divine. Her naïve and beautiful heart silenced by treachery! You wonder what will become of her murderer. Well, wonder no more! Behold the so-called Herald of Andraste! Claiming to rise where our beloved fell. We say this is a false prophet! The maker would send no elf in our hour of need!”  
  
Their group stiffened as the woman mocked the word elf. Makenna took an involuntary step forward but, Solas’ hand on her arm made her pause.  
  
Raina stepped forward, squaring her shoulders, “We have but one enemy. The breach still exists and we have not yet found who killed the Divine. We cannot succeed if we are divided.”  
  
“It’s true! The Inquisition only seeks to end this madness before it is too late!” Cassandra spoke up from beside her.  
  
The chantry sister smirked and pointed to the group, of what Makenna could only assume were the Templars, as they neared the platform. “It is already too late.”  
  
“The Templars have returned to the Chantry! They will face this “Inquisition,” and the people will be safe once more!” She stepped back as the Templars climbed onto the platform.  
  
The Templars were led by a solitary man in front of them. His skin was pallid and his hair was slicked back. He reminded Makenna of a rat, not the furry kind but, the kind that was sneaky and untrustworthy. There was something off about him. Makenna narrowed her eye as she stared at the man. She couldn’t tell what it was but, there was something very, very wrong. His aura was twisted and mangled, the darkness of him was nearly overwhelming. He walked past the Chantry mother as if she didn’t exist and another Templar came up behind her and punched her in the back of the head causing her to cry out and drop to her knees. The crowd gasped, their hands flitting to their mouths at the display of violence. Makenna looked to Cassandra to determine if this was normal but, the Seeker was shocked as well. The Templar that had been present on the platform the entire time went to assist her but, he was stopped by the man who was clearly in control.  
  
“Still yourself, she is beneath us.” He told the Templar.  
  
“How dare you?!” Raina stepped towards the platform ignoring the other Templars as they attempted to cut her off.  
  
“I dare much.” The man sneered at her before leaving the platform, his soldiers falling in line behind him.  
  
Cassandra stepped to the side determined to follow the man and speak to him, “Lord Seeker Lucius, its imperative that we speak to-“  
  
“You will not address me.” He interrupted her, not even stopping to address her.  
  
“Lord Seeker?” Cassandra kept moving, trying to speak with him, her confusion was palpable.  
  
“Creating a heretical movement, raising up a puppet as Andraste’s prophet. You should be ashamed.” He finally paused, “You should all be ashamed! The Templars failed no one when they left the Chantry to purge the mages. You are the one who have failed! You who’d leash our righteous swords with doubt and fear!” He pointed to their group.  
  
Raina moved to comfort Cassandra, placing her hand on the Seeker’s arm as the Seeker flinched as the man spoke. His aura spiked uncontrollably as he spoke. Makenna could see the darkness oozing from him. She needed to remove her patch, she needed to _see _this man but, she couldn’t while in the public’s eye. Makenna watched as a few Templars started to make a path for the Lord Seeker’s exit. They were going to exit back through the market and through the gates that her group had come in through. While the Lord Seeker was still speaking to Cassandra and Raina, Makenna stepped back, relived that Solas and Varric were as enraptured with the conversation as the crowd was. She quickly retraced her steps, beating the Templars to the gates. She jumped the stone wall and crouched down behind it to wait. It was only moments before she heard their footsteps.__  
  
“Lord Seeker, are you sure about leaving?”  
  
“Val Royeaux is unworthy. Filled with heretics and whimpering sisters. I will lead us to greatness. We will finally have the attention we deserve.” He snarled at the Templar.  
  
Makenna peeked over the stone wall, being quiet as to not draw attention to herself. Quickly she removed her patch and focused on the Lord Seeker. The eye could see things others could not. It could see beyond the plane in which people existed. It could see the true essence of things. It was the gift she was given when she accepted the powers from the Morrigan. She could see the blackness that was coiled within him. It had a strong hold on him and eventually his body would not be able to contain it. It was hungry and feeding off of what was left of the Lord Seeker. It wanted something else. Something that was out of its reach. Makenna couldn’t wait place her finger on it. Lord Seeker Lucius paused and looked around as if he could sense himself being watched. Makenna dropped back down and pressed against the wall. She quickly put the patch back over her eye. She had seen all she needed to.  
  
“Lord Seeker?” One of the Templars questioned.  
  
“It is nothing. We march on.” He spoke after a moment.  
  
Makenna waited until the footsteps faded before she emerged from her hiding place. Hopefully the group wouldn’t have missed her presence too much. Cassandra was sure to be angry if Makenna was away for too long. She really didn’t want to draw the Seeker’s ire. Makenna made her way back to the market. Everything seemed to go back to normal. People milled about, filling the shops, yet their eyes still wandered back to where her group stood. Makenna snuck up behind Solas, hoping the elf’s broad shoulders would hide her and make it seem as if she had never left. The look he gave her as he turned to look at her said otherwise. _Damn _. She was hoping she had been quiet enough that he wouldn’t notice her coming up behind him.__  
  
“What do we do now Cassandra? It feels as if we wasted a trip here.” Raina asked, sounding tired.  
  
Just as she spoke an arrow whizzed past Cassandra and landed at the Raina’s feet. Cassandra already had her sword drawn and she was looking around the square. Makenna looked up and saw a flash of blonde hair on the rooftops. She bent down and picked up the arrow noticing a letter attached to it. She handed the letter to Varric.  
  
“People say you’re special. I want to help, and I can bring everyone. There’s a baddie in Val Royeaux. I hear he wants to hurt you. Have a search for the red things in the market, the docks, and ‘round the café, and maybe you’ll meet him first. Bring Swords. Signed the Friends of Red Jenny.” Varric read out loud, his eyebrows nearly disappearing into his hairline.  
  
He held out the letter to Cassandra and she snatched it from his hand to read it herself. She let out a sound of disgust.  
  
“It could be a trap.” She handed the letter to Raina.  
  
“Or it could be nothing.” Solas muttered.  
  
“Either way it’s worth investigating.” Makenna grinned at Raina.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All kudos, comments, and bookmarks are loved!!!


	17. Cheap Thrills

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays y'all! I hope all of you have a great day! I love each and every one of you!

  
Makenna tried to ignore every time Solas’ eyes flitted to her. She could feel the questions that were threatening to burst forth from his lips. Where had she gone? What had she been doing? Why was she being so secretive? Makenna was trying to think. Trying to determine how she would let the others know that something was off about their Lord Seeker without revealing how she knew. How could she tell them something had its claws in the man and was draining him? How could she tell them that eventually he would be a husk while the parasite inside him took over and did whatever it wanted? Makenna hoped her silence would be enough to deter him from now.  
  
Raina had decided to split them up. Varric went to the docks, Cassandra and Raina went to the market, which left Makenna and Solas to look around the café. She was absolutely sure that was done on purpose from Raina’s and Varric’s shared grins. Makenna felt her eyes drawn to a small display of sweets and snacks. She tried to ignore the imperceptible rumble her stomach gave at the sight but, from the small wheeze of laughter beside her, it had not gone unnoticed.  
  
“Eating in the café would count as searching it I’m sure,” He mused, “It would certainly draw less attention than if we were to just stand here and observe.”  
  
“Perhaps, but I am afraid we are quite broke Solas.”  
  
“Did Cassandra not give you your purse?”  
  
Makenna’s brows furrowed, “Purse?”  
  
“You do work for the Inquisition now.”  
  
“So I will be getting paid?” She snorted.  
  
“Indeed.” He paused as she giggled under her breath, “Is there something funny?”  
  
“I’m sorry. I haven’t dealt with anything as common as coin in quite some time.” She smiled at him, noticing that as they had been talking and walking he had been shifting her in the direction of the display.  
  
“Then what did you use for currency?”  
  
“Secrets, favors, information. That sort of thing.” She noticed as he paused, his features shifting from amusement to deep in thought.  
  
“Did I say something wrong?” She murmured.  
  
He looked up at her, his eyes quizzical, “Not at all. I have just seen courts, ancient courts, that worked in the same fashion. It is interesting how similar those courts are.”  
  
“You have seen courts?” They stopped in front of the display, ignoring the stares from the woman behind the counter.  
  
They both bent over to look more closely at the display, Solas with his hands behind his back his eyes already landing on the cake he wanted, and Makenna with her nose nearly pressed against the glass, her eye taking in every desert with poorly disguised excitement.  
  
“In the Fade.”  
  
She nodded as her eye landed on a small plate of petit fours, as the sign dictated, specifically the ones with small slices of strawberries on top of two small slices of cake with strawberry jam in the middle. Strawberries were her favorite. Every year her mother would pretend she didn’t have time to go to the neighboring villages to trade for the strawberries. And every year when Makenna would wake up for her birthday she would run out to the kitchen and her mother would be pulling her cake from the oven, a small bowl of strawberries sitting on the counter, waiting to be sliced and laid on a bed of frosting. Makenna shook her head, not in the mood for nostalgia, and stood back up. The woman behind the counter was smiling, yet it did not quite meet her eyes. It was forced politeness if nothing else. Her smile dropped a little when Solas stood up as well.  
  
“Hello, I would like one of these,” Solas pointed to one of the small frilly cakes, “and two of these.” He pointed to the strawberry petit fours that Makenna had been eyeing.  
  
“You don’t have to.” Makenna protested.  
  
“I want to _Da’mi _. Why don’t you go find us a table while I pay,” He leaned forward and murmured in her ear, “there is something red underneath the table by the bard.”__  
  
Makenna nodded and stepped away from Solas and the, now frowning, woman behind the display case. She carefully made her way through the tables, their occupants barely sparing her a passing glance, unless of course they noticed her patch. Her eye landed on the small piece of paper marked with a swipe of red that was indeed laying underneath a table and in a swift motion she snatched it from the ground with her fingertips and then sat with her back to the wall. Solas was not far behind her, two small plates in his hands. He had far more glances from the patrons, possibly because of his ears more than his stormy eyes, or his strong hands, or _dear god those thighs _…Makenna stifled her train of thought as he sat down, placing a plate in front of her. She smirked and held the note up between her fingers before opening it.__  
  
“It’s some sort of report,” she flipped it over, “’Thank you friends for helping good lady Keris. Saw those who asked about Herald enter third passage. Could not see them exit.’ I’m guessing it is a clue of some sort.” She handed him the paper.  
  
Solas read over it quickly and nodded, “It would seem so, after this we can find the others and see what clues they have.”  
  
Makenna looked down at the small plate he had placed in front of her, “Thank you Solas.”  
  
“You have shown me pieces of your world. Consider this my thanks.” He smiled softly at her.  
  
She returned his smile before picking up one of the little cakes and biting into it. It had been a long time she had last tasted the tart and sweet fruit and coupled with the delicate cake and jam it was delicious. Her eyes closed and she was sure she looked ridiculous with a look of pure bliss on her face but, she hardly cared. After a moment she opened her eyes and saw Solas with a similar look of bliss that she was sure she had.  
  
“Eating without us lovebirds?” A certain sarcastic dwarf made Makenna inwardly groan.  
  
“We are hardly lovebirds.” Solas didn’t hesitate to reply.  
  
“Could have fooled me.” Varric sat down beside Makenna and placed a key on the table.  
  
“Is that your clue?” Makenna asked.  
  
“So it is Violet, now we just have to wait to see what our lovely Crimson finds and put it all together.” He smirked at her.  
  
“This is exciting.” Makenna stuffed the rest of the petit four in her mouth.  
  
“Or dangerous.” He retorted.  
  
She swallowed, “Exactly.”  
  
Varric leaned back and laughed, “You remind me of someone with that attitude.”  
  
“Oh?”  
  
“Perhaps I’ll introduce the two of you. I’m sure she’d love you.” He nodded.  
  
“Who wouldn’t?”  
  
“Ugh.”  
  
“Besides Cassandra of course.” Makenna amended as the Seeker sat down beside Solas with Raina taking the other chair beside Varric.  
  
Raina placed the note they had found in the middle of table next to the key and the report the others had found.  
  
“It seems we have a location, a time, and a key.” Solas mused.  
  
“Should we go?” Raina asked nervously.  
  
“It could be a trap.” Cassandra shook her head, “How can we trust these Red Jennies?”  
  
“We might just have to take a leap of faith Seeker.” Varric answered.  
  
“If it’s true, we stop a plot in the works and perhaps gain new allies.” Makenna added.  
  
“It is your choice Herald.” Solas said quietly.  
  
Raina took a moment while staring at the clues. The others waited patiently and quietly knowing she was still adjusting to making executive decisions for the group. Makenna hoped they would get to go. She felt like a teenager again, getting into trouble, and the adventure of it all was making her feel giddy. Finally, Raina nodded and Makenna had to fight the urge to squeal like a wee child.  
  
~  
  
Makenna nocked an arrow and shot a guard that was gunning straight for Raina. She tried to ignore the choking sound he made as the arrow pierced through his neck. It had been awhile since she actually had to shoot someone with an arrow instead of just various targets. He went down heavily and Raina nodded at Makenna before placing her staff on her back and moving towards to large doors. The others flanked her ready to face whatever was waiting on the other side. As soon as the door opened Raina ducked a fireball that had been flung at her face, and then another. Cassandra moved in front of her to protect her from any more attacks. A pompous looking man stood in the center of the courtyard, a mask covering everything except his mouth.  
  
“Herald of Andraste! How much did you expend to discover me? It must have weakened the Inquisition immeasurably.” He moved around with flair.  
  
Makenna echoed Cassandra’s noise of disgust.  
  
“And you are?” Raina gestured to him, her lip curling into a sneer.  
  
“You don’t fool me! I’m too important for this to be an accident! My efforts will survive in victories against you elsewhere!”  
  
“He can’t be serious.” Makenna murmured under her breath earning a small smirk from Solas.  
  
The sound of a man crying out drew all their attention as a guard collapsed to his knees revealing a small blonde woman wielding a long bow. A third archer. _I don’t know how Varric will survive with so many archers stealing his thunder _.__  
  
“Just say ‘what’.” The woman drew an arrow back, aiming it at the self-important ass.  
  
“What is the-“ An arrow burrowing its way through his mouth and sticking out of the back of his head stopped him mid-sentence.  
  
“Eww!” The girl made a face and strode over to him, “Squishy one, but you heard me, right? ‘Just saw what.’ Rich tits always try for more than what they deserve.”  
  
She bent down and retrieved the arrow still speaking, “Blah, blah, blah! Obey me! Arrow in my face!”  
  
“So you followed the notes well enough. Glad to see you’re…aaaand, you’re an elf. Well, hope you’re not too ‘elfy.’ I mean it’s all good innit? The important thing is: you glow? You’re the Herald thingy?”  
  
“Some believe I’m the Herald of Andraste,” Raina rolled her eyes slightly, “but, who are you? And what’s this about?”  
  
“No idea, I don’t know this idiot from manners. My people just said the Inquisition should look at him.”  
  
“Your people. Elves?” Raina moved closer to her.  
  
Makenna noticed Solas’ undivided attention was had by the blonde. Apparently elves was a keyword to garner his interest. She hoped he wasn’t a purist of sorts. Someone who only really cared for his own race and no one else. She had met too many of those types and it never ended well…for them at least. Makenna hoped Solas was not the same.  
  
The girl laughed, “No, people people.”  
  
“Name’s Sera. This is cover. Get round it.” She gestured to some crates, “For the reinforcements. Don’t worry. Someone tipped me their equipment shed. They’ve got no breeches.”  
  
Raina looked confused before a yell caused her look as guards ran down the stairs. Makenna tried to stifle a giggle, earning her a disapproving look from Solas, as she noticed what Sera meant. Sera drew back and arrow and let it fly into the guards.  
  
“No breeches!” She shouted, giggling like mad.  
  
Makenna liked her already.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All kudos, comments, and bookmarks are loved and appreciated! 
> 
> If you have a tumblr come talk to me: http://wickedwitchofthewilds.tumblr.com/
> 
> I am doing a Drabble Giveaway that ends at 5pm EST on Jan 2! (If you don't have a tumblr, let me know in the comments and I will enter your username in the random generator!)


	18. Coming Undone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! Yay! As always I want to thank my wonderful readers and friends that continue to take this journey with me. I love all of you!

  
Makenna sank down in the bathtub until the water covered most of her face. Thank goodness for Josephine and her connections. It had been too late to consider leaving and so they had to find an inn for at least the night. Josephine had thought ahead and had lodgings prepared for them. It was a modest little inn but, they each could take a bath even though they were doubled up in rooms. Raina once again roomed with Cassandra, leaving Makenna to room with Sera for the night. The girl in question was still downstairs getting sloshed with Varric. Makenna had a mind to join them after she finished soaking. She closed her eyes and just relaxed. She still had think of how to bring up the Lord Seeker. Perhaps it would be wise to confide in Solas and tell him how she knew and help him to bring up the subject.  
  
_Why do you care? Why are you even still here? ___  
  
“They are my friends.” She murmured underneath the water.  
  
_Friends? You don’t have friends. You can’t even tell them the truth. ___  
  
Makenna sat up and brought her knees up to her chest. She wished Donnchad had never planted the idea of telling them the truth in her head. This wasn’t her. She didn’t grapple with morality. She did what was necessary for her own survival and that was that.  
  
_Selfish ___  
  
“I know.”  
  
A knock at the door made her jump slightly. It was late and she couldn’t think of why someone would be here so late. Maybe Sera forgot her key to the room. Makenna stood from the water and reached for her towel, wrapping it around herself. She walked around the privacy screen and padded across the room to the door. It took a moment for her to open that door considering her hand was still slick from the oils she had put in the bath. Solas stood outside the door with his hands clasped behind his back. He froze when he took in the sight of her, still dripping from the water, a towel only covering her from chest to mid-thigh.  
  
“Sorry, I thought you were just Sera.” She smirked at him.  
  
“Ah yes, that might explain the state of undress.” He tried, and failed, to keep his eyes solely on her face.  
  
“Perhaps it would have been worse if I had known it was you.” She teased.  
  
“Oh, I-really?” He sounded baffled and his eyes shot back up to meet hers.  
  
“What did you come here for Solas? I imagine it is not a social call.”  
  
“You seem distracted as of late. I wanted to let you know I am here if you wish to talk.”  
  
She nodded, “Actually, there is something I wanted to discuss with you.” She opened the door wider to let him in.  
  
She could see the hesitation. The inward battle he was fighting with himself. While she had no doubts she would enjoy taking him to bed, now was definitely not the time.  
  
“It’s just a talk Solas. I’ll be getting dressed.”  
  
Makenna wasn’t sure if the look that crossed his face was relief or disappointment. She turned away from him and went back to the privacy screen. She could hear him close the door and walk across the room to sit on the one of the beds. Quickly, she toweled off and slipped on her leather pants and a long sleeve shirt. Cassandra had presented her with a new set of clothes and her purse, along with an apology for forgetting to do so earlier. Makenna combed through her hair and braided it, letting it hang down her back. When she stepped back around the privacy screen, Solas’ eyes were back on her. She sat on the bed next him, tucking one of her legs underneath her while the other one grazed the floor.  
  
“What is it you wished to speak about?” He asked, turning to her.  
  
“Lord Seeker Lucius, what do you know of him?” She asked.  
  
“He is the leader of the Seekers of Truth, he was elected after Lord Seeker Lambert disappeared.”  
  
“Did you not feel…something about him isn’t right.” She murmured.  
  
“I will admit, something was not right. It seems how he acted also took Cassandra off guard.” He nodded.  
  
“I looked at him, I mean I looked in him, and there is something in him. It is attached to him; it’s feeding off of him. I don’t see anything human left in him.”  
  
Solas’ eyebrows drew together, “You looked in him?”  
  
“It’s difficult to explain.”  
  
“We should warn the others. If the Lord Seeker has been taken over by something, then the leaders of the Templars have been compromised and that makes them very dangerous.”  
  
“That is where my problem lies. How can I tell them without revealing how I know?”  
  
“I don’t believe you can.”  
  
Makenna sighed, “I was afraid you’d say that.”  
  
“Perhaps you should tell them. The Herald trusts you now but, if you keep this a secret that could change.”  
  
“You are right. I would like to wait till we return to Haven. It would be easier to reveal it to the entire council.”  
  
He nodded, “That is wise.”  
  
They both sat in silence not knowing what to say now. Of course he was right. Both him and Donnchad were right. She should be honest and forthcoming but, whether or not she would, remained to be seen. She didn’t understand why she cared. It wasn’t as if she would stay here. They were not her friends and in the end they would just be small specks in her life. She didn’t have friends, she only had subjects, and secrets, and lies. Makenna started when a hand landed on her own. She looked up to see Solas looking at her concern.  
  
“That is not all that is bothering you is it?”  
  
“No, I-“ She stopped not sure what to say.  
  
He smiled softly at her and patted her hand, “My offer still stands _da’mi _. You can speak to me anytime.”__  
  
“Thank you, Solas.”  
  
He nodded and stood up from the bed, “You should get some sleep. It has been a long day.”  
  
Makenna watched in silence as he left the room, closing the door softly behind him. A part of her had wanted him to stay. He deserved so much better than her. They all did. Makenna grunted and stretched her arms over her head, hearing her shoulders give a satisfying pop. There was no way she was sleeping now. She located her boots beside her bed and shoved them on. It was time for a much needed drink.  
  
~  
  
Makenna woke to the loud slap of a hand landing on her cheek. She groaned and rolled over only to be met with a face full of hair. She froze, unsure of who she was sharing a bed with. Silently, she cursed Varric and the whiskey he had cajoled her into trying. She couldn’t remember exactly how much she had to drink and that is where her mistake was. Finally, she opened her eye to spy tendrils of blonde hair sticking up and tickling her nose. The body beside her groaned in their sleep and pressed their face into her chest, the hand that had smacked her awake trailing down to her ass. A plaid weave covered leg was slung over hers. Makenna looked down, sighing in relief that they were both still clothed.  
  
“Sera.” She freed one of her arms and shook the girl.  
  
Sera mumbled into her chest but, otherwise didn’t move. Makenna sighed and tried to wiggle free but, the girl only tightened her grip.  
  
“Sera, if you don’t let me go I’m going to find the elfiest elf I can find and pay them to follow you around.”  
  
Sera laid back on the bed, her eyes still closed, one of her legs still slung over Makenna’s. She scrubbed a hand down her face and smacked her lips, no doubt trying to rid herself of dry mouth.  
  
“Woz that?” Sera mumbled, she opened one of her eyes and stared at Makenna, “Why are you in my bed?”  
  
“You’re in my bed Sera.” Makenna sighed and sat up.  
  
Sera giggled, still half-asleep. “When I asked if you were red all over I didn’t think you’d show me.” She wiggled her eyebrows.  
  
Makenna snorted, “If I had, you would remember it.”  
  
“Care to show me now?” Sera teased, still giggling.  
  
Makenna smiled and shook her head, “I’m going to get some breakfast. Just go back to sleep Sera.”  
  
“Mmkay.” The girl’s eyes were already closed and she started to snore lightly.  
  
Makenna stood and straightened her clothes. Not bothering to put her boots on she left the room, being careful to shut the door quietly behind her. Her sock feet made no noise as she made her way down the stairs to the small common area. She could already hear the quiet conversations of her companions.  
  
“She could be a good ally.” She heard Cassandra’s voice first.  
  
“Who would be a good ally?” Makenna asked as she came in the room, stifling a yawn.  
  
“You look like you had a rough night Violet.” Varric winked at her.  
  
Makenna shot him a look and went straight for the sideboard that was filled with plates of sausages, eggs, bacon, fruit, and bread. Cassandra answered her as she made a plate.  
  
“Madame de Fer has invited the Herald to her Salon. We are hoping it is to offer an alliance.”  
  
Makenna took her plate and set it down in the table next to Varric and sat down. She popped a piece of melon in her mouth and chewed thoughtfully for moment.  
  
“What makes her a good ally?” Makenna asked.  
  
“She is the grand-enchanter to Empress Celene. She would give us more connections to Orlais and nobility, it is greatly needed if we want funding for our cause.” Solas answered for her.  
  
Makenna nodded, her mouth full of eggs.  
  
“The party is this evening. It gives us time to find the dresses for the both of you.” Cassandra pushed her own empty plate away from her.  
  
Makenna paused, “Both of us?”  
  
“You are here to advise her on these sort of matters. You will be in attendance with her to advise her as well as protect her. If anything happens to her, it will be on your head.” Cassandra leveled her gaze at Makenna.  
  
“So no pressure.” Makenna smirked.  
  
“We’re letting you loose on the nobility. Maker help them.” Varric snorted.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All booksmarks, kudos, and comments are loved and appreciated!!!
> 
> If you want to see the drunken shenanigans with Sera, Varric, and Makenna, let me know and I will post it as a drabble!


	19. The Game is Afoot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and I hope you enjoy it!

Raina sat back on a bench with Solas and Varric while Cassandra and Raina perused the racks of dresses. There weren’t many shops who felt inclined to serve an elf, it didn’t matter whether or not she was the Herald of Andraste. Finally, they lucked out in a small shop that was tucked away in the corner of the market. They weren’t sought after because apparently they only sold last year’s fashions but, neither of the women gave a shit at this point. Varric was trying his best to look interested and Solas had, of course, brought a book with him in order to ignore the bevy of fabrics that Cassandra and Raina nearly rained down upon them. Makenna was trying to just sit back and not wince every time Cassandra held up a possible dress for Raina. Makenna had heard the woman came from a noble family, but dear god she did not know how to dress.

Cassandra pulled another dress off the rack. It was bright pink and had puffy sleeves and yards upon yards of tulle. Varric had the good sense to wince and shake his head.

“She can’t wear that bright of a pink Cassandra.” Makena groaned.

“There’s nothing wrong with this dress.” Cassandra huffed.

“It will clash with her hair.” Makenna pointed out.

Cassandra looked back at the dress and frowned, placing it back on the rack. She sighed in exasperation and went back to looking. Even the fitting attendant was looking frustrated at their lack being able to decide on a dress.

“Why don’t you try your hand at finding a dress Violet.” Varric nodded at her.

“Indeed, it might make this process go faster.” Solas commented, his eyes not looking up from his book.

Makenna sighed and stood up from the bench. She loved dresses but, she hated shopping with a passion. She went to the opposite end of the shop, away from Cassandra and the gaudy fabrics, and perused the racks. Greens, blues, purples, reds, creams, golds. Makenna ran her hand over the fabrics. As the Herald and a Dalish elf, Raina needed to shine as well as pay homage to her heritage. Makenna stopped at a forest green dress and pulled it from the rack. It would match her foot wraps and the gold thread for the seams and the bodice would look lovely with her hair. Makenna brought the dress over and held it against her. The bodice ended just right over her chest in a straight and the sleeves followed in the same fashion leaving her shoulders and collarbone bare. The bodice hugged her waist and then flared out slightly. The dress pooled at her feet, nothing a hemming wouldn’t fix, and slits ran up the sides to her thigh. A few simple pieces of jewelry and a hairpiece would bring it all together nicely. Makenna wasn’t quite sure about Orlesian fashion but, she knew Raina would shine.

“It is beautiful.” Cassandra breathed, a slight blush settling on her cheeks.

Makenna smirked at the Seeker. Apparently underneath the armor she had an appreciation for beautiful things.

“You should go put it on so we can hem it.” Makenna handed the dress to the attendant who escorted the smiling Herald to a fitting room.

Cassandra nodded at Makenna, “You have lovely taste.”

Makenna smiled at the Seeker, “We should pick out her jewelry as well.”

The two walked over to the counter, ignoring Varric snicker from behind them, and debated over what pieces would look best. After a few moments, they had decided on two gold ear cuffs that looked like tree branches, and a simple gold choker, but they were still debating over the hair pin when Raina walked out in the gown. They paused to stare at her, their words dying on their tongues. She looked exactly how Makenna hoped she would. She would put the nobles of Underhill to shame. Makenna grinned and Cassandra pointed to the hair piece that Makenna had picked out, a simple gold comb with gold filigree and small green gems. The attendant ushered Raina onto a stand to pin the dress for the alterations. Makenna knew the Inquisition was paying a hefty price to have everything altered as they purchased it. Her and Cassandra stood nearby trying to calm the girl’s nerves.

“Maybe you should just go, without me?” Raina fidgeted, twisting her fingers nervously.

“As the Herald, it would look worse if you ran away.” Cassandra said gently.

“How am I supposed to talk to these people? What if they eat me alive?”

“They will try.” Makenna locked eyes with the girl.

“That doesn’t make me feel better.” Raina murmured, her eyes wide.

“Who are these nobles anyways? You know none of them. You are the Herald of Andraste. You are above them. If you let them believe for one moment that you don’t feel worthy of your title, then they will eat you alive. Posturing is necessary. Be better than them.” Makenna’s gaze didn’t waver.

Raina nodded, her eyes still wide. Cassandra looked at Makenna appreciatively and with something akin to respect.

“You should pick out your dress. The party is in a few hours and we still have to account for your travel time.” Cassandra nodded at her.

Makenna turned and left the fitting area to return to the racks. She spotted Varric and Solas still sitting on the benches. However, this time Varric was grinning at her and Solas had paused in reading his book to gently smile at her. Makenna winked at the two before turning to the racks. She felt a small thread of dread coil within her stomach as time went on. Before they knew it they would be back in Haven and she would let go of a little more of her secrets. She shouldn’t be afraid, these people should mean nothing to her, she didn’t need their acceptance. Makenna stood up straight and rolled her shoulders back. She was a damn queen.

_Posturing is necessary_

~

Makenna patted Raina’s shoulder reassuringly as they entered the salon. Makenna ran her hands down the bodice of her dark blue dress. The collar formed a heart shape, the v dipping into her cleavage, before it hugged her chest and then her small waist. The skirt was tulle and draped around her legs. Her shoes were the same color as the dress and covered with silver filigreed leaves. Somehow the attendant had managed to tame her hair into a bun, leaving only two small tendrils to curl around her face. She had to admit, she missed being in a dress. Raina stood up straighter, following Makenna’s lead as they announced them as Lady Lavellan and Lady Carnahan, here on behalf of the Inquisition.

They could hear the titters from a few other guests as they entered the foyer. A man and a woman, perhaps a couple, stopped them both. The woman curtseyed causing Raina and Makenna to follow suit. Makenna wanted to beam at her in pride, she was already doing so well.

“What a pleasure to meet you, my lady. Seeing the same faces at every event becomes so tiresome.” The man spoke first, “So you must be a guest of Madame de Fer. Or are you here for Duke Bastien?”

“Are you here on business?” The woman spoke up, “I have heard the most curious tales of you. I cannot imagine half of them are true.”

“Everything you’ve heard? Completely true.” Raina said coyly.

The group laughed, causing a few of the other guests to glare at them.

“Better and better. The Inquisition should attend more of these parties.”

“The Inquisition? What a load of pig shit!” A man coming down the stairs made them all turn to look.

“Washed up sisters and crazed seekers? No one can take them seriously. Everyone knows it’s just an excuse for a bunch of political outcasts to grab power.” He stopped in front of Raina.

“The Inquisition is working to restore peace and order to Thedas.” Raina shook her head, her curls bouncing around.

“I would hardly call that a grab for power.” Makenna added, stepping forward in case she needed to put herself between him and Raina. She noticed his sword hand looked a bit twitchy and she was not taking any chances.

“Here comes the outsider, restoring peace with an army!” He stepped towards Raina but, was halted by Makenna standing in front of the girl.

“We know what your “Inquisition” truly is. If you are both women of honor, you’d step outside and answer the charges.” He pointed his finger in Makenna’s face but, she was unfazed by him.

He reached back for his sword and Makenna paused a moment. The only way to deal with this would be to show her power and this was not how she wanted to tell Raina. Thankfully, the man froze, literally froze, encased in ice and Makenna did not have to worry. She stepped back, letting Raina step to the fore. The both looked up and saw a woman with warm sepia skin walk down the grand staircase. The room was silent, the only sound that could be heard was the muffled pleas of the man in front of them. The large horns on her head made her seem taller and impressive. Makenna could see the frost around her fingers, as the man finger’s twitched as the ice covered more of his body. A mask covered most of her fact, leaving only her piercing eyes and mouth uncovered.

“My dear Marquis, how unkind of you to use such language in my house…to my guests. You know such rudeness is…intolerable.”

“Madame Vivienne, I humbly beg your pardon.” He forced out, his lips turning blue with effort.

“You should. Whatever am I going to do with you, my dear? My lady, you’re the wounded party in this unfortunate affair. What would you have me do with this foolish, foolish man.” She turned to look at Raina.

“The Marquis doesn’t interest me. Do whatever you like with him.” Raina sniffed and raised her chin.

Both Makenna, and whom she could only assume was Madame de Fer, gave Raina a small look of approval.

Madame Vivienne cupped the man’s chin, “Poor Marquis, issuing challenges and hurling insults like some Fereldan dog lord.” She waved her hand slightly and slowly the ice thawed leaving a coughing and angry looking Marquis in its wake, “And all dressed up in your Aunt Solange’s doublet. Didn’t she give you that to wear to the Grand Tourney? To think, all the brave Chevaliers who will be competing, left for Markham this morning…and you’re still here. Were you hoping to sate your damaged pride by defeating the Herald of Andraste in a public duel? Or did you think her blade could put an end to the misery of your failure? Run along, my dear. Do give my regards to your aunt.”

The Marquis ran from the foyer, looking quite like a kicked puppy, with his tail between his legs. Makenna almost wanted to applaud Madame Vivienne. Very few could knock someone down to size with mere words. She was impressed. The woman turned around and acknowledged Raina, a small smile on her face.

“I’m delighted you could attend this little gathering. I’ve so wanted to meet you.” She turned, and nodded her head indicating Raina to follow.

Raina looked back at Makenna, a small glimmer of fear in her eyes. Makenna smiled at her reassuringly. She curtseyed slightly.

“I will go mingle with the other guests Herald.” She went to move past her, “You’ll do fine.” She whispered as Madame de Fer led Raina from the room.

Makenna swept through the other guests, seemingly unseen. Without the Herald she wasn’t as interesting to look at and Makenna was just fine with that. She followed in the footsteps of the disgraced Marquis. Part of her hoped he had not left the grounds yet. She needed to know if there was any bark behind his bite. If someone had put him up to that display they needed to know who and whether or not they were a threat. She slipped through a small door in the hall and was in a small garden. The Marquis was sitting on a bench with his head in his hands. She could hear him mutter curses underneath his breath.

“It seems that did not go as planned.” Makenna stepped out beside him.

He started and jumped up from the bench. He looked prepared to fight but, he saw that she was unarmed and relaxed slightly. She smiled quite viciously and stepped in front of him.

“It is a shame to have such an unpopular opinion of our Herald.” She commented.

“Ha! She is not my Herald. She is a puppet. A front for the poor’s conquest for power. She is nothing but an apostate.” He huffed.

“A low opinion of mages as well? You are not endearing yourself to me at all Marquis.”

He curled his lip back in disgust, “And who are you? Another puppet I presume.”

Makenna reached forward and gripped his chin in her hand. Her fingers slid under his mask and dug into his cheek. With the other hand she reached up and removed her patch. He gasped when she unveiled her eye and opened his mouth to yell.

“You may call me Rowena, and I need what’s inside your head.” She sneered before pressing her lips against his, silencing his call for help.

Makenna forced her way through layers of his mind. Unfortunately for him, when she finished finding what she needed he would not be the same. Rattling around in someone’s head against their will could cause any number of future issues. More than likely he would forget this encounter ever happened, he would have trouble with some of his memories, and he would have trouble forming new memories. Worst case scenario, he would be nothing more than a drooling vegetable. Finally, she found what she was looking for. The Marquis insulting Madame de Fer, the glint of anger in her eyes that quickly disappeared, the subtle hints about the Inquisition and their questionable origin. It was all Makenna needed to see. He was nothing more than a pawn. Makenna let him go and he slumped to the ground. He let out a small groan before going quiet. He would probably be fine. Makenna turned and left the gardens, making her way back through the hall and to the foyer. Raina was waiting by the stairs looking incredibly pleases with herself.

“She is going to meet us in Haven.” Raina whispered, her mouth turned up in a wide grin.

Makenna smiled, “I knew you could do it. Now let’s enjoy the rest of this party.” She linked her arm through Raina’s and led her away from the hall and the gardens and the unconscious Marquis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read, commented, bookmarked, and left kudos. I appreciate all of you and I hope you will continue on this journey with me!


	20. Letting the Cat out of the Bag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited for this chapter you guys! We get to see more of Makenna and a bit of Solas POV! Let me know what you think!

Makenna sat astride her horse, half asleep, as their group headed back to Haven. They were only half a day away and everyone was exhausted and cranky. Even Sera and Varric had quieted down. Cassandra had them break down camp a few hours earlier than usual so they would reach Haven before nightfall. Makenna wasn’t sure if she was grateful to be able to sleep in her own bed and in her own cabin, or if she would have preferred to not be woken rudely by the Seeker. And by rude, Makenna meant the Seeker had collapsed the tent while her and Sera were still in it, leaving the two women to curse and struggle, and fight their way out. Makenna was certain Sera was planning her revenge on the Seeker.

Raina pulled her horse beside Makenna’s, “I’m sure the council will want to meet with us when we arrive.”

Makenna felt the dread in the pit of her stomach. She still wasn’t sure how they would react to her revealing her magic. She was absolutely certain Cullen and Cassandra would be furious. They seemed to abhor magic the most. Her fingers tightened around the reins. _What does it matter? If you wanted to harm them, you would have done it already._

“Right away? A girl can’t even get a bath first?” Makenna teased, nudging Raina’s arm with her elbow.

“If they can’t wait, they should have to deal with the smell.” Raina snorted.

They both giggled, earning an irritated look from Cassandra. Makenna looked over at Raina as she laughed. The similarities between Grainne and Raina sometimes made Makenna’s heart hurt. _If you even have one anymore._ She saw so much of her sister in the elven woman and it made her miss Grainne even more. She wouldn’t hurt Raina if she could help it. Even if things went bad, Makenna would do her best not to hurt her. _Your best? It is never good enough. You always hurt them._ Makenna reached out and patted Raina’s shoulder somewhat awkwardly. Raina looked at her, her expression curious.

“Before we reach Haven, there is something I want to tell you now. It is something I will also be telling the advisors.” Makenna said loud enough for only Raina to hear.

“It must be quite important if you have to warn me first.” Raina smiled softy and nodded.

“I’ve-“

“Please help me!”

Makenna words died on her lips and as both her and Raina looked in the direction of the panicked shouting. Cassandra had turned her horse in the direction of the voice as a woman ran towards their group. She could feel the tension as everyone became wary. Makenna pushed her horse forward, putting herself in between the woman and Raina. The woman’s face was red as she pushed through the snow towards them. Panic and despair was etched in her face, her brown eyes filled with fear.

“What’s happened?” Cassandra asked as she drew near.

The woman took a moment to catch her breath, her hands resting on her knees, her breaths coming out in little puffs.

“My husband and I are on our way to Haven. Our carriage overturned, my husband is trapped underneath. Please help!”

Cassandra nodded, “We will follow you and do what we can.”

The woman turned to lead the group to her husband. Makenna felt wrong, she didn’t believe the woman, yet whether it was her general pessimism or actual reason to be alarmed, she didn’t know. Cassandra felt the same way. Makenna could tell in the way the woman’s shoulder tensed as they neared their destination. She was expecting a trap just as much as Makenna. Her hand was resting on the pommel of her sword while the other held the reins of her horse. They approached the overturned carriage, Solas and Cassandra immediately dismounted to see to the carriage while the others followed suit. Solas kneeled down to see if he could assist the man underneath the carriage. Makenna knew it was bad news when his body tensed.

“There is no one here.” He looked at Cassandra and she nodded her head, confirming her worst suspicions.

“Of course there isn’t knife-ear,” the woman snarled a small dagger in her hand, “give us your valuables and maybe we’ll let you keep your life.”

A group of 5 men and women, maybe 6, emerged from the trees, clutching various weapons. Makenna wanted to smack herself for not sensing this before they reached the carriage. She had been distracted by her almost confession and it was not like her to be caught unawares. Makenna stepped in front of Raina, and Cassandra stepped to her back, placing the Herald in between them. The others surrounded, protecting her from all sides. Raina opened her mouth to protest but, Makenna hushed her. The woman turned her gaze and her dagger to Makenna. She pointed at her and smirked.

“Redheads cost quite a bit, perhaps we’ll keep you and the other pretty one. Too bad we’ll have to offer you at a discount because of your eye.”

Makenna said nothing, her fingers twitched, ready to reach for her bow when they attacked and attack they did. Immediately Cassandra drew her sword and clashed with another warrior. Unfortunately for their group, they had too many ranged fighters and not enough heavy hitters. They were constantly fighting to get enough range to attack without being in harm’s way. Sera was the quickest and darted to an outcropping of rocks in order to fire upon anyone trying to get to Cassandra. Solas and Raina both had blades attached to the bottom of their staffs in case someone got to close. Makenna had managed to deal sufficient damage to a few of the bandits when they got to close to her friends…companions. She was too busy defending her friends she didn’t notice the man with a chain in his hands, didn’t feel the chain wrapping around her ankle until he had pulled and caused her to lose balance and land on her ass. The impact gave him enough time to drop the chain and raise a large mallet over his head to smash in her own. She heard her companions shouting her name, panic, fear, and anger in all of their voices. She didn’t have a choice. She had to.

Solas

He saw her go down and he panicked. He had the blade of his staff buried in someone’s ribs and he knew he wouldn’t be able to cast in time to freeze the man. She was going to die and he couldn’t save her. If he was at his full strength, if he had paid more attention, so many what ifs pounded in his head. He could see panic similar to his own on his companions faces. None of them would get to her before the maul did its job. He shouted her name. He should have kissed her all the times he had a chance. To hell with their stupid game, tugging and pulling at each other, teasing and trying to throw the other off guard. She was more like him than he ever expected to find in this world. He could see it in the faraway look she would often have. In the despair that sometimes found its way into her voice. In her secrets that she guarded so preciously. Now she would be nothing and once again he would walk alone in a world that was too young for him.

He saw her reach up and remove the patch from her face. He saw the confusion and hesitation in her attacker’s face. He looked terrified and Solas wanted to know why. The area around Makenna glimmered and Solas had to squint. She looked less physical, her body seeming corporeal as the hammer neared its destination. The Herald screamed as the maul landed it’s blow but, Makenna was not there. It sunk into the snow, hitting the ground underneath. The man raised the maul and straightened up, looking around for the victim that had disappeared into thin air. Cassandra gasped, her eyes wide and searching for Makenna. They had dispatched all except for the man and the woman who had lead them here. A chain wrapped itself around the man’s throat and he doubled over trying to get out of its grasp, revealing Makenna behind him, the chain in her hands. The patch was long forgotten and Solas stared into the secret that she had kept hidden behind it. The entirety of her eye glowed purple and he could see small veins around the eye were purple as well, pulsing underneath the skin. It was terrifying and beautiful at the same time. He could feel her power, raw and pulsing around her, and yet it was still held back. Even now she wasn’t using her full strength. She tightened the chain around his neck, until Solas heard the sickening crunch of his windpipe being crushed. At this rate she would behead him with nothing but a chain.

“Makenna! Stop!” He shouted, the man was as good as dead.

She looked up at Solas, her face twisted into a mask of anger. He could see how much it angered her when he told ordered her to stop but, she dropped the chain. The man flopped forward, his breath rattling as he tried to breath, to survive the blood that was certainly going to choke him to death. Makenna stepped forward and the woman that led them to the trap screamed about her husband and rushed Makenna. Solas raised his staff, freezing the woman in her tracks, her arm raised preparing to strike Makenna. Makenna paused to look at her as if she was nothing more than vermin. As Makenna neared their group Cassandra raised her sword and stepped in front of the Herald.

“Mage!” She spat at Makenna.

Makenna paused and stared at the Seeker, “ _Má bhí mé a mharú, ba mhaith liom a dhéanamh amhlaidh anois_.”

Cassandra flinched as Makenna stared her down. Raina reached down and touched the Seeker’s arm, endearing her to lower her sword.

“She lied to us.” Cassandra snarled.

“With the way you’re acting I don’t blame her.” Raina tugged at the Seeker’s sleeve and Cassandra begrudgingly lowered her sword.

Raina stepped forward and squared her shoulders before approaching Makenna. Makenna stood still, not moving, but her eyes followed the Herald’s movement.

“Is this what you wanted to tell me?”

“ _Tá brón orm_ Herald. I had hoped to prepare you better.”

“For what? Being a mage isn’t anything to be ashamed of.” Raina shook her head.

Solas knew she wasn’t simply a mage. She was more, so much more. She had only showed a fraction of her power and that fraction had already scared the Seeker. How many mages could just appear and reappear in just a moment. He wanted, no he needed, to know how she accomplished such a feat. Were others from her world able to perform such magic, or was she just special?

“Magic is scary shite.” Sera grumbled from behind Cassandra.

Makenna said nothing but, she dropped her gaze. She turned, her eyes searching the ground for her patch. He could see her lips turn downward into a frown. He wished this reaction wasn’t normal. Magic should be celebrated but, here it was shunned and feared. If the Herald wasn’t a mage herself, he had no doubts her reaction would be different. Finally, Makenna located her patch and walked over to pick it up from where it had fallen in the snow. She was still silent as she placed it back over her eye. Solas had noticed Varric had been very quiet. His eyes were on Makenna, wary and curious, but he didn’t look surprised at all. He just hefted his crossbow over his shoulder.

“We should head back to Haven; it will be dark soon.” He nodded at Sera and shooed her back to her horse while she loudly complained about Haven already having too many mages.

Cassandra huffed and followed Varric, her eyes never quite leaving Makenna as she looked at her with open distrust. Raina reached out to Makenna but, Makenna shied away from her grasp and headed back to the horse. Solas wanted to reach out to her as well but, he would do so later when they could have a moment alone. She was intriguing, and powerful, and so incredibly beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Má bhí mé a mharú, ba mhaith liom a dhéanamh amhlaidh anois-If I wanted to kill you I would have done so by now  
> Tá brón orm - I'm sorry
> 
> All kudos, comments, and bookmarks are loved! 
> 
> This may be the only update for this week. Classes started this week and I also have to do training at work this week. Hopefully I will be able to update Sunday!


	21. So it Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how but, I finished it in time (probably has something to do with not finishing my homework but, I digress). To everyone who comments thank you so much. Knowing that you guys liked it enough to write me makes me keep going.

Makenna stood outside the doors of the War Council, her back pressed against the cold stone of the Chantry. It had been almost an hour and they were still arguing over her. Cullen and Cassandra were scared of her, as she had expected. She was unknown to them, they didn’t know the limits of her powers, and they didn’t know how to end her if she were to lose control. Nothing she could say at the moment would abate their fears. She heard Raina vehemently defending her. She hadn’t hurt them yet, what made them so sure she would. She heard Leliana’s calm voice stating that she was an asset and Josephine agreeing as well as her noting her nobility and her success in coaching Raina in Val Royeaux.

All the bickering and disagreements reminded Makenna too much of home. Even when she had ascended and received the title of Queen, many felt she didn’t deserve the title. Badb’s council refused to work with her. According to them she wasn’t their Queen and they would attempt to keep order without her. They blocked her at every turn until she eventually tired of trying to compromise with them.

Makenna straightened up as the door opened. Josephine stood in the door, her clipboard in one hand and her other holding open one of the doors. She nodded at Makenna, her eyes straying to the patch, not bothering to hide her curiosity.

“My lady, if you would join us.”

“Of course.” Makenna inclined her head and followed the woman into the room.

Leliana was looking at her as if she were an interesting specimen to be studied. It seemed Leliana wasn’t concerned about her being a “mage” but, was more concerned with how Makenna could serve the Inquisition. Cassandra didn’t make eye contact, instead choosing to concentrate on the map that laid out on the table. Cullen kept his hands on the pommel of his sword, his eyes didn’t leave Makenna as she walked to the table to stand beside Raina.

“You lied.” Leliana stated as Josephine walked around the table to stand around her.

“Yes.” Makenna’s face nor her voice betrayed any emotion as she met Leliana’s gaze. She could see a glint of appreciation in the Spymaster’s eyes before her face slipped back into it’s cool mask.

“Were you afraid?”

“Yes.”

“It is hard to imagine you fearful with that kind of power.”

“I had woken up in a strange place with strange people. I would be a fool to not be afraid.”

“That is true I suppose. Should we trust you?”

“I don’t think you should trust anyone just because they want you to. I’ll earn it.” Makenna looked at Raina through the corner of her eye and saw the small elf smile softly at her answer.

The glint was back in Leliana’s eye and she nodded at Makenna’s answer. Even Josephine looked satisfied with her answer. Makenna knew the two she would have to convince and it would not be easy. She couldn’t make them stop fearing magic but, she could convince them she wouldn’t use hers to harm them in any way.

“Then I believe we should close this matter for now. We do have more pressing things to discuss.” Josephine readied her quill to take notes.

“Cassandra sent a raven regarding your brief meeting with the first enchanter. We should take advantage of her invitation and ally ourselves with the mages. They could lend enough power to close the Breach.” Leliana folded her hands behind her back.

“Or the Templars could weaken it. There is no need to reach out to rebels for assistance.” Cullen interjected.

“That is pure theory.” Leliana countered.

“I know what Templars can do.” He argued.

“Your Templars may very well be compromised.” Makenna spoke up.

All eyes turned to her. Cullen looked furious that she even spoke but, she did not wilt underneath his glare.

“The Lord Seeker, was his behavior not strange to you?” Makenna nodded to Cassandra.

Cassandra frowned, “His behavior was most unbecoming of him. I’ve never seen him act like that.”

“While you were speaking with him I slipped off and waited while he departed so I could get a proper look at him,” She gestured to her eye, “I believe your Lord Seeker is gone.”

“What do you mean proper look?”

“What do you mean gone?”

Leliana and Cullen both spoke at the same time. Makenna reached up and slipped the patch from her eye. Leliana looked positively beside herself with curiosity, while Cullen looked like he might be sick. Josephine just stared as if she couldn’t quite believe it.

“Maker.” Cullen’s hand tightened on his sword.

“Where I am from, those with a purple eye are granted the gift to see beyond one plane of existence. It means one can see the spirit realm and for me it means I can see people for what they are. It was a gift for the loss of my eye. It also allows me to move through those realms. It is how I was unable to remained unharmed even with the bandit ready to deliver the killing blow. It is how I know there is something in your Lord Seeker that is not human.” Makenna replaced the patch.

“Do they all look like that?” Josephine paused in writing and looked up Makenna, her eyes sparkling.

“No, for others it looks like a normal eye just with a purple iris. I am not sure why mine looks the way it does. It is why I cover it.”

Leliana leaned forward, “So what is in the Lord Seeker?”

“I am not sure. I am assuming it is what you call a demon.”

Cassandra gasped, “That can’t be.”

“If that is true then we must go to the Templars. We cannot leave them in the hands of a demon.” Cullen looked at Leliana.

Leliana frowned, “You do have a point.”

“Why do we have to pick?” Makenna crossed her arms across her chest.

“We cannot harbor both mages and Templars. They’d kill each other.” Cullen shook his head.

“Isn’t it your job to make sure this doesn’t happen. This war has to end and what better way to do it than to start making them work towards a common goal.” Makenna

“That is an excellent point Commander.” Josephine pointed the end of her quill at him.

“I could always go see Fiona in Redcliffe and send someone else to Therinfal.” Raina added.

Cullen sighed, “I’m going to be outvoted on this aren’t I?”

“Without a doubt Commander.” Leliana grinned.

“Then that begs the question of who goes to the Templars.” Cullen looked down at the map.

“I could go.” Makenna shrugged.

“You don’t really believe we would let you go by yourself.” He scoffed.

“Not at all. Donnchad, Cassandra, and I could go. We’re a small enough party and Cassandra will be there to keep an eye on me.” She smirked.

“Are you sure you wouldn’t want to take Solas.” Raina teased.

Makenna shook her head, “Cassandra is the better bet. I don’t want to tempt the Templars with our elven apostate. Especially since we don’t really know what we are up against.

Raina sobered at the thought, “Then Solas and Varric can accompany me to Redcliffe.”

“Cassandra?” Cullen turned to her.

“It is a sound idea,” she said slowly, “we don’t deny ourselves either option and we have a chance to create some harmony between the two groups.”

“Then it’s settled. Both groups will depart in two days.” Josephine wrote a final note on her clipboard.

Everyone nodded before beginning to exit the room. Cassandra and Josephine left first with Raina and Makenna trailing behind them.

“Makenna?”

Makenna turned as the Spymaster addressed her, “Yes?”

“Perhaps there is another issue you could help us resolve.” Cullen frowned.

Raina looked between the three, “I’ll go ahead then and see you in the tavern later.” The look she gave Makenna told her she wanted to hear every word of what was going to happen later.

“The Commander and I were putting together a guard for you, for protection as well as to keep an eye on you.” Leliana spoke quietly.

Makenna raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

“We had selected four men suitable for the job but, they all fell ill shortly after we gave them this assignment. We had our healers look at him,” Cullen and Leliana shared a look before he continued, “none of them know what is wrong. They say physically the men are not ill.”

“Could I look at them?” She asked.

“Of course, if you will follow us. I asked Solas to look as well when you returned. He should still be there.” Leliana moved past her and led them out of the Chantry.

Makenna followed her and Cullen past the tavern and the cabins to the healer’s tents. She could see Donnchad standing outside one of the tents. He met her gaze and nodded at her, smiling softly. She could not deny she had missed her friend and she was glad she would be traveling with him this time. He opened the tent flap, letting them in first before he followed. Solas was already there looking incredibly frustrated.

“I can’t sense anything but, they are not well.” He didn’t even look up to speak.

Makenna walked over to the soldier he was standing over. The man’s eyes were closed and he was covered in a sheen of sweat. There were blisters around his mouth. He trembled as if he were cold.

“Can he speak?” She asked.

“No, none of them have spoken. When they try it sounds like they are choking. When they were fed they vomited it right back up.” Cullen answered.

Makenna furrowed her brow and pressed her hand to the man’s forehead. He was cold and clammy yet sweating as if he had a fever. He groaned at her touch and he opened his mouth as if to speak but, he just made a gargling sound as if something was caught. The inside of his mouth was covered in blisters as well. Makenna hovered her hand an inch over his skin and she pushed her aura out to feel him. She could feel the sickness in him, his blood moved through his veins like sludge, his organs would start failing soon. Her hand paused over his stomach, something was coiled in his gut, feeding off him. She pulled her hand back and turned to the advisors.

“These men, have they eaten together at any time, just them?”

“Yes, we kept them late at a meeting about your detail. We asked they have meals brought from the kitchen.” Cullen looked puzzled.

“Your men have been poisoned in a manner of speaking.” She looked up at Donnchad.

“Poisoned? Is there an antidote?” Leliana stepped forward.

“It is…complicated. Can you find out who served them?”

Leliana nodded, “I can find anyone.”

“You’re looking for a woman, that much I can tell you.”

“If its poison, why can’t I detect it?” Solas stood up.

“It’s not exactly a poison is it?” Donnchad asked.

She shook her head, “ _nathair._ ” She pressed on the soldier’s stomach and he groaned in pain.

Donnchad sucked in a breath, “Are you sure?”

She nodded, “I don’t know how it’s possible but, yes.”

“Would you care to fill in the rest of us?” Cullen asked, sounding exasperated.

“It would be better to show you Commander.” Makenna pulled off her jacket and rolled her sleeves up her arms. Donnchad stepped over to the head of the cot to assist her. Makenna threw her leg over the cot, straddling the man’s stomach. She looked up at Donnchad and nodded before peeling her patch off and handing it to him. Leliana and Cullen stepped closer to observe. She hovered her hand over her stomach, bending the energy around her arm, before she pressed down into the soldier’s stomach. The soldier gasped and convulsed nearly throwing her off before Donnchad held the man’s shoulder’s down. Makenna ignored the gasps around her and concentrated on the coil in his stomach. She could hear it hiss at her to scare her away. She wrapped her fingers around it’s body, slime coating her fingers, grimacing at the feeling. With a sharp jerk she pulled, using her energy to make it’s form corporeal as well. Cullen jerked back when she held a black snake with red eyes that wiggled violently in her hand. Donnchad reached for a pot with a lid and held it out. Makenna placed it in the pot and he slammed the lid on top. The soldier’s convulsions ceased and he let out a deep breath.

“You should be able to heal the blisters in his mouth, he will be able to eat and drink as well when he wakes. Keeping him warm is a priority.” She looked up at Solas and he looked back at her, a million questions on the tip of his tongue.

“What is that?” Leliana looked at the pot that Donnchad held.

“It’s a familiar. Some witches have familiars; they are animals that they can use in spells as well as commune with. Since you were not able to detect it, I can only guess it is not from a source that originated here.” Makenna stood up from the soldier and took a towel that Solas held out to her to wipe the slime from her fingers.

“You mean it could be someone else like you?” Cullen looked nervous at the prospect.

“I don’t know how but, it is my best guess. If you can bring me anyone you suspect in this crime, I will be able to tell for sure.” Makenna looked at Leliana.

“Consider it done.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nathair-snake
> 
> So I want to bring in characters from Underhill. Good, bad, and the ugly. Those that came to Thedas for a purpose and some who just fell through like Makenna and Donnchad did. I want to involve you guys in this process. So as the story progresses if you want to make an OC from Underhill for me to use it would be awesome! Come talk to me on Tumblr  about it or e-mail me at de_j1013@yahoo.com.
> 
> All kudos, comments, and bookmarks are loved and appreciated.


	22. Dispelling the Glamor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience! I am feeling better. I still miss my kitten but, I have 8 other non-human children that need me and were there for me. It's hard to be sad when they are constantly in your face because they know you're upset. Thank you for keeping me in your thoughts, the support meant the world to me. I was going to wait to post this but, you guys have waited long enough. <3

Makenna sat in a chair, her legs crossed at the knee while she used the edge of the towel to loosen slime from underneath her fingernails. She had removed the last snake and they were slithering around in a pot that sat at her feet. The Commander and Donnchad waited at the opening of the tent for Leliana to return with the kitchen staff that would have served the soldiers. Solas was hovering over the cots, working to reduce the men’s fevers and the sores in their mouth. It was good that she had arrived when she did or they wouldn’t have survived much longer.

She suspected it was the beginnings of an attack against her. There were many enemies that remained in Underhill but, she had believed that they remained there. She was wary of who it could be and why they would be here. How did they even get here? It made Makenna wonder how many of her people could be trapped on this side of the rifts. Did that mean Kiernan was here as well? Had he end up in the same place as them, just in a different area? There were too many questions and not enough answers.

Makenna sighed and looked up catching the Commander staring at her, looking a tad bit green around the gills. His eyes were glued to hers, considering she hadn’t replaced the patch, she wasn’t surprised. It unnerved people to look into someone’s eyes and see a glowing purple orb that could see into the very depths of their soul. She tilted her head to the side and looked at Cullen. She could see the song in him that was dying and trying to take him down with it. She could see the headache that was starting to form right at the base of his skull. There were pieces of him missing, pieces that he was trying to find again. She could try to ease his pain but, she doubted he would let her and it was magic she hadn’t used in a long time. Her mother trained her to be a healer and look at her now. She averted her eyes from Cullen and focused on the ground in front of her.

Solas stood over the soldiers, healing their ailments, now common and treatable without being poisoned by the familiars. He shot her glances every now and again, glances that she blatantly ignored. He wouldn’t bombard her with questions now. Makenna knew he would wait until they were alone.

The rustling of the tent flap made her look up. A few women walked into the tent, their heads bowed, some even trembling in fear. Leliana trailed in behind them looking incredibly calm. No wonder they were shaking in fear. Most of them looked fairly nondescript, brown hair, mousy features. Silence filled the tent as Makenna looked at each of them, her eyes landing on a woman with her hands clasped in front of her, her head bent in false respect. Makenna didn’t even need her eye to see the lock of white hair that curled underneath the brown hair. The woman was using a glamor and it was fading.

Leliana noticed where Makenna’s attention was focused and wordlessly escorted the others from the tent. No one said anything. The woman kept her head bowed but, Makenna noticed the imperceptible shake of the woman’s shoulders. Maybe she was afraid. Makenna stood and stepped closer to her. She could see the coils of power in the woman, weak and limited, but she was without a doubt a witch from Underhill.

“Which court do you belong to?” Makenna asked, lifting a stray lock of hair, watching it turn white in her fingers.

The woman didn’t answer, her hands tightened into fists.

“I doubt you are one of Macha’s. She is not very fond of snakes.” Makenna mused, reaching out her own magic to pull apart the woman’s glamor.

Cullen gasped and jerked back as the glamor fell away to reveal long white hair that reached to the woman’s waist. Her fingers, once short and delicate, grew in length, the nails turning black and sharpened to points. The woman finally looked up and her yellow eyes, looked into Makenna’s.

“Do you have a name?”

“Etain.” The woman’s tongue flicked out and darted across her bottom lip.

“Why are you here Etain? Why poison my guard?” Makenna tilted her head.

“A warning.”

“A warning? Of what? From who?” Leliana broke her silence.

“ná labhairt liom, soith salach.” Etain hissed at Leliana. (Don’t speak to me, filthy bitch)

Makenna reached out and gripped the woman’s chin painfully, “Beidh tú ag meas mo chaired.” (You will respect my friends).

“Tá tú ach naimhde.” Etain spat. (You only have enemies).

“Who sent you? Mar ghné a bheidh tú ag insint dom an fhírinne.” Makenna let her go. (As an aspect you will tell me the truth).

“Tá tú aon ghné fíor. Ní féidir liom a fhreagairt a thabhairt duit.” (You are no true aspect. I don’t answer to you).

“Wrong answer.” Makenna stepped away and stopped short when Donnchad stepped beside her. He already had the pot in his hands and one hand on the lid. He removed the lid and Makenna reached her hand in to extract one of the snakes. Makenna tightened her hand around it as it tried to wiggle out of her grip. She felt the eyes of her companions on her as she stepped back to Etain. Cullen was still standing by the tent flap, his hands resting on his pommel, ready to slay the two witches if need be. Leliana was standing to the side of Etain, watching and waiting for Makenna to extract the information that was needed. Solas stayed by the soldiers, his hands clasped behind his back, his eyes never leaving the two women. Makenna held up the snake and Etain narrowed her eyes.

“Is mór an náire go mbeadh tú ar bith comhoibriú.”(It is a shame you would not cooperate). Makenna crooned at the snake, her thumb rubbing between its eyes. The snake closed its eyes briefly, its movements stilling, before opening again. Etain gasped and stepped back as her familiar stared at her, its eyes purple instead of green. The snake stared at its mistress for mere seconds before it convulsed and Makenna dropped it to the ground. It flopped around in the dirt for a minute until it stilled for the last time. Etain stared open mouthed at her familiar as pieces of it started to flake off into the dirt, it’s skin peeling away from muscle and bone.

Etain lunged at Makenna, her hands going for Makenna’s neck. Makenna stepped back into a hard muscled chest. Arms went around her, pulling her away from Etain as Donnchad dropped the pot, ignoring it as it shattered on the ground, and moved to restrain Etain. Makenna looked up into stormy eyes. Solas’ lips were pursed in a straight line but, he looked mildly impressed. The sounds of Etain’s struggles against Donnchad’s grip made her look back to the witch.

“Nach bhfuil tú fiú dó banríon soith. Beidh sé tú a mharú.” Etain screeched still trying to reach Makenna. (You aren’t worthy of him bitch queen. He will kill you).

Makenna stiffened and Solas’ grip on her tightened slightly. She could feel his breath against her ear and she concentrated on that until she relaxed.

“Who is going to kill me?” She asked Etain, already knowing the answer.

“Kiernan,” Etain spat at her feet, “he knows you’re here. I won’t let you kill him.” She struggled against Donnchad’s iron grip, sweat brimming on her brow.

Makenna snorted, “And what has he offered you?”

“He doesn’t have to offer me anything. I love him.”

“You stupid girl.” Makenna shook her head.

“He isn’t your husband anymore. He chose me.” Etain hissed at her.

Solas’ arms stiffened around her.

“He chose you and yet he sent you here, to the home of the Inquisition, to send me a warning. He sent you on a suicide mission and you believe he wants you. I pity you.”

Etain stopped struggling. She looked down at the floor, trying to contain her tears. Makenna had now doubts that her words rang true. Etain just didn’t want to believe. Kiernan always knew how to twist people to his advantage. He manipulated them, told them exactly what they wanted to hear, made them feel loved and cherished. He was a very good liar. At first, even Makenna had believed that he loved her. It was a foolish mistake she would never make again.

Makenna looked to Leliana, “We should put her in the dungeon for now. I don’t believe she will be saying much else today.”

“How will we contain her?” Cullen spoke up, “My Templars don’t affect you, I doubt they will affect her.”

“You could bind her.” Donnchad nodded at her.

Etain struggled against him once more, “No!” She shouted, her voice raw with fear.

“Bind her?” Solas breathed in Makenna’s ear.

Makenna had to contain the shiver that threatened to run through her as he spoke. She reached up and tapped his arm gently, prompting him to let her go. Reluctantly, he let her go and stepped away. He was still incredibly close, a fact Makenna tried to ignore.

“I can cut her off from her powers. They will be there but, they will always be just out of her reach.”

“Will it hold?” Cullen asked.

Makenna nodded, “I can do it. It will not be pleasant for her.”

“It is inhumane.” Solas commented.

“It is necessary.” Cullen shot back.

“Cheanglaíonn an intinn?” Donnchad asked. (Joining the minds?)

“Bheadh sé a mharú.” Makenna shook her head. (It would kill her).

“An bhfuil a stopadh tú roimh.” (Hasn’t stopped you before).

Makenna paused at the sharpness of his tone. It was an intentional barb. One she would try to ignore.

“It may not be necessary. She is not strong and she is afraid. As long as your soldiers give her a wide berth they will be alright.” Makenna crossed her arms.

“So we do nothing. She almost killed my soldiers. She can kill more. We can’t do nothing.”  Cullen stepped towards Makenna.

“Binding a witch is a grave punishment where I am from. I would prefer to avoid it if I can. If you don’t like it you are more than welcome to lope her head off now but, if she has any relevant information it will be lost.”

“Why do you believe her information would be relevant?” Leliana spoke before Cullen could, nodding slightly at Makenna.

“I know Kiernan. He wouldn’t be here for no reason and he wouldn’t be confident unless he was backed by power. Perhaps that power and the Breach are related. It couldn’t hurt to confirm or deny this.”

“If you are so confident about your _husband’s_ intentions, then perhaps it is worth looking into.” Leliana inclined her head.

“If she harms anyone here, I will hold you personally responsible, Lady Makenna.” Cullen shook his head before departing the tent in a huff.

“I believe Makenna and I can handle escorting the prisoner to her cell.” Leliana stepped forward and took an arm while Makenna followed her lead and took the other. Donnchad reluctantly let Etain go. The woman didn’t struggle. She just stood quietly in between the two women, her eyes glossy and unfocused. She shuffled her feet forward as the two led them from the tent. Neither of them spoke as they led Etain through the snowy walkways to the chantry. Soldiers, scouts, and townspeople parted the way for the Spymaster and Makenna. They whispered behind their hands about the white-haired woman. Etain remained silent as they led her into the chantry and down the steps to the dungeon. Soldiers snapped to attention as Leliana neared and she nodded at them to open a cell. Makenna helped lead Etain into the holding cell and set her down on the bench. Leliana dismissed the soldiers much to their surprise.

Leliana clasped her hands behind her back and stood in the doorway of the cell. Makenna looked up to see Leliana’s eyes on her and not on the prisoner. Makenna straightened up and opened her mouth to speak.

“My scouts have relayed the stories you told in the tavern. They are intriguing to say the least.” Leliana spoke before Makenna had the chance.

“I am confused as to what that has to do with this.”

“You have been quite forthcoming with information. One would think you would be more guarded considering you even went as far as to hide your power.” She continued, her tone light. “It has taken much thought and putting the pieces together but, I believe I know now.”

“I don’t understand Leliana.” Makenna shook her head.

“You told us exactly who you were did you not? You hide your truth amongst tales of your home.” Leliana leaned against the bars of the cell.

Makenna stilled.

“Shall we begin Queen Rowena?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All kudos, comments, and bookmarks are loved and appreciated. Seriously, you guys keep me writing. 
> 
> I want to bring in more characters from Underhill. The good, the bad, and the ugly. I want to involve you guys in this process! If you would like to make an OC that will be featured in upcoming chapters I would love it! I have a need of Faeries (seelie or unseelie), witches, shapeshifters, and halflings. They can be nobility, servants, common folk, etc. I will accept more than one OC! I will need a backstory, how they ended up in Thedas, basic stats such as height, stature, and appearances (picture references are welcome). If they are witches I need what magic they specialize in (dark, light, grey, fire, water, air, earth, healing, etc.). If they are from the Fae courts I need to know what court they belong to, what kind of magic they have, and if they are a specific type of faerie (ex. Phooka). If they are shapeshifters I need to know what animals they shift into. And if they are halflings, what are the halves. 
> 
> If you have any ideas or any more questions come talk to me http://wickedwitchofthewilds.tumblr.com/ or e-mail me at de_j1013@yahoo.com (subject line: Blood Queen OCs).


	23. Necessary Deeds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited that this story is progressing and as always I want to thank you all for taking this journey with me.

Makenna said nothing, her silence spoke volumes for Leliana, who leaned forward with a twinkle in her eyes. Makenna clenched her hands into fists, she would be stupid to even try and deny the truth. She was also stupid for thinking the spymaster didn’t have ears and would put the pieces together. Or maybe that was what she wanted. Maybe she wanted to be found out. It would be easier than admitting it upfront.

“ _Tá sí aon banríon_.” Etain hissed. (She is no queen).

“ _Tost_!” Makenna shot back. (Silence).

“ _Nach bhfuil tú fiú_.” (You are not worthy).

“ _An bandia shíl cinnte mar sin_.” (The goddess certainly thought so).

Etain smashed her lips together in a scowl but, kept quiet. Makenna turned back to Leliana who was watching with the exchange with a calculating expression.

“It seems she is not happy with your status.” Leliana commented.

“Not very many are. I do not have nearly as many followers as my predecessor did.” Makenna answered curtly.

Leliana hummed in agreement but, said nothing more on the matter. Her eyes focused on Etain and she tilted her head to the side. Etain seemed to shrink under the Spymaster’s gaze and Makenna had to bite back a grin. Even witches knew when to be wary of a cunning woman, no matter how human she was.

“What are you going to do about her?” Leliana inclined her head to their prisoner.

“I have two choices. Neither of which I am happy about but, one cannot stave of responsibility for the sake of one’s appearances. I can render her useless and you can gather the information you need, or I can take the information unwillingly and kill her in the process.”

“How can you accomplish that?”

“I can bind her from using her magic or I can perform _tath meanma brach_ unwillingly and destroy her mind. Her physical body may not die but, she will be brain dead and therefore as good as dead.”

“ _Ba mhaith liom a bás in áit_.” (I’d rather die).

“ _Chaill tú do cheart chun rogha_.” Makenna snapped. (You lost your right to choose).

“Are you having a difficult time choosing?” Leliana mused.

“I admit Leliana, I was hoping to leave most of my life behind me while I was here but, having others from my world will make it complicated. Etain being here raises the question of how many more of my kind are here.”

“What will you do if there are? Particularly if they are an enemy of you and by extension the Inquisition? Leliana asked.

Makenna understood the implications. If she threw in with the Inquisition, they would do the same. It meant it would fall upon her to deal with her own kind to protect the Inquisition, and in turn they would lend their protection to her. It was deal she would be stupid to refuse and it wasn’t just for her sake. Donnchad may have lived in Underhill for a long time and he may be bonded to her and it would be difficult but, he could be killed. She could lose him. One of the few constants in her life. One of the few who still gave a damn and tried their hardest to see more of Makenna in her than Rowena. Makenna let out a breath that made her shoulders sag. She turned to Leliana and nodded.

“Do you have a dagger?”

“Of course.” Leliana pulled a dagger that was strapped to her back underneath her cloak and handed it to Makenna.

Makenna sliced the pad of her forefinger with the dagger, hissing slightly at the pain. She squeezed the cut, bringing as much blood as possible to the surface. She moved closer to Etain who tried to slink away from Makenna but, found it difficult to move through a stone wall. A small whimper escaped from her lips as Makenna placed her finger on Etain’s forehead.

“Sowilo,” She traced the rune on the woman’s forehead, “in opposition, for the justice I will deliver.”

She moved her finger down and placed it on the woman’s collarbone tracing another rune. “Perthro, for the magic the goddess has bestowed upon us,” she moved to Etain’s forearm, “Isa in opposition, for your treachery,” she moved to the other forearm for the last rune, “Hagalaz in opposition, for the power I will take from you.”

Makenna sat in front of Etain, crossing her leg underneath the other. Etain choked back her tears but, did the same, her knees touching Makenna’s.

“ _Trócaire_.” She whispered, bowing her head. (Mercy).

“I have none left.” Makenna answered softly, placed her hands on the woman’s shoulders and tilted her head forward to touch their foreheads.

“Etain, mistress of Kiernan, follower of the broken court of Badb, your treachery is your downfall. Your power will coil inside you, you will always feel it but, you will never be able to use it again. You will spend the rest of your days, however many you have left, as a shell of your former self. This is your punishment to carry and only I can release you from it. Do you have anything to say?”

“ _Beidh sé tú a mharú_!” (He will kill you).

“Very well. Etain, you will no longer feel the call of your magic. I bind you from doing harm. I mark you as unclaimed.” Makenna touched her lips to the rune on Etain’s forehead and it activated, blazing underneath her mouth. She pulled back just as Etain screamed, tears streaming down her face.

Makenna didn’t know the pain of being bound but, she did know the pain of being cursed. The only difference is Etain’s marks would fade over time, if she even lived that long that is. Makenna stood and nodded at Leliana who looked impressed as well as a little sick.

“She is all yours Leliana.”

Leliana’s face smoothed back into her careful mask and she nodded her head in kind. “I will call upon you if you are needed Lady Makenna.”

Makenna turned to exit the room wanting nothing more than to be outside in the cool air. She needed to find Donnchad. Binding someone always took so much out of her and she hated it. Having to live without being able to use your powers was torture and in the end, she felt sorry for Etain. She threw her lot in with Kiernan because she believed her loved her and she suffered the ultimate price. Makenna started to ascend the stairs when Etain’s voice, now cracked and weak, made her stop.

“Prepare yourself. You will be meeting her soon.”

~

Makenna closed her eyes and tilted her head back, letting the cool air wash over her. Who knew a place of worship could be so stuffy? She shook her head slightly before sighing and walking towards the training grounds. Donnchad would more than likely be there. She passed by Leliana’s empty tent and descended the small steps to pass the tavern. It was only late afternoon and it was already sounding rowdy inside. She looked up to the cluster of cabins and paused when she saw Solas standing outside his cabin, has hands clasped behind his back, and his eyes on her. She should really go find Donnchad.

Makenna took the stairs that led to her cabin and walked until she was standing in front of Solas. His face was void of the usual warmth that he held for her. Without saying anything he turned and opened the door to his cabin. He entered and held the door open, gesturing for her to enter. She had the sinking feeling that she was in trouble. After a brief moment of hesitation, she followed. He slammed the door shut behind her, still not saying anything. He was silent as he brushed past her to stand in front of her.

“Cassandra has informed me that I will be accompanying the Herald to Redcliffe while she accompanies you to Therinfal to speak to the Templars.” He growled slightly when he said the word Templars.

“Solas-“

“Furthermore, when I asked if I could accompany you instead of her, she informed me that you had barred me from doing so.”

“I didn’t-“

“Do you have doubts that I am useful to you, or do you believe I will not be able to contain my disdain for the Templars?”

“If you would just-“

“I should be there!”

“No you shouldn’t! I will not have you walking into a fortress full of Templars like some sort of proud peacock! You are far too useful to me for me to sacrifice you. I also want someone that I know is more than capable, there to protect Raina.” Makenna threw her hands up in frustration.

He stopped then, looking surprised, “You were…trying to protect me?”

“Yes! I care about all of you, I have done nothing but care since I woke up here and for the life of me I don’t know why,” she took a breath, “I have spent so much time not caring and doing what needs to be done. Caring for you is overwhelming.”

“For me?” He smirked.

“For all of you.” She grumbled.

“That is not what you said _da’mi_.” He murmured stepping forward, making her step back until he back hit the wooden door.

“Are you ever going to tell me what means?’ She asked a little breathlessly as he closed the distance between them. He placed his left hand on the door beside her head and reached up with his other hand to remove her patch. He traced the scars around her eye gently, before his thumb brushed her cheekbone, not caring that he was near the swirling orb. Everyone else looked at her eye in disgust, fear, or in entrancement but, no one had ever looked past it and looked at her with such reverence.

“Little blade, it is endearing term for someone who is stubborn but, still does what needs to be done. It is not something to be ashamed of Makenna.” His hand slipped around the back of her neck, his fingers tangled in her hair and he angled her head upward.

Makenna thought her heart would pound right out of her chest when his lips touched hers. At first she froze, the fear of losing control making her balk, until he pulled away slightly and she decided she hated that more. She pushed away from the door and pressed against him, her fingers twisting in the collar of his shirt so he couldn’t move away when she returned the kiss. His left hand dropped and encircled her back, his fingers blazing a trail across her skin even through the fabric of her shirt. _Goddess she could kiss him forever._

A loud knock at his door caused them to pull away from each other, both of them breathing heavily and looking slightly flushed.

“Solas? Have you seen Makenna?” Raina’s voice called from the other side of the door.

Makenna snorted and Solas smiled as she laughed.

“I should go see what she wants.” Makenna gestured to the door and turned away from Solas, knowing that if she didn’t go she would just go right back to kissing him.

“Yes, before she breaks down my door.” Solas agreed.

Makenna opened the door to Raina buzzing outside the door, looking as excited as a child. She waved to Solas, not paying attention to their slightly off appearance, before grabbing Makenna and hauling her outside and towards the tavern. Makenna looked at the girl fondly as she chattered away about trying to cheer up Cullen and the conversation she had with him. Makenna didn’t miss the blush that covered Raina’s cheeks and the tips of her ears, as she spoke of the commander. Oh dear. She would have to keep a watchful eye on the Commander.

“Wait,” she choked, “did you really ask him if he was celibate?”

Raina’s answer made her roar with laughter and she threw her arm around the girl’s shoulders and they walked down to the tavern, quite attached at the hip. Makenna couldn’t be happier she had landed in Thedas. It was as if she was given a second chance. A chance to make things right and she would try.

She didn’t notice the crow perched on the roof of her cabin, watching her carefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All kudos, bookmarks, and comments are loved and appreciated. 
> 
> Come hang out with me on Tumblr: http://wickedwitchofthewilds.tumblr.com/  
> It's almost time for another giveaway!


	24. A Bad Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank all of you that comment and talk to me! I love you guys so much! The next chapter may be late because I want to stuff all of Therinfal into one chapter.

Makenna stood outside of Leliana’s tent. It had been two days since they had spoken and Makenna wanted to see her before the group departed in a few hours. They were leaving at dawn to travel as far as they could for the day. It would already take two days to travel to Therinfal Redoubt and Cassandra was eager to get to the Templars. Josephine and Leliana had already sent ravens to nobles in the area to meet at Therinfal to ensure the small group would be able to see the Lord Seeker. It seems he did not care who the Inquisition was considering they were still such a small organization. Josephine seemed to believe that a group of nobles siding with the Inquisition would grant them an audience with Lucius.

Makenna shivered a bit in the cold and pulled her jacket tighter around her shoulders. Leliana was knelt in the corner of her tent, quietly reciting a prayer. Makenna remained quiet in order not to disturb her.

“Our guest has not broken. She has spewed quite a bit of vitriol about you.” Leliana finally stood and turned to Makenna.

Makenna snorted, “That doesn’t surprise me. He always chooses the stubborn ones. He delights in making them more pliable.” She walked into the tent and stood opposite of Leliana.

“Your husband?” Leliana leaned against one of the poles of her tent.

“Yes. Unfortunately, my people do not believe in divorce. He is my husband until I kill him.”

“Is that why you want to kill him?” Leliana mused.

Makenna hesitated before answering, “No, he helped destroy something far more precious to me. That is why I will kill him.”

“I see.” Leliana nodded, “Well, Lady Makenna, I don’t believe you would come see me so early for a mere social call.”

“No I would not. I know I am not in a position to ask for a favor, considering you are already keeping my secret.”

“But?” Leliana’s eyes twinkled in the dark.

“If Kiernan’s people have found a way through, perhaps others from Underhill have. I was wondering if you could keep an eye out for anything strange and let me know. I could have allies here. Useful allies.” Makenna pointed out.

“Of course. It would also be useful to the Inquisition to keep tabs on who comes through.” Leliana nodded.

“Thank you Leliana.” Makenna straightened up and turned to exit the tent.

“Before you leave, I have to ask.”

Makenna paused and looked over her shoulder at Leliana.

“You and Solas?”

“We are friends.” Makenna shook her head slightly.

“Is that all? I have heard some interesting things.”

Makenna smirked, not wanting to speak much on the matter, “I will have to go home eventually. Beginning anything is nothing short of cruel. I assure you, Solas and I are nothing more than friends.”

 _Liar._ Makenna pursed her lips and said nothing else before turning and walking out of the tent. She didn’t miss Leliana’s skeptical expression or the way her lips curved into a smile at Makenna’s denial. Starting something with the man would be cruel and yet Makenna couldn’t resist his pull. Ever since he had disarmed her in the tent she had felt an attraction to him. At first it was all games, their flirting was nothing more than amusement, until that kiss. What was it that he saw in her?

 _It's because he doesn’t know you. Not the real you._ Makenna squashed down her inner voice and headed towards the recruit’s tents, to meet Donnchad. She should stop and grab a bite to eat but, she was no longer hungry. Her mind kept going back to the kiss and the way Leliana looked at her. It was if the cat had caught the mouse. She wouldn’t feel for him. She wouldn’t allow it. Solas and her could not be anything when it was all said and done.

Makenna’s boots crunched through the packed snow and as she headed down the steps to the front gates. Donnchad was waiting at the base of the steps, of course he already knew she would be up and around. He nodded at her before offering his hand. She took it and his large hands engulfed hers. He squeezed her fingers and they walked to lake. She couldn’t have Solas. She couldn’t have anyone. She promised.

It was eerie how quiet it was. The green glow of the breach reflected off of the frozen lake, washing the area in the green light. They headed to the cluster of rocks where they had met last before she had headed off to Val Royeaux and sat down.

“You are up early.” He stated, their joined hands resting on his leg.

“I needed to speak with Leliana.” She leaned her head on his shoulder.

He hummed, waiting for her to continue, his thumb stroking her knuckles.

“I asked her to look for more of our people. I would hate to think who could be out there, alone and afraid.”

“Is that the only reason?”

She let go of his hand and sat back, the jagged surface of the rock digging into her back, “I know you like to think the worst of me but, do you think you couldn’t, for once.” She murmured.

He at least had the good sense to look mildly ashamed, “I’m sorry. I just don’t want-“

“You don’t want me to be corrupted, I know. But maybe I wasn’t corrupted in the first place.”

His brow furrowed, “What do you mean?”

“I mean, we have always believed that the power somehow corrupted me to do bad things but, maybe that isn’t right. Maybe it’s okay to believe I was given a power I had no idea what to do with and I was angry and irresponsible. Maybe it’s okay to believe I fucked up and the power had nothing to do with it.”

“I don’t believe it.”

“I don’t think you want to.” Makenna felt her frustration grow.

“You’re right. I don’t want to believe you would willingly do the things you did.”

“You never think about the position I was in. Trying to do what I believed against a group of people who refused to listen. Trying to make it right until it was beyond help. You never want to believe that I am more than the image you had of me in your head.”

“You killed an entire village of humans, Makenna. _My people_.” He ground his teeth together as he spoke.

“Your people killed my family.” She spat back, her anger rising, “A fact you often forget.”

“That doesn’t make it right, Makenna.”

“What does? Letting them get away with it. Humans needed to fear again, I gave them something to fear.”

“You sound like her. Like Badb.”

Makenna froze, her heart beating in her ears, “I can’t believe you would say that to me.” She stood, brushing the snow from the back of her pants and jumped down from the outcropping. Donnchad didn’t follow her this time as she trudged through the snow to the stables. He was wrong. She was nothing like Badb. The woman tortured and murdered innocent people for fun. Makenna rounded the corner and stepped into the stables where the horses still slept until the group invariably woke them up for departure. Makenna walked to the end where her pack rested on the ground and slid down to the floor. Her horse snorted softly at her, not asleep anymore, her large eyes focused on Makenna.

“I am nothing like her.” She told the horse.

Rhiannon nickered in response, blinking slowly. Makenna sighed and drew her knees to her chest to wait for the others. They should have woken by now and should be dressing. Makenna wished Solas was accompanying her instead of Donnchad. _I thought you were nothing?_ Makenna grit her teeth, ignoring the nagging voice in her head.

_You are exactly like Badb. Did you think having a reason to kill someone meant you weren’t a murderer? Your hands are still dripping blood. Why do you think they called you the bloody queen? It was a moniker meant to be an insult. They wanted to remind you of what you are, what you will always be. How long before their blood is on your hands too? Especially Solas’?_

“No.” Her hands curled into fists and she slammed her fist into the cold, hard ground, ignoring the unmistakable crunch of her pinky breaking.

“What did the ground do to you Violet?”

Makenna looked up and saw Varric looking down at her, a rare occurrence she was sure, concern on his face. His eyes strayed to her hands as she cradled her now partially broken hand.

“I should get Solas.”

“No!” She shouted, clearly startling him, “I just don’t want to bother him, it will heal.” She clarified.

The look on his face clearly indicated that he did not believe her but, he sat down beside her. He waited patiently for her to speak. She was surprised. He hadn’t spoken to her since it had been revealed that she had power. She was akin to what they called mages and he had looked perturbed at the development.

“I am feel like I am fighting a losing battle Varric.” She winced as she shifted the bones in her hand so they healed correctly.

Varric looked a little green as she did so, he swallowed before answering.

“I think everyone feels like that at some point.”

“I am too old for an existential crisis.”

“Nonsense, no one is ever too old.” He snorted, “Look Violet, you’re obviously hiding a lot from us. I don’t blame you, people are known to be generally unaccepting of things they don’t know. But, don’t write us off just yet. We’re here for you.” He clapped her shoulder gently, and rather awkwardly.

Makenna managed a small smile, “Thanks Varric.”

“Anytime Violet. Just warn us next time you’re going to try disappear and rip someone’s head from their neck.”

She grimaced, “Sorry about that. I was quite angry.”

“Not that he didn’t deserve it,” he amended, “it was just surprising. I can understand why you hid it. Thedas isn’t known for its graciousness towards mages.”

“So I’ve noticed.” She agreed.

They both sat in silence. He kept stealing glances at her while she hissed in pain as her bones mended. She was stupid for breaking her own damn hand. Her eyes closed and she leaned her head back against the wall.

“I didn’t realize we were having a gathering in the stables.” Solas’ voice made her open her eyes.

Varric grinned at her. “It seems Violet is eager to meet the Templars.”

“What can I say, I’m a huge fan.” She joked through clenched teeth.

Solas narrowed his eyes at her cradling her hand. Varric followed his gaze and shrugged when he looked up at her. He stood up and walked past Solas.

“I’m going to find Cassandra.” He left, leaving her alone with Solas.

Makenna cursed under breath as he abandoned her, leaving her under the harsh gaze of the elf. She looked up, ignoring his frown, and smiled gently.

“Before you say anything, this isn’t what it looks like.” She held up her hand.

He raised his eyebrow and said nothing, clearly waiting for her to go on.

“It was an accident-“

“I don’t believe you.”

“There seems to be a lot of that going around.” She mumbled.

He sighed and sat down in front her, crossing one leg under the other. She paused a moment, drawing the similarities to performing the binding the other day. Her eyes closed a moment and she let out a breath. Goddess what was wrong with her. Solas took her injured hand in his own to finish healing it. His fingers grazed over her knuckles and she tried to ignore the feeling in her gut as he did so.

“You can self-heal?” He asked, not letting of her hand.

“If my injuries aren’t grave, yes. I can heal on my own.”

“Still, I could have helped, yes? Why didn’t you ask for me?” His voice was soft.

“I didn’t want to bother you.” She shrugged.

“It isn’t a bother Makenna.” He murmured, his finger’s kneading her hand gently.

Makenna swallowed, trying to ignore the way her skin blazed where he touched her. She should really stop him. She wasn’t allowed to feel like this. He didn’t want her, he wouldn’t if she told him the truth. This was nothing. Nothing. Gently, Makenna pulled her hand from him and inclined her head slightly.

“Thank you Solas. That is kind of you.” She stood, grabbing her pack from the ground and slinging it over her shoulder. He looked up at her in confusion before he gave her his usual blank look.

“Think nothing of it.” He stood and nodded his head at her.

Thankfully, she could hear the other’s as they neared the stables. Hopefully a few days away would clear her head. Remind her of who she was and what she would have to be when she returned home. This trip would be a good thing.

_Liar._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All kudos, bookmarks, and comments are welcome! 
> 
> Thank you for your continued support I hope you keep enjoying this. 
> 
> Also don't forget about OC's. If you want to make one for the story please refer to the post I made a couple chapters back. I have already received a couple and I am so excited!


	25. Off to Therinfal We Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so trying to put all of Therinfal Redoubt in one chapter was a biiit ambitious. So I am breaking it up into roughly three chapters and I will attempt to post one of those chapters a day until it is done. I hope you enjoy!

Makenna sat on the log beside the dwindling fire, a piece of bread hanging from her mouth, while she undid the laces on her boots for the third time. Whoever thought it was a good idea to wake her up at the bloody crack of dawn was an ass. A hand pulled the bread from her mouth, and shoved a slice of apple in its absence. She looked up, her eyes still blurry from sleep, and could see the hulking mass of her friend standing in front of her while slicing the apple. Cassandra sat across from the them, the ass that woke her up, staring at them with amusement as Donnchad traded off feeding her pieces of bread and slices of apple while she tried her laces for fourth time.

“You are not a morning person?” Cassandra broke the silence, between bites of her own food.

“The sun hasn’t even come up yet. I wouldn’t call it morning.” Makenna grumbled, rubbing her eyes.

She sat back after finally getting her boots laced up correctly and took the bread back from Donnchad. He sat down beside her on the log and ate his own breakfast now that she was able to eat with both hands. The sound of something scampering through the bushes caused all of them to pause. Cassandra and Donnchad were up, hands on the pommel of their swords, waiting for whatever caused the sound. Makenna pushed out her aura sensing something small, probably just an animal. She stood from the log and crept towards the bushes, ignoring the hissed warnings from her companions. She bent down, coming face to face with a small furry nose and beady eyes that stared at her.

“False alarm. It’s just a weasel.” She back on her heels and grinned at the warriors as they relaxed their stances.

She picked a small piece of bread off and offered it to the creature, coaxing it out of the safety of the bushes and approach her cautiously. It stared up at her curiously as it nibbled the piece of bread. It was dark but, Makenna could still make out the vivid ginger fur. Strange coloring for a weasel. Her lips twisted in a frown and she tilted her head to the side. Something was tugging at her memory but, she didn’t know what. Something was incredibly familiar about this weasel. Eventually, she shrugged and held out more bread before turning back and perching on the log. As soon as she sat down, small claws dug in her back and she looked back to see the weasel perching itself on her shoulder.

“When I said that you should make friends, this isn’t what I meant.” Donnchad snorted.

The weasel nuzzled against her neck, making her laugh softly, before it caught a few strands of her hair in its claws.

“At least a weasel will be easy to please.”

Cassandra cleared her throat before Donnchad could reply, “We should be on our way. We have to meet the nobles before proceeding to the keep. We should also discuss how you should approach them; they have been informed they are meeting with an advisor of the Inquisition.”

Makenna raised an eyebrow, “I’m not an advisor.”

“For the purpose of this meeting you are.” Cassandra stood and kicked some dirt over the fire and smirked, “Bring the weasel if you must.”

~

The three could see the nobles gathered at the gates of the keep, talking amongst themselves. Masks glinted as the early morning rays finally started to peek out from the sky. Makenna was used to masquerades but, constantly wearing a mask was a foreign concept. However, it seemed the Orlesians enjoyed hiding behind their masks. A man broke from the group to meet them as grass and dirt gave away to stone. He stopped in front of Makenna and bowed his head. Even behind the mask, his eyes lingered on the iron piece covering her eye. He did his best to hide his curiosity.

“Lady Makenna, I assume?”

Makenna inclined her head in response, “Of course, and you are?”

“Lord Esmeral Abernache. Honored to participate. It is not unlike the second dispersal of the reclaimed Dales.”

Makenna raised her eyebrow not knowing what the hell that was, “Is that so?” She said politely as he led her to the larger group, while Cassandra and Donnchad lingered a few steps behind.

“Yes but, you would know all about that wouldn’t you.” He didn’t wait for her to answer before he proceeded, “The Lord Seeker is willing to hear our petition about closing the Breach. A credit to our alliance with the Inquisition. Although I am sure he will be disappointed not to meet the Herald herself.”

“I imagine many would be but, unfortunately the Herald was called away on other business.”

“Regardless, you seem to be a fine replacement Lady Makenna, care to mark the occasion? Ten noble houses walk with you.”

Makenna smiled at the Lord, “Perhaps a very large speech will do, or a ballad? I do not have the best singing voice but, I could surely try.”

The Lord laughed, “I have no doubts it would go down in history.”

“In any case, the Inquisition values this alliance. I am hoping the Templars will see reason, we need all the help we can get with the Breach.”

“Ah, yes. Ghastly looking thing. The Lord Seeker can’t believe we are ignoring it. Speaking of which, I don’t suppose you’d divulge what finally caught their attention? Rumor will if you won’t” He paused making her stop beside him.

“Perhaps it is the ten houses that walk with us.”

“It is surprising after the spat in Val Royeaux but, this has all been arranged by your ambassador. Let us diplomats work our magic.”

“Of course, it is what we are suited for.” She winked at him.

He smirked, “Between you and I, the Chantry never took advantage of their Templars. Wiser heads should steer them.”

“Oh? Do you have someone in mind Lord Abernache?” Makenna asked sweetly, annoyed that the man was suggesting a grab for power.

“I can’t say that I do. It is merely a thought.” He smoothed over, offering his arm as they neared the gates.

“The Lord Seeker abandoned the White Spire to come here.” Cassandra murmured behind them.

Makenna could see a Templar standing in front of the gates, his arms behind his back, his eyes searching the crowd until they landed on her. He waited for her to approach, a multitude of emotions crossing his face. His vivid blue eyes stared into her one green eye, not straying to her patch more than once. Soldiers were more likely to believe it is a battle wound and to not stare.

“It seems they sent someone to greet you. We should present well; it is too tense here for my liking.” The Lord led her to the front of the group towards the Templar.

“I present Knight-Templar Ser Delrin Barris, second son of Bann Jevrin Barris of Ferelden.” Someone standing beside the Knight-Templar announced as they approached, “Ser Barris may I be honored to present Lord Esmeral Abernache-“

The Knight-Templar moved past the man to stand in front of Makenna. “I’m the one who sent word to Cullen. He said the Inquisition works to close this breach in the veil. I didn’t think you’d bring such lofty company.” He looked around the nobles gathered behind her.

“Barris…moderate holdings, your family, and the second son?” He scoffed.

Makenna fought the urge to roll her eyes, “It seemed it was necessary to gain an audience with the Lord Seeker.” She spoke before Abernache could open his big mouth again.

Barris paused looking uncomfortable, “This…promise of status has garnered interest from the Lord Seeker. Beyond sense. Although he does believe he is meeting the Herald of Andraste.”

Makenna smirked and batted her eyelashes coyly, “Could I not be her?”

Barris cleared his throat, “I-uh- heard the Herald was an elf.” He finished his sentence quietly.

“You would be right Ser Barris. Unfortunately, the Herald was called away on business, I am an advisor that will be meeting the Lord Seeker in her stead.”

He nodded, “Of course, the sky burns with magic but, he ignored all calls to action until your envoy arrives. I do not understand it Lady-?”

“Makenna.”

“He should be restoring the Templars to order.” Cassandra interrupted.

“He has taken command. Permanently.”

“If he feels there is a holy mandate…” Cassandra trailed off.

“That is what he has claimed and our commanders parrot him. The Lord Seekers actions make no sense. He promised to restore order’s honors and then marched us here to wait. Templars should know our duty, even when we are held from it.”

“At least someone knows that.” Cassandra muttered.

“Win over the Lord Seeker, and every able-bodied knight will help the Inquisition seal the breach.”

“What is stopping you from helping us now?” Makenna asked.

“We can’t abandon our orders, Lady Makenna. Not while the officers who survived the Conclave still follow him.” He shook his head regretfully, “We’ve been asked to accept much after that shameful display in Val Royeaux. Our truth changes on the hour.”

“Don’t keep your betters waiting, Barris. There’s important work for those born to it.” The Lord snapped, not liking being left out of the conversation.

Barris opened his mouth to say something before changing his mouth and slamming his mouth shut. He nodded at Makenna and turned to lead them through the gatehouse to the courtyard. Templars milled about, staring at the nobles before turning to her and her companions. Barris led them to a wall covered in three flags, with corresponding wheels in front of the wall. She stared at it with her eyebrows raised as Barris turned back to her.

“The Lord Seeker has a…request before you meet with him.” He gestured to the flags, “These are the standards. An honored rite, centered on the people, the maker, and the order. The Lord Seeker wanted to know what the Herald would have chosen but, as her stand-in, I ask that you perform the rite. It is to see what order you place on those three things.”

“And if I fail?”

“There is no ‘correct’ answer. It simply shows watchers who you are and what you value.”

“If it is what the Lord Seeker requests I will do it.” She nodded looking back at Cassandra who nodded at her. She would have to choose for the Inquisition, not for herself.

“Thank you.”

“This is ridiculous. We should just meet the man already!” Lord Abernache sputtered.

“Lord Abernache please, we are guests here. I’d rather not anger a group of men that could slaughter me where I stand.” She smiled at the Lord before stepping to the wheels. The names of the flags were carved into the wood so she didn’t have to ask what they were. She deliberated in her head. The order, the Maker, and the people. Two of those things meant nothing to her, therefore, the people should be in the highest. She raised that flag first, ignoring the fevered whispering spreading throughout the courtyard. She looked at the other two flags. The order was apparently important but, if they were supposed to follow the will of the Maker then that made them the least important of the three. Makenna left the order flag lowest to the ground and stepped back. Cassandra didn’t look disapproving at least.

“Traditionally, a participant in the rite now explains their choices to those assembled.” Barris hands were behind his back.

“The people are always more important.” She simply.

“That is it. I would like more of an explanation, even if these clods can’t understand, since we’re bringing them to heel!” The Lord scoffed.

“I suppose those are your intentions.” Barris’ looked furious.

“My intent is to deal with people that matter. You helmed louts are wasting the Inquisition’s time-and my time. Unacceptable!”

“Gentleman, please,” Makenna intervened, “now is hardly the time.”

Barris sighed, “Of course, the Lord Seeker awaits you both.” He led them through the throngs of Templars and through a door. The smell of must assaulted Makenna’s nose first as he led them to desk in the middle of a room.

There was no Lord Seeker to meet them and Lord Abernache threw his hands up in disgust, “This is ridiculous! You can’t run a battlefield by a committee!”

Barris pointed at him, clearly annoyed by now, “Without faith, you’ve no knights! You’ve…knight captain?” Barris trailed off as a heavily armored man flanked by two others enter the room.

He sent a cursory glance to Makenna and her companions before approaching them. Barris looked confused at his presence. Makenna felt like something was off about the man. She could hear a faint song in him but, it felt so wrong. Like when someone sings out of tune, their tone grating on surrounding ear drums.

“You were expecting the Lord Seeker? He sent me to die for you.” He clasped his hands behind his back and sneered through his helmet at them.

Barris looked at Makenna, mirroring her growing uneasiness at the situation. There was indeed something wrong.

Lord Abernache stepped away from the table and approached the knight captain, “Knight-Captain! Emerald Lord Abernache. Honored. It is not unlike the second dispersal of the reclaimed Dales. No doubt rank puts you above such things. A pity more people don’t understand that.

The knight captain chuckles and looks at Makenna, “This is the grand alliance the Inquisition offers?”

Makenna doesn’t like how he is looking at her, “Abernache-“

“We are here to meet the Lord Seeker; I would like to extend my hand out to him. Knight-Captain?” Abernache cuts off her warning.

“The Lord Seeker had a plan but, the Herald ruined it by sending you here with a purpose. It has sowed too much dissent.” The knight-captain tilts his head towards Makenna as he spoke.

The sounds of clashing metal and yelling outside the doors drew their attention. Barris walked over to the knight-captain’s side.

“I must know what’s going on!”

“You were all supposed to be changed! Now we must purge the questioning knights!” He yelled.

Barris looked back at the two men that accompanied them and gasped, stepping back. Makenna followed his gaze and let out a small gasp of her own. The archer, whose hood had slipped back, revealed glowing red cracks in his skin. He smiled viciously at the group, his hands gripping his bow as if ready to nock arrows. Makenna could hear the song and she wondered if the red cracks were the source. It was certainly unnatural. The two Templars guarding the door stepped close to the party their swords drawn. Cassandra and Donnchad had their own hands on their weapons ready to draw them.

“For once I agree-“ An arrow landing in his eye cut off the pompous Lord’s speech and he slumped to the ground.

“The elder one is coming. No one will leave Therinfal who is not stained red! Especially you!” He pointed at Makenna.

Arrows started to fly, taking down some of the Templars in the room. Donnchad was in front of Makenna his sword drawn and ready, while she pulled her bow from her back. This was not how this was supposed to go. And why the hell did the knight-captain single her out?

“Maker’s breath.” Barris drew his sword, not quite understanding the scene in front of him as his comrades were slaughtered by other Templars.

The knight-captain drew his own sword, advancing on Donnchad but his focus was on Makenna. Cassandra has already moved away from them and was cutting down one of the other Templars that had accompanied the knight-captain into the room. Her battle cries echoed in the small room and Makenna could hear the anger in her voice. Cassandra had believed in the Templars. She was no doubt angry at their choice. Makenna nocked an arrow and aimed it at the other archer in the room, while his aim was on Barris. Her arrow sunk into his shoulder causing him to cry out, leaving and opening for Barris to attack. Next she turned to the knight-captain, aiming for the small slit in his helmet. She could see the red in his eyes and kicked herself for not noticing the moment he stepped in the room. Donnchad grunted as he swung his sword, making it clash with the knight-captain. The knight-captain turned slightly as to defend himself, making Makenna’s arrow miss its target. However, his resounding cry let it be known her arrow had struck somewhere.

_There was that at least._

Barris flanked the knight-captain who couldn’t defend himself against both warriors. He hit the ground with a resounding thud, blood bubbling on his lips.

“What the hell was that?” Makenna asked Barris as he stared at the knight-captain in shock.

“I don’t-“

“What did he mean by no one leaves unless they’re red?” Donnchad interrupted him, wiping specks of blood from his face.

“It’s red lyrium, they were trying to get us to take it but, some of us wouldn’t. I wouldn’t.”

Makenna looked at Cassandra, “Lyrium?”

“It is what gives the Templars their power. Mages also drink it to restore mana. Red lyrium however, corrupts its user. It means the Templars have been corrupted.” Cassandra grit her teeth as she spoke.

Makenna looked to Barris, “There are Templars that haven’t taken it?”

Barris nodded in response.

“Good, find them and gather them, we will go on to meet the Lord Seeker.”

“You can’t be serious.” Donnchad shook his head.

“We aren’t abandoning them here. Whether we can garner Templar allies or not, we can’t let the corruption continue. Not to mention, we still need answers about the Lord Seeker.”

“She is right. They could be a threat to the Inquisition later on and we still don’t know everything that happened here.” Cassandra looked relieved.

Donnchad made a noise of frustration and started to talk ahead of them, through a door in the back while they followed. Barris walked in front of them leading them to the courtyard of the keep. Cassandra fell in step beside her.

“Thank you.” She murmured to Makenna.

The sound of Templars ahead made her ready an arrow, “Think nothing of it.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All kudos, bookmarks, and comments are loved and appreciated! Come hang out with me in the comments!
> 
> I am still accepting OCs, I have loved the one I have received so far!
> 
> Tomorrow, Makenna deals with the Envy demons bullshit! Yay!


	26. Green with Envy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part two of the Therinfal Redoubt arc. Only one left!

Makenna leaned over, her hands on her knees to steady her breathing. There were many red Templars and she wasn’t sure they would make it through the thick of them. Barris had gathered other Templars that had refused red lyrium and they flanked her. Ahead of them was a giant staircase and a promise that the Lord Seeker was behind the red doors at the top. Raina was going to owe her big time for this. It had been a long time since Makenna had to lead a charge and this made her remember why she hated it. A small rustle in the bushes beside the staircase drew her attention and she stared into a pair of beady eyes. Strange, she was sure she had left that weasel behind at camp. She shook her head to dispel the notion that it was following her. After catching her breath, they all started up the stairs ready, for what she hoped, was the final confrontation.

“Lady Makenna, it is time we become better acquainted.” A voice rang out around them.

“Who the hell was that and how did it know my name?” Makenna hissed at Cassandra, knowing the woman wouldn’t have any more answers than she did.

They made it to the top of the stairs and the Lord Seeker stood in front of the doors with his back to them. She stopped behind him with her companions beside her. He didn’t move, didn’t even turn to look at them. Makenna shared a look with Cassandra before she stepped towards him to close the distance between them. He turned around rapidly and grabbed her shirt, hauling her forwards towards the door.

“At last.” He growled, pulling her towards the door until a flash of green light filled her vision.

Makenna closed her eyes to block out the blinding light until she stopped moving. Silence filled the air around her and she opened her eyes. The area around her was hazy but, she was not in Therinfal anymore. All she could see was a stone structure overhead and grass underneath her feet. There were a few lights in the distance but, there was no way to know how far away they really were. The vision around her seemed to shift as if it wasn’t stable. Looking behind her, Makenna could see a large, glowing red crystal. Red lyrium, perhaps.

Makenna started forward, the shifting vision making her feel nauseous. It felt as if the scene around her would fall away at any moment. She could see a fire in front of her and she cautiously approached it. Oh no, it wasn’t just fire. Bodies were twisted and contorted as if shielding themselves from an attack, were burning around her. Makenna covered her mouth and nose with her hand even though there was no smell. She moved through them, afraid they would spring to life and grab her. Finally, she stopped in front of a familiar image and her gut churned. Two people clutched three children between them, another body standing in front of them as if trying to protect them. It was the same as when she had found her family burned alive. Makenna felt the tears welling in her eyes but, stepped around them and kept moving. Where the hell was she?

Makenna approached two figures standing in fog and stopped. Raina and Solas stood side by side but, it wasn’t them. It couldn’t be. They would be in Redcliffe by now with the mages. They stared at her lifelessly, not moving, not even really seeing her. Kiernan stepped from shadows behind them and walked towards Makenna. Makenna gasped and took a step back.

“Is this shape useful? Will it let me know you?” The voice sounded almost like his, but it missed the mark. She could hear another voice underneath his. It wasn’t him. “Everything tells me about you. So will this. Watch.” Kiernan approached Raina and pulled a dagger.

Makenna knew it wasn’t real but, that didn’t stop her from stepping forward, the word no ripping from her throat. The thing that was Kiernan stared at her a moment, before it sliced Raina’s neck. Her eyes rolled back in her head and slumped forward, her skin turning black and flaking off.

“I see through you!” Kiernan stepped back into the shadows and Solas walked forward laughing, “Being you will be so much better than being the Lord Seeker.”

He walked behind her and Makenna turned but, he was gone.

“Do you know what you could become? You’ll see.” His voice whispered in her ear making her spin around, but once again, he was gone.

“When I’m done the Elder One will kill you and ascend. Then I will be you.”

“I’m afraid you have the wrong person; I am no one important.”

A laugh echoed around her, “Of course we know who you are. A queen is so much better than a Herald.”

Makenna’s eyes widened, shit, how would they know something like that. Very few knew who she was and she couldn’t imagine them having reason to tell. Unless, of course, her husband had allied with this elder one. But then, what would he want with her, or her body at least?

“Who or what is this Elder One?” She asked.

The voice laughed, “He is between things. Mortal once, but no longer.” Solas steps back beside her, “Glory is coming. And the Elder One wants you to serve him like everyone else, by dying in the right way.”

“Keep talking then.” Makenna snarled.

Solas grinned at her maliciously and turned to once again disappear in the shadows. Makenna turned and paused when she saw Raina behind her now.

“I am not your toy! I am Envy, and I will know you. Tell me Rowena, in your mind.”

Raina stepped in front of her and Makenna could see a shadow version of herself, with glowing green eyes. Makenna rolled her eyes. Apparently Envy couldn’t get everything right. Raina stabbed the shadow version with a dagger until the shadow slumped forward.

“Tell me what you think?” Raina snarled, “Tell me what you feel!” Raina was beside her now.

Makenna heard something behind her and turned around until she was face to face with the shadow. It clutched its stomach and fell forward crying out. Makenna felt something in her hand and looked down to see a dagger coated with ichor. She dropped it and stepped back.

“Tell me what you see.” Raina whispered in her ear.

“I think you’re trying too hard.” Makenna rolled her eyes and turned away. A path opened in front of her and she started forward, wanting nothing more than to get out of here. She stepped through a doorway and paused at the scene before her. Her and Donnchad were sprawled on the ground, one of his arms was still around her but, the both looked worse for wear. Cassandra has her sword drawn and trained on them while Solas was crouched beside her, his hand over her.

“They fell through the rift! They could be demons!” Cassandra’s disembodied voice cried out.

“They don’t feel like demons.” Solas replied to her.

“Are we willing to take that chance?” Cassandra’s voice was angry.

Makenna shook her head and kept moving through the room and through another doorway. This time Makenna was standing in front of Raina, who was on her knees.

“Herald? You’re nothing more than a false prophet. You are nothing compared to me.” The shadow version of her spoke, “I will bring Thedas to its knees.”

“Is this all you can manage? False imitations? Your jealousy does you no favors.” Makenna snarled.

“Accusing…trying to find my weakness. Is this the kind of woman you are?” The voice filled the emptiness around her before laughing.

The scene before disappeared in a flash of green and Makenna pressed on. She was in a hall filled with large statues in the middle of the hall, some of them turned towards her and some turned towards the side displaying two heads of some creature. There was another door at the end. Purpose filled her and she walked quickly noticing too late when the first statues turned towards her and spit green flame at her. She cried out and stepped back, slapping her clothes to get rid of it. The burns on her hands made her bite back tears. They weren’t healing.

All the statues were actively spitting fire now. Some of the statues turned, leaving small openings. She watched, discerning the pattern, before she stepped forward again. Every time a statue moved so did she, darting past them, narrowly avoiding flames on a few before she reached the end. The door was now covered in the flames from two statues and there didn’t look to be any way out. There was a room to her right and Makenna ducked inside to see if there was anything that could help her.

It looked like a standard room except for the table and chairs on the wall instead of on the floor. There was chest in the beginning of the room. Makenna lifted the lid but, it was empty.

“Fuck.” She sighed and let the lid slam shut. She turned to leave the room.

“Wait.” A voice, not Envy’s, called out.

She turned, but saw nothing. She walked back into the room looking for anyone who could have said something.

“Envy is hurting you. Mirrors on Mirrors on memories. A face it can feel but not fake. I want to help. You, not Envy.” The voice was behind her again.

Makenna whirled back towards the entrance but, once again there was no one. “Who’s there?”

“I’ve been watching. I’m Cole. We’re inside you. Or I am. You’re always inside you.”

Makenna turned in a slow circle until she saw a boy standing on the ceiling. His clothing looked raggedy and his wide brim hat made him look ridiculous. Two very blue eyes peeked out from behind blonde hair.

“It’s easy to hear, harder to be a part of what you’re hearing. But I’m here, hearing, helping. I hope. Envy hurt you, is hurting you. I tried to help. Then I was here, in the hearing. It’s-it’s not usually like this.”

Makenna rubbed her temples, “You have my undivided attention, if you can make sense of this, that is.”

There was a large screeching outside the door and Makenna backed away, wary of what laid outside.

“I was watching. I watch. Every Templar knew when you arrived. They were impressed, but none like the Lord Seeker.”

She turned back to Cole and found him right side up and sitting on the headboard of the bed.

“The Lord Seeker is an Envy demon. It wants to be me.”

“Yes,” he answered, “It twisted the Commanders. Forced their fury. Their fight. They’re red inside. Anyway, you’re frozen, Envy is trying to take your face, I heard it and reached out, and then in, and then I was here.”

“I don’t understand what it wants with me? I am not anyone here.” She was frustrated at this point.

“There is a man. He was here. Blue eyes, pierce and see. You are connected. He knows you and now so does the Elder One. They want you. What’s inside you. They need it for her.”

Makenna furrowed her eyebrows, “Who’s her?”

“I don’t know.” Cole shrugged.

“Alright Cole. If you really want to help, help me out of here.”

“It’s your head. I am not sure how to get you out. But I will help.”

“Shit.” She groaned.

“All of this is Envy: people, places, power. If you keep going, Envy stretches. It takes strength to make more.” He stood and hopped off the bed, “Being one person is hard. Being many, too many, more and more and Envy breaks down and you break out.”

“So if we keep moving in my head, we tire Envy into submission?”

“Maybe. I hope it helps. It’s better than doing nothing and losing your face.” He jogged out of the room leaving her to trail behind him. He stopped in front of them flames, his hand on his chin.

“Ideas. Ideas are loud. Think of water.” He muttered.

“Water?” She stepped beside him.

“Yes.”

“That thing can’t help you! I will see all!” Envy sounded pissed.

Makenna stared at the flames and thought of water, cooling and soothing. She thought of how it trickles through her hands and soothes her parched throat.

“What are you doing?!”

The flames went out and water poured from the mouth of a statue like a mini waterfall. Makenna turned to tell Cole it worked but, he was gone. Shrugging slightly, she pushed open the door and stepped into a room full of cells. A white flash of light blinded her and she stumbled back, clapping a hand over her eyes.

“Bloody demons.” She groaned before looking up, slowly blinking.

The shadow version of her was sprawled face down on the war table. A dagger was in her back with Cassandra and Donnchad on either side, looking down at her.

“Betrayed allies will curse your name but, that is something you know well. You rule with nothing but, blood and fear.” Envy spoke.

“Unless you don’t. You don’t have to. None of this is real unless you let it.” Cole’s calming voice filled her ear.

“Get out thing! I am learning!” Envy roared.

“Envy seems quite upset that you are here Cole.” She murmured, having a feeling he would hear her regardless.

“Yes. Envy is angry I am helping. It is being stretched.” He answered.

She nodded, crossing the room to another bloody door, seriously how many more doors would she have to go through to get the hell out? This time the shadow version of her was standing, surrounded by unidentifiable people, but all of them behind her. Raina was standing in front of her, arms outstretched and face pleading.

“I will give this world something real to believe in…something real to fear.” The other version spoke to Raina.

“Please Makenna, don’t do this.” Raina begged, her eyes wide and filled with tears.

The shadow laughed, “I would tell you to address me as Rowena but, you won’t be alive much longer. Goodbye Herald.”

“Enough!” Makenna shouted to the ceiling.

“This makes you angry? Keep teaching!” It laughed before the scene in front her exploded in another flash of green light.

She walked through the room, rooms with their doors wide open dotted each side. She walked across the room into a hall, there were doors open on each end but, they were just more rooms. There was no door that she could find that exited this area. A well-deserved curse flew past her lips and she turned to look around the room to decide which door to go through first. There has to be a way to get out of here. She walked over into one room and paused as she saw Donnchad in a cell.

“Donnchad, do you confess to conspiring with the Herald against Queen Rowena.” A guard asked, arms crossed.

Neither of them looked up as Makenna entered the room. Donnchad remained silent, his eyes defiant and yet sad. It was the look she never wanted to see in his eyes. It was the look he would have if she ever lost herself to the power she possessed. Makenna backed out of the room and turned to go into another one. Cole stood in the corner of this one, looking into the cell with sad eyes. Makenna looked and saw Raina, curled in a ball in the corner. Her armor in tatters and her face gaunt.

“It is dark, but it isn’t real. Think of sparks. Keep going up, you’re more you there than you are Envy and that tires it out.” He spoke softly, his eyes not leaving Raina.

Makenna nodded, “Well that’s something I suppose.”

Seeing nothing else in the room, she exited and went across the hall to the other room. Another cell, another guard, another familiar face that would haunt her when this was over. A brazier sat on the wall, cold and not lit. She frowned staring at it.

“Think of sparks…” She said softly, staring at the brazier, thinking of fire and heat, and the burns on her hands that still stung.

A green flame filled the brazier and she stepped back in surprise. She pulled it from its holder in the wall and held it up. Perhaps there were more. Makenna backtracked out of the room and down the original hallway, looking in the rooms for other braziers to light. Sure enough the other rooms with cells held braziers that lit up with the one she was carrying. Every time she lit a brazier the room shook around her and the guard took off disappearing into a brick wall. The last one appeared where the guards disappeared and she held her brazier forward to light it. The room shook again and the wall moved away from her. Dust filled the air making her cough. It revealed another hallway with more rooms.

“No! I haven’t seen enough!” Envy sounded like it was seething with rage.

Ignoring the demon, Makenna stepped into the room to her left and opened a door to a stairwell.

“Go up.” She grinned, taking the stairs two at a time, ready to get the hell out.

She pushed open the wood door at the top of the stairs, seeing nothing but another bright white light. She shielded her eyes looking around. Was the limit? Was Envy too tired to create more? Her musings were stopped short when the white faded, leaving forest in its stead. She could hear voices, a conversation about Val Royeaux burning and where she was heading next.

“Why would I attack Orlais?” She asked.

“Are you curious? Should I make use of that when I’m you?” Envy answered.

Makenna rolled her eyes as Cole’s voice filled the forest, “You’re letting her see more to sketch her shapes, but what she sees makes her stronger.”

“Quiet!” Envy shouted.

Makenna moved through the trees stepping over branches, and bones, before reaching another door and resisting the urge to kick it to splinters. The area was foggy but, it looked like the courtyard of Therinfal. Maybe she was getting closer? She moved carefully through the fog not sure what could be out here. Envy was speaking again but, she was too busy rolling her eyes to bother listening.

“For someone who is supposed to be learning, you talk an awful lot.”

She started up stone steps until she saw a platform with a gate. A lever was beside the gate. Makenna looked around, looking for any traps, and upon not seeing any approached the lever slowly. A flash of green behind her made her turn, arrow ready. Two hooded figures with large claws, milled about behind her but, neither of them turned to her. Cole sat cross-legged on the stone, looking unperturbed. When Makenna walked through the gates, the demons followed but made no moves to attack.

_Well that’s handy._

Makenna could hear people speaking, she stuck to the trees to avoid them. With no bars between her and them who knows what would happen. And she was in no mood to fight anything other than Envy. Another set of stairs, left her winded by the time she reached the top.

“Almost there.” Cole urged.

“Thanks Cole,” She wheezed, “tell that to my thighs.”

“Your thighs don’t have ears.”

Makenna choked back a laugh, before walking through another arch way. It looked the same as when they first entered Therinfal. So she was close. Makenna avoided any voices and retraced her steps through the keep. Did this place ever have this many stairs? At this point she was liable to believe that Envy was just fucking with her at this point. Bodies and small fires littered her path back to where Envy had pulled her in here. It sounded as if a fight was still occurring in other areas of the keep but, Makenna saw very few soldiers. Finally, she was back at the steps leading to the red door.

“Go up.” Cole reminded her.

Makenna jogged up the stairs, spurned by the pure desire to get out of here, ignoring the pain in her legs. There was nothing waiting for her at the top. She approached the red door cautiously, stopping just short of opening it. Something pressed against her back and she turned around only to face the shadow version of herself as it shoved her against the door.

“Unfair! Unfair! That thing kept you whole, kept you from giving me your shape!” Envy screeched at her.

“What would you gain from being me?”

“What could you gain? What…ugh! We’ll start again. More pain this time. The Elder One still comes.” It reached up with its other hand, green flames in its palm.

A black shape formed behind him before dispersing as if it never existed. Cole stood behind the demon.

“It’s frightened of you.”

Envy turned to Cole, “Get out of-“

Makenna took Cole’s diversion to push Envy off of her. Envy stumbled back, wind milling its arms to keep from falling.

“I can work with fear.” Makenna snarled and grabbed Envy by the collar, “You want to be me, then you have to take it all.”

Makenna pressed her forehead against the Envy and pulled Envy into her memories. She could feel Envy’s glee at first until the deaths and the curse started to take its toll. Marks identical to Makenna seared themselves into Envy’s body causing it to scream as it’s skin burned. The deaths of her daughter, her mother, her sister, her friends, the burdens she had to carry marked themselves into Envy’s skin.

“No! No!” It screamed.

“You aren’t equipped to be me.” Makenna leaned back and them smashed her forehead into Envy’s not caring that it made her own wanted to split open.

Everything disappeared in a flash of white and Makenna felt a falling sensation before strong arms wrapped around her. The world around her pulled into focus as Donnchad pulled her upright, his face taut with worry. Cassandra was standing in front of her sword drawn as a pale figure stood up from a slumped over position. The thing that Makenna could only assume was Envy, bent over backwards until it faced her and screeched, its mouth wide open. It had two sets of arms, one set coming out at its waist, and the other set ended in large claws. Envy had no eyes, just deep scars were eyes would have been. It also had curse mark identical to her own. Her own personal punishment for it fucking with her. It disappeared in a ball of green flame and flew through the giant hall, past all the Templars, and disappeared behind a barrier.

“Maker.” Cassandra gasped.

“Are you alright?” Donnchad refused to let her go.

Makenna rubbed the spot in the middle of her forehead that was starting to pound and groaned, “No one wins with a head butt.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All comments, kudos, and bookmarks are appreciated! I love you all!


	27. New Recruits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This was supposed to be finished and posted earlier but, as some of you know I had some bad news over the weekend. My biological father has been diagnosed with pancreatic cancer that has spread to his liver. It isn't good. I took my time off last weekend to see him before he starts treatment. I will do my best to keep regular updates but, I am having a difficult time handling this. 
> 
> I am so glad I have some wonderful readers. Thank you for still being here! This is the end of the Therinfal Redoubt arc and we also have an introduction of our first OC! I hope you enjoy!

Donnchad helped Makenna into the room, his arm supporting her. She was incredibly tired, and her own marks were inflamed and the fabric of her armor was not helping. Wincing, she stepped beside Ser Barris as he stared at the barrier with a shocked look.

“The Lord Seeker.” He whispered not quite believing what he saw.

“No,” Makenna shook her head, “an imposter.”

He looked back at her, his eyes searching hers for a lie. When he saw that she was indeed telling the truth, he turned back to look at the barrier.

“That monster ensured we weren’t prepared. I still don’t know what we’re up against.” He led her through the great hall, near the group of Templars that hadn’t been tainted by red lyrium.

“The demon wanted me, wanted to be me. I am not quite sure why.” She lied, ignoring the glance from Donnchad.

“Maybe it believed you were the Herald.” Cassandra stood next to her, arms crossed over her chest plate.

Makenna looked to Barris, “I am sorry, but an envy demon took the form of the Lord Seeker.”

“Then the Lord Seeker…” Cassandra trailed off looking horrified.

“Is caged or dead. Maker.” Barris shook his head before hanging it, “I knew that red lyrium was bad. I knew something wasn’t right. I should’ve said something sooner.”

“I don’t think that would’ve changed much.” Makenna placed her hand on his shoulder.

Barris balled his hands into fists. “That thing corrupted the Order. It turned our leaders so we wouldn’t question.”

“Then let’s end it.” Makenna spoke with conviction, wanting to flay the demon alive.

Barris stared at her a moment, emotions ranging from anger to disbelief, to the same conviction that was in hers, flashing across his face. He nodded before turning to the Templars.

“Templars! What is Envy?”

A few them stared at him before one stepped forward and stood up straight, “A coward, brother!”

“It studies, makes less mistakes. But most of all, it hides.” Another added.

Barris turned back to Makenna, “We need our veterans. Our commanders have turned, but our lieutenants may still be fighting. We’ll hold the hall. You find the lieutenants and the uncorrupted lyrium stores. Bring them here, and I’ll give you Envy. Show those things no mercy.” He walked away to tend to the wounded.

Makenna turned to her group and was met with a stern frown from her friend. Donnchad stood in front of her, arms crossed.

“What? We should get moving.” She sighed.

“ _We_ aren’t going anywhere. Cassandra and I can find the veterans. You are injured.”

“You can’t be serious.”

“You are hurt and you aren’t healing.” He gestured to her hands, “You are staying here with the Templars.”

“I’m not a child, you can’t tell me what to do.” She scoffed.

“He is right. If you are injured, then perhaps it is best if you stay behind. We will need you to help us fight Envy. You will be of no use if you wear out before then.” Cassandra piped up.

“How do you plan on taking on red Templars with just the two of you?”

“We’ll manage.” Donnchad crossed his arms over his chest.

“Fine.” She snarled and turned to assist the injured Templars.

She ignored the remark about her being childish and kneeled beside a soldier whose arm was twisted at a wrong angle and a wound in his stomach that was still seeping blood. Barris looked up at her.

“You’re a mage?” His eyebrows knit together.

“Something like that.” Makenna frowned as the soldier tried to push her hand away.

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“You didn’t ask.” She didn’t look up at Barris as she spoke, instead she was feeling where the breaks were in the soldier’s arm to reset it.

Makenna applied pressure and snapped the bones back together, placing a hand on the soldier’s shoulder as he cried out, trying to sooth him. She pushed her aura into the bone to pull the fragments together and heal them. She moved to the stomach wound to see how bad it was.

“You shouldn’t be able to do that.” Barris whispered.

“And why is that?” She looked for any signs of infection and pushed her finger into the wound to see how deep it was.

“We take lyrium to nullify the effects of magic. You shouldn’t be able to heal us.”

“There are exceptions to every rule.” Satisfied with her findings, she pushed her aura into the wound to seal it.

Makenna pulled a handkerchief from her pocket and cleaned the blood from her fingers. Barris watched her with his hand resting on his sword.

“What are you?” She could tell he was taking pains to keep his voice quiet.

Makenna looked up and saw how tightly he was gripping the pommel of his sword, “Relax Ser Barris. I am not here to hurt anyone but, if you draw your sword…well, let’s just say it would be bad form if I had to punch a hole through the knight-captain’s chest.”

His jaw dropped and he just stared, at a loss for words. She smiled at him.

“Now, let’s tend to your other Templars.”

~

It took half an hour to clear the waves of red Templars before the barrier finally dropped. Envy’s laughter echoed through the halls to draw them out. Thankfully, there were no major wounds that needed tending. Makenna checked how many arrows she had left, disappointed that there were only a handful remaining. Her marks still blazed from earlier, pulsing with pain. There was nothing to do but grit her teeth and bear it. Her small group and a few Templars walked out into a shrine to confront Envy for what she hoped was the final time. It still laughed, taunting her. She stepped down the stone steps to an overgrown courtyard, with Donnchad and Cassandra flanking her. A barrier rose up behind them, blocking the Templars from entering with them. That couldn’t be good.

“I touched so much of you. But you are selfish with your glory. Now I am no one.” It spoke but neither of them could see where it was hiding.

An explosion sounded from beneath Makenna’s feet and she stumbled back just enough before Envy rose up from the ground before her accompanied by the eerie green light from earlier.

“Dark and desperate, death to make yourself alive, I used to be like you.” Cole appeared beside Makenna and stepped in front of her to address Envy, “I’m not anymore. You shouldn’t be either.”

“Quiet thing!” Envy screeched and swiped at them.

Something tackled Makenna around the waist to get her out of the way of Envy’s claws. Cassandra roared and charged at the demon, followed by Donnchad. Makenna landed hard against the stone, the only thing keeping her head from making impact was a hand that was cradling the back of her head. She looked up into bright green eyes that stared down at her wickedly. A dark-skinned man was straddling her, one hand behind her head, the other propping himself up. A ponytail of long ginger hair hung over his shoulder, tickling her collarbone. They were nose to nose, his lips curved into a smile.

_The little weasel._

“We meet again Rowena.” He winked.

“Barclay?”

His grin grew wider, if that was even possible. Envy’s scream made them break eye contact and she could see the demon gunning for them. Makenna hooked her leg through his to flip them over. It was his turn to have the breath knocked out of him. Now that she was upright Makenna nocked an arrow and shot it into Envy’s open mouth. It roared and clawed at the arrow lodged through the back of its throat. Makenna took the opportunity to stand and offered her hand to Barclay. She pulled him up with a little more force than was necessary.

“It’s just Makenna here.” She spoke softly, the warning clear in her tone.

She ignored the raising of his eyebrows and turned back to deal with Envy. It kept shifting forms but, it was weak. Between Makenna’s arrows, and Cole’s daggers, and Cassandra’s and Donnchad’s swords they were making steady work of it. Makenna herself was tiring out. It was getting harder to dodge it’s claws as it came for her every time. It was incredibly angry she hadn’t let it steal her face. A final blow from Cassandra’s sword finally took Envy to its knees. It screeched a finally time and disappeared in a flash of green light.

“That was tiring.” Barclay leaned against Makenna and threw his arm around her shoulders.

“You didn’t do anything.” She glared at him.

“I recall saving your life.”

Cassandra stepped forward, her sword still drawn, “Who is this?”

“The weasel.” Donnchad sheathed his sword, staring down Barclay.

“Donnchad! As strong as ever I see.”

Donnchad grunted in the shifter’s general direction but, didn’t say anything.

“He is from home. He is…a familiar face.” Makenna nodded at Cassandra who sheathed her sword but, didn’t stop looking suspiciously at the newcomer.

The sounds of clanking armor drew their attention as the Templars came down the steps, led by Ser Barris. He still looked warily at Makenna, but also appreciative.

“The demon is dead. Andraste be praised; She shielded you from its touch. We’ve numbers across Thedas, but we let this happen. Our officers either failed to see it or were complicit. The Templars are ready to hear what the Inquisition needs of us.” He inclined his head towards her.

Makenna glanced back at the breach, “If that thing hanging over our heads doesn’t terrify you, you’re braver souls than I. The Inquisition can’t seal the breach on its own. We need everyone we can. We need the Templars.”

“You speak truths we should never have ignored. But the order is leaderless, gutted by betrayal. We must rebuild it.”

“Then rebuild it with us. Make it better than what it was.” Makenna held out her hand.

Barris glanced at the other Templars at his back who nodded solemnly. He clasped her hand in his, shaking it firmly.

“Then we will serve with the Inquisition and atone for our sins.”

~

The Templars finalized their plans to leave Therinfal Redoubt and head to Haven after gathering what supplies were left. Makenna and Cassandra agreed it was best not to tell them about the mage from Redcliffe until they knew for sure Raina would be allying with them as well. Feeling tired, dirty, and a little broken, the group left Therinfal to begin their journey to meet with the Herald in the Hinterlands. A raven had met them just outside with word from Leliana that they would be regrouping and looking for a Grey Warden by the name of Blackwall. Thankfully the still had their horses, Makenna was not looking forward to the amount of walking she would have to do, especially after the ridiculous amount of stairs. Cole had disappeared again but, she had no doubts he was close by. Barclay was perched on her shoulder, only his beady eyes were visible through her hair. Donnchad was sending worried glances over to her, as she winced when the fabric of her clothes rubbed against her marks. It was one thing to have only one at a time but, having all of them raw was nothing short of excruciating. She wanted nothing more than to curl up in her bed and sleep for days.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Barclay is the OC of the lovely KasonSama! I hope I can do him some justice!
> 
> As always, comments, kudos, and bookmarks are loved and appreciated! Come hang out with me in the comments! I'm totally cool!


	28. Bad Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This is just a little short interlude chapter while I work on the next one. I have spent all last weekend in the hospital with my adoptive father. Needless to say I am exhausted. Please bear with me!

“The loss of the Templars is unacceptable.” Corypheus sat upon a throne made of bones, his fingers digging into them. Elves, men, mages, soldiers-it mattered little to him who made up his throne. They would all break under his rule.

“We have enough Templars and we still have the mages.” Kiernan looked down at a map of Thedas, his hands ghosting over the parchment, his fingers stopping every now and again over Haven.

“Regardless, this woman you have told us about, she is proving to be troublesome. I was under the impression she would be swayed or dealt with.”

“The witch I sent was unsuccessful. It will not happen again.” Kiernan didn’t bother looking up as he answered.

“See that it won’t.” Corypheus waved him off.

Kiernan inclined his head and turned to leave the room, dodging large piles of rubble and rocks. It had been difficult enough to earn a place within the self-proclaimed “God’s” inner circle, he didn’t need to blow it. He needed Corypheus’ resources and the freedom to do what he needed to do. Kiernan entered his own chambers, small and lacking the grandeur he was used to, but it would have to do. He sat down at his desk and kicked his boots off. He rubbed his face vigorously with his palm. He knew Etain would fail. He could almost feel sorry for her but, she was such a pale imitation. He knew Makenna would see right through her. He didn’t want the mission to succeed, he just needed her to know he was here and he was watching. Eventually, she would come looking for him, she would come to him and if she wouldn’t surrender herself to him, he would rip her apart and take what was needed.

Her success in Therinfal didn’t surprise him. He expected it of her. She was always strong-willed and smart. She would have been an excellent Queen if she had accepted him and if she hadn’t done her best to destroy everything that was Underhill. Kiernan laced his fingers together and leaned back in his chair.

“Asha.” He murmured into the silence and he waited.

It felt like hours, yet it was only minutes, when he felt fingers brushing across cheek. He opened his eyes, his back stiffening as he stared into familiar green eyes. Red hair, fell in soft curls to a trim waist, a stark contrast to the white dress that brushed the tops of her feet.

“You couldn’t pick another form?” His voice was low, guttural, as he stared at the woman he married a long time ago.

“I take the form of your greatest desire Kiernan. You should know this by now.” The voice wasn’t hers, it was the one thing Asha could never replicate.

“I think you like fucking with me.”

“While that is true, my form is based on you. It is not my fault you have no taste.” Asha spoke, her words wrapping around him like silk. Silk that would wrap around a throat and choke the life out if it.

“I need her.” Kiernan sat forward, his elbows resting on his knees.

“You were always so weak Kiernan. Needing a woman who has never needed you. You should have left her in the village where you found her.”

“That is not what I mean Asha.”

“I know what you meant. It does not make my statement untrue.”

“Asha.” He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Fingers cupped his jaw, the nails digging in slightly. She pulled her hand back and licked a small droplet of blood from the tip of her nail, “Do not fret son of Badb. I know why you summoned me. I have been waiting patiently to kill her.”

“Thank you Asha.” He nodded his head.

“Do not thank me. I stayed my hand because you are the son of the only one I have sworn fealty to.”

“I will need her body.” Kiernan looked up at her.

“In one piece?” Asha smiled at him.

“Preferably.”

“Shame. And why do you need her body exactly?”

“Normally only the Morrigan can give and take powers she has bestowed; however, this place is beyond her reach. I will need her body to restore the rightful queen to her place.”

“You plan on resurrecting Badb?” Asha stepped closer.

Kiernan nodded in affirmation, “If everything goes according to plan.”

“I will make sure of it.” Asha’s eyed glittered in excitement.

“And what of your sisters?”

His question made her pause, “What of them?”

“Won’t they try to stop you?”

Asha smiled again, this time her teeth pointed, “Then I will kill them too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All kudos, comments, and bookmarks are loved! 
> 
> Asha is 1/3 of an OC from Idrelle-Miocovani! 
> 
> If you've e-mailed me an OC I did get it, I have them saved in a folder! I haven't forgotten anyone!


	29. What's Wrong with a Little Blood Magic? Solas POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New update! I wasn't sure I would finish this in time. I'm glad I did. I hope you enjoy!

Solas sat beside the fire, a book open in his lap but, he had stopped reading some time ago. A magister taking Redcliffe was alarming to say the least. Not to mention there was still no news from Therinfal. He should have never let her go alone. He didn’t understand how she could have been more worried about the Herald than herself. Her magic was different. Now that she wasn’t hiding it, it filled the space around her. Even those who wouldn’t be able to sense magic would feel her aura. She wore her magic like a second skin and yet she still kept it roped in. He wanted to see exactly what she could do but, he doubted he would be able to convince her to show him. With a sigh of frustration, he shut the book in his lap no longer caring to keep up the ruse of reading.

“You seem grimmer than usual Chuckles.”

“It is hardly a time for lightheartedness Master Tethras.” Solas answered stiffly.

“Please don’t start you two.” Raina groaned, twisting her fingers nervously.

It had surprised Solas how swiftly she had accepted Makenna as a witch even after lying about it. The Herald had accepted her the moment Makenna had revealed herself without batting an eyelash. And now she was sitting here just as worried as he was. Makenna was still so new to this world and wasn’t used to Templars and the bloodshed between them and the mages.

“Herald!” A scout ran through the camp, breaking him from his reverie.

All eyes were on the scout as he bowed to the Herald, “They’ve been sighted! They should be here within the hour.”

Raina shot up from the log, “Are they okay? Did anyone look hurt?”

“No your worship. They all look unharmed.”

“Thank the Creators.” She sighed.

The scout bowed again before leaving the group alone. Solas let out his own sigh of relief while ignoring the amused glance from the dwarf. She was safe and that was what mattered. Despite his amusement at Solas’ expense, even Varric was livelier after hearing the news. He even offered to help Raina start the meal for the night. All three of them stood when they saw the horse’s nearing the camp. Scouts and soldiers stepped forward to take the reins of the horses. Makenna patted the side of her horse before dismounting. Raina was up and closing the distance before throwing her arms around the woman and squeezing. Makenna visibly winced but, returned the embrace. Solas frowned as she quickly tried to hide her pain.

Once Raina let her go, the three were walking to the fire, looking exhausted. Makenna sat down beside Solas, trying to mask how stiff she was doing so.

“Well Violet, you look like shit.” Varric spoke cheerfully.

She snorted, “You try fighting an Envy demon and see how good you look afterwards.”

“An demon? At Therinfal?” Raina sat on the other side of her.

Makenna nodded, “The Lord Seeker had been replaced by an Envy demon.”

“Shit,” Varric shook his head, “where is the actual Seeker then?”

“We do not know. I hope we can find them.” Cassandra answered, her voice tinged with worry.

Solas felt bad for Cassandra, he had a healthy respect for her, but perhaps it was best if her order as well as the Templar order had little to no structure left. Only then would the mages be freed. Only then would they be able to fully command their power. He understood the risk of abominations but, if mages were actually knowledgeable then the risk would decrease dramatically.

“We’ll do our best Cassandra.” Raina patted the woman on the shoulder.

“How did Redcliffe go? Did you recruit the mages?” Makenna turned to the Herald.

Raina shook her head, “No, when we got there we were told Fiona was no longer in charge. She had signed over the mages to a Magister for protection.”

“A Tevinter?” Cassandra nearly bellowed.

Makenna turned and looked at Solas confused, “What’s a Magister?”

“A high-ranking official of the Magisterium. In Tevinter it is a coveted political position.” Solas answered.

“Is being a Magister a bad thing?”

“Maybe not in Tevinter but, we openly condemn their common practices. There is no telling what they would do with the rebel mages.” Cassandra crossed her arms over her chest.

“They enslave elves,” Raina added, looking at Makenna, “and practice blood magic.”

“What’s wrong with blood magic?”

Solas winced when she asked that. Not because it wasn’t a legitimate question but, because of the furious and incredulous look that crossed the Seeker’s face before she launched into an anti-blood magic rant. Blood magic is a magic just as any other. It is harmful if not properly wielded and all risks are not taken into consideration. People have always feared what they do not understand. Solas bit back a smile as Makenna crossed her arms mid-rant, her brow arched in disbelief.

“Forgive me Cassandra, but I find that argument lacking.” Makenna spoke up when she was finished.

“How so?”

“Here we go.” Varric muttered.

“The dangers of blood magic are really no different than the dangers from any other magic. It’s all in how it’s used. If mages are properly informed of the risks and properly taught how to wield said magic, then there is no need for a strict abolishment of the particular school of magic.” Makenna leaned forward.

“Blood magic is a violent and corruptive magic. It gives mages an inordinate amount of power. Magic than can be used on the people and Templars alike.” Cassandra narrowed her eyes.  

“Any magic can be violent and corruptive, Cassandra, how it is used is up to the mage.”

“Then should we just let mages run amok? I have seen mages kill people like it is nothing.” Cassandra seethed.

“The same could be said for men. You can’t punish an entire group of people out of fear.”

“The circles are not a punishment.”

“From my understanding the circles were more like prisons. You ripped people from their families and their homes and locked them away in a tower at the mercy of a group of people that fear them. I have seen what fear does to people. I have seen how they abuse power when they are afraid. Mages can be made tranquil with little to no evidence of abusing their magic. You don’t allow mages to have families, or relationships, or a life for that matter. Is it any wonder they rebelled?” Makenna sat back.

Cassandra was stiff, her hands rested in her lap but, they were clenched tightly into fists. Makenna waited for her to say something yet the Seeker remained quiet. Finally, she stood and nodded to the group.

“I will go bathe first.” She turned from the fire and walked back towards the small lake near the camp, they watched her leave until she disappeared from site.

“I’ll go with her.” Raina got up from the and patted Makenna on the shoulder before following Cassandra.

Solas did his best to hide the slightly smug expression on his face, “Perhaps we shouldn’t antagonize the Seeker.”

Makenna turned back to him, “I wasn’t trying to antagonize her. I was just merely pointing out her flawed logic.”

“We all have flawed logic when it comes to certain things.” Donnchad, who had been quiet the moment he had entered camp, spoke up, levelling his gaze at Makenna.

“I suppose that is true.” She looked away and instead stared into the fire.

“There was also some talk to time magic in Redcliffe.” Varric offered to change the subject.

She perked up, “Time magic?”

“Impossible.” Solas muttered.

She smirked and placed her arm on Solas’, “Oh dear, sweet Solas. Of course it isn’t. Tell me more.”

~

Solas entered his tent to find Makenna sitting on her bedroll, still fully clothed, one leg tucked underneath the other. He raised an eyebrow at her before sitting on his own bedroll. Last he had checked he was sharing a tent with Varric.

“Are you lost _da’mi_?”

“Why would I be lost?” She smiled up at him.

“I believe I was sharing with Master Tethras.”

“Ah, yes, well Master Tethras and I switched.”

“Why is that?”

Makenna opened her mouth to speak before closing it. He could see her wrestling between telling the truth and sarcasm. After a moment she sighed, her shoulders slumping.

“I need help.” She murmured.

“With what?” He asked softly.

She hesitated a moment before slowly pulling off her shirt, wincing as she pulled the fabric from her skin. He sucked in a breath when he saw the inflamed marks, he had seen when only a few at a time were inflamed, but not all of them at one. She unbuttoned her pants and pulled those of as well, the marks on her thighs also red and angry. He reached for her, feeling the heat coming off her in waves.

“What happened?”

She recounted what happened when Envy was trying to take her identity. How she let Envy into her head and allowed the demon to attempt to merge with her.  How she was able to detach from Envy by overloading it with her curse.

“You allowed Envy in your head?” Solas’ voice was quiet.

“Yes. He couldn’t handle it.” She snorted.

“Do you have any idea how dangerous and reckless that was?” He wasn’t amused.

She groaned, “Please Solas, if I wanted a lecture I would have stayed in Donnchad’s tent.”

He frowned, “Maybe you deserve one.”

“Maybe I do but, it isn’t fair to take advantage of me when I am already down.”

He sighed, “Very well, I will save it for later.” He moved closer to her, his fingers brushing against her skin.

She breathed a sigh of relief as the cold spread across her skin, relieving some of the heat from marks. He traced each line individually, smirking every time she drew in a breath. Her eyes closed as he worked. Every so often he would look up, admiring the way her eyelashes brushed across her cheeks, and the way her lips parted slightly as he touched her. She had taken to removing her patch when it was just them, no longer caring to hide herself from him. He wasn’t sure what to do with this trust. He hoped he was deserving of it in the end. A false hope, considering he knew how everything would have to end.

“You are thinking awfully hard.”

He looked up as she spoke. Both eyes were open and on him. Her left eye looked less purple than usual. Of course, that could be the exhaustion speaking.

“I am just thinking about the mages. I hope the Inquisition will act in their best interest.”

“You want to save them.” It wasn’t a question.

“Yes. They deserve better than to be in service to Tevinter.”

Makenna nodded, “I doubt Raina will let it go.”

“You sound confident.” Solas leaned back.

Makenna breathed another sigh of relief that turned into a yawn, “She reminds me of my sister. Always wanting to do the right thing.”

Solas hummed in response and moved back to his own bedroll, “You should sleep. I’ll make an ointment for those in the morning.”

Makenna closed her eyes and nodded before laying down on her side and pulling her blanket over her. After a moment she rolled over onto her stomach, her arm underneath her head. A rustling of the tent flap made Solas sit up. A ginger tabby strode into the tent with its tail in the hair and sauntered over to her.

“Makenna?”

She cracked open an eye and looked up at Solas, “Hm?”

“When did you get a cat?” He asked as the tabby climbed on her back and laid down, one paw touching her shoulder. He could’ve sworn the cat winked at him before purring loudly and laying its head down.

“It’s just Barclay. I’ll introduce you in the morning.” She closed her eyes again as she murmured her response.

It didn’t take long before she was snoring softly. The sound made Solas chuckle before he laid down in his own bedroll. He ended up on his side facing her, her copper curls just out of reach. He had to be cautious around her from now on. He would have never expected to meet someone like her. She could change everything. The question was whether or not he would let her.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All kudos, bookmarks, and comments are loved. Come hang out with me in the comments! I'm totally cool.


	30. Calm Before the Storm (Shitstorm That is)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter! Yay! It took me a little bit to get past some writer's block on this but, here it is! Thank you to my lovely readers for their support as of late! I love all y'all. <3

Makenna woke to a gruff and confused voice and a warm, lanky body sprawled over her. There was no way the person laying on her was Donnchad, he would have crushed her by now. Her arm, currently being used as a pillow, muffled her groan as she struggled to roll over. It’s not that she physically couldn’t, it’s that she wanted nothing more than to close her eyes and drift back to sleep.

“Who the hell are you?” The gruff voice was no longer gruff, now clipped and angry.

“Our dear Makenna told you who I was.” Another voice purred close to her ear.

“Why the hell are you sleeping on me Barclay?” Makenna’s voice was still thick with sleep. She cracked open on eye and tilted her head up to see her angry apostate glaring at the shapeshifter.

_Your apostate?_

Makenna grumbled and moved to sit up, shoving Barclay off to the side. He laid on his side on her bedroll in the opposite direction, reclining back on one elbow, looking quite unperturbed.

“In lieu of a comfortable bed I found the next best thing.” He winked at her.

“I am not a bed.” She snapped.

“You are the best bed _Makenna_.” The emphasis on her name made her grimace.

“Who is he Makenna?” Solas was sitting up in his own bedroll, his arms crossed, his eyes not straying from the intruder.

“Barclay. He is a shapeshifter and currently a pain in my ass.” She grumbled.

Barclay sat and up and half-bowed mockingly at Solas, “Not a friend? I am hurt.”

She rolled her eyes knowing it was a damn lie, “The last time I saw you, you were having relations with one of the servants.”

“That is hardly something to be upset about.”

“ _You were in my bed._ ” She hissed.

He snorted and quickly covered his mouth to muffle any further laughter. Makenna groaned and flopped back down on her bedroll. She was far too tired for this crap this morning.

“Why don’t you climb in bed with Donnchad. I’m sure he has missed you.” She mumbled into her arm.

Barclay sat up straighter, his grin widening, “Excellent idea.” He disappeared from the tent.

“Donnchad is probably going to kill me for that. I don’t even care right now.” She pulled her blanket back over her.

Solas shook his head and laid back down on his side to face her, “How are you feeling?”

“Better. I’m so tired though.”

He nodded, “That is to be expected from going toe to toe with a powerful demon. Perhaps you should rest most of today.”

“Are you sure I won’t be needed?” She asked even though she could already feel herself falling back to sleep.

“I will speak to the Herald. I doubt she will mind. Sleep Makenna.”

Makenna mumbled a response succumbing to sleep before he even finished his statement.

~

It was warm when Makenna woke again. She had kicked off her blanket in her sleep and was sprawled across both hers and Solas’ bedrolls. Thankfully, he was no longer present or he might have protested at being taken over. She sat up and stretched, sighing in relief when she didn’t feel any pain from doing so. Once again, she would have to find a way to thank him. Makenna searched through the tangle of blankets and bedrolls to find her pants at least, she didn’t mind walking around in a sleeveless shirt. Throwing her hair up in a sloppy bun, Makenna climbed out from the tent, squinting her eyes in the sunlight. The camp was quiet and fairly empty save for a few scouts milling about. A scout nodded his head at her and pointed to a small thatch of trees. She thanked him before heading through the trees and coming out to small body of water.

Solas was standing at the edge, staff in hand, going through a cycle of positions. Makenna could feel the ebb and flow of energy, but not the release. It felt like a meditation of sorts. Her eyes flitted between his practice and the water droplets that rolled down his bare back. A part of her wanted to get down on her knees and thank whatever god made him.

“Enjoying the show _da’mi_?” He didn’t even turn to look at her as he spoke.

If Makenna was still a young girl, perhaps she would have blushed. Instead, she walked over to him and stood beside him. She rolled up her pant legs and waded into the water, relishing the feeling of the cool water on her feet.

“Who wouldn’t?”

He smirked in response and they both stood there in companionable silence. His movements slowed until he came to a standstill and he waded out into the water with her. His shoulder was only a breath away from hers. Normally she would have found any excuse to keep her distance but, with Solas she felt a comfort she hadn’t had in a long time. That feeling alone should make her warier of the personal space they shared. Yet, not even the few kisses they shared made her want to run away screaming. It was dangerous line she was toeing. A feather-light touch on her shoulder made her turn and face the man she couldn’t break her thoughts from.

“How are you feeling?” His voice was soft and wrapped around her like a warm blanket.

“Better, thank you. Although, admittedly, I am a bit worried.”

“Of?” He prompted.

“My marks had been…how do I put it? Quiet, I suppose. I haven’t been having my nightmares. My curse is unique and even I do not know how to break it. I am worried that there is something larger coming. Something with worse consequences.” She looked down at her feet as she spoke, moving her feet through the water and watching the ripples spread across the water, she looked back up at him when she finished.

“Ah.” He looked a bit uncomfortable for a moment, “That is my doing…I set a barrier around your dream space.”

Makenna took a moment to let what he said sink in. He had protected her from her nightmares? Her torment? He had protected her from her loved ones? He was the reason she hadn’t seen her daughter in weeks? She didn’t know whether to be angry or to kiss him until he was blue in the face.

“How?” She finally managed to ask.

“When we dream in the Fade we occupy our own space. I can pull you into mine and I am sure you could pull me into yours just as easily as you pull me into your mind. I set a barrier around your space so nothing could come in without your permission. I wasn’t sure it would work at first because you’re not from Thedas and you are new to the Fade, but it did.”

“I’m not…I’m not sure how to feel about this.” She scrunched up her face as she thought about it.

“ _Ir abelas,_ I should have asked.” He looked regretful.

“Was it out of genuine care, or was it an experiment?” She turned to look at him fully, squaring her shoulders in preparation of the answer.

He hesitated a moment, “I will not lie, I was curious as to whether or not it would work and I am curious as to how you can walk through the Fade considering you have no connection to it, but I would not have done it if I did not care at all.”

“I…thank you…it’s just, it is the only way I see my daughter anymore. I know it isn’t truly real but, it is all I have.” She murmured.

“What of your memories?”

“I have my memories, it’s just even though they’re nightmares, they feel real. For a moment she is tangible and I can hold her and hear her again. The marks, the pain, the nightmares, are just part of the bargain.”

“Bargain?”

Her eyes widened as she realized what she just said, “I misspoke.”

“Did you?” His eyes narrowed.

“Yes.”

“I don’t believe you did.”

“That sounds like a personal problem.”

“Why does her death weigh so heavily on you?” He pressed.

“Don’t-“

“Why do you willingly shoulder this burden?”

“Solas please-“

“Why are you acting as if it your fault?”

“BECAUSE IT IS MY FAULT!” Her shout not only startled Solas, but several birds in the trees that squawked at her before taking off.

“My daughter died because I was selfish. Because I didn’t protect her. Do you know what Moira means? It means bitterly wanted child. I wanted her and damn the consequences. She paid for those consequences with her life! It should have been me!” Makenna knew all too well her face would be red from her anger, he just couldn’t stop pushing.

He clasped her shoulders, rubbing small circles into the joint with his thumb, “I don’t believe it is your fault. No one can prevent their child from passing.”  He attempted to soothe her.

She chuckled bitterly, “I didn’t shield her from Badb. I didn’t make Kiernan believe that she was his beyond a shadow of a doubt. I didn’t take her and run when I had the chance. So many things would be different, if I had just taken her and ran.” Her voice turned wistful.

He said nothing to that, he just kept rubbing her shoulders in an attempt to calm her, “I’m sorry. I was under the impression you lived under Rowena’s rule. It didn’t even occur to me that you were in the court under Badb.”

Makenna froze. _Stupid. Idiot._

“Makenna?” He stopped and looked down at her in concern.

“I-“

“Fear. Why am I afraid? I shouldn’t keep this a secret anymore. I am not ashamed. Wait. I am ashamed. They won’t understand. They will be angry. Why do I care? I don’t care.” Cole’s voice made her stop. He was standing beside her, knee deep in the water as well, bent over to brush the water with his fingers. He looked up at her from underneath his brim, “You _do_ care. Tell him.”

“Who is this?” Solas gestured to Cole.

“Cole, he helped me against Envy.” Makenna’s voice was small. He was in her head. Cole said her thoughts out loud.

“Hello Pride. I am Compassion.” Cole nodded at Solas.

“Fascinating.”

“I am yes. A spirit out of the Fade. A spirit in a human body. All of those things are fascinating.” Cole turned back to Makenna, “The others will be back soon. Tell him.” In a moment he was gone and Makenna and Solas both turned to look for him.

“What did he want you to tell me.” Solas’ gaze landed back on her.

She hesitated, feeling another surge of fear that went straight to her gut, twisting it in knots. “It would be better to show you.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All kudos, comments, and bookmarks are loved and appreciated! You guys are amazing.


	31. Taking off the Mask

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohh goodness, I finished the chapter super early and I was going to wait to post it, but I can't. I'm so excited! One of the most fun chapters to write. I hope you enjoy!

_It would be better to show you._

Those seven words were the reason why her and Solas were sitting across from each other on the bank of the lake. Both of their legs were tucked underneath the other and their knees touched. She drew a shaky breath and reached out to touch his shoulders. He did the same and they both leaned forward until their foreheads touched. She closed her eyes and pulled on his essence with her own. It was getting easier and easier to pull him into her head. She doubted he would want to again after this. That thought scared her shitless and she _hated_ it.

She didn’t bother this time with changing her clothes or his to match the occasion. No one in her memories could see her as it was. She just wanted to get this over with. He opened his eyes and did a small turn to take in the environment.

The throne room of the courts was always impressive at first. All three aspects shared a court under the Morrigan’s name even though they each had their own separate courts and people. She had brought him to one of the annual gatherings. A week long gathering between her and Macha and the closest Fae courts (Summer and Spring) to discuss politics and mingle. The Wild Hunt always took place directly after the gathering and was considered the time when the conclave was over and the courts celebrated how well they worked together by hunting humans.

Makenna had always hated the Wild Hunts and this gathering was one she remembered well. It was within her first ten years as Queen and she had worked tirelessly to try and end the Wild Hunts. She had spent time skimming treaties, laws, anything that would help her build a case to end them. Just when she thought she was close her council had refused to back her position. They were too busy decrying her right as Queen and she was so tired of it.

Without looking at Solas she led him through the crowded throne room. He walked slowly taking his time to study those in the room. It didn’t surprise her that the Fae interested him the most. They ranged in look but, they always looked distinctly inhuman. Large eyes, sometimes all one color with no hint of iris or pupil. Fingers with extra knuckles, pointed ears, claws, sharpened teeth, the Fae were both beautiful and terrifying.

His eyes strayed to the tables laden with normal and strange foods, then to the vines that flowers that filled cracks in the walls and wove themselves into delicate braids. They climbed all over the walls and ceilings making the room feel as if nature itself had helped construct it. A giant window loomed behind the thrones but, no glass covered it, allowing nature to creep through the window as well.

There were three thrones. Macha sat on the throne furthest to the right, wearing a mask made of blue feathers making her resemble a raven. Her own blue eyes shone through the slits, making her look ethereal and terrifying. Most of the time the warrior goddess of women and children often wore armor but, for the final night of the conclave she donned a floor length gown with slits that traveled up her thighs, and a neckline that dipped well below her cleavage. The bodice was covered in small gems that caught the light and changed colors often depending on their whim. They were a gift from the Fae.

The throne all the way to the left was empty, as it had been for hundreds of years as far as Makenna knew. It had belonged to Neiman in the beginning and now it sat vacant and as covered in vines as the rest of the room. The woman sitting in the middle throne was the reason she was here. She had remembered the dress well; it had been one of her favorites. At first glance, it was modest, until of course someone noticed it was more lace than fabric. The black accented her perfectly, not because she looked good in black, but as the death and shadow aspect, it was more fitting. She watched herself cross her legs at the knee, completely visible through the lace and turn to not at something Macha has leaned over to say to her. Her silver wolf mask left only her mouth and chin visible and made it look as if she was snarling constantly. She had the mask specially made, Celtic knot designs had been hammered into the metal, her forge-master was the best after all. It didn’t have any holes for her eyes, but she could see regardless and she enjoyed how uncomfortable it made others.

 Her two most trusted companions were standing beside her throne, Donnchad was on her right of course, and a woman with waist length black hair pulled to the left, was standing on her other side. She had always kept the right side of her head shaved to show off the scar from her temple to the right side of her ear. Makenna had found her with that scar and named her Aleena (good-looking) as a sort of joke. Aleena was what others called her but, after seeing her ferocity in battle, and her lion form, Makenna and Donnchad had taken to calling her Lyonessa, or just Nessa. She was like a daughter to Makenna and a left hand to Rowena. Makenna felt guilty that she had not thought of her while in Thedas. The woman was practically family and she had all but left her behind.

Makenna brought Solas close to the thrones and stood closest to her own. He looked at Rowena with great interest, particularly the wolf mask that covered her face. His eyebrows drew together when he saw Donnchad standing behind the Queen.

“This is Rowena?” He asked, gesturing to her.

“Yes.” Her answer was short and quiet.

“Where are you in this?” He asked softly.

“I-“

The doors to the throne room banged open, “Rowena!”

They both turned to see a man wearing all black robes pushing his way through the crowd of Fae and witches. They all turned with interest, they all waited to see what sort of dramas would unfold during the gathering. Makenna watched herself shift in the throne, uncrossing her legs and leaning forward, gripping the arms of the throne. She could see her own grin under the mask.

“Mannix,” She greeted, “I didn’t expect for you to join the festivities this year.”

The man stopped before her throne, chest heaving as he leveled a finger at her, “You…you killed my son!” He shouted, red-faced and spit flying.

“Your son?”

“My Eoghan! You ripped his heart out!”

Rowena’s smile grew, “Ah, yes, so I did.”

“You will pay for this!” He took a step towards her.

Nessa stepped out from behind the throne, but Rowena held out a hand to stop her. Sinuously, Rowena rose from the throne and closed the distance between her and Mannix. He stared at her defiantly as she approached.

“I am glad you came Mannix. Perhaps you would like to answer for your crimes now.” Rowena purred.

“What crimes?”

“Conspiracy. My left hand has been kind to watch the movements of my council. I was becoming suspicious when I was being blocked at every turn simply for being the Queen you didn’t want.”

“You are not a Queen.” He hissed.

“The Morrigan certainly felt that I was. Who are you to question a goddess? Perhaps I should summon her and you can deliver your complaints to her.”

“N-no, p-please.” He stammered.

“Then may I continue?” She didn’t wait for him to answer, “I am concerned about your meetings with my husband. It is not unknown to me that he is planning to either overthrow me, kill me, or both. I didn’t want to believe my own council would want to have me killed, but upon a search of your personal belongings I was given the unfortunate truth. You were planning to poison me a few months from now, on Samhain, were you not?”

“I was n-“

“I would not bother lying Mannix. I have all the proof I need.”

“This has nothing to do with my son.”

“Your son was an unfortunate casualty I’m afraid,” Rowena leaned closer to whisper so only Mannix, and Makenna and Solas, could hear, “Sometimes children must suffer the mistakes of their parents. That is what you told me when I begged Badb to bring my child back is it not.”

Rowena placed her hand on Mannix’ shoulder and pushed him down to his knees. He did not bother fighting her, he knew he had been beaten. Rowena held out a hand to Nessa and the woman did not hesitate to press a dagger in Rowena’s waiting hand.

“It is a shame, we just cleaned blood off the marble last week.” She smirked down at him.

“Take your mask off. I want you to look at me when you cut my throat.” He snarled at her.

“As you wish.” Rowena bowed mockingly and pulled off her mask with flourish before standing and holding the knife in front of her.

Makenna expected the shocked gasp from Solas and the look of horror as she, Rowena, cut the man’s throat, not flinching when blood sprayed across her face and dress and spread out across the floor. The crowd in the throne room either cheered, clapped, or laughed and kept on enjoying the party as if nothing had ever happened.

“Makenna.” Solas spoke quietly from beside her, having remained quiet through the entirety of what happened in front of him.

She didn’t answer him, didn’t even look at him, she didn’t have it in her. She closed her eyes and separated their essences and pushed him out of her head and back into his own. The feeling of grass underneath made her open her eyes and blink slowly as Solas was looking at her with an incredulous and horrified expression on his face. The sun was suddenly too bright for her and she wanted to run as far away as she could.

“Makenna-“

“I’m Rowena.” She blurted out before he could say anything else, “I’m the Queen of Death and Shadow and I have done horrible things. I am responsible for the death of my child and my family and countless others either directly or indirectly. I have destroyed everything that meant anything to me and I am afraid I will destroy this.”

Solas just stared her not speaking. She knew this would happen. She should’ve kept lying, she should’ve never told him.

“Please say something.” She whispered.

After a moment he stood, grabbed his staff, and walked away from her, leaving her on the banks of the water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aleena (Lyonessa) is the OC of IncendiaryRavens, show her some love y'all! We will be seeing more of her later.
> 
> All kudos, bookmarks, and comments are loved and appreciated. Hang out with me in the comments, I'm totally cool! (Just ask Kinako ^.^)


	32. I Love You, I Killed You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To everyone who gave their condolences, who reached out to me, and those who will come back and read this and continue supporting me, I cannot thank you enough. I love all of you! <3
> 
> A special thanks to Kinako who e-mailed me often and let me unload and encouraged me to take as much time as I needed. You are a special person and I would give you all the hugs in the world if I could.

Solas walked back from the lake, not entirely sure how to process what she had shown him. She was the mysterious and often murderous queen of her stories. He hadn’t even considered she had been real, or at least as Makenna had described. Makenna had revealed herself behind the mask, or had she? Was Makenna the mask or Rowena? Which persona was truly her? He had seen how crestfallen she was at his reaction, but he couldn’t help but wonder whether or not it was real.

Solas leaned against a tree and let out a hefty sigh. He wasn’t blind to the way courts were. In fact, her court was reminiscent of the ways of the Evanuris. He himself had done deplorable things in order to fit in, in order to keep them from suspecting his rebellion. Solas wondered if she was the same way. She filled her role as was expected of her, but on the inside she was screaming. It seemed too much to hope for.

“She told you.” A gruff voice pulled him from his thoughts.

Donnchad stood opposite of him, muscular arms crossed in front of his chest, blue eyes narrowed at Solas. Solas’ own fingers tightened around his staff and he nodded. The warrior grunted, looking down the path that Solas had come from.

“I should go check on her.” Donnchad spoke, but didn’t move.

“I-“ Solas opened his mouth to speak, but didn’t quite know what he wanted to ask.

Donnchad leveled his gaze on Solas once more, “She isn’t perfect. She has miss-stepped, and made mistakes, and lost herself. She may seem like a monster, but you will find there is no one better to have in your corner when you have need of her.”

The large warrior, brushed past him then, making his ways towards the lake. Solas let out a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding and after a moment of deliberation turned back to camp. It was more to think about.

~

The Storm Coast. No one ever mentioned there would be so much damn rain.

Makenna pulled her jacket around her tightly, but it did little to keep from getting wet from the consistent torrential downpour.  She hoped camp would be dry, but it seemed a damn near impossible hope at this point. A cold nose poked her in the side from underneath her jacket causing her to glare down at the beady eyes peering at her through the partially open zipper. She should have made him ride behind her on the horse, as he was accustomed, but she just didn’t relish the idea of listening to his bitching the entire way.

She also, begrudgingly, felt as if she owed him for the past few days.

Solas has walked away and she didn’t know what to do. Barclay had somehow found her first, a few minutes before Donnchad did. He didn’t laugh at her or tease her, not this time. He smelled like cedar and cinnamon when he pressed her against his chest, not saying anything. She didn’t have to say anything to either of them. They just knew and they were there.

Donnchad grabbed her things from the Solas’ tent and she slept sandwiched between him and Barclay, briefly wondering how it may look to outsiders. Sleeping in a group never bothered her, between her and her sister and all the people they took in, their small house was almost always crowded. It was a feeling she had missed while in the courts. It was a nice feeling to have again.

The others noticed the rift between her and Solas, but thankfully they had the good sense not to ask about it. Nor had he said anything about her reveal. Sometimes she could catch him staring at her with a small frown. He didn’t know what to make of her now, and frankly, it fucking sucked.

The last few days had been tense to say the least. Even Scout Harding had noticed when they entered the Storm Coast. She had asked Makenna if everything was alright before pressing a piece of parchment containing a message from Leliana, into her hand. The parchment in question felt as if it was burning a hole through pants pocket. The message was burned into her brain.

_Check the Caves. Reports of dragon activity. No dragon sighted._

Raina had promised they would check it out after they met with the Iron Bull and his band of mercenaries. She had looked vaguely upset that Makenna hadn’t mentioned she was having Leliana look for others from Underhill. Makenna wasn’t trying to hide anything from her, she just didn’t want to overwhelm her. A fact that made had Raina roll her eyes and smirk.

“We’re almost at the beach.” Raina called to everyone over the din of the rain, turning her head slightly and making eye contact with Makenna.

Makenna smiled gently before Raina continued.

“We’ll leave the horses in the trees before joining them.”

Everyone nodded, not once questioning her. Being the Herald came with its perks. They could hear the fighting from below as they tied their houses to the trees and double checking their armor and weapons. Barclay shimmied out from her jacket and shifted, ready to follow them. Makenna had never even asked him if he wanted to stay, he was just there. Once again she ended up between him and Donnchad as they trudged down to the beach, trying not to slip on the stones and sand.

Makenna saw the Iron Bull before she saw anything else. He was so large and impressive. She made an appreciative noise in her throat, ignoring the chastising look from Donnchad, as she pulled her bow from her back. She could easily discern his fighters from the Venatori. The Venatori were hooded, their fingers hovering over spell books as they attempted to dodge arrows and swords and daggers. Makenna felt their magic fill the air and press against her skin. It was familiar, but not in a good way. It felt like a sharp pressure. It was wrong in a way the breach was wrong.

The mercenaries didn’t need their help as the cut down the last of the Venatori. Makenna hung back as Raina approached the Iron Bull, greeting him cordially and listening to his proposal. Makenna watched as the group walked through the group of downed Venatori and double checking that they were all dead. Yet she still felt a strange energy coming from the Venatori.

Makenna felt her feet move of their own accord until she was standing next to one of them. The conversations around her ceased and she felt a ringing in her ears. She vaguely heard someone say her name, a question, but everything sounded like it was muffled. She kneeled down her fingers pressing against its chest, a burning underneath her fingertips. Slowly, she peeled back the robe, revealing a crow burned into the Venatori’s chest. Her breath caught in her throat and she shot back up.

“Makenna?” Raina’s voice rang out over the din.

Makenna barely noticed that everyone had stopped and was staring at her as she moved between the bodies and peeled their robes back to reveal the marks on all of them.

“What the hell is that?” The Iron Bull’s voice boomed over the quiet of the beach.

“We have to burn them.” She stood back and turned to the others.

“They’re dead, there’s no hurry.”

“We don’t have a lot of time, we have to burn them now!” She argued.

“What’s the ru-“

The words died on the Iron Bull’s tongue and Makenna turned around. They were upright, all of them, their hoods flipped back to reveal their faces. Some of them she knew, faces from Underhill, others she didn’t

“I knew you’d come.” They spoke in unison, their voice all monotone.

She was silent, her brain urging her to back way but she was frozen.

“You never could stay out of it,” they continued, “You always try to help the weak. It is what got you into this situation and it is how you will die.”

“You sound awfully confident about that.”

“I know you Makenna. It doesn’t have to be this way. This place has potential. We could have it, the two of us.”

“No thanks. We aren’t good together.” She gripped her bow tightly, preparing herself.

Shoot one and they will all come. They were dead now and the dead don’t particularly care about being wounded or pain, or even dying. They would converge on her and her friends in one fell swoop. She wasn’t worried about herself, she was worried about her companions. They wouldn’t be dealing with this if it wasn’t for her. If it wasn’t for her husband and his constant journey to either claim her or kill her.

Her fault.

“Pity. I need you in one piece, so they’ve been instructed not to kill you or seriously maim you. I cannot, however, say the same for your friends.”

A pregnant pause followed their last statement. Makenna heard Raina call her name in a small voice, while Donnchad drew his sword. She took the moment the nock and arrow and train it on the forehead of the one directly in front of her. She would have to be fast and precise. Makenna refused to let them hurt her friends. She would protect all of them.

The Venatori let out an ear piercing shriek and Makenna loosed her arrow. It struck the one nearest her and it crumpled to the ground. The Venatori converged on her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All kudos, comments, bookmarks are loved and appreciated. Hang out with me in the comments or my tumblr: http://wickedwitchofthewilds.tumblr.com/


	33. You Animal, You Ungrateful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so grateful to all of you who read and comment and leave kudos. I am a bit sick, so I am hoping this chapter makes sense. Enjoy!

Many things happened at once. The Venatori came for her, she nocked another arrow, and her companions and the mercenaries behind her cried out. A cacophony of curses and her name being yelled melded with the shrieks from the Venatori. Makenna fought to keep her focus. Kill as many as she could. Keep them away from her friends. Bolts joined her arrows and she breathed a small thanks for Varric as they worked to dwindle them down. They were vastly outnumbered, but she refused to let them hurt anyone. This was her fault. She knew who was behind the attacks, who else could it be honestly? He never failed in getting on her last nerve with the sheer amount of attempts he has made on her life. However, now he was endangering the lives of the people she had grown to care about and that would not stand.

“I got you Red!” A gruff voice rang out behind her.

Makenna nearly shrieked when a large arm wrapped around her torso and lifted her out of the way of an oncoming Venatori. She could only assume the arm belonged to the Iron Bull, her theory backed up by the way his mercenaries leapt into action, cutting down the Venatori for the second time. Despite no longer being in harm’s way, he didn’t let her go. Between the mercenaries and her companions they made quick work of the Venatori, none of them coming to major harm. _Thank the Goddess._

“Iron Bull, I assume.” She spoke, still tucked into his side.

“The horns give it away don’t they?”

She had to admit, his voice, gruff and commanding, did things to her. If things didn’t work with the disgruntled apostate, she might be tempted to find purchase in the Bull’s bed.

“Indeed. Is there any particular reason why you have not let me go?”

“How did you know they would come back?”

“Ah. You are ascertaining whether or not I am a threat.”

“I am merely curious.” He lied, still not letting her go.

“It is magic I am familiar with, that is how I knew.”

“They spoke to you.”

“They were merely puppets. The person in charge spoke to me.”

“Who is that?”

“My husband, although if I have my way, I will soon be a widow.” Her smirk was vicious.

Her let her go then. Makenna strapped her bow back to her back and straightened herself up before meeting his scrutinizing gaze.

“Will they come back?”

“They shouldn’t, but I would burn them just to be cautious.”

“You’re a good shot for being partially blind.”

“Who said I was blind?”

His eyes focused on her patch, but before he could speak again, Raina cleared her throat drawing their attention. She, Varric, Barclay and Cassandra looked mildly amused, Donnchad was stoic as per usual, and Solas looked downright murderous. Makenna was a little baffled at his expression and why he would be angry at a little hapless flirting. He was the one who was ignoring her. He was the one who found her so abhorrent as a person that he refused to speak to her.

“Are we interrupting?” Raina crossed her arms over her chest and smirked.

“Not at all. I’m still excited. I got to kill twice as many Vints.” He raised his fist in the air.

“So you’ve seen us fight. We’re expensive, but we’re worth it,” he continued, “and I’m sure the Inquisition can afford us.”

Raina nodded her head slowly, “The chargers seem…formidable.”

“They are, but you’re not just getting them. You’re getting me.” His chest puffed up slightly.

“Lucky us.” Makenna murmured, admiring said chest.

He smirked at her, “You need a frontline bodyguard. I’m your man. Whatever it is-demons, dragons? The bigger the better.”

Makenna didn’t miss the innuendo or the glance thrown her way. She raised her eyebrow at it, but otherwise didn’t shun the attention.

“There’s one other thing. Might be useful, might piss you off. Ever hear of the Ben-Hassrath?” He turned his focus back to Raina.

Solas’ fingers tightened around his staff, “A spy.” He grumbled.

The Iron Bull didn’t bother denying it, “Yes, we are concerned about the Breach. Magic out of control like this could cause trouble everywhere. I’ve been ordered to join the Inquisition, get close to the people in charge, and send reports on what’s happening.”

Raina looked as if she was going to say something, but he spoke before she could.

“I also _get_ reports from the Ben-Hassrath, from all over Orlais. You sign me on, I’ll share them with your people.”

Makenna and Raina shared a look. The Herald knew this was a mutually beneficial arrangement, and it couldn’t hurt to leave an opening for peaceful accords from one group to another.

“All right. You’re in.” Raina held out her hand.

Iron Bull’s fist enveloped hers, “Excellent! Krem tell everyone to pack up, the Charger’s just got hired!”

Makenna grinned at the cacophony of groans.

“What about the casks Chief? We just opened them…with axes!”

He scoffed, “Find some way to seal them. You’re Tevinter right? Try some blood magic?”

Krem rolled his eyes, “How long have you been saving that one?” He grumbled but turned to the rest of the crew and told them to seal up the casks.

Iron Bull turned back to Raina, “So where to first, boss?”

~

The Iron Bull shadowed Makenna as they climbed down craggy rocks to reach the caves. He had grilled her mercilessly once they set off to follow Leliana’s lead. There was no reason to hide her origins, all of Haven knew and after her run in with the Templars, she was sure the stories about her would grow like wildfire. He kept prying about her patch, but for now it was just easier to keep it to herself. There was no need in giving a spy a reason to write home.

“What are we looking for again?” He asked, incredibly close to her.

“Someone from my world. If I could get through, others can as well.”

“So we are looking for your people?”

“Well, I hope they are my people.”

“Why wouldn’t they be?”

“Let’s just say, I am not very liked.”

“That’s an understatement.” Donnchad muttered.

“Hush you.” She shoved his shoulder slightly, thankful he was joking with her again.

Makenna didn’t miss how Solas’ head was turned slightly towards her. He was listening, but not willing to speak to her. It was starting to make her angry. He didn’t have to accept her past, she could learn to live with that. But to show interest, to listen, but not to speak to her was too much. She felt her hands tighten into fists at her irritation.

“Which cave?” Raina looked back having cleared the rocks and was waiting on the beach for her and Bull to jump down.

Makenna referenced a map, now soaked from the rain, and pointed to the cave smack dab in the middle. She folded the map carefully and put it back in her jacket pocket. Pulling her bow from her back she stepped forward, prepared to go into the cave by herself and see if there was anything present. Donnchad stopped her with a hand on her arm.

“I’ll go.”

She rolled her eyes and extracted her arm from his grip, “I got it.”

He walked in time with her refusing to let her go alone. She was perfectly capable of handling this herself. She wasn’t going to involve anyone else just in case the witch inside the caves was hostile. She could handle that much. Donnchad’s grip in his pommel tightened when she said this, but he didn’t move from her side. Her lips pursed in a tight line, but she decided it wasn’t worth an argument. She was just cold and wet and cranky and it wasn’t fair to take that out on him. They neared the entrance of the cave, suspicious of how quiet it was. Both of them stepped through the rocks to enter, tiny pebbles skittered down the stones and the sound echoed in the cave. They paused until they were satisfied that it was otherwise still silent before proceeding.

A stream of fire shot from the mouth of the cave. Donnchad grabbed Makenna by the back of the jacket and pulled her back. They both tumbled backwards to the ground to escape the blast, the heat glancing across them.

“GO AWAY!” A female voice shouted from inside the cave.

Makenna and Donnchad shared a knowing look before helping each other up. The others were there helping them up, weapons drawn and ready. Makenna shook her head and held up her hand to keep them back. Even Donnchad hung back with the others as she moved back to the entrance of the cave.

“No one is going to hurt you.” She called out, hands outstretched in front of her.

“I said go away!” The voice called again.

“I’m coming in. And if you don’t like it then you can just damn well singe my eyebrows off.” Makenna rolled her eyes and proceeded into the cave despite the hushed protests behind her.

“Go a-“ The voice dropped off when Makenna stepped through the entryway and a gasp followed.

“Makenna?”

Makenna took in the woman that was perched against rocks, holding her side tenderly, and her leg looking as if it had been crushed. Blood covered half of the woman’s face, but Makenna would know her anywhere. She kneeled down next to her, touching her leg gently. The leg would need extensive healing and she didn’t even know what the other injuries were. She would need help.

“We have to stop meeting like this Nessa.” Makenna spoke softly, looking up at her friend.

“I was hoping I’d find you.” The woman coughed, trying to hide the blood that seeped through her fingers.

“I believe it is I who found you _dheirfiúr_.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dheirfiúr-sister
> 
> I know there hasn't been any interaction between Solas and Makenna for a couple chapters, don't worry, its coming. 
> 
> Aleena (Nessa)- is the OC of IncendiaryRaven 
> 
> I am thinking of doing a codex for this piece for OCs and elements of Underhill, let me know what you guys think!
> 
> All kudos, comments, bookmarks are loved and appreciated. Hang out with me in the comments or my tumblr: http://wickedwitchofthewilds.tumblr.com/


	34. Have You Ever Felt Low?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makenna greets an old friend and Solas finally stops being an asshat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long. I was having difficulty writing between my job amping up the stress and my stepfather ending up in the hospital. Credit to Kinako for reading what little bit I had and giving me insight and a direction to go in. I am crediting her as my beta on this chapter.

Makenna had no idea what she would find in the caves, if anything at all. She did not expect her oldest friend. She didn’t expect the woman she found wandering in the woods near her village all those years ago, broken and bloodied, all memories gone. Her friend, her sister, and later her left hand. Makenna dropped the map Harding had given her when they entered the Storm Coast. Neither flinched as it fell into a puddle of water, no doubt ruining the parchment. Nessa’s eyes did not leave Makenna’s, neither betrayed any emotion. There was a wall between them that had not existed before. Makenna approached cautiously, as eyes followed her, before she dropped down to one knee and pushed out her aura to feel the extent of Nessa’s injuries.

Nessa stared at Makenna as her injuries were assessed. Makenna could feel her blue-green eyes boring a hole into her skull. Barely concealed anger simmered beneath the surface making her tense underneath Makenna’s touch. Makenna fought the urge to bring her magic back within her every time it brushed against Nessa’s aura. It flashed hues of red and blue and green: anger, sadness, resentment. Makenna swallowed the lump in her throat. She felt the guilt claw in the pit of her stomach. She barely thought of Nessa while she was here and she hadn’t even considered going back to get her or even just going back at all.

“Ness-“

“Do. Not.” The woman grit her teeth and turned her head away.

Thankfully, the others had not crowded inside the cave just yet. Nessa had to know that Makenna was not alone, but she didn’t want to overwhelm her right away. Being dumped into Thedas was quite a jarring experience. She winced when Makenna placed her hand over her ribs. Makenna sighed and sat back on her heels. She would need Solas’ help.

“How did this happen?” Makenna kept her voice quiet.

“Anyone loyal to you was not popular after your disappearance.” Nessa raised her eyes to look at Makenna, her gaze not wavering.

“Did the court fall apart that fast? I’ve only been gone a little over a month.”

“A month?” Nessa snorted incredulously, “You’ve been gone for _years_.”

Makenna flinched. Years? That wasn’t possible. That couldn’t be possible. _If time is different between Underhill and the human realm, why wouldn’t it be possible?_ She didn’t want it to be possible. It was an unforeseen circumstance. Here she was traipsing around Thedas, acting like a teenager trying to make friends and seeking romance, while her responsibilities, her friends, her court suffered. Makenna’s hands clenched into fists. How many died because she abandoned them?

“What’s happened?”

Nessa’s voice was flat, “Macha has disappeared, and the Morrigan…no one can find her or call on her. It seems the _goddesses_ have abandoned us.” She sneered.

“I’m sorry.” Makenna whispered.

“ _Ní leithscéal go leor._ It was strange enough for you to go missing and then the only last aspect of the Morrigan left also disappeared. The courts have fallen apart. _”_ (Not sorry enough.)

The silence stretched between them, filling the cave with tension. Makenna could hear the steady drip of water dripping through stone into puddles. She could hear the murmurs of her companion’s right outside of the caves. Her thoughts roared in her head, her failures whispering through her mind until they pounded at her temples.

“Are you going to heal me or sit there and wallow in self-pity?” Ness grunted as she tried to sit up on her elbows.

“Yes.” She spoke, but she didn’t move. Her limbs felt heavy and she couldn’t stop the swell of the thoughts that were threatening to overtake her. The world around her felt muted and sluggish. _When did I become so tired?_

“Makenna.” A cool hand pressed down on her shoulder.

Makenna looked up at the owner of the hand. Deep blue eyes stared into her. She hated it, but her thoughts quieted as Solas held her gaze. His lips were pressed into a thin line and there was tension in his arm, but his eyes radiated nothing but understanding.

“Are you alright? Your aura was-“

“Was it making you sick? It was making me sick.” Nessa spoke while she eyed Solas with barely disguised curiosity.

“It was distressing.” He regarded her coolly, probably recognizing her from Makenna’s memory.

“I need assistance in healing her.”  Makenna ignored his comment.

He nodded, “Of course.” He sat beside Makenna, his shoulder brushing against hers as he focused on the Nessa’s leg.

Nessa sucked in a breath as her bones snapped back into place, “How did you even find me anyway?” She hissed the question out between clenched teeth.

Makenna pressed her fingers to the woman’s temples, calming her and keeping the pain level tolerable, “I was passed along a report of a dragon breathing fire at anyone who attempted to enter these caves, but no one could actually see it, suspicious, since dragons are quite hard to miss. Thankfully, the report came with a map attached.”

Nessa hummed for a moment before she turned to Solas, “So who are you exactly?”

“I am Solas. I work for the Inquisition.” He stated simply, as if that was all the explanation needed.

Nessa raised an eyebrow and turned to look at Makenna, “Inquisition?”

“It’s a long story.”

“Goddess _, cad é an ifreann tá tú ag déanamh_?” (What the hell have you been doing?)

“ _Bhí mé ag cairde a dhéanamh._ ” (I have been making friends). Makenna took over when Solas sat back, her hands ghosting over Nessa’s ribs.

Nessa let out a hiss between her teeth, her eyes focused on Makenna once again.

“Sorry.” Makenna murmured, knowing it was no picnic to be healed.

“I know.” Nessa grit her teeth, but her eyes softened, “ _Bhí imní orm_.” (I was worried).

Makenna didn’t know how to respond, there were only so many apologies she could give before they seemed more like a reflex than an actual apology. There was no real way to express how badly she felt. Nessa had always been there for her. She was quick to defend Makenna from anyone, her mother, Donnchad, and anyone in the courts that opposed her. She cried with her when Makenna held her daughter’s lifeless body in her arms, and she was the first to find her after Makenna had made the deal with Morrigan and left her aching and bloody. Words could never express, so Makenna brushed her aura against Nessa’s, letting the woman feel how sorry she was. Nessa closed her eyes and responded with a brief touch of her own, understanding and forgiveness twined through hers.

Makenna let out a breath she hadn’t realized she had been holding and touched her forehead against Nessa’s briefly, before sitting back on her heels. Nessa winced and pushed herself up, to sit more comfortably, her back pressed against the wall. Solas was watching their interactions with undisguised interest. His face was passive, as it had been the past few days, but Makenna noted his hands were no longer clenched every time he was in her presence.

Now that some of the tension had cleared, Makenna could hear the rest of the group setting up camp outside the mouth of the cave. She heard Bull’s uproarious laughter and Raina’s small laugh following, until she snorted and laughed harder. The sound caused Makenna to smile and she looped her arm under Nessa’s arm to help her up. Nessa quirked an eyebrow but accepted the help, even when Solas stood and offered to stabilize her other side. They led her from the cave to rest of the group.

Donnchad stood from where he was pitching a tent and strode over to pull Nessa in a hug. Makenna and Solas stood in the background watching as the brunette laughed and hugged Donnchad back with the same intensity.

“More of your people Violet?” Varric piped up from the fire.

“You could say that, more like family though.” She didn’t bother hiding her smile.

It only grew wider as everyone introduced themselves, bringing Nessa into the fold.

~

The rain had abated long enough that the fire wasn’t in constant peril of being reduced to nothing but smoke. The others had taken the opportunity to break out the food and start the meal for the night. Bull had already uncorked the ale and everyone had a mug in hand. Makenna had left hers beside her spot at the fire as she sat on a small outcropping of rock. Her shoes and socks were abandoned behind her and her pants legs rolled up. She dipped her toes in the water, letting the water calm her. Even though the sea was in turmoil and the current was strong in the storm, it still gave her a sense of peace. She only wished the clouds would roll away so she could see the stars. Underhill had stars, but they were mere copies of the world above. She had seen them the few times she traveled to the human realm and marveled in their beauty. The copies were not as luminous or engaging, they always felt lacking.

She smirked as she heard a roar of laughter behind her. She had left Nessa at the fire with the others as they filled her in on their world and filled her with stories. She seemed at ease when Makenna left her. Makenna couldn’t have been happier that they welcomed Nessa as if she had always been there. Any of friend of Makenna’s was a friend of theirs, a sentiment everyone echoed. It seemed more than she could ever hope for. A family, friends, all gathered and celebrating as if it were the end of the world. Her family and friends. It was more than she deserved.

It was also more to lose in the end.

Kiernan had confirmed he was here, and confirmed which side he was on. He was a dangerous enemy, not just to her, but to the Inquisition. Too many people could get hurt in their crossfire.

The sound of rocks underfoot behind her, made her turn slightly. Solas stood behind her, his hands tight around his staff as he looked everywhere but at her. They both sat in uncomfortable silence, until he stepped forward coming to rest beside her, his own toes touching the edge of the water. He held his staff as if it was the only thing keeping rooted to the spot. Makenna waited, her irritation sharpening her attitude like a knife.

“I owe you an apology.” He finally spoke.

“Why? No one would expect you to apologize when you find someone so abhorrent you avoid them for days.” She snapped.

“I don’t find you abhorrent.” He snapped back, before his shoulders sagged and he sighed, “I made an ass of myself.”

Makenna didn’t answer and she was deliberately not looking at him. It was childish, but she was angry he couldn’t say whatever he needed to say. Instead he acted as if she didn’t exist and then he had the nerve to follow her in the cave. He had reached out to feel her and came to her aide. He had no right to make her feel important, when he had already regarded her otherwise.

“I was upset that you had not told us, me, the truth, but I can understand why. I have known some who hide behind their titles and others who try to withstand the weight of their titles. I was afraid you were the former. I was afraid that was the real you I was seeing, because it is so different from you I am fond of.”

Makenna tried to ignore the thudding in her chest as she turned her head to look at him. He was not looking at her, instead he was looking out at the water, his eyes lost in the horizon. The only indication that he had just said he was fond of her, was the fact that the tips of his ears were slightly pink. Her fingers curled into fists and she looked down at her hands, weighing his words.

“I didn’t live up to my title,” she finally answered, “I could have done better, been better, and instead I became what was expected of me. The currency of the courts are blood and I gave them what they wanted. I said the power corrupted Rowena when I should have said she was undeserving of it. I didn’t deserve it.”

Solas looked at her then, his eyes glowing slightly as nightfall settled around them, “There is nothing to live up to here. You can be you. Just be Makenna.”

His hand closed over hers, his thumb pressing into the center of her palm and she felt relief fill her. Makenna’s shoulders sagged and he brought their joined hands to his lips.

“Thank you Solas.”

“ _Ara melava son’ganem_.” (My time is well spent).

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone who has given a kudo, a comment, a bookmark, or a subscribe is amazing and I love you all. Come hang out with me on tumblr, I'm totally cool. https://wickedwitchofthewilds.tumblr.com/
> 
> Lyonessa (Nessa) is IncendiaryRaven's OC, show her some love y'all.
> 
> Also, I am plugging my amazing friend Kinako's fiction, As Any She Belied By False Compare. Her writing is compelling and witty and you will love her OC's. It does not get nearly enough love.
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/8893954/chapters/20385742


	35. Sparring with hands...and tongues?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am posting this early since there was much time between updates before. I am trying to get back into having a schedule and posting on a regular basis. There is a little bit of NSFW at the end, and I say that lightly, it's really not much.

“You’re getting slow in your old age.” Nessa smirked while standing over Makenna, after having knocked her on ass for the third time.

Makenna laid in the snow, sweat dripping down her brow, trying to catch her breath after having it knocked out of her once again. It had been awhile since she had engaged in hand to hand combat, and even then it had not been her strongest suit. Donnchad and Nessa had both insisted that she focus on training in order to be ready for anything. Leliana and Josephine had agreed that it would be a good idea, if only to keep the soldiers of the Inquisition at ease about her otherworldly presence.

This was only their second day back in Haven and Makenna hadn’t even had a chance to breath. They had arrived later in the evening and after a brief bath, Makenna had fallen right asleep, thanking the goddess for a warm bed. The first day had consisted of meetings and debriefings. They had spent hours in the war council bickering about Templars and mages and waiting for the right moment to move on Alexius. They had discussed the Templars that were starting to show up and how to integrate them with the other soldiers and the apostates that worked for the Inquisition.

Day two had barely started and Makenna was already regretting getting out of bed. Donnchad was standing by the stone steps with Solas, having a seemingly cordial conversation for once after he had announced his distrust of him mere weeks ago. Seeing has how Varric was trying, and failing, to blend into the background- they were taking bets on her fighting skills. She hoped most of them bet on her. It would serve them right to lose a few coin.

Ignoring Nessa’s outstretched hand, she slowly and shakily got back on her feet. Nessa nodded and strode back to the other side of the sparring room to give her a moment. Makenna stretched her arms over her head and leaned back until her back gave a satisfying pop. She let out a breath and moved back into a fighting stance, her left foot in front of her right and her arms up to defend her neck and face. Colorful bruises dotted her upper arms and no doubt her torso and legs. She was going to be sore tonight and thankful that the bathhouse was in close proximity. Maybe she could convince Solas to part with some of the poultice he had made for her marks, it had worked wonders for the pain.

At the thought of Solas, Makenna felt her cheeks tinge pink. Nessa noticed the change and smirked. Makenna had done her best to field questions regarding her relationship with Solas, but Nessa knew better than to try and pry information from just her. Ever since she had been suspected of having a relationship with Solas, Makenna had caught Nessa having many whispered conversations with Raina, Varric, and even Cassandra. No matter how many times she had repeated that she and Solas were just friends, nobody believed her. Hell, at this point, she didn’t even believe herself.

That didn’t mean she knew what they were, she just knew there was something there. Something that naturally drew the two together.

Nessa drew herself up into a similar stance, opposite of Makenna. She waited a moment, seeing if Makenna would make the first move, before striking out. It was a dance between them. A series of hits and blocks and gasps as they inflicted damage to each other. It was easy to actually fight when you knew you would recover quickly. It was a reality for those from Underhill. Skirmishes resulted in little more than broken bones and bruised egos. It made training easier. It made getting used to the pain of injury easier. It also made it more fun to maim your opponent than to actually kill them. They would have to live with the shame of losing.

Makenna dodged just in time to avoid having her feet kicked out from under her and brought her knee up into Nessa’s chin. Nessa stumbled back, her hand on her jaw and looked up at Makenna looking pissed. Makenna shrugged and resumed her stance waiting for Nessa to stand back up. Whooping and hollering could be heard from the sidelines egging on both women. They both rolled their eyes before Nessa was up again and moving. Makenna ducked to avoid a punch and circled her arms around the woman’s waist to take her down.

“That’s a fight I’d like to be in the middle of!” The Iron Bull’s voice rang out over the training field.

Makenna groaned in annoyance as they grappled in the snow, but both were tired and sweaty and having a hard time holding on to the other long enough to keep them in a hold. If magic was an option this would have been over quickly and she could be sprawled across her comfortable bed with the fire roaring. But, of course, everyone had to agree that she had to know how to handle herself if magic wasn’t a viable option during battle. Makenna landed an elbow in Nessa’s gut and took the opportunity to flip her on her back and straddle her. Nessa flopped back and gave her a thumbs up.

“Not bad. You had really let yourself go.” Nessa grumbled from underneath her.

Makenna nodded, breathing heavily, before she stood and offered her hand. Pulling her friend to her feet they both stumbled a little before leaning against each other. They both grinned when they heard Cullen bark orders for his soldiers to keep training, even though he was probably watching as well. Donnchad stood as they trudged over to entrance to Haven, offering them a waterskin full of water. They took turns drinking until they drained it completely. Makenna swiped the back of her hand over her mouth.

“You train with me tomorrow.” He stated before sitting back down.

Solas was sitting beside him, his arms crossed over his chest, nodding solemnly while Makenna groaned. She was already covered in bruises today, tomorrow she would be nothing but a giant bruise. She plopped down beside Solas, wincing as the cold stone bit into her thighs. He pressed his own against hers, the warmth sinking into her leggings, and smirked.

“Where’s Raina? I could’ve sworn I saw her earlier.” Makenna asked him.

“The mage we met in Redcliffe came today. They are going over possible plans with Leliana.” He answered, his eyes finally meeting hers.

“I’m glad they didn’t call me for that meeting. I’d prefer getting my ass kicked over spending another five hours in the war room.” She leaned over and rested her elbows on her knees.

“I certainly enjoyed watching it.”

She lifted up her head to smile at him. Nessa groaned and gripped her elbow.

“Alright break it up lovebirds. I need a bath.” Nessa pulled on Makenna and started stomping up the stairs.

Solas lifted his hand in a small wave before turning back to Donnchad and continuing whatever conversation they were having before. Makenna stared at the back of his head for a moment, before turning around and following Nessa up the stairs to the baths. Nessa looked back over her shoulder, her mouth upturned at the corner.

“Boy, do you have it bad.”

Makenna jogged up to her and looped her arm through Nessa’s, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Of course not.”

~

Makenna stood outside of Solas’ cabin, her sweater pulled tightly around her shoulders. Unfortunately, after she had bathed, Raina had summoned her and the rest of the advisors to go over the plans to enter Redcliffe. Alexius had made his first move and sent a summons for the Herald to go to Redcliffe Castle and discuss how to best help the mages. He believed he had the Herald trapped, that she would have no choice but to attend and fall victim to whatever he had planned. Thankfully, Leliana knew of ways to get in the castle, other than by using the front door of course. She would lead Makenna, Nessa, and Dorian through the tunnels to disable any Venatori before appearing before Alexius.

Makenna adored Dorian the moment she met him. He was fascinated by her and they often had to be sternly reminded that the meeting was about infiltrating the castle, nothing more. He was smart and witty, they were good surface traits, and good at hiding the hurt and self-loathing that lurked underneath. His magic burned and felt as sharp as his wit. She couldn’t wait to see him in action.

By the time the meeting had ended the sun had disappeared below the horizon and the temperature had dropped a few degrees. Makenna had stuck her in the tavern to see if Solas was there. When he wasn’t she ducked out quickly before she could spotted by anyone, especially a certain dwarf who would be determined to win some coin from her.

She raised her hand, but as per usual, he was there opening the door before she could even knock. His cool fingers gripped her wrist and he pulled her in, gently but urgently, and closed the door. She was sandwiched between the door and him. He cupped her face, his thumbs swiping over her cheekbones, before he lowered his mouth to hers. Makenna closed her eyes and gripped his tunic, the fabric twisting easily in her fingers. His mouth was soft and insistent against hers. His tongue pressed against the seam of her lips and she opened to him.

Solas smoothed his hands down her arms and her sides, until he circled his arms around her back and held her tightly to him. Fingers found their way under her shirt and pressed into her lower back. Her knees almost buckled when he pulled her close enough for her to feel the length of him pressing against her pelvis. She felt the chuckle in his chest, from where it vibrated against her own, and she could tell he was smiling as he tilted her head back and traced her jugular with his tongue.

She thanked the goddess for quick healing or she would have been in too much pain to enjoy this. All she had come for was a poultice for the lingering soreness and bruises that painted her body. At the rate she was going she was going to have even more to cover up. He laughed when she said so, his breath washing over her neck.

“You will still get what you came for _da’mi_.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone who has given a kudo, a comment, a bookmark, or a subscribe is amazing and I love you all. Come hang out with me on tumblr, I'm totally cool. https://wickedwitchofthewilds.tumblr.com/
> 
> Lyonessa (Nessa) is IncendiaryRaven's OC, show her some love y'all.
> 
> Next chapter is smut. Lord knows it is about time.
> 
> Also if you're part of the ME:A fandom as well and love yourself some Jaal, check out my new fic: Miles to go Before I Sleep
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/10688940/chapters/23671065


	36. Starving*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took 3 months to finally update. At the time my job was stressing me out to the point I was losing hair and I was sick all the time. With the support of my family, I quit my job a month ago and I am still looking for more work. It has taken quite a bit of time to feel somewhat like myself again. To those who will come back and continue reading, I cannot thank you enough. 
> 
> This chapter contains smut. <3

Solas had not been able to stop thinking about her all day. He had watched her, bruised, and yet still determined to win against her opponent. He had felt her power, tightly coiled around her body, begging to break free. She was beautiful, powerful, and she radiated a fierceness that he had somehow missed in the beginning. At first, she was a mystery and an annoyance. Yet, when she sat next to him and pressed her thigh into his as if it was the most natural thing in the world, he wondered how he could have ever found her annoying. She made him waver and that was a dangerous thing.

So, when he felt her coming, her aura comforting and familiar at this point, he was waiting. If bedding this woman would help him keep focus, then he would do so. It couldn’t hurt to have a temporary companion as the Inquisition, especially one so close to the Herald. He told himself it was just to relieve the ache of being alone. He would not entertain anything else. He couldn’t.

She was pressed against his door. Her mouth was warm and pliant and he wondered if her mouth would feel just as good pressed against other parts of his body. Solas swallowed her gasp as he hardened against her. He felt her lips curve upward as he chuckled and he broke from her lips, focusing very intently on a small spot on her neck.

“You know, I just came here for the poultice, not that I’m complaining.” Her laugh was breathy and she sagged against the door as he traced her jugular with his tongue.

Solas laughed with her, “You will still get what you came for _da’mi_.”

Solas was glad he had replenished his wards when they returned from the Storm Coast. He wanted nothing more than to unravel her even if it took all night. The last thing he would need is concerned Templars and companions breaking down his door and finding them both in a compromising position. Solas pushed her sweater from her shoulders, placing small kisses against the now bare skin. Her fingers curled into the fabric of his tunic and she tugged impatiently. _Not yet._ He continued his ministrations across her collarbone, breathing in the clean scent of soap that covered her usual smell of violets. He felt the noise of dissatisfaction more than her heard it. The rumble in her chest was unmistakable as she clenched his tunic so tight he worried she might rip it in one movement. He ignored as she shifted, letting go of his shirt and splaying her fingers across his chest, until she pushed him back.

Solas looked at her in surprise at the sudden coolness that had descended between them. She pushed away from the door, her eyes narrowed in speculation. Without thinking, Solas took a step back leaving equitable distance between them.

“Something doesn’t feel right.” She mused, her eye roving over him, the pulsating orb leaving him feeling naked and a little vulnerable. A feeling he was not used to.

“How do you mean?” Solas kept his voice neutral.

“You’re uncertain.”

She was so matter of fact that it infuriated him.

“Those weren’t the actions of a man who is uncertain.”

She closed the distance between them, her lips twisted in a frown, “Are you even really thinking of me? Or are you trying to imagine me as some sort of faceless, nameless, woman you can use to abate your desires?”

He nearly choked at her accuracy, “My apologies. I am unsure which name you would like me to use. Makenna or Rowena?” He spat back.

She smiled, or bared her teeth at him, he wasn’t sure which, “It doesn’t matter they are both mine. Which name would you like to use Solas?”

She was close, her eyes staring up into his own. The smile was still plastered to her face and he wanted nothing more than to get rid of it. She was infuriating, argumentative, and she was toying with him. He leaned down until he was nose to nose with her. He took delight in how her pupils nearly swallowed her irises.

“Makenna?” Her name rolled off his tongue.

“Yes Solas?”

“Must you always push my buttons?”

“You’re not uncertain anymore.” She answered while raising herself up on the balls of her feet to press a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

Solas turned his head to capture her lips again but she was already moving away from him, her eyes never leaving his as she backed up to the bed. She sat on the edge of his bed and stretched out her legs, wiggling her booted feet in his direction. There was a challenge in her eyes that he could not ignore. He waited a moment, as if contemplating his next move, but they both knew he was all in. Solas knelt in front of her and gripped the heel of her boot. He almost missed her sharp intake of breath as he grabbed her. Slowly, he unlaced her boot and pulled it from her foot.

“Do you like being in charge Makenna?” He asked as he worked on unlacing the other boot.

“Of course, I am quite good at it.” She scoffed playfully.

“Do not get used to it. It will not always be this way.” He placed a kiss to her bare ankle.

“You’re implying this will happen more than once.” It wasn’t a question or a protest, yet her voice held an edge of disbelief.

Solas remained kneeling on the floor in between her knees while he looked up at her. He took in the entirety of her. The disheveled hair that begged for his fingers to run through it. The shirt that was too large and was falling away from her shoulders revealing skin that begged to be touched. The way her eyes never left him, as if she was afraid he would suddenly disappear. He understood that fear. The fear that it isn’t real. The fear that they will wake up and it was nothing more than a dream. The fear that he could have found his match, his _immortal_ match, and in the end, she was just a ghost. One night would not be enough. Not with her and that scared him more than anything. He reached up and brushed his fingers across her cheek. She reached for him and he was on the bed in and instant, pressing her into the mattress, his mouth on hers once more.

Makenna made a muffled sound in his mouth, a moan perhaps, and she reached down to pull at the bottom of his tunic. Solas grabbed her fingers in his own and lifted them above her head. He felt the heat coil in her stomach, nearly burning him, as he did so. An impatient moan sounded from her parted lips when he pulled away, the ghost of a smile on his face.

“I’d appreciate it if you didn’t burn down the bed.” He teased, bringing her wrist to his mouth and placing a gentle kiss on her pulse point.

“Keep teasing me and I will burn down your entire cabin.” She threatened, her voice husky with desire.

Solas leaned up on his elbow and curled his fingers around the bottom of her shirt. He watched her fastidiously as he bared inch after inch of her stomach. Her sharp intake of breath spurned him to dip his head down and place a small kiss where one of her marks dipped into her pants. Makenna let out a sharp gasp followed by a breathless laugh. It was enough to encourage Solas to continue his ministrations upwards until he stopped just below her breasts. The heat was spreading downwards from her stomach and he purposefully pressed his length against her. Her back arched and her hips rocked into his as he leaned down and pulled a nipple into his mouth. He laved the small pebble with his tongue while he drank in her small moans and gasps.

“Solas…” She gasped.

Solas released her with a small pop and stared up at her. It didn’t stop him from moving his hands downwards and shifting her pants off her hips painstakingly slow. He wanted her bare more than anything. Open and glistening just for him, but the heat that kissed his skin and the glazed look in her right eye was worth going slow. Her lips parted and she dragged her tongue against her bottom lip. The sight made his cock twitch in anticipation. If he was younger, and still cocky, she would be naked and writhing underneath him already.

“Are you sure about this?” She spoke hesitantly.

He paused, her pants only down to her knees, and looked up at her. He was not the only one who was uncertain it would seem.

“We can stop if you have reservations.”

She shook her head slightly and he waited for her to find her words.

“There is a rumor I kill everyone who finds their way into my bed.”

Solas could nearly taste the bitterness from her voice. She spoke angrily, but he could see the layer of fear underneath her tone. She was giving him every chance to turn her away. To spurn her now before he made his mark on her. He should. It would be smart for him to push her away now. But he knew how this loneliness felt. Surrounded by people and yet none of them would truly understand. Solas didn’t answer, not yet, as he slid her pants off her legs. She hadn’t moved, her eyes still watching him, watching as he stood from the bed and grasped her legs. She let out a startled noise when he shifted her down the bed, until her ass rested precariously against the edge. Solas kneeled in between her legs, his fingers pressing into the smooth skin of her inner thighs. He pressed a small kiss to her thigh never once breaking her gaze.

“This isn’t Underhill.”

Makenna opened her mouth to retort, but Solas ducked down and pressed his tongue against her clit, rendering her speechless. It was amazing how such a small bundle of nerves could make one’s mind go blank. Solas chuckled slightly, his tongue vibrating against her.

“Remind me to punish you for that later.” She spoke between moans.

“I will gladly take any punishment from you _da’mi_.” Solas pressed his fingers against her opening reveling in how wet and warm she was. She shifted, pushing against his fingers, coaxing him in. Solas had no choice but to oblige. Her muscles clenched around him and he had to stifle a moan of his own. As if reading his mind, Makenna shifted and leaned up on her elbows.

She reached a hand out to him and he broke away from her. Her fingers gripped the fabric of his tunic as she coaxed him up her body. She bared his skin and flung the fabric off the side. Solas wasted no time in shifting his pants down to the floor, not wanting to withstand the ache of not touching her. Makenna pushed him on his back and straddled him, her core inches away from him. Hair tickled his face as she leaned down pressing fervent kisses to his mouth and his neck and his chest. She pressed against him, her opening flattening his member against his stomach. She slid up his length, slowly and teasingly, punishment indeed. Her name escaped his lips and she reached between them, her thumb brushing over his head. He opened his mouth, to say her name again or give an order, he wasn’t sure anymore. All rational thought fled when she repositioned him and slowly, tortuously, sank down on his cock until he filled her entirely.

They both paused, quiet gasps for air were all that filled the cabin. She moved first, her hips rocking against his, and Solas couldn’t contain his own moans as her warmth covered his cock like a sheath. His fingers dug into her hips as she moved over him. If he believed in any gods he would have thanked them right then and there. He felt her clench around him, drawing him in as deep as he could go. He almost felt ashamed that he knew he would not last long this time around. However, based on the smirk that graced her lips, she took pride in knowing he would lose himself in her. He should question it, he should stop it, but when she lifted herself off him to make him ache and growl in frustration only to sink down on him once more, he knew.

He was going to lose himself in her many times throughout the night.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All kudos, comments, and bookmarks are loved and appreciated! I hope you guys enjoyed my attempt at smut. 
> 
> A special thanks to Kinako who always checks up on me and is super supportive. <3


	37. The Snake and the Crow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! It took me awhile to plan and write this chapter and be happy with it. I am trying to update regularly, but that may not happen until I finish my 60 page sample for my masters degree application. We are working up to introducing IdrelleMiocovani's OCs. I am still mulling the idea of a codex, but that won't happen until I have more time to work with.

Makenna stared into the dying embers of the fire. The lack of fire gave way to a small chill in the air, but she could barely tell. Solas was pressed against her back, one arm wrapped around her waist. He held her as if he was afraid she would leave or worse, that she wasn’t real. It was a fear she had herself. To her, his lifespan was but a fleeting moment. How could she start a relationship with this man knowing she would outlive him? If she even stayed in Thedas at all.  Makenna turned her face into the pillow and groaned quietly. It had to be just this and this couldn’t happen again. Solas stirred slightly causing her to stiffen until he just rolled over to the side of the bed. If there was a time to leave, it was now.

Makenna waited a moment before she sat up, her feet resting against the cold wood floor. He didn’t move when she stood from the bed and collected her clothes from around the room. She was thankful for that. She didn’t think she could face him right now. The fire crackled as she pulled her clothes on hastily trying to make as little noise as possible. Thankfully, Solas didn’t wake as she neared the door. Makenna spared one glance over her shoulder before leaving. She was a coward.

It was still dark outside. A fresh layer of snow covered the ground. Makenna kicked up powder as she walked to her cabin. Haven was quiet at this time of night. Only a few guards would be milling about, mostly Leliana’s scouts, and a few others would be trickling out from the tavern stumbling their way to a warm bed. Makenna paused and looked up at the sky tinged green from the breach. The stars twinkled faintly in the distance drowned out by the gaping hole in the sky. A small sigh escaped her lips. She was so incredibly stupid for leaving and she knew it. Maybe she could go back? Slip back into his arms as if nothing had happened and she wasn’t making what could be a very large mistake.

Makenna started to turn when something in the snow caught her eye. Crouching down she reached and brushed some of the powder away only to sink her fingers into a viscous liquid. Pulling her hand back in disgust, Makenna stared at the mystery substance on her fingers. She rubbed it between her thumb and forefinger, the coppery smell wafting into her nose. It was blood. Makenna stood noticing the trail of blood that led all the way to her cabin door. If someone was hurt they would have let her know. The silence of Haven was deafening as Makenna walked closer to her door, her eyes trained on the ground. A large, black object stuck out of the snow at the bottom of her door.

She approached it warily, waiting for it to leap out and attack her. When no such thing happened, she kneeled down and brushed the snow away. First, she revealed a wing, outstretched as if the poor creature had struggled to get away. Then she revealed its head, barely hanging on from the sinew of its neck. Makenna swallowed as she stared at the poor crow that somebody had slashed. _The others._ Makenna stood quickly to check on them when she paused. She reached out and touched the wood of her door, the blood slashed across the middle was still warm and dripping through the cracks. It had been recent. Feeling a sense of panic, she pushed open the door and was the greeted with the sight of her friends fast asleep. They were safe, that was all that mattered. Makenna stepped back out into the cold and shut the door quietly. She picked up the crow by the outstretched wing and marched through the cold. It was a warning, plain and simple. And there was only one person who could tell her who.

~

Makenna entered the Chantry’s cells quietly. Thank goodness there was no one left milling about. It would have been difficult to explain the blood and the dead crow. They might not have even waited for an explanation. There were a few shuffles in the cells, but it was largely silent. Makenna stopped in front of a cell that was dimly lit by a torch. It flickered in the dampness, casting shadows throughout the small space. Etain sat in the middle, her back pressed against the wall. She was hunched over. Her hair that was once vibrant hung limp around her face. The only sound was her whistling breath as she pretended to sleep. Makenna threw the crow in through the opening of the bars. The thump made Etain jump and she looked up at the disturbance. Her now milky eyes trained first on the crow and then on Makenna. It took her a moment, but she grinned, her lips cracking until droplets of blood bubbled to the surface.

“I see stripping you of your powers has been most unkind.” Makenna kept her voice even, enjoying the way the smirk dropped off Etain’s face.

“Celebrate while you can. Your victories will not last.” Etain spoke through wheezing breaths.

“I believe you told me that when I married Kiernan. You were always a bad sport.”

“This is a warning.”

Makenna sneered, “I gathered that much. From whom?”

Etain reached out and stroked the crow’s frozen feathers, “I failed, so he sent someone who would not. He summoned her from across the veil. She comes for you without her sisters.”

“Enough riddles-“

Etain shrieked and threw herself at the bars. Makenna jumped back to narrowly avoid being grabbed by her gnarly fingers. Spittle flew forth from her lips as she frothed and foamed from madness.

“Does the bitch who stole a title that doesn’t belong to her hate riddles? Fine. Savor your little adventures romping with the humans. The Maid has been watching you and she is coming for you.”

Makenna backed away towards the entrance of the dungeon. Feeling as if her insides were freezing up. She couldn’t possibly be speaking the truth. She was crazy, delirious from being bound. Etain laughed, the sharp noise echoing off the stone.

“Is that fear I smell Makenna? Is the almighty queen of death and shadow afraid? How afraid will you be when she slaughters your merry band of idiots saving your elven lover for last? Will you weep as his blood consecrates the ground?” She shrieked at Makenna’s retreating form.

Makenna turned and almost ran back up the steps, leaving the dungeon.

“Speak her name and she will come only for you!” Etain yelled after her.

Makenna moved through the room in a daze, wanting nothing more than to get back outside. She needed to smell the air, see the stars, feel the snow underneath her feet. The blood on her hands felt heavy like a vice. She needed to feel clean. They knew about Solas. They knew about the others. They would kill them all the get to her. She was so stupid, stupid, stupid. More death on her hands, more and more, it would never stop. She didn’t know how she moved through town, how her feet carried her down the steps, past the tavern, and towards her cabin.

A sound. A name. Her name. Someone was calling her name. Who? Makenna pressed on until a vicelike grip on her wrists stopped her. She looked up then. Blue eyes stared into hers, calling her into focus. It was Solas. Of course it was. He was haphazard, no shirt, no footwraps. _He must be cold._ Another sound. Her name again. His hand pressed against her cheek, his thumb rubbing over her cheekbones until she felt air enter her lungs again.

“Are you injured?” He was worried, his eyes scanning her for a wound.

She looked down at the blood on her hands before shaking her head. His fingers brushed her hair back from her face and she opened her mouth to speak. _I’m sorry, you’re going to die because of me._ The words felt like sand on her tongue that she swallowed until they settled into her throat.

“What the hell happened?” A voice gruff with sleep pulled Makenna’s focus to the small group that gathered around her cabin door. Donnchad, Nessa, and Barclay all stood outside the door wearing varying expressions of worry.

“There was a dead crow outside the door. I disposed of it.” Makenna found her voice again, shaky and unsure.

“Who the hell would do that?” Solas’ grip tightened on her arms.

The silence of her companions didn’t escape his notice and his eyes narrowed as he waited for Makenna to respond.

“It was probably just a prank.” She fought to keep her voice light, “I’ll tell Leliana about it later.”

Solas didn’t believe her. If she couldn’t see it on his face she was able to feel it emanating from him. Nevertheless, his grip on her loosened until he dropped his hands. She knew he was disappointed in her. He wanted the truth, but that was not something she could give him right now.

“I don’t know about you, but I am freezing my ass off and you need to wash your hands.” Nessa interjected awkwardly, doing her best to break the tension.

“Of course. We’ll speak _later_.” Solas nodded and turned to leave, his back stiff.

The slam of his cabin door made Makenna flinch. If she didn’t already feel like shit, she sure did now. Her eyes were still on his door and all she could think about was how worried he had been. She couldn’t remember the last time someone looked at her like that. Or ran out into the cold half-dressed searching for her. _He must have been freezing._

~

Nobody spoke at first. Donnchad stoked the fire back to life while Nessa poured water in a basin so Makenna could clean the blood from her hands. Barclay sat on the bed with his back resting against the headboard. Makenna wasn’t sure when he had integrated himself so seamlessly into their group, but where the hell else was he supposed to go? Would there be more? Where the hell was she going to put them? Makenna scrubbed her fingers furiously in the silence.

“It’s a warning.” Nessa finally spoke, perched on the edge of the bed.

Makenna nodded.

“From who is the question that is burning in our minds.” Barclay folded his hands in his lap.

She didn’t answer at first, seemingly invested in checking her fingers and nail for any more blood. They waited patiently behind her, all three sets of eyes boring into her back. Makenna turned to face them while drying her hands with a towel.

“I spoke to the last person Kiernan sent here for me.”

Nessa stood her expression murderous, “Kiernan is here? Why the hell didn’t you tell me sooner?”

“To be fair, a lot has been happening.” Makenna sighed and slumped down in an empty chair.

Nessa’s anger deflated as she watched Makenna scrub a hand down her face. She sat back down on the edge of the bed.

“So, Kiernan is here, and as per usual, you two are trying to kill each other. Who is this person he sent after you?” Nessa asked.

“Just a snake. She used her familiars to poison a few guards. I bound her power and left her in the Inquisition’s hands as a show of good faith. She’s one of Kiernan’s throwaways.” Makenna shrugged.

 “Okay. So, she isn’t a threat anymore. What did you learn when you went to see her?”

“She said Kiernan has summoned someone through the veil. She comes without her sisters to kill me and slaughter anyone in her way.” Makenna’s voice trembled as she spoke.

Donnchad stepped away from the fire, “She can’t mean-“

“She said all I had to do was speak her name and she would only come for me.”

“Don’t you dare-“ He hissed.

“I’m not worried about me. I’m worried about you and them. These people have no idea what can come from our world.” Makenna flinched as her voice raised an octave.

“Kiernan isn’t the only one who can summon horrors from across the veil Makenna. You have friends too, don’t forget that.” Nessa interjected before an argument ensued.

“I know, but I don’t want to give the residents of Underhill a free pass to descend upon Thedas. We don’t know why this is happening and at this point, it can’t be a coincidence. I don’t want to be responsible for whatever comes from our world.” Makenna groaned.

“We can figure out why our world is going to shit later. Can we go back to sleep? I am a terror if I don’t get enough rest.” Barclay drawled.

“You’re a terror regardless.” Donnchad grumbled.

Silence stretched through the small cabin before the group broke out into a small fit of laughter. Nessa slid back on the bed and stretched out next to Barclay. Makenna shucked off her boots and her sweater, draping it over the chair.

“I don’t think we’re all going to fit.” Donnchad waited for her.

“Nonsense. It wouldn’t be the first time we’ve fit four in a bed.” Nessa snorted.

Makenna nodded, “Four in a bed is a treat. It means half your family is on vacation.”

She stood and quickly stepped across the cold wood floor before hopping into the bed. She snuggled up beside Nessa who turned to face her. Donnchad slid in behind her, his chest pressed against her back. Nessa touched her forehead to Makenna’s before closing her eyes.

“Get some sleep. When you wake up I want all the details.” Nessa whispered.

“What details?” Makenna whispered back.

“You had sex with Solas.”

“Oh my go-“

“Go to sleep. This is not a conversation we are having right now.” Donnchad’s chest rumbled against her back.

Makenna and Nessa snickered quietly. This is what she missed. Feeling like part of a family. Just being herself. Being as normal as she could be. If she went back to Underhill, she may never have this again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed. I am working to make the chapters longer than they typically are. All kudos, comments, and bookmarks are loved. I love you guys so much! Thank you for reading!


	38. In Hushed Whispers Part One

Makenna flicked yet another spider from her shoulder as she moved through the passage into Redcliffe castle. Dorian was not far behind her muttering about southerners and dusting with a forced cheerfulness. Despite the ease of entering the passage with Leliana and her scouts, everyone was still slightly on edge. One wrong move and they had a dead Herald and nothing to show for it. That was not the only reason Makenna had been quiet and flippant as of late. The warning she had received a few days prior was still nagging at her. The threat of something jumping from the shadows and catching her off guard made her afraid for the people around her. She was past the point of pretending not to care about them. Especially when it came to Solas. The two had danced around each other since that night, neither of them eager to broach the subject of their intimacy. However, the missed glances and reddening ears did not escape the notice of their companions.

Even Nessa didn’t try to pry into the details. Although that probably had more to do with the fact that Makenna had asked her and Donnchad to stay behind in Redcliffe. Nessa had protested, not wanting to be separated after having just been found, but she couldn’t deny the need for eyes in Haven. Makenna needed an eye kept on the people of the Haven, not just for protection, but for surveillance as well. Donnchad was more agreeable to the plan, although that might have had more to do with the fact that the Commander had been using him to run missives to Josephine. Perhaps when she isn’t so tense, she’ll have half a mind to rib him about it. If they came out of this unscathed that is.

Makenna didn’t know when exactly she started to question her ability to survive Thedas. Perhaps it had to do with the company she kept. The knowledge that she would do what was necessary to save them. She also knew she was not the only major player existing in Thedas now and she was afraid. She was afraid for this world that could be wrenched apart by the beings that can cross through the veil. It was something she had been meaning to discuss with the others, but every time she wanted to bring it up, the words died in her throat. She should admit the truth, about herself, about the people that will come for her, but she couldn’t no matter how hard she tried.

The finally pushed through into the dungeons and Makenna let out a sigh, thankful for a breath of not as stale air. That relief went out the window when the stench of sweat and death permeated the air. One would think they would bother to dispose of the bodies in the dungeon, but apparently that had not been an important item for Alexius. A flash of red caught Makenna’s eye and she stepped closer to one of the cells. Small jagged crystals littered the floor of one of the cells. They would have largely gone unnoticed if it had not have been for the song that emanated from them. It made her stomach turn and she backed away right into Dorian. He was eyeing the crystals with contempt.

“We should hurry. Wouldn’t want them to have the party without us.” Despite the forced inflection of his voice, the joke fell flat and she just nodded in response.

Leliana gestured to the stairs and all of them slowly and quietly made their way to the throne room. The others were already there. Makenna could see Raina in the front flanked by Solas, Iron Bull, and Varric. Cassandra had protested the presence of Iron Bull, but even she had to admit his hulking figure was great for intimidation. Dorian and Makenna followed the lead of Leliana and a couple of her agents. They were ready and waiting for the right moment.

“I’m sure we can work out some arrangement that is equitable to all parties.” Alexius stood from the chair and gestured to Raina.

Fiona stepped forward the anger plain on her face, “Are we mages to have no voice in deciding our fate?”

“Fiona, you would not have turned your followers over to my care if you did not trust me with their lives.” He dismissed her.

“If the Grand Enchanter wants to be a part of these talks then I welcome her as a guest of the Inquisition.” Raina’s tone allowed for no nonsense.

Fiona nodded, “Thank you.”

Alexius seemed to deliberate for a moment before he turned and stalked back to his chair. He sat down and focused his gaze on Raina.

“The Inquisition needs mages to close the breach and I have them. So, what shall you offer in exchange?”

Makenna held her breath waiting for Raina’s reply. She wanted nothing more than to jump from the shadows and ring Alexius’ thick neck and be done with it, but it would ruin their chances of finding out who resided behind the curtain. Someone bigger than Alexius was pulling the strings and the Inquisition needed to know who. Raina was quiet a moment, weighing her options and her words before speaking.

“I’d much rather discuss your time magic.” Raina glared at him begging him to deny it.

Alexius did not fail to deliver, “I’m afraid I have no idea what you mean.”

Felix turned to Alexius his expression somber, “She knows everything father.”

“Felix what have you done?”

“Your son is concerned that you are involved in something terrible.” Raina gestured to the two of them.

Alexius scoffs, “So speaks the thief. Do you think you can turn my son against me?”

He glances at Felix before he stands from the chair, “You walk into my stronghold with your stolen mark-a gift you don’t even understand- and you think you’re in control?”

He stands before Raina his eyes taking in the room before he shakes his head, “You’re nothing more than a mistake.”

Raina doesn’t flinch when he speaks to her, she steps forward unperturbed by his stance, “What do you know of the Divine’s death?”

“It was the Elder One’s moment, and you were unworthy to even stand in his presence.”

Makenna freezes when he mentions the Elder One. It is the same one Envy had mentioned to her when rattling around in her head. Who was this Elder One? It couldn’t be Kiernan. He would never allow himself to be called an Elder One, but perhaps it is who has sided with. This Elder one seemed to be someone of great power and Kiernan loves power.

“Father listen to yourself, do you even know what you sound like?” Felix steps forward to countermand Alexius.

Dorian steps from the shadows and saunters up to the group, “He sounds like the sort of villainous cliché that everyone expects us to be.”

Alexius looks surprised, “Dorian,” he shook his head, “I gave you a chance to be a part of this. You turned me down. The Elder One has power you would not believe. He will raise the Imperium from its own ashes.”

Makenna stepped forward and stood close to Solas, “What could be better than turning back time?” She scoffed.

Alexius sneered at her briefly before refocusing on Raina. Makenna didn’t like how fidgety he was starting to become. He knew they were closing in on him. He was going to do something stupid. She could just tell.

“He will make the world bow to mages once more. We will rule from the Boeric Ocean to the Frozen Seas.” Alexius answered.

Fiona shook her head furiously, “You can’t involve my people in this!”

Dorian held his hands up attempting to calm the situation, “Alexius, this is exactly what you and I talked about _never_ wanting to happen. Why would you support this?”

Felix reached out to his father, “Stop it, Father. Give up the Venatori. Let the Southern mages fight the breach, and let’s go home.”

“No! It’s the only way Felix. He can save you!” Alexius pleaded.

“Save me?” Felix scoffed.

“There is a way. The Elder One promised if I undo the mistake at the Temple…” His gaze zeroed in one Raina.

“I’m going to die. You need to accept that.” Felix reached out to Alexius again, but Alexius moved away and pointed at Raina.

“Seize them Venatori. The Elder One demands this woman’s life.”

Leliana’s scouts moved into action swiftly dispatching the Alexius’ agents. Alexius looked taken aback. Makenna waited. He was going to scramble now and that is when one is most dangerous. She felt for him wanting to save his son, but not at the expense of another’s life.

“Your men are dead Alexius.” Raina stepped closer to him.

Makenna could see the anger that threatening to spill out of the magister.

“You are a mistake! You never should have existed!”

They had seen the amulet far too late. Makenna kicked herself for noticing the way his hand had clenched around the object during the conversation. Raina was too close to him as the amulet sparked to life in his palm. They all reached out for her, attempting to get to her before he did. Dorian yelled out in panic and flung magic at Alexius, just enough to make him stumble, but it did nothing to stop the rift that opened from the amulet. It did nothing to stop the scream that ripped from Raina’s throat as her and Dorian were both pulled into the rift. All of them moved forward, attempting to reach the two, but the rift had shut as quickly as it opened. Alexius was on the ground his hands shaking as he stared at the amulet that now lay lifeless on the ground before him.

The Herald was gone.

They had failed.

She had failed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! I know it's been awhile since I've last updated. I've been really busy with school and my short stint in the hospital, but now that things have calmed down a little I will have a little more time and energy to get back to work on my writing! I hope you guys enjoyed the update!
> 
> All kudos, comments, and bookmarks are loved!
> 
> If you like what I do and would like to support me I now have a ko-fi!   
> https://ko-fi.com/wickedwitchofthewilds
> 
> Have a Happy Thanksgiving!


	39. In Hushed Whispers Part Two

Raina stood in the dungeons unable to tear her eyes from her companions. The year they had lived without her had done irreparable damage. Each of them stared back at her with the telltale glint of red in their eyes. Leliana and Makenna were still missing from the group. Without saying anything she turned to head in the direction of Leliana. They fell in line behind her as they always did. If she didn’t look at them she could almost believe that nothing had changed. Until, of course, the song filled her head to remind her of the red lyrium that was growing in them.

Solas had remained tight-lipped when Raina had asked for Makenna. She couldn’t help but fear for the woman, for her friend. It was hard to know whether Makenna felt the same for her. There were moments where Makenna would laugh and then her expression would become heavy and guarded. Raina didn’t feel it necessary to pry. Everyone was entitled to their secrets.

Dorian muttered to himself trying to figure out what happened in their absence. The others had given the information they knew. Empress Celene was murdered. A demon army destroyed Orlais. Everyone, the Inquisition, was gone. Cullen and Josephine had tried and failed tirelessly to lay siege to Redcliffe. There was no one left. No one left to oppose this so called Elder One. Except her. She stood between salvation and utter ruination.

Other than Dorian asking questions and a few grunted answers from her companions, it was silent. She was thankful for that. It was all too much to take in. Fiona. The red lyrium. The Elder One. Every time she stopped to think she could see the lyrium growing through Fiona. The image of her corpse being mined for lyrium taunted Raina every time she paused. She would have to keep going. Keep pressing forward. She needed to find Alexius and go back. This future could never come to pass.

It was these thoughts that kept her going. It kept her fighting when they entered the hall and the bridge was now lowered. Now they could find Leliana. Raina fought with the images of her friends burned in her brain. She was angry and everyone was going to pay. Lightning struck her enemies, the smell of charred bodies permeating the hall. Her companions fought with just as much anger. They had been left to rot in cells until their bodies could be harvested and they were pissed. It took no time at all to mow down their enemies.

They didn’t stop as they marched through the guard barracks, searching for information and anything useful. Dorian found the way to the torture chambers and they piled in looking for their spymaster. Raina could hear voices that spurned her to move forward. She grit her teeth as they spoke ill of the maker. That had to be where Leliana was. Raina opened the door just in time to see one of the Venatori hold a dagger to Leliana’s neck.

“You will break!”

Leliana spotted her, her face had aged years in only the span of one. Raina almost felt herself break as she saw how small Leliana was now, the fire that had once shone bright was now dulled. However, that didn’t stop Leliana from staring down her captor and declaring her intent to die before that happened. The Venatori followed her gaze and saw Raina with her staff pointed at him.

“Or you will.” Leliana’s voice was calm, but filled with ire, as she wrapped her calves around the man’s throat and squeezed before one quick move snapped his neck.

Raina ran forward, nudging the fallen man with her boot to make sure he was dead before reaching up to release Leliana from her restraints.

“You’re alive.” Leliana’s voice was but a mere whisper.

Raina said nothing as she opened the cuffs and held out a hand to steady Leliana that was refused. Leliana stared at her as if making sure she was real before doing anything else.

“We’re here.” Raina spoke softly.

“Since you are back from the dead, we need to end this. Do you have weapons?” Leliana’s voice was low but strong.

Raina nods.

“Good the magister is probably in his chambers.” She pushes past them and heads for a small chest besides the door.

“You…aren’t curious as to how we got here?” Dorian asks.

“No.” Leliana rifles through the chest until she finds a bow and a quiver full of arrows.

Dorian opens his mouth to explain, but one look from Leliana makes him shut it again. They had all suffered for them it was real. For Raina and Dorian it had been but a moment, but for them it had been a year of suffering and pain. Raina laid a reassuring hand on Dorian’s arm, not matter what the plan was Leliana would assist them in ending this.

“Where’s Makenna? Is she here too?” Raina asked her.

She should have known from how her companions and Leliana all stiffened at the question, that the answer would not be what she wanted to hear. Leliana strapped the bow to her back and shot a pointed look at everyone.

“We should go. We may only have a little time to handle Alexius.”

Raina would let it slide for now, “Let’s go then.”

~

 

They found Alexius.

It was just not in the way any of them had expected. He laid at the foot of the throne, blood had long since pooled underneath his body. His eyes were still open, betraying the fear he had felt in his final moments. Booted feet rested on Alexius’s back. The only ones who didn’t look surprised by the display before them were Leliana and Solas. Raina stepped forward, pushing past Iron Bull’s bulk and stared at the person occupying the throne. They looked familiar enough. Everything was the same except for the eyes. Where Raina would have expected the iridescent purple and vivid green, she was met with nothing but black.

Makenna smirked as Raina observed the changes. While she waited for the Herald to reach her conclusions, her silver tipped fingers tapped at the arm of the throne. Raina made another move to step forward, but Solas stopped her from approaching Makenna. Dread coiled in her belly as she realized that this thing, this imposter, was not the Makenna she had known.

“It is good you finally showed, I was beginning to think the old man was lying.” The woman finally spoke.

It sounded like Makenna, but there was another voice that was layered with hers. It was like two people speaking out of the same mouth.

“You’re not Makenna.” Raina shook her head.

Silence filled the room before the woman burst into laughter. It was jarring hearing multiple people laughing through one person. The woman dragged a finger underneath her eye to wipe away imaginary tears, before she grinned at Raina. Raina shivered at how sharp her teeth seemed now.

“What an apt observation. I can see why you’re the brains of this operation.” The woman taunted her.

“If you’re not Makenna, then who the hell are you?” Dorian spoke up, resting a hand on Raina’s forearm.

“I don’t see how that is important. You’ve come for something haven’t you?” The woman refused to answer.

“She was my friend. I want to know.” Raina nearly shouted.

“Your friend?” The woman laughed once more, the noise making Raina grit her teeth, “She could never be a friend to anyone. That girl doesn’t know how to do anything but lie. Unfortunately, for her of course, my power resided in her. I have merely claimed what is owed to me.”

“Badb.” Solas whispered quietly.

Badb stood then her limbs looking disjointed, clearly, she was not used to Makenna’s body. Carelessly, she kicked Alexius’ body as she stepped over him. Everyone stiffened waiting and ready in case she attacked, but she merely strode over and towered over Raina. She lifted her hand, causing Raina to tighten her grip on her staff, but Badb merely opened her hand to reveal the amulet. It slid from her palm and dangled from her fingers.

“Why?” Raina asked, not bothering to reach for it.

“I have better plans for Thedas than its destruction. It doesn’t matter if I send you back. I will obtain this body and my power either way.”

Dorian reached for the amulet while Raina refused to break eye contact with Badb.

“There is a message I would like you to give her when you go back Herald.” Badb leaned forward, her dry lips brushing Raina’s ear. She spoke softly so only Raina heard her.

Raina clenched her teeth in response until Badb backed away giving her one last lingering glance. All traces of Makenna, if she could still call her that, was gone. Raina could only see death lingering in Badb’s eyes. She was confident enough to send them back with not consequences and that scared her more than any fight or threat ever could. None of her companions moved to go against her, not even Leliana. Badb swept past them leaving the throne room so they could complete their task. Raina’s eyes swept the once magnificent throne room, her eyes lingering on Alexius’ body. She supposed he had deserved to die, but in this moment, she couldn’t help but feel for him. He had just wanted to save his son and he ended up as a foot rest for an angry goddess.

“We should go.” Dorian spoke softly, sounding as rattled as he looked.

“Wait-“ Raina began.

“He is right. She may have stayed her hand, but the Elder One’s men may still come.” Varric cut her off.

Dorian got to work while she waited. The others stayed close, their eyes flitting to the doors every now and again just in case. Solas was closest to her, his eyes meeting hers for a moment and then breaking away. It was if he wanted to say something, but didn’t know how.

“Almost ready.” Dorian spoke quietly.

“Herald.” Solas spoke then, hesitantly.

Raina turned to him.

“When you return…please just listen to her before making any judgments.” He gripped his staff as he spoke, speaking haltingly.

Raina looked away. Between what he said and what Badb had whispered to her before departing, everything was beginning to make sense. And she was angry. Angry that she had been lied to.

“It’s ready.”

The rift opened before them and Dorian gestured to her. There was no time to think twice or say goodbyes. She just had to make sure she erased this future. Nobody would suffer as her friends had. Raina stepped through the rift with Dorian close at her heels. They landed on the floor to the surprise of everyone in the room. Alexius stared at her, mouth agape, before dropping his head in his hands. Her companions all breathed sighs of relief.

“Shit kid, are you alright?” Varric lowered Bianca.

Raina nodded her eyes flitting over each of them before landing on Makenna. Her eyes narrowed causing Makenna to stop in her tracks. It was time for the two of them to have a talk.

_Tell Rowena to prepare for a family reunion._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All kudos, comments, and bookmarks are loved! I hope you guys enjoyed this update. 
> 
> You should totally come hang out with my on Tumblr!  
> https://wickedwitchofthewilds.tumblr.com
> 
> If you like what I do and would like to support me I now have a ko-fi!  
> https://ko-fi.com/wickedwitchofthewilds


	40. The Truth May Bury Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this chapter and decided to go ahead and post it instead of waiting. I hope you enjoy it!

Raina hadn’t spoken to her since she returned from wherever the amulet had sent her. Since, her and Dorian’s return she had Alexius arrested, appeased the king of Fereldan, and gained the mages as allies. Makenna felt as if Raina was purposefully avoiding her, only throwing hardened glances her way every now and again. Feeling the elven woman’s displeasure, she stayed off to the side until there was a moment to speak.

That moment came when they reach the camp outside of Redcliffe. Raina looked exhausted and a proper rest was in order before they made their way back to Haven. Now with both the mages and templars, she would have her choice in who would assist her in closing the breach. Cassandra was waiting for them, having already been briefed on the situation by Leliana’s scouts. The seeker looked relieved that everyone was accounted for and unharmed. As soon as they entered the camp Raina turned to glare at Makenna.

Varric, who had already taken a seat by the fire piped up, “Want to tell else what this is about?”

The others waited for her to speak looking confused, except for Dorian. He sat by the fire and laid his staff down beside him. He waited patiently for Raina to put her feelings into words.

“Who is Badb to you?” Raina gripped her staff tightly while her eyes bored in Makenna’s.

Makenna was too taken aback by the question at first to answer her. All eyes were on her as she urged her mouth to work. Raina’s patience was wearing thin as she waited and waited for something, anything really, to come out of the woman’s mouth.

“Since you’re having difficulty answering I am going to assume that you have indeed lied to us all.” Raina included everyone in her statement, but they could tell she couldn’t believe that Makenna would have lied to her.

“Raina, I don’t know what happened, but-“ Makenna started.

“Don’t even try to patronize me!” Raina shouted while jabbing a finger in Makenna’s direction.

“Who is Rowena really?” Raina continued.

“That ridiculous story?” Cassandra interrupted.

“It’s no story Seeker.” Varric answered grimly.

All eyes landed on him when he answered.

“You knew?” Makenna’s voice was soft.

“I tell stories for a living. I know the difference between an embellished story and the truth.” He shrugged.

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Everyone is entitled to their secrets Violet. I figured you would out yourself when you were ready.”

“Unless those secrets can hurt our cause.” Raina’s voice was firm, “Badb takes your body, your power with the intent of taking Thedas. Something that we would have blindsided by if none of this had happened. You let me trust you and you’ve done nothing but lie to me. How can I trust your intentions?”

Nobody says anything then. In just a few short words Raina cut Makenna down to the quick. She had nothing to say to any of it. All of her accusations, her worries, were just. How could the woman who carried Thedas on her shoulders, trust someone who had gotten close to her under false pretenses? Raina sighed heavily and shook her head, looking more tired than she had in a while.

“Raina, I-“ Makenna started, but Raina held up a hand to stop her.

“I need to bathe and I need to think.” She walked away, turning her back to Makenna, with Cassandra following not far behind her.

“Well that went better than I thought it would. I thought for sure she was going to punch you.” Dorian uncorked a bottle of wine and gestured to Makenna.

Makenna blew out a breath and sat down next to Solas, taking the wine. She took a long swig before passing it back to Dorian. It would take a long while before it would numb all the feelings that were swarming her, but she had all night.

“I need you tell me what you saw in the rift.” Her voice was quiet, contemplative.

“Ah, well we might need something stronger then.”

~

Dinner was a quiet affair. After Dorian had regaled them with the tale of future Thedas and Badb, Makenna had wanted to do nothing except drink. It wasn’t completely out of the realm of possibility for Badb to take her body and regain her power. It was just an incredibly powerful ritual. Not just anyone could perform such a rite. Not even Kiernan. It was just more information she had to take, more conspiracy she had to think over, more weight on the axe was ready to come down over her head at any moment. Neither Raina and Cassandra had spoken to her since returning from the lake. Not that she blamed her. It was Iron Bull that finally broke the silence of camp.

“So, if the story you told is true, then you had a kid.”

Makenna looked up from the cup of wine she had been nursing for a little less than an hour. She nodded, unsure of where exactly he was going with his statement. After a moment, she nodded. Raina looked up at her then, as if she was waiting for something.

“What was her name?” Varric prompted, taking a swig of his own tankard of ale.

Makenna swallowed her mouthful of wine, “Moira.”

“Her death is why you did what you did.”

Makenna’s fingers tightened around her cup, but she nodded nonetheless. It wasn’t something she wanted to think about, not now.

“Why didn’t you tell us the truth.” Varric kept going.

“I don’t want to be Rowena here. I never wanted to be her in the first place. I wanted it to be nothing more than a story.” She emptied her cup and stared at the bottom of it with wet eyes, “I just wanted my daughter back.” 

Cool fingers closed over hers and pulled the cup from her hand. Solas set her cup on the ground and wrapped her hands in his own. The action didn’t escape notice, but once he didn’t look like he cared. Makenna stared down at their joined hands. Not one ounce of her wanted to pull away. She didn’t want to leave. For once, she didn’t want to run and avoid blame and consequence. She had to face her past. She had to make things right.

“What was she like?” Solas’ voice was low when he posed the question.

“Energetic, bright, inquisitive. Trying to teach her a simple spell or ritual took hours because she had to know why we used certain things and the meaning of everything we did. She was constantly getting away from the servants and wandering the halls not caring if she seen. She didn’t understand why she couldn’t be out in the open and she wouldn’t accept those limitations. I imagine, by my mother’s accounts, that her and I were very alike as children.

“She had my eyes.  Looking at her was looking at an innocent version of myself. It was jarring sometimes.”

No one knew what to say or ask then. It was the most honest Makenna had been since she had landed in Thedas. Laying herself bare like this was uncomfortable to say the least. She waited for someone to say something, or change the subject, but they all sat in the contemplative silence.

“I’ll take first watch, then Bull, Varric, and Solas.” Cassandra cleared her throat after speaking and nodded to all of them.

That was her unofficial announcement for bed time. Makenna got up, but her feet wouldn’t budge. She was supposed to share a tent with Raina and Cassandra, but she doubted either of them would be comfortable with that. Thankfully, she didn’t have to think on it long. Solas’ hand pressed against the middle of her back and he led her to the tent he was sharing with Varric. Varric didn’t make a move towards the tent, leading her to believe that he was either staying up or they had already switched sleep arrangements without her knowing.

The wine did a good job in making her feel fuzzy and she was barely present as Solas escorted her to a bed roll and tucked her in. She did feel the press of his lips against her forehead, but that was all she remembered.

She dreamed that night, for the first time in weeks. Ever since Solas had barriered her dreams she had slept in relative peace. She just slept, her mind quiet for once, and she had to admit she enjoyed it.

She stood on the middle of the throne room surrounded by giants on all sides. She felt as if she were drowning in the sea of large beings. Makenna moved, pushing through their legs ignoring the angry glances and shouts directed her way. Faces stared down at her as she tried to escape them, some of them twisted in laughter. Long, disjointed fingers brushed through her hair and pinched her cheeks as she moved towards the three occupied thrones at the front of the room.

Wait, that wasn’t right.

There were only supposed to be two occupied thrones. Yet, as she pushed through the throngs of giants she saw the large imposing figure sitting on the usually vacant throne. Wild red curls branched out from the sides of a silver mask. The figure scared her to the point of tears. Large sobs tore through her throat and she raised her tiny fists to cover her eyes. Why the hell was she crying? And why were her hands so small. The figure shifted forward, elegant hands removed the mask and Makenna saw her mother’s face through her tears.

“Don’t cry, _mo leanbh_.” Her mother brushed away her tears, the mask she had donned a moment ago was discarded at the bottom of the throne.

Her mother picked her up and cradled her to her chest and Makenna understood why everyone was giant. She was small. A child. Was this a memory? It couldn’t be. Her mother was just her mother. She had lived in the village her entire life and married Makenna’s father and had two children. She had never belonged in the courts.

Makenna squeezed her eyes shut and wished to go anywhere else. The sounds quieted and the smell of brine and smoke filled her nostrils. She opened her eyes to find herself kneeling in the grass in the middle of her village. It wasn’t how she wanted to remember her village, broken, burned, and lifeless. However, that didn’t stop her from breathing in the salty sea air of her home as she recalled it.

“It’s nice isn’t it. No matter where you are, it is always good to be home.”

Makenna looked next to her startled by the sudden presence of her sister. She let out a sigh. Maybe the barrier had failed and it was back to her regularly scheduled torture sessions. However, Grainne stared at her as if waiting for her to say something. Something about her was different than usual. She looked older than she usually did. Normally, when these dreams came, it was always Grainne when her and Makenna were still teenagers, sometimes it was the Grainne who had died a young mother. Makenna took in the calloused hands, the tanned skin, the lines that sank into her face that had never been there before.

“Don’t look so startled. You are finally seeing things as they are.”

“What the hell does that mean?”

“It means you might finally be ready for the truth.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All kudos, comments, and bookmarks are loved! I hope you guys enjoyed this update.
> 
> You should totally come hang out with my on Tumblr!  
> https://wickedwitchofthewilds.tumblr.com
> 
> If you like what I do and would like to support me I now have a ko-fi!  
> https://ko-fi.com/wickedwitchofthewilds


	41. Mending the Bond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter before closing the breach and the fall of Haven. I am super excited and I hope you guys are too!

Makenna once again found herself outside of the door to the war room. The tension had eased a bit in the last few days, but that didn’t mean Raina or Cassandra was speaking to her. As soon as they entered Haven a war council had been called to not only to discuss closing the breach, but her as well. She could hear muttered arguing mostly from Cassandra and Cullen while Leliana defended her and the knowledge of Makenna’s circumstances. Josephine and Raina were both quiet.

Makenna let out a lofty sigh not liking the attention from the chantry sisters that were walking about and speaking in hushed voices. Her eyes closed and she leaned her head against the hard stone wall. Nothing would make her happier than a hot bath and a warm bath, not necessarily in that order. Her mind had been working tirelessly to understand the dream she had. Never before had she seen her sister older or her mother sitting on a throne that was supposed to have been unoccupied for hundreds of years. There was no way it was possible. It could only be someone playing tricks on her. It had to be.

Minutes ticked by and finally the war room fell into silence. Makenna waited for her sentence whatever it was. Death (not that it would happen), ousted from the Inquisition (likely), or absolutely nothing (unlikely). Finally, the door open and to her surprise Raina stood in front of her. She expected Leliana or Josephine. Makenna met her gaze and found not anger or hatred in her gaze. Raina gestured to the room. Pushing herself of the wall, Makenna walked into the room feeling the gaze of everyone land on her at once. The atmosphere of them was not what she expected. No one was glaring or getting ready to yell at her. She came to a stop beside Cassandra and Raina stopped on the other side of Makenna, effectively boxing her in. Seconds went on in silence before Cullen cleared his throat.

“We should make it clear before we start, that we still don’t trust you.” He spoke, his hand only lightly resting on his pommel.

It was good he wasn’t itching to cut her down the moment she walked in. She nodded, waiting for him to go on.

Cullen continued, “However, despite your falsehoods about your identity you have still done good work for the Inquisition.”

“It will take time to earn our trust, but it would be better to have someone like you on our side-“ Josephine started.

“Instead of using your power to slaughter us.” Leliana finished.

“Not quite how I would have phrased it, but yes.” Josephine muttered.

“I don’t understand why tell the story in the first place if you wanted to avoid being named as Rowena.” Cassandra leveled her gaze at Makenna.

Makenna took a moment, “Perhaps I wanted the opportunity to leave Rowena as a myth and learn how to be Makenna again. Or maybe I wanted to admit to my past without really doing so. I am not sure.”

The room was silent once again while everyone contemplated their thoughts. Makenna wasn’t quite happy that the only reason they did not do anything was because they were afraid of her and what she might do. The feeling didn’t sit well with her. She didn’t want to be feared anymore. A hand on her arm stilled her thoughts and she turned to Raina. She was taken aback by the sympathy in her eyes.

“You are Makenna to us. I am choosing to overlook this as a friend, not because I believe the only person you can be is a fearsome one. But you have to be honest with us.” Raina’s grip on her arm tightened as spoke, but it didn’t hurt.

Makenna didn’t know what to say at first. What the hell did she ever do to deserve that kindness? She cleared her throat awkwardly and blinked back the tears the formed. It was a kindness and trust that she would damn well work to deserve. Raina smiled for the first time in days at her and let her arm go.

“Now, onto other business.” Raina turned back to the table.

Josephine took that moment to look down at her missives, “The Templars are settling in well. The Commander and Knight-Captain Rylen have done a good job mitigating most issues that arise between the mages here and the Templars. Most of it has just been a few brawls here and there.”

“Can we expect problems to get worse as the mages from Redcliffe arrive?” Raina asked.

“Undoubtedly, but we can set forth an example to keep them in line. The dungeons may get some use, but I don’t see flagrant abuse happening.” Cullen nodded to Josephine.

“Most problems will be handled. We will make sure that everyone understands the consequences of acting out of line.” Josephine scrawled something on her tablet.

“I’ll leave it to the two of you then. Anything else?” Raina looked at everyone else.

Leliana looked at Makenna, “I haven’t had any more reports regarding your people. If there are more here, they are hiding well. We should discuss what to do if we find more.”

“I would hope to give them the option of helping the Inquisition.” Makenna looked around the room.

“How would you know they would?” Cassandra piped up.

“I wouldn’t really, but for the ones that don’t hate me, they don’t really have anywhere else to go.” She shrugged.

“We could find them jobs, ways to contribute. It could work.” Josephine smiled at her.

Makenna nodded, “We have people who are skilled in many things. It wouldn’t be hard to find a niche for them. Especially since the Inquisition grows with every passing day.”

“That is agreeable.” Cassandra shared a look with the advisors.

“Now all that’s left is the breach,” Leliana turned her attention to Raina, “Have you decided who you’re going to use?”

Raina looked thoughtful before answering, “The mages will assist me in closing the breach in three days. That will give them enough time to settle in. I will also take Cassandra and Solas with me.”

Cullen opened his mouth to say something, but Raina shook her head before he could speak, “I want the Templars here working with the Inquisition soldiers to fortify Haven.”

“This Elder One is angry. Its sound logic to have them battle ready.” Makenna agreed.

Cullen’s mouth twisted in a small frown, but he couldn’t really argue with the Herald. Although Makenna could detect a small amount of pride in his eyes before he looked down at the floor. Oh yes. He was definitely becoming smitten with the Herald. Makenna smothered a grin and looked away, only to meet Leliana’s gaze. The Spymaster’s eyes twinkled suggesting she had not missed it either.

“I suppose that’s everything. Shall we convene here?” Josephine finished taking notes before looking at the rest of them.

Makenna almost let out a groan of relief. Once step closer to a warm bath and a warm bed. The others nodded vigorously, Cassandra and Raina no doubt feeling the same as her. The advisors filed out first, followed by Cassandra who inclined her head to Makenna before leaving. It left only Makenna and Raina in the war room together. Before Makenna could say anything, Raina turned towards her.

“I meant what I said. I consider you a friend. I’d like to keep doing so. So please, no more lies.”

Makenna nodded and smiled gently. “No more lies.”

Raina returned her smile, “Good, now let’s go. We smell awful.”

~

Her and Raina parted ways at the bottom of the stairs. Raina had been informed that a hot bath was waiting in her cabin. She was going to decline, but Makenna wouldn’t hear of it. Going to the bath house by herself once wouldn’t break her. And besides, Raina had dealt with enough in the past week. She deserved some alone time to relax and regroup. Makenna climbed the steps to her own cabin to get her things before going to the bath house. The snow no longer crunched underneath her feet. Haven had seemed a small bit warmer when they had arrived. The warmer temperature had caused some of the snow to melt. She had to admit, she had enjoyed seeing the snow.

Solas’ door opened as she entered the circle of cabins and she stopped. He stood in the doorway sans shirt. She paused on her way to her cabin long enough for him to gesture for her to come in. She sighed inwardly, but didn’t bother fighting it when her feet moved in the direction of his cabin. The door closed behind her and he stepped away to reveal a bath sitting by the hearth. It was still warm and steaming and just waiting for her.

Solas sat on the edge of his bed, “I thought perhaps, that would enjoy a bath.”

“Yes, I would. I could’ve had that bath in the bath house.”

“A _quiet_ bath.”

“I think you just want to watch me bathe.” She smirked, but nonetheless sat down in the chair to unlace her boots.

“I could join you if you like.”

They both smiled at each other, enjoying the teasing. It was as natural as breathing. Makenna looked at the bed remembering the night before they left for Redcliffe. She also remembered the fear that clutched her chest when she questioned how much she cared for him. Leaving his bed in the middle of the night wasn’t something she wanted to do again.

“Solas…I should apologize.” She stopped peeling off her socks and stared at him, “Sex is nothing to me, but intimacy terrifies me. I am afraid that what I feel for you will only grow. And I don’t know if there will be a future, or what it entails, and that scares me.”

He paused a moment before answering, letting her words sink in, “ I am not unlike you in your thinking. However, I am content not worrying about the future and just letting things happen as they may.”

She searched his eyes seeing the truth of his words in his gaze. The future could hold great things for the two of them, or it could be disastrous. Who knows? Maybe the breach doesn’t close and tears apart this world. Maybe it does and she is stuck here trying to find her place in this world. She didn’t want to do it alone. Her eyes didn’t leave him as he stood and offered her his hand. She took it and he pulled her to her feet.

“Now let’s take that bath Lady Carnahan.”   


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All kudos, comments, and bookmarks are loved! I hope you guys enjoyed this update.
> 
> You should totally come hang out with my on Tumblr!  
> https://wickedwitchofthewilds.tumblr.com
> 
> If you like what I do and would like to support me I now have a ko-fi!  
> https://ko-fi.com/wickedwitchofthewilds


	42. In Your Heart Shall Burn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are finally at the closing of the breach and the fall of Haven. Thank you so much for helping me get here! I want to apologize for this chapter being so late. I had been working on it and meant to publish it last week, however I came down with a bad case of the flu. I really hope this chapter is worth it and the next will wrap up the battle at Haven.

Raina had left with the mages an hour ago. All of Haven was waiting with bated breath their eyes straying towards the breach even as they continued working. The tavern was empty for once as patrons found excuses to mill about outside. They were ready, waiting for an inevitable disappointment. They waited for their Herald to fail and tell them they were doomed. They were also hopeful they wouldn’t have to. Makenna felt the undercurrent of hope her own eyes glued to the breach. The clang of swords had long since faded away. Cullen had let them take a moment, it’s not as if they were paying attention anyways.

Makenna stood with the other companions as they milled about the entrance of Haven. Makenna was perched on the steps sandwiched in between Varric and Donnchad. Nessa was behind her on the steps, braiding and then undoing Makenna’s hair only to braid it again. She hadn’t been in Haven long, but one couldn’t help sharing the nervous energy. Dorian leaned against the wall looking small next to Iron Bull’s hulking form. Sera was bouncing back and forth between the group and the Charger’s, unwilling to stand still for even a moment. Cole was somewhere or other, preferring to remain out of sight out of mind. Even Vivienne joined them as they looked on looking unruffled as usual. Makenna hadn’t much chance to speak with Vivienne, but considering how the woman stared at her with hawk-like precision, Makenna was certain Vivienne had heard plenty about her.

“How long does it take to close the damn thing?” Sera whined.

“If it even works.” Blackwall muttered, finally joining them after talking with the blacksmith.

“I’m sure it will work.” Makenna spoke up.

Dorian pulled a flask from his robes and twisted off the top to take a healthy swig. He passed it on to Iron Bull who took a drink and then passed it along to Nessa. Makenna felt Nessa’s fingers untangle from her hair to take the flask from Bull. The companions passed the flask, with only Vivienne declining a sip, until it was empty. It did nothing to calm their nerves, it wasn’t a large flask.

“Where’s Barclay?” Donnchad nudged her shoulder.

“I asked Raina to take him along. If something happens he can shift and bring back a message quickly.” Makenna pulled her knees to her chest while answering.

“I could’ve gone.” Nessa tugged on a strand of Makenna’s hair.

Makenna tilted her head back to answer, “You only shift into a lion. I didn’t want the enemies to have a large target. Besides I’d rather have you here.”

Nessa leaned forward and rested her chin on Makenna’s forehead and frowned unable to deny the logic of the statement. Sera flopped back into the snow and huffed her displeasure.

“I should’ve gone with them. This waiting is making me bonkers!” She shouted moving her arms back and forth in the snow.

“I’m sure they would have been delighted to have you along. It would certainly make the time easier on the rest of us.” Vivienne answered her.

The rest of them rolled their eyes as sure enough Sera sat up from the snow and started mouthing off to Vivienne who returned Sera’s hotheaded remarks with monotone viciousness. None of them felt inclined to jump in a stop the two of them. It provided a momentary distraction from the waiting until the moment finally came. Makenna stood with the others when they heard a large crack resounding from the sky. They could see the anchor connecting with the breach even from the town. Everyone held their breath staring in awe at how much brighter the connection was than usual. Using the mages was working. Their power was amplifying Raina’s mark enough to reach the breach. No one dared look away and miss the moment. Either the breach would shut or remain open and either way, everyone was waiting and praying diligently. Another crack filled the air, sounding like thunder, and the breach snapped shut sending a shockwave throughout Haven.

It was silent for a moment as everyone regained their footing and then the cheers erupted. Even Vivienne clapped joyfully, a small smile gracing her lips, her spat with Sera forgotten. The air that had felt heavy and somber before now felt light. The weight of the breach had been lifted from Haven and it was time to celebrate. Most moved back inside the gates to gather near the tavern. Makenna could hear the townsfolk breaking open the casks. A few of the soldiers and scouts waiting outside the gates to greet the Herald when she returned. Nessa pulled on her arm to climb the stairs and join the others for a drink. Varric was already back beside his campfire a quill in hand. Bull and the Chargers were drinking and laughing which is where Nessa was heading. Makenna moved to follow her, but a gentle hand on her arm stopped her. Makenna to look in the direction of the hand until a wide-brimmed hat filled her vision.

“Cole! I was wondering where you were.” She smiled at him.

He didn’t smile back, “The Elder One won’t like this.”

He was so quiet only she could hear him. His eyes stared into hers earnestly. The sounds of the town faded in the background as she gleaned the meaning of his words.

“You’re afraid he will attack.”

Cole nodded, “The Herald took his mages and templars. He is angry. He will use what he has.”

“Do you think we have enough to beat him?” Makenna’s voice was hushed.

“No.”

Makenna swallowed. It would make sense that this Elder One would attack after being stopped at every turn. He would want to take his biggest threat out now which meant the entirety of Haven. But when? She focused on the townspeople, on the merchants and blacksmiths, on the healers and the soldiers. So many were not equipped to fight. Cole’s grip on her arm tightened a fraction pulling her attention back to him.

“If you call them they will come, even here.” He let go of her then blending back into the crowd before she could say anything.

She wasn’t given time to think about what he meant before a drink was shoved in her hand and she was pulled into the crowd.

~

Night had fallen and the town was still alive and celebrating the closing of the breach. Makenna sat around the fire with Varric watching the others sing and dance having had all day to get good and drunk. Thankfully, Flissa had started watering the ale down a few hours in lest her entire stores disappear in a day. Makenna had only had a couple drinks wanting to remain as alert as possible. Cole’s warning still bothered her. Varric had hosted a few games of Wicked Grace beating the pants off almost everyone who played him. Now he sat quietly beside Makenna, his eyes on the clear sky, nursing a tankard of ale. She had joined him shortly after Nessa had found herself in the Iron Bulls lap and Donnchad had wandered off.

“Glad you were here for this Violet.” Varric took a swig from his cup.

“Me too Varric, me too.” She smirked at him before turning her eyes to the sky.

They fell back into companionable silence enjoying each other’s company. The town showed no signs of stopping the party until well into the morning. Makenna should be happy that they could celebrate, but every time she tried herself she imagined their deaths. It sobered her quickly. Varric had been the only one who hadn’t asked her why she wasn’t drinking anymore. He hadn’t had much to drink either. He was a smart man.

The log she was on creaked as a weight settled beside her. She didn’t have to look to know it was Solas. His hand covered hers gently. She kept staring up at the sky, admiring the two moons, but she felt his gaze upon only her.

“We only have one.” She murmured, tilting her head towards him.

“What do you mean?” His fingers turned her hand palm side up so he could interlace their fingers.

“One moon.” She turned to look at him.

His eyes glinted in the fire and he smirked, “I think I remember seeing that in your memories.”

She nodded, “Moon phases are important in some spellcasting. It would be interesting to see how to two moons would affect that.”

“I would like to see you try it sometime.”

Varric snorted, “This is foreplay for you two, isn’t it?”

Makenna laughed and even Solas chuckled. Any retort died on her lips when the bell started to ring. The revelry quieted as everyone looked towards the gates. Makenna and Solas both stood, their hands still intertwined. The advisors gathered by the gates looking panicked. Raina rushed past with Cassandra close on her heels, to join them. The companions followed looking worried. Makenna, Solas, and Varric all made their way over, thankfully none of the companions were very far.

“It’s a massive force, the bulk over the mountain.” Cullen was in the middle of addressing the others.

“Under what banner?” Josephine stared at the gates as if she could see beyond them.

“None.” Cullen turned to her.

“None?” She repeated, shocked.

A shrill scream sounded from beyond the gates causing everyone to clap their hands over their ears. Makenna shook her head trying to dispel the ringing in her ears. A sharp knock on the wooden gates made them jump. Raina looked at the others before stepping forward before Cullen grabbed her elbow. She shot a sour look over her shoulder.

“We don’t know who is out there?” He hissed.

“I don’t think the army would knock.” She retorted.

“She has a point.” Dorian spoke up, but didn’t make a move to open the gate.

They all bickered in between themselves before the gates blew inward and slammed against the stone. Everyone was quiet as a dark figure strolled through the gates and stopped just in front of Makenna. The figure didn’t bother removing the hood that shrouded their face. Cullen had his sword drawn and ready, but Raina looked to Makenna to gauge her reaction.

“You didn’t call for me. I’m disappointed.” A woman spoke bowing her head slightly to Makenna.

Everyone else looked confused as Makenna breathed a sigh of relief, “Deima.”

The woman nodded but said nothing else.

Makenna held up a hand, “She’s fine, she’s with me.”

The hood turned and everyone shifted uncomfortably as they felt a piercing glare from within. Cullen shook his head and turned back to Raina. Asking questions about the stranger would have to wait until if they survived. Makenna was thankful, it would take a lot of time to explain.

“Cullen, give me a plan.” Raina spoke, but didn’t stop staring at the mysterious figure.

“Haven is no fortress. If we are to withstand this monster, we need to control the battle.”

“Not to mention get the townspeople to safety.” Nessa said from behind them.

Raina nodded, “We need to give more time.”

“I’m sorry Herald, we don’t have much.” Cullen shook his head.

Cole placed his hand on Makenna’s arm and nodded at her, “Even here.”

It finally clicked into place and Makenna smirked. She wasn’t a goddess for nothing. Nodding at him she stepped forward.

“Commander, I can give you that time.”

“How?”

“I can give them a distraction long enough for you to get as many people to safety as possible and to arm the trebuchets.”

Cullen stared at her a moment before nodding and turned to Raina. His eyes lingered on hers a moment before he lifted his sword in the air.

“Soldiers! Gather the villagers and get them to safety, fortify the walls and watch for advance forces! This is what we’ve been training for! Inquisition! With the Herald! For our lives! For all of us!” He shouted giving orders and riling them up simultaneously.

Makenna hoped it would be enough. She turned to Deima and nodded.

“Your sister is here, I trust you to handle her.”

Deima said nothing and turned on her heel to go back out the way she came. The others stared at her wordlessly. Raina cleared her throat.

“Cassandra, Solas, and Varric with me. Sera and Vivienne will get as many people in the Chantry as possible. Bull and his Chargers will hold the wall. Blackwall, Dorian, and Cole will help wherever we need it.”

She purposefully didn’t give Makenna’s people orders. Makenna looked at Donnchad and gestured to the Herald. He didn’t look happy about it, but she knew he would protect Raina. Nessa and Barclay stood beside her ready to go outside the gates and provide a distraction. Makenna and Solas shared a glance, wishing they had the time to speak, but there just wasn’t anymore. Time was up. Makenna turned and walked outside the gates getting her first glances at the army that descended down the mountain. Standing on the top of smaller peak, was what she assumed was the Elder One. She could only describe him as grotesque. Three smaller figures were standing near him. Only one of them she knew. She grit her teeth as she caught Kiernan’s eye. He provided her with a small wave and a smirk.

“Now or never.” She murmured.

She felt the power stirring in her, ready to unleash at her demand. She hoped it would be enough.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All kudos, comments, and bookmarks are loved! I hope you guys enjoyed this update.
> 
> You should totally come hang out with my on Tumblr!  
> https://wickedwitchofthewilds.tumblr.com
> 
> If you like what I do and would like to support me I now have a ko-fi!  
> https://ko-fi.com/wickedwitchofthewilds


	43. Now there's no holding back, I'm making an attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter I have written for any of my fics. I debated breaking it up, but I'm ultimately glad I didn't. This is the end of Haven and now its on to Skyhold! Somedays I never thought I'd get here. Thank you for the continued love and support.

The first time Deima set eyes on the new queen of death and shadow she was less than impressed. The woman that stared back at her was no more than a child. Her chest rose and fell as she drew in shaky breaths. The black dress the court matrons had squeezed her in look as if it would swallow her hole. Every few seconds her fingers would brush against the edge of her eye patch to reassure herself that it was still there. Fear wafted from her like a cheap perfume. Deima watched as the woman tried to hide her shaking hands by gripping the arms of the throne. Her sisters shared her sentiment, but were not as good as hiding it as she was. Even under the cover of their hoods she could smell her sisters displeasure. The woman seemed to shrink back into the throne as if she wanted to disappear if only she could.

“The strongest beings in Underhill, barring the gods, and we are supposed to serve her.” Asha scoffed.

“Why should we serve you.” Deima addressed the trembling woman.

“Why should we serve anyone.” Nyxa intoned sounding bored.

“I don’t-“

“You don’t know? Then how should we know.” Asha sneered.

The woman snapped her mouth shut and didn’t answer. Asha shook her head and turned to leave the room.

“Come sisters. We are done here.”

Nyxa turned immediately to leave, but Deima waited. Why she waited she didn’t know? Maybe she would see something if she looked hard enough. The Morrigan chose this woman. Maybe if Deima looked hard enough she could understand why. However, she was sorely disappointed. The woman made no move to stop them. Instead, it seemed as if she had deflated the moment Deima’s sisters had turned to leave.

“Deima.” Asha’s voice was cold and impatient.

Deima felt the tug in her bones and the mention of her name. She gave the woman one last, soul-searching look, but saw nothing. She turned to join her sisters leaving the new queen to cower in her gilded throne.

It would be years before she saw the new queen again. The woman had taken to calling herself Rowena in an effort to distance her past from her new future. Ripples from the new queen could be felt throughout Underhill as she tried to undo years of traditions and practices that had defined Underhill in the years before. Many were angry. She was called upon by many begging to end the new queen’s life, but she didn’t for she did not serve them. The politics caused rifts in between courts. Since they were unable to assassinate Rowena, they called for her head on the battlefield. Deima and her sisters watched as the new queen met her opponents head on. This time she seemed less afraid, still unsure, but willing to fight.

“I had expected her to turn tail.” Asha laughed.

“Run like a coward.” Nyxa grinned.

Deima said nothing as she stared at Rowena. The woman showed no signs of running. Her shoulders squared and her hands only trembling slightly, Rowena called the spirits to her side. Clearly, her opponents were not prepared for her to use the full scale of her power. The underestimated her as spirits clawed their way to the surface to swarm the new queen. They melded together, twisting and bending, to create shape. A large spectral wolf stepped free from the writhing spirits, growling and baring its teeth at her opponents.

Deima and her sisters were quiet then. Watching as the wolf cleared the battlefield with teeth and claws. All three of the sisters could feel how different the magic was with Rowena. Badb was all vindictiveness and spite, but this felt like justice and raw anger. It smelled so much like the Morrigan’s power in her younger days. Nyxa and Asha turned and continued speaking amongst themselves, bored with the display in front of them. But now Deima knew why Rowena had been chosen. She watched the battle to its end. She wasn’t the only one. The Fae and courts that had not opposed the new queen yet were watching in the background. They were testing the new queen.

Later Deima slipped away from her sisters and approached Rowena. She was alone in the throne room trying her best to wipe the bloodstains from her cheeks. Her back stiffened when she realized she wasn’t alone and she turned to meet Deima’s gaze. She was less afraid this time, but she didn’t flinch.

“Why should I serve you.” Deima spoke again.

Rowena did not answer. She just shook her head and turned her back to Deima. Deima sighed. She wasn’t ready yet.

Deima waited a few more years. Watching the queens progress from afar. She grew more into her role, became more comfortable in the courts. She wasn’t always respected, but she was feared. Rowena stopped outright killing her opponents and instead learned how to best them and make them look foolish. She had them stripped of rank, stripped of power, left to beg and die in the forests. She killed them without laying a hand on them. The queen was playing the game better than anyone expected. But was she ready?

Deima approached her one last time. Rowena was standing in the middle of a human village smelling like smoke and death. Houses filled with screaming humans burned around her and yet she looked unfazed. Deima was beside her, watching the scene feeling neither horror or contempt for the actions of Rowena. The woman in question turned and stared at Deima no longer full of fear. She trembled no longer as she stared the being that people likened to a demon down. Deima smiled from underneath her hood.

“Why should I serve you?”

Rowena held her gaze, “Do or don’t. It doesn’t matter to me.”

Deima’s smiled grew razor sharp, “Finally.”

Deima pledged her fealty to her new mistress. Rowena was finally a queen worth serving. Deima remained faithful much to her sister’s ire. Asha soon left, bound and determined to find a way to end the new queen. Nyxa left to sow discord where she could to elate her boredom. Deima had no need for either of them. She only cared about remaining with her queen.

Deima glided through the freshly fallen snow, just past the gates of the town. She heard Rowena and her people coming through the gates. It wasn’t long before she felt the shift of power crackle through the air. She turned back only to catch a glimpse of the spirits, blackened and withered pushing themselves up from the ground. She could hear the townspeople screaming as spirits crawled through the cracks in stone and swarmed to their queen. When she calls they come. Deima turned back feeling confident about Rowena’s abilities. She had her own task. Her queen had given her an order and now it was time to speak to her sister.

                ~

Raina had heard the people screaming and had seen the blackened masses oozing from the walls and crawling from underneath the snow. They had rushed to Makenna, latching themselves to her. Raina had just enough time to see the purple markings that glowed on Makenna’s skin as if she was a beacon. She would have spent more time being in awe, but she needed to get to the trebuchets. Solas and Varric were already taking out as many red templars as they could. The cold feeling of Solas’ barrier sweeping over them made everyone breathe a little easier. She had her own staff ready, placing fire mines by the trebuchets to keep the enemy at bay. A scout was struggling to turn the wheel to turn the trebuchet to fire. Raina ran to aid her, trusting her companions to keep the soldiers at bay. Amidst the sounds of fighting and the howl of a large wolf, Raina and the scout used their combined strengths to turn the trebuchet towards the mountain.

“Venatori!” Solas shouted to warn her of the next wave that approached them.

Raw magic crackled through the air as the Venatori approached to aid the templars. Raina was afraid. It seemed too much to believe that they could be defeated. She could hear the sound of metal crunching and Cassandra shouting as she shield bashed her opponents. The quiet whistle of Varric’s bolts sailing through the air and landing in their marks with a loud thunk. Donnchad was the closest to her, defending anyone from getting to close. He kept looking around to get a glimpse of Makenna and make sure she was still alright. His worry didn’t stop him from defending Raina to his best ability. Solas was the quietest of them all. The only indication of his presence was the recurring cold feeling of his barrier coming down over them. She was thankful for it.

The trebuchet shuddered violently as a blast of ice magic hit it. She turned just enough to see a Venatori mage standing back trying his best to hit her. Raina pulled the staff from her back leaving the scout by herself for just a moment. All the anger filled her and she focused her magic through her staff. The fire blast hit the mage square in the best and he flew back. It was enough to catch him off guard and shatter his barrier. She was ready when he stood up and prepared to attack her again. He snarled at her, his book floating in front of his face. She could see him mouthing the words to a spell and she raised her staff again to attack. The moment ended too soon when a large paw swiped at him and knocked him back violently. She could hear the sickening crack as he hit the wall, but she was too focused on the large wolf that was standing where the mage had just been.

It was hard to describe exactly how it looked. She could see the giant mass of black fur constantly moving as if it was alive. It was as tall as the wall that surrounded Haven. Glowing purple eyes stared at her. It gave and imperceptible nod of its head. Was that a signal? What was it saying. She jumped when it gnashed its teeth and pointed its snout towards the trebuchet. Right. She was supposed to be turning it. Raina turned back to the trebuchet and helped the scout turn the wheel until it was in position. The scout turned to her wide eyed and terrified, yet her jaw was set with determination.

“Fire!” The scout shouted, releasing the wheel.  

The sound of a slingshot filled the air and Raina watched as the payload flew through the air and landed in the middle of the oncoming forces. She squashed down the urge to cheer. She turned to the others.

“What about the other trebuchets?” She jumped down from the platform to rejoin them.

Donnchad stared at the wolf and nodded, “It’s clear. They should be firing shortly. Most of the townspeople have retreated to the Chantry.”

Sure enough, more fiery rocks were launched in the air, sailing towards the army. It struck the side of the mountain causing snow to barrel down on a large portion of the enemy forces. This was it. Maybe they could win. Most of the front lines had been reduced to a few soldiers here and there. The archers could be easy work as long as no one gets shot “Let’s hold the line. We can keep as many from entering the town as possible. Bull and the chargers can handle stragglers.” She ordered.

The others nodded, not once questioning her orders or the fact that she was giving them. The wolf nodded and turned to jump into the fray. Raina watched as it started to attack the advancing mages with nothing but teeth and claws. A large black lion and bright orange tiger joined the wolf, barreling through the mages as if they were nothing. It didn’t stop a few of the Venatori from slipping through. Solas’ cool barrier washed over her again and they all readied themselves for the next wave.

It was quick work to eliminate some of the stragglers that had made their way towards the group. The soldiers were not having a difficult time holding them back from the town. Raina could feel hope swelling within her. Just a little longer and it was over. A little longer and they could celebrate another victory. She had to believe it.

A loud yelping sound drew her out of her reverie. It pulled her out of her casting long enough to see the wolf limping, a large sword stuck in her front leg. It tried to retreat back, but the Venatori swarmed around it. Donnchad shouted, a gut-wrenching cry, but it was short lived as the Venatori moved away from the wolf and instead pushed past it to proceed to Raina’s forces. It took her a moment to see why. A man with ice blue eyes stood in front of the wolf, unafraid and smiling. The kind of smile that made Raina shiver. Donnchad tried to get to the wolf, but the Venatori stood in his way. Raina watched as he cut through them like a mad man, aided by the others magic and arrows.

The fur that had constantly looked like it was moving started to slither away from the wolf’s form. Black, oozing masses slipped underneath the snow and disappeared. The skin peeled away and dropped to the ground. A dark grey smoke rose from inside the wolf’s disappearing form. Makenna was kneeled down in the middle, surrounded by what was left. The sword was laying in the snow, blood and black ichor coating the blade. Raina gasped as she saw Makenna gripping her arm, blood dripping and staining the snow. The skin near the wound was blackened and mottled.

Raina cast as fast as she could, blasting the Venatori back. She had a gut feeling about who that man was and they needed to get to Makenna as fast as possible. Her companions shared her concern as they pushed back against the mages. Even Solas, who was normally calm and composed, had his brow furrowed in concentration.

_Hold on a little longer._

~

Makenna’s breathing was ragged as the pain spread through her arm. Her eyes never left the man that stood in front of her, smiling down at her as she grit her teeth. She could hear her friends yelling for her and the angry roars of Nessa and Barclay. They would never get to her. Kiernan was smarter than to allow them to get close. The sounds of the battle were muffled as a barrier formed, leaving the two of them trapped in the middle. Kiernan kneeled down in front of her to get eye level with her. She sneered at him, but his expression didn’t change.

“Hello Makenna.”

“Fuck off Kiernan.”

“That’s not nice.” He reached out to brush a stray piece of hair from her face.

She let go of her arm to knock his hand out of the way. She was weakened, but she had just enough to cast something small. He didn’t look worried. He gripped her hand and held it between them. Something hard pressed into her palm and burned. Makenna made a small noise in her throat as the pain spread from her palm to twist her stomach into knots. She let out a shuddering breath. All of the energy left her and her shoulders sagged as she struggled to keep upright.

“That’s better.” He cooed, keeping an iron tight grip on her hand.

“If you’re going to kill me just do it and spare me the theatrics.” She spat.

He laughed, “I’m not going to kill you. I just want to talk to you without rude interruptions.”

“Right. Talk.” She spoke between clenched teeth trying not to hurl as her stomach clenched.

“We have a unique opportunity here. You’ve been so busy helping this Inquisition, that after tonight will no longer exist, and for what? They are small fish in a pond that needs big fish.”

“What’s your point?”

“They are paper people to us. We could rule them, both of us, as we should have ruled my mother’s court.” He tightened his grip, pushing the stone further into her palm.

Bright red blood seeped from between their clasped hands and dripped down her wrists. She bit her lip to keep from crying out as the heat from the stone burned her to the bone. Words, curses, anger, expletives danced on the tip of her tongue ready to unleash themselves upon him. Of course, he had every opportunity to kill her and we was more worried about a power play. He was always fighting to be the biggest bully on the playground. However, they both knew he couldn’t do it alone. He was too weak. His eyes narrowed when she told him as such. His free hand came up to grip her chin, his thumb digging into her cheek.

“Don’t be stupid Makenna. Take the offer.”

She laughed, “I’d rather die than stand beside you.”

A loud roar drew his attention and he looked behind him, “I suppose that’s my cue.”

He turned his attention back to her and let go of her chin to run his fingers over longest scar. She flinched as he lovingly touched the wound he inflicted. Bile rose in her throat and threatened to choke her.

“Think it over. If you survive maybe you’ll have a different answer for me.”

“It won’t.”

His only answer was a smile. He stood back up and she felt the barrier around them drop. Donnchad yelled for her, closer this time. They were so close to her. An arrow whistled through the air from behind her and landed in Kiernan’s throat. His smile didn’t drop from his face as the air around his body shimmered. The man that landed in front of her, blood covering his neck, was not Kiernan. She released a bitter laugh. Of course, he used a glamour. He was weak, not stupid. Makenna dropped the stone from her palm and uncurled her fingers to reveal a deep cut in the center of her hand. The skin around the cut was blackened from where the stone had burned her. The moment she dropped the stone the feeling in her cut had ceased and she sucked in a lungful of air in relief. Strong arms gripped her underneath shoulders and lifted her up. Donnchad kept her anchored in place as he fretted over her.

“I’m fine, I’m fine.” She reassured him.

The others were not far behind him. Solas was already grabbing her hand and checking the burn on her hand. Even Cassandra looked relieved that she was hale and whole. Another roar shook the mountain and drew all of their eyes to the sky. What flew overhead made Makenna feel equal parts giddy and afraid. She had never seen one before. There had been stories of their existence in Underhill long ago, but good luck finding one that was nothing more than a pile of old bones.

“Dragon!” Cassandra shouted.

They heard the bell ringing and Cullen bellowing to any remaining soldiers outside of the gates, “Get to the Chantry!”

A fireball barreled down from the sky and hit the south trebuchet. Wood flew in every which direction causing the soldiers to run while trying to dodge flaming splinters. Nessa and Barclay retreated from the front, running past the others while simultaneously herding wayward soldiers back into the gates. Makenna was too weakened to run very fast. She trailed behind the companions as they tried to dodge the flames that rained down from the sky. Finally, Donnchad turned and scooped her up, throwing her over his shoulder to keep running. Makenna would have laughed if the situation allowed for any hilarity. They passed the blacksmiths and she could hear Harritt yelling from inside the now burning building. She struggled.

“We have to get him out!” She shouted up to Donnchad.

“The others have him! Trust them!” He shouted back, his stride not slowing for a moment.

The dragon screeched from overhead and she from the sound of the explosion it had it within the gates. Thankfully, the townspeople, minus Harritt apparently, had already been herded into the Chantry. She hoped it would lower the casualties they suffered today. If they survived the dragon that is. She could hear Cullen ushering people inside the gates as quickly as possible.

“Move it, move it!” He yelled, but Makenna could hear the undercurrent of relief as Raina ran past him.

The gates closed behind them as everyone gathered inside. Cullen turned to catch up with them as they climbed to the top of the stairs.

“Everyone needs to get to the Chantry. It’s the only building that can hold against…that beast.” Cullen ordered his soldiers, “At this point, just make them work for it.”

There was a bit of fighting between them and the Chantry. Makenna could hear her companions barreling through the enemy. Bull and his group had already done a good job clearing as many out as possible. Donnchad didn’t bother staying to fight. He kept pushing through with Makenna slung over his shoulder and surprisingly Solas stayed glued to her side. She kept feeling his barrier wash over all of them as they pushed on. This was stupid. She let herself get caught off guard and now she was useless in a fight. She was so damn tired and weakened from using her form. The Chantry doors opened.

“Move! Keep going, the Chantry is your shelter!” Roderick’s weak voice shouted to them as loudly as he could.

It wasn’t until they were inside the Chantry with the doors closed that Donnchad set Makenna on her feet. Dorian was behind Roderick just in case he needed assistance keeping upright. She could see the blood that had stained his Chantry robes. Sera and Vivienne were inside tending to some of the wounded. Nessa was kneeling beside someone who looked gravelly injured, tending to them the best she could. Raina turned to Cullen who looked resolved to their fates. He shook his head slightly and her eyes closed. Solas had Makenna’s hand in his own, his magic seeping into her injury. The cold was a relief to the heat that still lingered in her palm. Roderick collapsed and Dorian caught him, gently lowering him to the stone floor.

“A brave man. He stood against the Venatori.” He addressed Raina.

“Briefly, I am not Templar.” He spoke wearily, a small smile gracing his lips.

“The dragon stole back any time that we had. There’s nothing, no communication, no demands. They just keep coming.” Cullen shook his head, running his hands through his hair.

“There is no bargaining with this Elder One.” Dorian shook his head, kneeling next to Chancellor Roderick.

“He’s come here for you.” Cole spoke from beside Raina.

Raina took a moment before shaking her head, “I don’t care what he wants. How do I stop him?” She looked to everyone for an answer.

“It won’t be easy. He has a dragon.” Cole commented.

“Shame the trebuchets are not an option. The landslide took out a good portion of their forces.” Dorian chuckled, humorlessly.

“They are.” Cullen spoke up.

Everyone looked towards him.

He cleared his throat and looked at Raina, “We can turn the last of them to the mountains above us.”

“We’re overrun. It would bury Haven.” Cassandra gasped.

“It would kill us.” Donnchad murmured.

“We’re dying, but we can decide how. Many don’t get that choice.” Cullen shook his head, focusing on Raina.

Roderick shifts uneasily, his eyes straying towards the war room. Cole follows the direction of his attention and nods.

“Yes, that. Chancellor Roderick can help. He wants to say it before he dies.” Cole kneels beside the Chancellor on the other side of Dorian.

“There is a path. You wouldn’t know it unless you’ve made the summer pilgrimage like I have. The people can escape. She must have shown me. Andraste must have shown me so I could…tell you.”

Raina turned to Cullen, “Will it work?”

Cullen nodded, “Possibly, if he shows us the path. But what of your escape?”

Raina turned away and shared a small look with each of her companions. Makenna felt her heart drop into her stomach. The Herald had no intention of escaping.

Cullen looked stricken, “Perhaps you will surprise it…find a way.” Cullen looked like he wanted to say more.

Makenna wanted to shout at him to do it. Beg her not to go. Maybe Raina would listen to him. The commander shook his head and turned to the soldiers. He gave them orders to gather the people that remained and follow Roderick through the Chantry. Everyone moved at once leaving only the companions standing in a small circle.

“Sera and Vivienne, stay with the wounded and children. Make sure they get out safely. Cole and Dorian can gather as many supplies as they can find. Bull and Blackwall can bring up the rear and make sure everyone gets out.” Raina addressed each of them and watched them break off from the group. That left Makenna, Donnchad, Solas, Varric, and Cassandra.

“I won’t make anyone accompany me, but I would appreciate the help.” She addressed the last three.

“We’re with you.” Varric rested Bianka on his shoulder, ready to go out one last time.

Makenna stepped forward, “I’m going.”

“You’re injured.” Raina shook her head.

“You’re in no shape to fight.” Donnchad added.

“This is bullshit. Someone else can do this.” Makenna hissed.

“How could I ask someone else? He is here for me. I have to face this.” Raina spoke softly.

Makenna opened her mouth wanting to beg her not to go. Let someone else take her place, but she was right. No one else could do this but her. She was chosen by whoever the hell is in charge and she was the only one who could face down the Elder One. Raina stepped forward and pulled Makenna in a tight hug.

“Have a little faith in me.” Raina whispered before letting go.

Solas squeezed Makenna’s now healed hand softly before joining Raina. A few soldiers broke away from the group and nodded at Raina before running out from the Chantry. They would load the trebuchets and get them ready to fire. The four of them hurried out the Chantry and the door shut behind them. Makenna could hear the muted sounds of fighting outside the doors, before Donnchad grabbed her by the arm and shook her out of her reverie. The Chantry was clearing out. He pulled her towards the others as they moved through the war room and into a small tunnel right behind the table. Good thing the Chancellor held on this long, because there was no way anyone would find the small niche behind one of the tapestries. Despite the sheer numbers the trek through the tunnels was quiet. Even the children were silent, tears streaming down their faces.

It was only minutes, but it felt like hours before they emerged on the mountain above the tree line. Makenna wrapped her arms around herself feeling the cold seep into her skin. Everyone turned back to look at Haven. Dorian sighed and raised his staff high in the air to shoot a fireball into the air. The signal. Everyone held their breath and waited. The trebuchet still didn’t fire. Makenna reached down to grip Donnchad’s hand, fighting back tears of her own. They had to make it out alive. They just had to. Donnchad squeezed her hand and they both let out a breath when they finally say the flaming boulder heading for the mountain.

The ground rumbled underneath everyone’s feet as the snow slid down the mountain at top speed heading right for Haven. It knocked down everything in its path the trees, the last remaining trebuchets, the gates. Everything was buried under snow now. Where the hell would they go now? Makenna looked for a sign, any kind of sign, that Raina and the others were alive. There was nothing. Even Cullen was staring, and waiting, until Leliana gripped his shoulder and he turned away from Haven.

“Let’s move!”

The people turned and moved up the mountain disheartened. No home. No Herald.

Some Inquisition.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All kudos, comments, and bookmarks are loved! I hope you guys enjoyed this update.
> 
> You should totally come hang out with my on Tumblr!  
> https://wickedwitchofthewilds.tumblr.com
> 
> If you like what I do and would like to support me I now have a ko-fi!  
> https://ko-fi.com/wickedwitchofthewilds


	44. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I have actually been sitting on this chapter for a bit a.k.a I was going to post this last week and completely forgot. Oops! I hope you guys enjoy!

 

Raina groaned into the snow. Her head was pounding, and her fingers were frozen. She couldn’t tell if the wetness on her face was blood or snow. Letting out a ragged breath she tried to roll herself over, but she couldn’t move. Her entire body screamed in protest and she just didn’t bother trying again. She had just barely escaped with her life from Corypheus and his dragon. Raina had never been more terrified in her life. Not just for herself, but her friends and her family. If she died there, if she couldn’t close the rifts, what would happen to them? Did she wait long enough to set off the trebuchet? Or were they buried in the snow too?

She knew she needed to get up and get moving, but there was no more strength left. Tears gathered behind her eyelids. She was going to die here, she just knew it, and she would never even know if it was worth it in the end.

Footsteps crunching through the snow, sounded in the distance and she tensed. It was too much to hope that it was someone coming back for her. Fear told her it was an enemy, coming to finish her off. Make sure the Herald of Andraste is well and truly dead. She refused to move a muscle, she just let her body settle into the snowbank. The steps stopped right beside her and she held her breath. Fingers pressed against the back of her head, probing around, before coming to her neck to check for a pulse.

“Good, you’re still alive.” A female’s voice, gentle and melodic spoke close to her ear.

The gentle hands gripped her shoulders and flipped her over onto her back. Raina squeezed her eyes shut, still not moving, until the fingers brushed against a wound on her head and she grunted. The woman mumbled softly, before pressing her fingers against the wound. Raina felt a warmth spreading from her head until it filled her entire body. Her body still felt battered and bruised, but slightly less so. Her eyes opened to take in a hooded figure that kneeled beside her. The hands that moved over a few of her injuries looked as if they had burned once, the mottled skin disappearing into the sleeves. Raina tried to sit up and looked into the hood, but the women purposefully kept herself just out of reach.

“It isn’t much, but it’s just enough to get you moving. If you stay here you will die.”

The woman tried to pull back, but Raina reached for her, snagging one of her sleeves. The woman sighed and turned back to her.

“I can’t stay and help anymore. I’m already breaking enough rules as it is.”

“Who…who-“ Raina tried to croak out, but her mouth was dry and cracked.

The woman gently pried Raina’s fingers from her sleeve, “You better get started Herald. You still have a long journey ahead of you.”

Raina tried to sit up fast and reach for her again, but the woman was already turned and walking away. Further and further into the underground cavern she went, until she disappeared completely from view. Raina struggled to push herself up, nothing was bleeding openly, but she still felt like hell. Putting one foot in front of the other, she slowly made her way through the tunnel.

~

After two days of marching through the cold and the snow, everyone was ready to bite each other’s heads off. They were low on supplies, morale, and no place to go. The advisors bickered over where to go, who could house them, who would house them. None of them could agree on anything. The mages and the templars had thankfully not quarreled since Haven, but both were too tired. The templars were left in charge of attempting to hunt for any supplies and the mages were exhausted from healing and low lyrium stores. At this rate the Inquisition would die off before it really even started.

Makenna marched silently between Blackwall and Dorian, her emotions shifting from anger to grief as she thought of Raina. The others had come back, sure that she had been behind them, until she wasn’t. There had been no sign of her coming up the mountain and no one wanted to attempt going back for her, no matter how hard a few of them argued for it. Too many considered their Herald lost to them to even fight to look for her. Makenna was angry at the lot of them. Selfish, self-serving people. She understood the importance of survival, but she was marred with the losses she had already suffered in her life to be okay with them abandoning a friend, a companion, a leader.

The advisors called a halt for the night, when they approached a small clearing. The snow had stopped and it wasn’t as deep in this part. Everyone moved to pitch the few tents they had managed to salvage. Bull and the chargers worked on starting a fire, while the advisors made a makeshift table to spread out a map and argue once more.

Makenna walked over to help Mother Giselle with the children, as she had done for the last couple nights. It was the best place for her to be, even though her shoulders remained tight and her smile was tired. Mother Giselle nodded her thanks as they both tried to set up a space for the children to keep warm, and hopefully get them fed for the night. It broke her heart to still see soot on their faces, from where Haven had burned, and their poor fingers so cold they could barely bend them.

One of the children that had become particularly fond of Makenna, a small elven child named Dalinev, held his hands up to her. She gripped them gently in between her own and leaned down to blow warm air on them. He smiled up at her, a sad and sleepy smile, before he sidled closer to her to lean on her side. Dalinev didn’t speak much, apparently even before Haven, and when he did it was meek and quiet. Mother Giselle had informed her that it wasn’t uncommon for orphaned elven children to be introverted to try and avoid being bullied as much as possible. Makenna, brushed his hair back from his face.

Mother Giselle smiled at her, “You are good with the children.”

Makenna nodded, “I suppose being a mother never really goes away.”

“It isn’t just that. They are good for you.”

Makenna didn’t answer her. The mother was probably right. Makenna certainly felt calmer and more grounded with the children. The children also complained less despite having greater needs than the adults. She patted Dalinev on the head before standing. They would need water and something to eat or they wouldn’t make it. Something she refused to allow. She made her way over to the fire, tuning out the arguing advisors in the background, and approached Rylen.

“Anything?” She crouched down beside him.

He shook his head, “No ma’am. Waiting on the hunters. Hopefully there is something they can catch around here. We don’t have enough rations for everyone to eat.”

Makenna sighed and Rylen just nodded in agreement. Low food supplies meant more arguments and fights. It meant people at the end of their ropes and willing to take from others. She sat down and pulled her knees up trying to think of something, anything. Perhaps, she could melt some snow for the children to drink. She was just so damn foggy and so damn tired. Between using so much of her magic, lack of sleep, and lack of food she was exhausted. Every time she closed her eyes so could see Raina’s accusing stare, blaming her for being left, for dying under a mountain of snow cold and utterly alone. She wasn’t the only one with those nightmares. Often, she would wake up at different hours, only to meet Cullen’s own anguished eyes glancing at her. He wanted to go back and find Raina, just as much as she did, but he wouldn’t risk his soldiers.

Nessa plopped down on Makenna’s other side, having tended to any of the wounded or frostbitten. She leaned her head on Makenna’s shoulder.

“Anything?” Nessa asked.

Makenna shook her head, “No food. No Herald. No nothing.”

“If she’s alive, we’ll go back for her.”

“If she’s alive, she won’t be by the time anyone decides to.” Makenna bit back.

Normally, Nessa would have had a scathing reply on hand, but she just squeezed Makenna’s arm reassuringly. Tensions were high all throughout camp and everyone was stressed for varying reasons. The advisors finally stopped arguing and she could see Cullen and Cassandra break away from Josephine and Leliana. It looked like it was another night of getting absolutely nowhere. There had to be something. It couldn’t just end with all of them starving to death, or killing each other, in the damn mountains.

“I should see if I can find anything for the children to eat and drink.” She stood back up.

Nessa stood, “I’ll help-“

“Over here!”

A panicked shout drew their attention. A few soldiers ran past the camp in a hurry and Makenna dared to hope. Cullen and Cassandra trudged through the snow bank, carrying a limp figure between them. A flickering green light made Makenna release a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding. She took a step towards them, but Nessa’s hand on her arm made her pause. They were hauling Raina through the snow, panic clear on their faces as they headed towards the medical tent. She was too pale and too stiff. Josephine and Leliana made their way to the tent to hold the flap open until Raina was inside the tent, before they followed and closed it behind them. Solas, Vivienne, and Dorian were close behind, their expressions grim and ready for the worst.

Nessa had been speaking to her, but Makenna hadn’t heard a word. She was too busy staring at the parade of companions going into the tent. She wanted to go, but she was afraid. Afraid of the panic and the fear that she had seen on their faces. Fear that she would walk in that tent and it wouldn’t matter that Raina had made it to them at all. Fear that she was dead anyways.

No.

She wasn’t avoiding this. Raina might need her. Might need help that only she could provide. It was with that thought that she finally made her feet move towards the medical tent. Pulling the flap back, she stepped inside and stared at her friend lying motionless on the cot. Solas and Vivienne were attempting to heal her, but she was just too pale. Her lips were cracked and bleeding and blue. Leliana had her hand on Cullen’s shoulder, keeping him upright, and Josephine was just standing there with her hand over her mouth. Makenna could hear words, conversations, apologies. Raina was too far gone for them to help. Fog settled in her brain, muffling the conversations. The only thing she could focus on was Raina.

“You can help.” Cole’s voice broke through.

Everyone stopped speaking and looked in her direction. Cole was standing beside her, his hand on her elbow. He was staring up at her from underneath the brim of his hat. She stared at him as if he had spoken to her in another language. Maybe he had. Help. He had said she could help. How? He stared at her as if he was willing her to think, to remember, to help. Everyone was staring at her, waiting and hoping. Solas’ eyes laser focused on her and she started.

She could help.

“She is in between, you can bring her back.” Cole prompted her to step around the cot until she was standing beside Raina.

Makenna reached for her hand and flinched at how cold it was. She kneeled beside the cot. Nobody moved or spoke. They waited with bated breath while she brushed a stray lock of hair from Raina’s face. She looked so much like Grainne it hurt. However, Makenna would also not let her die, not like this. Not if she could do anything about it. She held out her hand and Cole pressed on his daggers into her palm, slicing the skin that was still healing from Kiernan’s attack on her. She opened Raina’s hand and took the dagger to create another cut, identical to her own. Raina was cold and there wasn’t too much blood, but it would have to be enough. Makenna just needed a little.

She ignored Cullen’s sudden intake of breath as she pressed her palm against Raina’s. Closing her eyes, she laid her head down on the edge of the cot. Cole sat down beside her. They waited.

Makenna felt herself unravel. She pushed at the confines of her skin. She had to break free for it to work. Everything outside of herself was still. If the others were still watching her, she didn’t know. The sensation of Cole’s knee against hers, was gone. All she knew, all she could feel, was Raina’s hand in her own. The tent, the cots, the people were all gone. Instead, she smelled smoke and trees and grass. Reaching out, she felt the soft grass that was no underneath her. It wasn’t as cold as before. The sound of laughter filled her ears and she opened her eyes.

Raina was not lying beside her and she was no longer in the medical tent. Taking a moment to take in the woods around her, she waited and listened. Makenna stood up slowly. The world shimmered around her like a glamour, attempting to remain. It felt solid enough under feet. She took a few steps, following the smell of smoke until she broke through the trees and into a small camp.

Small caravans were scattered through the clearing, with colorful fabrics strung up on them like sails. A small fenced in portion of land, housed a few Halla that stared at her as she approached. A fire roared in the center of the camp. Elves were sitting around the fire, laughing and eating. Raina was sitting in the middle, laughing along, but looking confused. Nobody else noticed Makenna. They weren’t meant to. This wasn’t her place. Raina looked up and saw her standing beside one of aravels. Her confusion only grew, but she held up a hand and waved. She looked even more startled when no one even turned in Makenna’s direction. A look of realization settled into her face and she stood. Stepping around the others, she walked over to Makenna and stopped in front of her.

“This isn’t real, is it?” Her eyes darted around as she spoke.

Makenna shook her head, “No.”

“Am I dead?”

“Not yet, you’re stuck in between for now.”

Raina crossed her arms over her chest, “For now?”

“I could drag you back, kicking and screaming, but it’s ultimately your choice.”

Raina scoffed, “Why would I choose to die?”

“Your body is in bad shape. Coming back won’t be easy.”

Raina frowned and looked off to the side, “Someone wants me alive.”

Makenna leaned against one of the aravels, “What do you mean?”

Raina took a moment to answer, her eyes darting back and forth between Makenna and the group that had frozen in place in her absence. Makenna waited patiently for her to gather her thoughts. It was incredibly quiet. There were no sounds of wildlife or laughter anymore. Now that Raina knew it wasn’t real, the world she had created was losing its luster.

“After the avalanche, I thought I was going to die there,” Raina’s soft voice caused Makenna to focus on her once more, “Someone came to help me.”

“Someone? Who?” Makenna’s brows furrowed as she listened.

Raina shook her head, “I don’t know. I didn’t see their face. They said they were breaking the rules by helping me.”

“Do you remember anything about them?” Makenna asked.

Raina shook her head. There was no doubt it was strange, but someone coming to her aid when she needed it most, wasn’t too out of the realm of possibility. There were enough people dedicated to the cause. Makenna wasn’t sure rules they would have been breaking, but there were still things she was learning about Thedas and its people. Makenna shrugged.

“Do you want to come back?” Her voice was soft.

Raina looked up at her a moment, just staring, before finally nodding. Makenna reached for her hand and turned Raina’s hand until her palm was up. There was a small white line in the center of her palm, a mirror to the cut in her palm in reality. Makenna traced a rune onto Raina’s palm until it glowed with a purple hue. The world around them, started to fade away, starting with the trees. Raina glanced back wistfully at the people around the fire that were starting to blink out of existence. Eventually, there was nothing left but a blank space and the two of them.

“Concentrate.” Makenna gripped her hand.

“On what?”

“Your body. The people that need you. The ones that are crying over you now.”

Raina closed her eyes, squeezed them shut, as if it would make it easier. Small whispers bled through. Cullen whispering the Chant of Light, Josephine begging them both to wake up, Solas speaking soft elvhen as if his lips were pressed to Makenna’s ear. Raina opened her eyes and gasped as she looked down at her body. Everyone was gathered around her, waiting for her to wake. She looked back up at Makenna who smirked.

“Sorry, this is going to hurt a little.” Makenna pressed her other hand to Raina’s forehead and pushed her down into her body.

Raina didn’t have any time to prepare as she felt pain ripping through her. She could feel everything. Every broken bone, every frozen finger and toe, every muscle that screamed in agony. She gasped and her eyes flew open. Her hands were clawed, reaching for anything she could grab. Cullen’s warm hand gripped hers and she stared into his golden eyes. He looked relieved and like he might cry at the same time.

Makenna watched as Vivienne moved in to get Raina to lie back down so they could heal her. Solas was tenderly touching Makenna’s face, waiting for her to wake up next. She reached out to brush her fingers against his cheek, but the space around her went dark. She couldn’t see anything anymore. Her eyes darted back and forth trying to make sense of what happened, but there was just fuzzy blackness. Small lights started to appear in the background. They looked like small stars, but there was something unnerving about them. It was like were looking at her. Whispers filled the space all around her, nothing she could understand, it was just like white noise. Makenna jumped when it felt like small hands were grabbing her arms and legs, tangling in her hair, caressing her cheek. The whispers were replaced by laughs.

“Dear sweet Makenna.” Many voices spoke at once, layered over each other, “I was worried you’d never come.”

The small hands let her go and she stumbled forward slightly. The lights disappeared one by one, until there was nothing but the darkness again. A hand gripped her chin painfully, a long nail digging into her cheek. Two lights appeared in front of her. Not lights, eyes. They stared into her own, appraising and condemning all at once.

Makenna stared back into the eyes defiantly, refusing to show how her mouth dried up and her fingers trembled, “Morrigan.”

 “We have much to discuss.” Only once voice spoke now, chilling her to the bone.

 


	45. Announcement

Hey guys! I apologize for the radio silence the past few months. I've been fighting hard the past few months to reconnect with my writing after losing my brother. I've been generally unhappy with a lot of my material and just rethinking things. 

Blood Queen isn't over.

After writing this for over a year, I really tried to push myself and polish my skills as a writer. I omitted a lot of scenes originally because I wasn't sure if I could write them correctly.

So I'm rewriting it. 

I've been working on the rewrite quietly for a couple of weeks now and will hopefully be ready to start posting it soon. I just want to bank as many chapters as I can. I really hope you guys will enjoy the rewrite and if you dont, thank you for all your love and support thus far. When I'm ready to put up the rewrite, I will be taking this one down. If you want to save this version and compare it (I'm looking at you kinako :D) feel free to do so. 

I just want to put forth the best material I can. 

Love you guys!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> All kudos, comments, and bookmarks are loved! I hope you guys enjoyed this update.
> 
> You should totally come hang out with my on Tumblr!  
> https://wickedwitchofthewilds.tumblr.com


End file.
